We Can Still Hold On
by 4littleboxes
Summary: A need for comfort at a moonshine still triggered hidden feelings and desires for Beth & Daryl. They reached the point of no return right after that one night. At first they fought it, they lost. They accepted it, they delved in passion. But know can they keep each other safe from the world of the dead, not knowing what could happen around the corner? Bethyl.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The smell of gunfire and smoke in the air, the look of gaping holes of crumpled concrete, bullet holes scaring the walls, fences destroyed with walkers marching in. Daryl gazed at the tank he singlehandedly stopped and if it wasn't' for his surroundings he would have been damn impressed with himself.

But the prison…it's gone. Destroyed.

Everything he did to make the prison safe and suitable to live was gone. All the people that thought they found shelter and safe where gone. Hell he looked around and everybody was gone.

Not a living soul around until he heard running footsteps behind him. "I was trying to find the kids to get them on the bus." Beth spoke, out of breath and clutching firmly onto the rifle he gave her. Daryl mentally grimaced as his mind drifted to Herschel, he shook it off.

"We got to go, Beth. We got to go."

* * *

Daryl was on survival mode, correction; both Daryl and Beth were on survival mode. They were running from walkers for almost half a day. The little moments they had they spent on catching their breaths; when it got dark they made a small fire and sat in silence as the night passed by. Both of them worn out to the bone but still fueled with adrenaline to fall asleep. So they sat without talking to one another and pondered on what happened a few hours ago. It wasn't until it was early dusk that something in Beth opened up and something in Daryl closed up.

The one or two days that followed was a haze of repetitive tasks. Run, rest, keep moving. Repeat.

Daryl hardly talked to Beth and he preferred it that way. He rarely answered her with words when she asked him something, always just nodded, mumbled, or motioned to her. Not until one day when she told him off that she wanted to do **something**, not sit around and "…Spend the rest of our lives staring into a fire and eating mud snakes?" Beth quoted.

And that something was finding a drink.

When Beth found her drink she couldn't even let herself open the bottle when she started crying. Daryl's not going to lie, he wished he was alone, but Beth got to him or perhaps it was the sad poor choice of having peach schnapps as her first drink. She needed a real first drink and that was **something** he could do.

* * *

Drinking never ended well for Daryl, never did before why should it now.

He knew the moment Beth handed him the jar of moonshine, a real first drink in his book, that he shouldn't have taken it. He also shouldn't have agreed to play that dim-witted 'I never' drinking game, especially when he's buzzed up.

"I've never been in jail." Beth harmlessly said, not knowing how much harm that meant to Daryl.

Daryl flicked his eyes at Beth, scowling at her with fixed, piercing furious eyes that made Beth fidget around and awkwardly tried to change the topic. Daryl felt the anger starting to boil on his chest. "Is that what you think of me?" Beth tried to excuse her reason for saying it but Daryl didn't felt like understanding. He should have known better, Daryl felt like a complete idiot thinking that Beth didn't see him as a delinquent. How could she not but he thought she didn't think anything of him, sad way of accepting things but perhaps it was for the best. Better yet he preferred Beth to not think anything of him at least that would spare him from knowing that she saw him as a criminal that went to jail.

He never once went to jail and it bugged the shit out of him that Beth thought that. He scoffed bitterly, Beth doesn't know anything about him how could she? She never lived a day of his life in her perfect little house on a prairie world. Never experienced what it felt to go hungry for days as a child, being lost in the woods for days with no one looking for him, getting beaten by his father, neglected by his mother and being left behind by his brother.

Daryl got more enraged when Beth tried to justify her remark. "I didn't mean anything serious, I just thought, you know, like the drunk tank. Even my dad got locked up for that back in the day."

"Drink up." Daryl flicked his hand for her to drink, that was the point of the game, wasn't it? It Daryl didn't go to prison, like Beth insinuated then she needs to drink for a nice try but keep on guessing. But he spoke the words in a low tone, trying to keep his anger in check from bursting out and being calm and he would have been calm if Beth took the sip to declare her defeat. But she didn't.

"Wait. Prison guard." He heard Beth speak. She was doing a poor job to change the tension in the air and she only made it worse.

_ Just stop talkin' an' drink. _

"Were you a prison guard before?"

Daryl snapped as he felt his body tremble from the inside, balling his fist hard enough that when he released, his fingers felt numb but twitched as his anger flowed through him. He kept his composure on the outside fine though. "No." he replied curtly and he swears that if Beth says anything else he will snap.

"It's your turn again." she awkwardly said.

Daryl felt his rage boil to the brim of his control and when Beth spoke, his anger shattered through. He gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw tight as he stood up to "take a piss" as Daryl stated. He was done playing this game and clearly he's just done as he snapped and a sea of bottled up thoughts flowed out of his mouth.

**AN: Don't own anything from the Walking Dead series just borrowing their beloved characters into the world of fanfic and my imagination. **


	2. Ch 1 In the Heat of the Moment

**Chapter 1**

**In the Heat of the Moment**

"Killing them is not supposed to be fun!" Beth screamed at Daryl as she just stabbed the walker that was pinned on the tree by Daryl as he wanted to continue using it as target practice.

"What do you want from me girl?! Huh!" Daryl shouted getting up to Beth's face

"I want you to stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything. Like nothing we went through matters, like none of the people we lost meant anything to you. IT'S BULLSHIT!" Beth cried asserting on how Daryl was acting since that prison attack, and lack of emotion for the people they lost.

"Is that what you think?" Daryl questioned.

"That's what I know" Beth clarified

"You don't know nothin'."

"I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl. I'm not Michonne. I'm not Carol. I'm not Maggie. I've survived and you don't get it 'cause I'm not like you or them. But I made it and you don't get to treat me like crap just because you're afraid." Beth said freeing her thoughts that she had of Daryl. His thoughts being something like how could someone like Beth survive this long.

Daryl glared at Beth walking towards her once again and getting to her face and said in a low voice "I ain't afraid of nothing."

Beth was taken aback at first but will not stand down. Daryl needs someone to lay it on him.

"I remember…..when that little girl came out of the barn, after my mom. You were like me. And not God forbid you ever let anybody get too close." Beth said as she leaned over to Daryl face to speak the words.

Daryl scoffed mentally in his head and found that ironic. When he told Beth about Zach, she had no reaction, just a blasé face.

"Too close huh? You know all about that. You lost two boyfriends; you can't even shed a tear! Your whole family's gone and all you can do is just go out looking for hooch like some dumb college bitch!" Daryl yelled at Beth, his face getting red and feeling enraged.

"Screw you, you don't get it." Beth replied.

"No you don't get it!" once again getting up to Beth's face "everyone we know is dead!"

"You don't know that!" Beth countered trying to still hold on hope that they were alive.

"Might as well be 'cause you ain't never gonna see 'em again!" Daryl shouted.

Beth let out a small snivel, feeling hurt and thinking that it could be a possibility that it might be true.

Daryl continued, "Rick. You ain't never gonna see Maggie again."

"Daryl, just stop." Beth said as she reached out for his hand.

"NO!" He shouted as he pulled away and turned his back to her. "The Governor rolled right up to our gates." Pausing a moment to compose himself as he felt his eyes sting, his breath hitch and an overwhelming feeling of remorse. "Maybe if I wouldn't have stopped looking. Maybe 'cause I gave up, that's on me." He heard Beth calling his name again and trying to catch his hand again, Daryl pulled away again, breathing deeply as he was thinking about Hershel and how he could still be alive if he didn't stop looking for the Governor.

"And your dad….maybe…..maybe I could have done something." His voice cracked, feeling his throat constrict tight and his eyes blurry with tears threatening to fall. Daryl chocked out a grunt stopping himself from crying and despite Merle being dead he couldn't help but bring out a memory of when he was a kid of when a branch snapped under Daryl when he was climbing a tree and tumbled down the ground in a painful drop too much for a little kid to handle. He remembered his arm hurting and Merle laughing at him, Daryl began to cry and that's when Merle started calling him Darlina.

_"Whatcha cryin for? Are you pansy or something? Boys don't cry so ya better wipe those damn eyes of yours or else dads going to beat you senseless for being a pansy."_

Being a kid, Daryl took it to heart and being an adult he knows better but old habits are difficult to destroy.

Then he felt Beth hugging him from behind. Catching him off guard he froze, it was unexpected and it stunned him for a bit. But that hug seared him with genuine care that he felt it to the core that Beth was there for him holding him as he finally let himself cry, head down and weeping quietly.

Mixed emotions of anger and misery ran through him, the fact that he's at this moonshine still that reminds him vividly of the life he had and thinking he will never return to it left him severely pissed off. He came back to it, never thinking he would ever go back, and now he has this shithole of a place for shelter as it accentuates what he lost.

He never had a real home to being with, ever since he was boy he knew his home wasn't really a home just a house with a roof over it, but what he has, what he had a few day ago. A home. A family, a real family that was the biggest loss of all.

As Beth hugged Daryl she could feel him tremble when he was crying, he was crying softly but still he was holding back. Beth occasionally tried to make Daryl open up to her emotionally, it bothered her that he had an absence of emotion of what happened but she guessed it was a safeguard to prevent him from breaking down, just like how he is doing right now in her arms. So she just continued to hold him until he calmed down.

Daryl couldn't contain it anymore, God he hated everything right now; he has so much anger, and violence, but vulnerability, and regret. He felt empty inside, he doesn't know what to do. The weight on his shoulders just got heavier and heavier with each passing event. Now he is going to have to start from the beginning to find a safe place to stay, gather supplies, build defenses, and be extra wary with people from here on out. But right now he doesn't want to think about any of that, he just doesn't want to be here, not in his thoughts, not in this moonshine still, not in this world, he just wants to forget everything. He realized that Beth was still hugging him; she was so soft and comforting. At least she was alive and at least she was with him, so he wasn't completely alone on this.

She was right though he didn't get why she still alive. He found her naïveté full of disdain. There are no more good people anymore. No good left. And if Beth thought that then she might as well be a dead girl.

After Daryl composed himself he shrugged off of Beth's embrace, back still facing her. He wiped the tears from his face and turned towards her but not looking at her. His eyes when he turned had a hint pain emitting from them, Beth felt herself gulp from the sudden emotion in them. Before they were always intense, watchful eyes scoping the surroundings. Beth grabbed Daryl's hand just as he was walking away; he stopped when he felt her hand on him and turned towards her.

Her eyes, he didn't notice before but they had a little shade of green just around her pupil and then it turned to that soft blue color, they also showed a trace of worry and a sympathetic look to it and just staring straight through him that he felt his breath hitch, and chest ache. The next thing that happened didn't even register in his mind, he wasn't thinking just reacting to this sudden pull emitting from them. All he wanted to feel was Beth's lips on his and how soft they would feel. Her touch on his hands was silky smooth and he was just wanted to see how her mouth felt.

He cupped his other hand on the back of her neck and pulled her for a kiss. Her lips felt soft on his rough lips and the feeling was enough for him to crave more. He pulled her in closer, shrugging off his hand from her touch and placing it on her back feeling her delicate warm curves as they pressed against him.

Beth was caught off guard and gasped as Daryl's mouth covered hers. Eyes going wide from the kiss then slowly fluttering closed as Daryl pulled her in. She felt his hand on her back, her legs weakened a bit and she felt them buckle. She grabbed his vest with both hands to prevent her from falling, the same time Daryl held her tighter. Beth felt this sudden heat radiating off him as she felt his body pressing against her, it made her realize how hard, muscular and hot he was. An involuntary shudder ran through her spine as she felt his stubble pricking her skin plus the sensation of Daryl's tongue lightly licking her lips making Beth to open her mouth just slightly as she gave out a small whimper sigh.

Daryl groaned as he heard Beth's small sigh which made his hand grip tighter on the back of her head as he took opportunity of her parting lips and deepened the kiss. He tilted her head slightly back and pushed his tongue into her mouth without warning, Beth gasped, gripping his shoulders and jerking her body back, Daryl held her in place. God she tasted so sweet and mindfucking good. Tearing his mouth away, he look at Beth for a brief moment catching her eyes as she slowly opened them, for a moment he feared of what he'll see in them but now he was surprised. Beth gave an innocent, eager _that's it_expression as she panted softly. _Far from it._ He then immediately dipped his head to her neck as he started to kiss, nip, and lick.

Beth's mind was on overlord, she did not know how the hell this all happened but she isn't stopping it and the reason is that she doesn't' know why. She is literally just enjoying the heat of the moment, but damn is the heat of the moment scorching hot as she didn't want him to stop. _Beth? What are you doing? _She questioned herself. _I don't know._ She replied and then all the thinking stopped and the reacting took over.

As Daryl was kissing her neck spreading hot, very hot kisses on her neck, he felt Beth arch her back putting pressure to his groin. He gave out a groan, at an image of Beth on her back, legs spread open and Daryl pushing inside her, hearing her moans, feeling her twisting underneath him, feeling her arms around him urging him and hearing his name from her mouth. Daryl was mindlessly losing it, and then a voice popped into his head. _Stop. Stop it 'before it goes too far dammit!_

He agreed and was about to stop until heard Beth give out a brash whimpering moan as his hand drifted down her butt and lightly palmed it as she arched forward bumping to Daryl's erection. Immediately after Beth covered her mouth with her hand as her face turned slightly red from her daring outburst and eyes wide with embarrassment.

Daryl lost it. Hearing her moan was a fuckin turn on and that's when he realized that his pants were tight. He lifted his head from her neck and went to her lips, then without another thought he lifted her up feeling her hands on his shoulders then slowly placing them around his neck. They looked at each other for a moment Daryl watching Beth, her angelic face glossed with desire but not understanding how to use it as her breaths came out short and shaky. That did stop her though from leaning forward her gaze going back and forth to his eyes and mouth and finally placing her lips on his.

Beth ran her fingers through his hair as her kiss was slow at first but then picking up as this intense burn ignited whenever they touch. She felt her back pressed against the door of the cabin, how they managed to do that was a blur to her and the thought disappeared as she felt Daryl's body crushed into her, feeling the bulge as it pressed between her legs. In the back of her mind she knew what it meant and in the back of her mind she wanted it.

Daryl kicked open the door, holding on to Beth as he made his way in, he tripped over something as he landed on his knees and grunted in pain. His grip on Beth slipped but she only landed with a soft thump on her butt, stifling a laugh as she looked at Daryl. She gripped Daryl's vest and scooted back only to have the crate stop her from advancing any further. Daryl pushed it away to the side. Not lingering at the thought that this was the exact place not a few moments ago he sat angrily in front to Beth and how all of this started.

Daryl leaned over her and went straight to her lips and kissing down to her neck, only to grab the hem of her shirt and shoving it upwards exposing her breasts that were straining underneath her bra. Her chest rising and falling from her panting and staring up at Daryl with surprise in her eyes, Daryl saw her face getting flushed and it only went even more as he grabbed her bra from the middle and pulled it up releasing her small breasts. Daryl groaned at the mere sight in front of him, his cock in his pants tightening against the seams and wanting release. He went down to her breast and kissed lightly over the pink taut nipple.

Beth gasped loudly her back arching from the sensation as the action made her breast smothered into Daryl's mouth even more. She placed her hands on the back of Daryl's head, grabbing a full lock of hair and just holding it there. Not pulling or pushing just needing something to hold onto.

Daryl trailed his hand down her stomach until it reach the seam of her pants, he unbuttoned, pulled down her zipper and slid his hand down until he felt the tight hairs covering her sex, as he heard Beth let out a loud gasp, her nails digging into his scalp, and he stopped.

His cock was hurting and was daring to rip from his pants, the feeling of Beth underneath him was enough to take it out and push inside feeling her warm muscles constrict around him. Just as he was about to pull out his hand he heard her say his name, oh he loved the way it sounded coming from Beth. He closed his eyes to savor the feeling it and how her voice was so soft and coated with need. The little voice in his head popped up again to stop but fuck it, he ignored it.

"I need my ass kicked." He mumbled in a gruff voice.

Gripping her pants and tugging them off along with her panties all in one movement. Beth seemed to agree as she lifted her hips. Once they were off he stared at her and saw the light colored hairs on her sex and how her folds seemed to glisten with excitement.

"oh." Beth exclaimed feeling the embarrassment sky rocket through the roof as her legs were spread open and Daryl's stare on her surely made her blush reaching a whole new level of blushing. She began to close her legs from Daryl shameless look, he stopped he resting his hands on her inner thighs. His calloused rough hands sent tingles on her sensitive skin that made her pussy shudder.

"I really need my ass kicked." Feeling how smooth her skin felt and watching how she reacted when he touched her. He lifted her up placing Beth on top of him, feeling her legs shaking but eager as they rested on his hips. He unbuckled his belt and then his pants, freeing himself and without thinking another second raised her by the waist and brought her down. Down was pleasure, exquisite pleasure that stroked him to the core. He slid her down, all the way down, feeling her squeezing him tight and pushing her down until she took him fully in her. _Stop you bastard, she can't take you_. He was right she couldn't but yet she didn't deny him as he slid her down.

He flexed his biceps as he lifted her up by the waist and brought her back down, each thrust faster than the previous one. He lifted his head from her neck only to have Beth wrap her arm around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Beth's other hand went to his wrist that was on her waist, digging her nails in as he pushed Beth down on hard thrust, and gasping out a small cry.

Beth's head was spinning, her breath panted out ragged breaths, her face hot, and her entrance filled up with an incredible fullness that she didn't think she could take anymore. Daryl drove into without mercy, just kept pushing in until she almost couldn't take it. She could feel her muscle stretching around him as he started to thrust but he was going fast and with each fast drove he went harder and not just in force but in the feeling on how big he was.

"Daryl.." Beth managed to say. He shushed her quietly shifting his arms, one around her waist the other palming her rump. She arched her back feeling as his fingers glide over her butt, feeling the light squeeze on her. Beth felt her back being pressed on floor Daryl lowered her to the ground, his body shifting as weight, feeling it over her and more between her thighs.

He had his hands on the back of Beth's thighs and parted them open when he wanted to go deeper; the sensation of being in her was just as he thought. Hot, tight, and intoxicating. Daryl spread her legs further pulling out and thrusting into her as her breast bounced as he drove in. Shit he felt that, he felt her clutching deep on him as he pounded into some resistance that will surely bruise her. "Damn you!" He growled pounding his fist right next to Beth's head.

He felt her jump and stammering for words as her arms fell off from back.

"No not you, me." he gritted, straining on the last word as he felt Beth squeezing her legs around him. He closed his eyes shut, sweat covering his brow, panting heavily and that's when he heard a faint voice calling his name. Daryl opened his eyes and stopped immediately on what he was doing, because the sight in front of him horrified him. He saw Beth with her eyes closed tightly, biting down on her lower lip, hands in her hair pulling on the strands of her hair as her face gave signs of struggle.

Realization came flooding in. He looked at Beth who opened her eyes and looked up at him, he straight away looked down not wanting to see her, that's when he saw he was still inside her. Disgusted with himself he pulled out fast, his mistake again, as he heard Beth give out a small cry of pain. Beth immediately closed her legs shut but Daryl could see a hint of blood trailing down.

"Daryl...wait" He heard Beth say.

Daryl got up, picking up his pants and buckling them fast as he headed out the door as quick as he can, he didn't want to see. Couldn't believe what is happening. _You asshole. What did ya do?_ He heard Beth call out his name again and he almost turned around but went out the door instead.

What a shitty thing to do also just leaving her in that state as he turned tail and ran away from her. He headed towards the woods needing to breath, needing to think, needing to process what happened. They were just arguing and then he found himself pounding into her. He walked fast until he reached a small clearing in the woods.

"Fuck." Daryl said as he placed his hands to his head, pacing on the ground. "Fuck!"

**AN: I'm a little late to the whole Bethyl fanfic romance, but this idea has been in my head ever since season 5 midseason finale. And let me just say that episode Coda was horrible. I was severally pissed off and sad, I mean why go to all the trouble to focus on Beth and make her into this character that is now capable and willing to do what's necessary to survive, only to kill her off in the end. But I do get why her death was like that, I get it but I don't like it. Except the whole stabbing Dawn part, that I didn't get and hated. Awww and poor Daryl, he can't get a break at finding happiness and there were some signs in the episode Alone that there was a spark between Beth and Daryl.**

**So this is just a little rewriting to the tv show that shows a "what if" universe if Beth didn't die and she hooked up with Daryl. I like gritty, dark, intense, drama stories with of course romance in it so I have no idea if this story will be that. I just write whatever comes to mind so if some scenes are like that okay, if not, okay.**

**The first couple of chapters will be just like the tv show until I reach Coda, so you will see the same dialogue in here, but in between will be scenes of Beth and Daryl hooking up, or at least trying to.**


	3. Ch 2 Gathering Thoughts

**Chapter 2**

**Gathering thoughts**

Beth laid on the floor dazed, trying to clear her head, once she gathered her thoughts she looked down to herself and saw the aftermath. Her shirt raised to her neck, bra just above her breasts, her lower half fully exposed, and her pants just to the side of her feet. She couldn't help but feel a flow blown blush creeping up her face, and couldn't help a small inconspicuous surprised smile cross her lips as she covered her face with her hands as her mind began to soak in all that happened.

"Daryl and I….oh." Beth couldn't finish the sentence as she slapped her hands on her cheeks and feeling the warmth of her blush on her hands.

She was dumbfounded, she was surprised in herself for going along with it, and this is definitely not something that she would ever do. They just lost the prison, her dad died, everyone is scattered and who knows if they are alive, and she was just fighting with Daryl that led to sex. Beth let out a long sigh just thinking what Daryl thought of this.

Obviously not good, from the response he got and him just leaving in a hurry. Like Beth thought she was shocked it happened and she only guessed that Daryl is ten times more shocked then her. The look on his face when she opened her eyes seemed like shock as if he found out that he was hurting her.

She's not going to lie it was something of a discomfort but at the same time having this fullness in her felt inexplicably good. Beth laid on floor still, gazing up at the ceiling with a glossy dreamy stare as she went back a few minutes ago and remembering Daryl's weight pressing against her as he pushed inside and she immediately felt full that it sent hot cold shivers throughout her body. Her body was like a war zone, one side tried to push Daryl out and make him stop, trying hard to conquer the invader; while the other was calling him out, screaming at him to keep going, bowing down and surrendering to his ruling invasion.

Was Beth crazy to think that she didn't mind what happened just now but wished it turned out a bit different so they didn't have to stop? It's just that the moment Daryl kissed her, her mind went blank as a surge of unexpected, baffling outbursts emerged from the darkness only to be shined bright with a blinding light that she couldn't even focus on what they meant, but instead instantly knew that whatever emerged from her felt so good.

_I guess it just happened because…._

Nope, she couldn't even finish her thought since she has no answer. At least not right now.

Beth snapped out of her stupor as she realized she was still on the floor, not moving a muscle as she was still trying to gather her thoughts. She sat up and pulled her shirt down, that's when she sensed that her legs felt stiff, more specifically her thighs more specifically her sex. It felt tender, especially when she leaned over to grab her pants when she felt sore with a tinge of ache and that's when she saw a bit of blood trickling down her thigh.

"oh" she said quietly, as she looked for something to wipe it off. She put two and two together and figured that might have freaked Daryl out.

She got dressed and got up, legs feeling like jelly and a bit tough to close her legs. Beth stood up and trailed her hand down her thigh she could felt the imprint of Daryl cock inside her, the hard, strong length of him filling her up. A hot shiver ran down her spine as she floated her hand between her legs. Beth didn't mind that feeling at all.

Snapping her mind out of the gutter she focused on her hair that came undone, she fixed it back to a loose ponytail and that's when she saw Daryl's crossbow. Daryl left in such a hurry that he forgot his crossbow, he never leaves anywhere without it. Beth picked up the crossbow, took a deep breath before opening the door and walked slowly towards the stairs to wait for Daryl. It seems they are going to have one awkward conversation when he returns.

* * *

Daryl had his back up against a tree, eyes closed, and taking deep breaths, thinking about several things. He's been there for about an hour or two thinking of Beth and how he wished that it was just him alone that escaped the prison, just himself and no one else. He would have done better if was just him plus added bonus, he wouldn't be having this problem right now. He sighed in frustration as he recalled what he knows about Beth, trying to grasp at straws to make sense of what just happened.

He was thinking and he didn't like what he gathered. Beth and Daryl never really talked all too much back at the prison and he doesn't know a whole lot about her other than the fact that she sings, takes care of the kids, and is Maggie's sister. That's all? He thought some more. Yep that's all.

Daryl knew Beth since they reached the farm but never bothered to know her fully, they both knew their place and when it came to working as a group they nailed at it but that's it. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned. "This is bad."

He thought about the sex they just had and it felt so fuckin' great, to just get lost in the moment and feel something pleasurable. He remembers how she felt so hot and skintight inside, how her skin felt so soft under his touch, her breathing as bare chest rose and fell with each breath taken, and how lips felt against his rough lips as she moaned into his mouth and the taste of her lips.

Daryl knocked the memory straight out of his mind. "To damn fuckin' rough." He muttered to himself. "Probably still a damn virgin before you showed up." That popped up a thought. Beth was clearly a virgin up until two hours ago, he swore, and he was her first, he could tell but just the way she felt._ Shit_. _Wasn't a first time for a girl supposed to be special an' all that shit?_

Daryl felt regret and nausea, emphasis on regret, at the thought of Beth having her first time with someone like him in shitty, run down moonshine still, no less. One other thought popped up, Beth is clearly younger then Daryl, too young for him he thought. Daryl swore.

The face she gave and the blood was enough for him to be gone and far away from her but that wasn't an option. They already lost too many that losing her is not an option, despite what happened. He doesn't know how he'll confront her again but he has to go soon, it's getting dark and he forgot his crossbow. He must have left it back at the house.

Daryl wanted to stay in the woods for the whole night but he couldn't do it without a weapon and he left Beth alone for too long, he had to go back. Back to an awkward situation that he rather not talk about, better yet just pretend it never happened.

As Daryl walked back to the still, really not wanting to, he saw Beth sitting down on the porch steps, knife in hand and crossbow next to her, waiting for him. Daryl felt bad looking at her at the porch steps her face looking a little worried and her knife in hand for protection. The feeling grew worse when she spotted him and her eyes went big with relief. Daryl thought she must have thought the worst in him after he left.

He walked in front of her slowly not exacting looking at her as he noticed that Beth had to use to handrail to get herself up, legs a little shaky. Daryl felt a wave of regret rushing over him and just looking at her was a reminder of what he did, he mentally kicked himself repeatedly.

The moment Beth spotted Daryl relief washed over her, she didn't know how long he was going to be out there but she was worried because he's been gone for quite some time. Wondering if he was even going to show up, he was going to show up; it's not Daryl's style to abandon people. And if that proved wrong then she knew he'll be back was his crossbow, Daryl never went anywhere without it. So she had that at least for Daryl coming back, it sadden her though, that Daryl was surely going to come back for his crossbow.

Beth saw Daryl looking at his crossbow and she picked it up and handed it to him.

"You left this behind." She said handing it over.

"Thanks." He replied, taking it and adjusting his hand on the hand grip.

Silence and uneasiness loomed over them as that was all they said. Beth wanted to bring up what happened between them, you know clear the air. She was just as confused as he was and needed to understand what's going to happen next. "So…wha…Why'd you leave?" Beth said last second changing her mind. This was tougher then she thought.

_'Cause of what happened inside the house, you an' me and realizin what a huge mistake it was. _Daryl answered in his mind. He really didn't want to talk about this. His answer a mumbled. "I don't know."

_Bullshit._ He thought to himself. He knew exactly why but he just couldn't get the words out to Beth, he felt ashamed with himself and just couldn't bear to talk to Beth about what happened between them.

"I'm going to look around before it gets too dark." Daryl said before Beth said anything else. He then turned and walked away from her again, but before he got too far from her, he turned his head and said softly, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be." Beth whispered to low for Daryl to hear.

* * *

Once Daryl came back to the still it was already dark, Beth was inside, seeing that he could see her small flashlight shining around the house. He let out a breath of relief for her being safe and Beth being inside so he wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness. He sat down on the porch, taking out his knife and stabbing the wooden beam in front of him, enjoying the cool air, the chirping of cicadas, and no noises from walkers, all in all a peaceful night.

He heard the door open and Beth stepped out, she froze for a moment as she saw Daryl, standing next to the door fidgeting with her feet. She motioned to Daryl at the place in front of him so she can sit, Daryl nodded once and turned his attention to the woods, hearing Beth's shoes scrape on the wood as she sat down. She sighed as she stretched her legs out, not saying anything, just resting her head on the beam and enjoying the clear night just as Daryl was.

Slowly Daryl turned to face her, she met his gaze; she smiled and adjusted her position closing her eyes as a cool breeze flowed through. She bent her legs having her knees up and folded her arms. She then leaned over to reach a jar of moonshine left on the porch. "Cheers." She said taking a sip and placing it down, again folding her arms and resting against the beam.

Seems they both don't mind a moment of silence between them as they enjoyed a rare moment of peace.

"I get why my dad stopped drinking." Beth said after a moment.

"You feel sick?" Daryl asked looking up at her. He will try to make conversation with Beth if he was ever going to forget what happened.

"Nope. I wish I could feel like this all the time. That's bad." Beth replied as a matter of fact, feeling warm and bliss inside.

"Hmm. You're lucky you're a happy drunk" Daryl said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I'm lucky. Some people can be real jerks when they drink." Beth replied sarcastically. Looking at Daryl to state the obvious about how he was when they first fought in the afternoon.

"Yeah, I'm a dick when I'm drunk." Daryl said with a little smirk before it quickly faded. Then focusing his attention to his knife that was carving on the wooden beam in front of him.

They sat there in silence as Daryl was contemplating on telling Beth a story from his life. He had no reason to but the moment seemed okay.

"Merle had this dealer. This janky little white guy. Tweaker. One day we were over at his house watching TV. Wasn't even noon yet and we were all wasted. Merle was high. We were watching this show and merle was talking all this dumb stuff about it. And he wouldn't let up; merle never could." Saying as he dug his knife on the floor beside him or looked out to the trees and Beth just listening intently and not wanting to lose the moment of Daryl finally talking to her like normal.

"Turns out it was the tweaker's kids' favorite show. And he never sees his kids, so he felt guilty about it or something. So he punches merle in the face. So I started hitting the tweaker, like, hard. As hard as I can." Daryl continued as he imitating a few small punches in the air. "Then he pulls a gun, sticks it right here" pointing it towards his temple or head. Beth continued listening and more interested now in the turn of the story. "He says, "I'm gonna kill you bitch." So merle pulls his gun on him. Everyone's yelling, I'm yelling…I thought I was dead, over a dumb cartoon about a talking dog." Daryl finished as he scoffed.

Beth was waiting for him to continue but it didn't seem he was going to. So she said. "How'd you get out of it?"

Daryl looked up at her and said "the tweaker punched me in the gut. I puked. They both started laughing and forgot all about it." Scoffing again when he finished.

Then he thought about what he was going to tell Beth next and before he changed his mind, he looked up to Beth and he said it. "You want to know what I was before all this."

Beth gave a little nod. Daryl continued.

"I was just drifting around with merle…..doing whatever he said we were gonna be doing that day."

A slight pause before "I was nobody. Nothing" Daryl said as he stared at Beth hoping to see her reaction or just to simply face her face to face at this new sense of openness he just gave out. Beth was the only person from their group that new this little secret about him.

"Some redneck asshole and an even bigger asshole for a brother." He finished looking out towards the trees again.

A brief moment of thinking and looking at Daryl and Beth could tell he missed his brother, no matter if he was a bigger asshole.

"You miss him, don't you?" she said or asked. Daryl didn't say anything just sat here looking from one place to another. Now it was Beth's turn to say something.

"I miss Maggie." She said "I miss her bossing me around." She said while giving a little sad laugh. "I miss my big brother Shawn. He was so annoying and overprotective. And my dad." Her eyes stinging from her stifled cry. It was Daryl's turn to listen to her story but couldn't help but feel a bit sad and mad in a mix.

"I thought…..I hoped he'd just live the rest of his life in peace, you know? I thought Maggie and Glenn would have a baby and he'd get to be a grandpa. And we'd have birthdays and holidays and summer picnics. And he'd get really old. And it'd happen, but it'd be quiet. I'd be okay. He'd be surrounded by people he loved." Beth finished and the sting in her eyes only got worse as she thought now that all this stuff she was saying was a stupid and a naïve childish way to look at things. Things can't be normal like how they were before, and if it was to happen it will only be for a short while until it all falls apart. The proof is right there, the prison, and how it was easily destroyed in a few moments.

"That's how unbelievably stupid I am." She said her voice cracking and giving out a mixture of a laugh and small cry while she got the moonshine next to her and took a swig.

Daryl the whole time just watched and listened to her just like she listened to him telling his story except for her it wasn't a story; they were her thoughts and views on how she looked at the life that could have happened, if it wasn't for the governor.

He replied by saying, "that's how it was supposed to be."

His thoughts came back to what if he didn't stop looking for the governor then none of this would have happened. _Dammit_

"I wish I could just….change." Beth said. Change into someone else who is stronger and different, right now she just feels surreal about losing her dad and the prison, being separated from the group and thinking of what could have happened if none of what happened didn't happen.

"You did." Daryl interrupted her thinking.

"Not enough. Not like you. It's like you were made for how things are now." Beth responded

"I'm just used to it, things being ugly. Growing up in a place like this." He said motioning his head to the house, his stomach again felt knotted at the thought.

"Well, you got away from it."

"I didn't."

"You did." Beth answered immediately and little disbelieved Daryl didn't think that.

"Maybe you got to keep on reminding me sometimes."

"No. You can't depend on anybody for anything, right?" Beth said as a matter of fact tone.

A short silence broke in.

"I'll be gone someday." Beth said, the moonshine getting the best of her.

"Stop" Daryl said immediately. He didn't want to think about that.

"I will." Beth said as she adjusted her sitting posture, holding back a slight shudder that was positioned right between her legs. "You're gonna be that last man standing."

Daryl just stared at her not sure what to think, just that he didn't want to think that right now. Losing the prison, their group, Beth, or even being the last man standing was certainly something he did not want to think right now. Hell Daryl doesn't even know what to think just sitting here is good enough for him at the moment. Plus the fact that they had sex was still very fresh on his mind and it won't go away its stuck in his mind and he knows he needs to talk about it but won't let himself. This is going to torture him.

"You are." Beth said noting Daryl's reaction to her statement.

Daryl just sat not looking at Beth as the silence again broke in.

"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon." Beth said with those blue eyes gazing at him, a small sad smile crossing her lips.

A cold awful wave of agony washed over him. Beth really didn't think she'll be gone anytime soon, right? No Daryl refused to believe that, she won't be gone, not unless he's there to prevent it. "You ain't a happy drunk at all."

"Yeah, I'm happy. I'm just not blind. You got to stay who you are, not who you were. Places like this, you have to put it away."

"What if you can't?"

"You have to. Or it kills you." Beth said before placing her fingers to her heart and saying "here."

Daryl looked at Beth finding it a bit difficult to keep who he is in his heart. "We should go inside."

Beth grinned at him, motioning to the cabin and chucking as she spoke. "We should burn it down."

The house? The house that reminds him of the past, the past he hates and wish he never had. Hell yeah. Daryl had no objection to that, he got up, grabbed her moonshine, heading inside the house. He turned to her with a fun smile on his face. "We're gonna need more booze."

They headed inside and doused the house with moonshine. Something about burning the house down had a liberating feel to it Daryl couldn't quite make out. Perhaps it was finally letting go of his past and continue on without being tied down to it. Like Beth said you got to put places like these away and not be who you were. Daryl smiled at the thought. He wet a trail of moonshine to the outside to light it up, Daryl got out a wad of cash and handed Beth a matchbook.

"You wanna?" he said

"Hell yeah." She said flipping it open and lighting up a match.

They lit the house on fire walking back and turning around for one last final fuck you flip off to the house, just when they saw some walkers coming out of the woods, they turned around and walked away. Leaving both their past behind and walking off and having the opportunity into being someone new, for they have one problem that has yet to be solved. Still they walked on not knowing what's around the corner, for they are in this together.

**AN: Things are a bit slow right now but I want to give off the emotional trial they are going through in order for their relationship to form later on. Plus I will be speeding things along to get to the part where Beth gets kidnapped and that's when things get interesting. Thanks to those who read this story, I really do appreciate it, it feels good to write a little story that people do seem to like.**


	4. Ch 3 We Gotta talk

**Chapter 3**

**"We Gotta Talk"**

The morning sky started streaking through the canopy of the woods as Daryl and Beth walked through, Daryl taking point and Beth following closely behind him. Beth thought about how she was going to bring the subject of them having sex back at the still, she gave Daryl enough time to dwell on it and giving him time to see if he brought it up but no such luck. So Beth will have to say it. Ever since they burned down the still they had a moment of release and freedom and they forgot about the sex. But once the day went by awkwardness began to creep over them once again. Beth began to fall behind, Daryl noticing turned around to wait for her.

"We gotta talk." Beth said eyes firmly looking at Daryl releasing a serious matter look.

Daryl felt his muscles tighten and froze in place. Beth noticed and it made her nervous to bring up the subject but it needs to be said. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"We did it." Beth said feeling a slight embarrassed to say 'sex'. "And yeah it wasn't exactly idea but we did it. And I want to know what's going to happen, to us specifically. You know the heavy uncomfortable awkward moments. We are in this together but how could we survive if we can't even look at each other, much less watch each other's back." Beth finished.

Daryl knew this was bound to happen and she was right things between them will not be the same here on out. What would Maggie think? What would Rick think? When they find out he had sex with Beth, how would think of him? She was Beth. This sweet, innocent, boasting morale girl that served as a symbol of hope to the group and here he is thinking that he ruined that image with his dick back at the still. She was too good for him and that pissed him off even more of what he did.

No. they won't find out because, if they find them, he is not going to say anything. He took advantage of a vulnerable state they both in and his mind is eating away at the thought that he was taking advantage over her by doing that. They just lost everything dear to them and he took out his grief on her, and he regretted it big time. He needed to tell her that it was a mistake and to just forget it. Just even thinking it was a mistake made his stomach turn, he wishes there was another way of saying it nicely but there wasn't, in the end it was just that, a mistake.

Daryl gulped a huge knot on his throat, gripping his crossbow in a death's grip and opened his mouth to speak. He saw Beth waiting patiently but also impatiently by the way she's gripping the bottom of her shirt. She was gripping it so tight her shirt, his eyes dropped to her chest, seeing the outline of her breast and how they rose and fell from her breathing. A flashback crossed his eyes of yesterday seeing her naked breast as he mouthed them then how they moved as he drove inside her. He closed his mouth and walked away.

"No, you don't get to walk away from this." Beth said running to him and standing in front of him, stopping him. "If you want to get over this then you got to answer a few questions so I can understand. How else do you think we can make it out here if we can't even have a simple conversation." She said angrily. "I'm tired of feeling like I'm alone with you. You don't talk, you just kill walkers, the only time you actually talked to me was at the moonshine still, before what happened and now it's worse than before. You don't even look at my direction and always keep distance from me. you see this is what I'm talking about." She said her breathing heavy as she screamed the last part.

Daryl looked at her with serious eyes, he mentally agreed with himself to get this over with as he nodded. "Fine. What do you want ta know?"

Beth noting this opportunity immediately asked a question. "Do you know why you kissed me?" she said her eyes gazing up at him all innocent like.

That knotted Daryl's stomach. "No" he said gruffly

Next question. "Did you meant to have sex with me?" Beth said hesitantly looking down slightly.

Daryl cringed. "No."

"Why did you then?" Looking at the ground between them, for some reason she didn't want to see him while he answered. She was actually not too sure she wanted to hear his answer. Beth was afraid she wouldn't like it.

Daryl took a while longer answering, he can't get the words out of his mouth. If they sound bad in his mind then how will it be when he says it out loud? So he stuck with the famous. "I don't know." answer, turning from her and placing his hands on his hips.

"Why'd you leave then?" still asking questions

Daryl scoffed. "Why? Oh I don't know could be the fact that I was fucking a damn teen." Daryl snapped harshly as it came out way to cruel and hard even for him. Shit he didn't mean for it to come out that way, he immediately wished he could take the words back.

Beth stepped back in shock as her eyes went wide and simply took a moment to process what he said. That hurt and it came out of nowhere, and that escalated quickly. _Fuckin' a teen. _Beth thought as the words replayed in her mind.

"fuckin' a teen?" repeated Beth, sounding angry. "Is that what I am to you? A teen you fucked?!" Beth screamed at him, unable to hold back her anger as she just snapped. Beth felt a fiery pit on the bottom of her stomach as it just heated her up filling her with surges of anger. She felt her body tremble as she stared directly at Daryl, heating the back of his head with her hot stabbing eyes. Beth felt her eyes cringe as they got blurry as a wave of gloom ran through her as well. Why does those it hurt so much?

She waited for Daryl to say something, even hoping to take back what he said, he still has a chance but he didn't move or say anything. _Fine._

"Okay Daryl let me get this out in the open." Beth said her voicing sounding furious. "We fought, you kissed me, I let you, I kissed you back, and then we had sex. Not soft, gentle caring sex, no. more like rough, desperate, leaves you sore and swollen sex!" Beth shouted at Daryl at the last part. She didn't want to say that but dammit she wanted to get back at him for what he said.

That made Daryl wince, he didn't need a reminder of what happened, especially coming from Beth's mouth. And like an complete coward he still didn't move or even turn around. He wanted this over as much then anything and if it meant to stand unmoving as Beth screamed at him, so be it.

"You know what? I get it why you don't want to talk about it. Fine. Forget I asked, forget what we did, forget everything back at the moonshine still. Let's just pretend nothing ever happened and move on. I can see that's what you want. So fine you win." Beth said sounding defeated. She can't stand what he said about her. _Fuckin' a teen._ That hit a sore spot heavily. Was he really going to mention her age?

Daryl felt utterly speechless. He has no idea how to speak but when he did it only made matters worse. "It was mistake." He said, and he knew it was the wrong set of words to speak but he couldn't keep his dumbass month from saying it.

Beth scoffed, stifling a sniffle as she blinked rapidly to prevent herself from crying; her eyes were watery though. "Well Daryl I'm sorry I'm a mistake in your life." She said walking past him and continuing the path they were walking on.

_You are a FUCKIN' DUMBASS!_

Daryl should have done something else, done something more, anything but standing still like a fuckin' idiot. He saw Beth walking away from him, he wanted to run after her but he couldn't move. What was he going to do when he reaches her anyway? _Anything better then leaving her like that._

He ran to her, calling out her name as he got closer, Beth didn't even bother to acknowledge his call, guess Daryl deserved that. He caught up to her, touch her shoulder but she shrugged him off. Ouch Daryl felt a sting in that, he agreed he deserved that.

"Beth." he said her name again, she didn't answer as he breathed out a choked breath and continued walking. That scared Daryl, he dropped his crossbow on the ground and quickly pulled Beth to him, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Beth wiggled to be free from his grip, Daryl held her in place. He heard her choking out small cries as she gave up trying to fight him. He rested his chin on top of her head pulling her in, squeezing her to get the message across. He's sorry. Sorry for what he said, sorry for what happened. Just sorry for how things turned out.

"I'm sorry." He spoke out loud. "I don't know what to say, I don't know what to think. I just don't know."

"Then what do you want to do?" Beth said her voice cracking, holding her breath, heart pumping as she waited Daryl's answer.

Daryl loosened his grip and removed his arms slowly from her. He didn't want to say it, he half did, half didn't want to. His throat felt like hot blistering fire as he answered. "Forget."

Beth's chest felt like it was caving in, she held her breathe too long that when she released it, a ragged strained breath escaped her lips. Beth shouldn't be surprised; she knew he would say that, it still hurt though. She didn't want to forget.

She slouched her shoulder, taking steady breaths as she calmed herself. Still standing in front of Daryl she felt his warm presence close to her, could hear him breathing as well. They stood in place for a moment, gathering their thoughts, reflecting on their talks and making sure to agree on the answer to just forget.

Beth didn't want to forget, she keeps telling herself that over and over again. She wants to tell him but she probably suspect he'll say something like it being a mistake or saying nothing at all. Beth hated both answers. But considering how things are right now with them having no place to stay, not knowing if anyone else survived, always in danger without supplies, it seems a little foolish to be discussing this situation when they clearly have more pressing matters to attend to. So Beth agreed, let them forget.

_For now. _

Watching Beth did all kinds of things to Daryl, he wanted to push her away but wanted her close to him. He is close to victory in getting his way when he said his answer to her, but why is it when he saw her starting to move away from him that he reached out and gently touched her wrist. Beth turned to face him, placing her hand over his as she stood in front of him. Her gaze was on their hands, she started gliding her fingers up his arm spreading them when she reached his bicep, squeezing lightly as she continued to move her hand. The stroked the tattered hem of his shirt, moving to his vest then resting her hand on his chest. Her finger touched his skin from the opening his shirt made, stopping herself from going any further as she balled her fist on his shirt.

The sudden unsolved pull yanked at them both again as Daryl cupped the side of her neck, his thumb stroking her jawline as she looked up at him. Slowly but surely he bent down inch by inch to her. Beth rose to her toes meeting him halfway, as they both sighed as their lips finally met. Feeling once again that instant jolt of hidden desire that wrapped them like a vise.

The kiss was tentative with growing hunger as Beth gasped as Daryl pulled her in, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling how his body made her shudder inside. His stubble grazing her mouth, feeling the prickle as he deepened his kiss; she let out little sighs of breaths between breaks, tugging him back when she felt he was pulling away. Not yet, just a little more and then no more. They got jobs to do, after this they need to get to it, then when it done and if this is still on their minds they'll come back to it. At least she will.

Conflicting issues melted away as soon as he felt Beth's touch; what a hypocrite Daryl could be as he clearly stated they should forget what happened between them and him kissing the breath out of Beth in his arms at the moment. The soft touch of her lips, the taste of them, her soft warm curves against him, and her strong sweet embrace did things to him that he did not understand. He kissed her desperately, so much so he was getting light headed and he knew that the moment he stopped kissing her it will all be over. This seemed awfully like a closure kiss.

Unable to breathe much longer they stopped, panting for air as Beth rested her head on his chest, arms slowly untangling around his neck and sliding them down to his vest. Daryl had his hand on the center of her back feeling the curve of her vertebrae. That was all he got to feel and probably the last time as Beth straighten up, hearing her speak.

"Let's go."

* * *

Daryl and Beth walked quietly, weapons up as they approached an abandoned cabin. There were three walkers in sight as Daryl aimed at one and shot a bolt straight through its head. He bent down loading another bolt walking closer to retrieve his arrow from the walker and taking cover on some rusty barrels further down.

He turned to look at Beth who gave him a reassuring nod and stood next to him. They have to find a better weapon for her better than her small hunting knife. Daryl aimed his crossbow at the second, having him in sight, when he pulled the trigger his body jerked forward as Beth tripped, bumping him on her way down. The bolt landed on the walker's chest, snarling at them as he hobbled over to them, so was the third walker.

Daryl picked up Beth, tugging her arm and putting her behind him, he pulled out his knife. Having his guard up he went to the walker closest to him, having the other walker in sight, kicked it in the gut as it stumbled back and smashed his knife on its head. He was going to go after the other walker when he saw Beth closing in on it; the walker stretching its arms out while Beth extended her arm out to prevent it from taking a bite out of her.

"Beth!" he screamed running towards her as he noticed the walker getting too close to her.

Beth stabbed the walker just as Daryl was within arm range. The walker slumped down as Beth tumbled over it as her knife wouldn't get free. Daryl grabbed her and pulled her up just when she finally managed to pull out her knife. He released her immediately and stared at her irritated.

"I had it."

Beth flicked her knife clean as she looked at Daryl. "I had it too."

He scoffed. "Almost had you. Kick it next time, if it's too big kick it, then stab it." He said in a slight tone of irritation and worry as he walked off to pick up his crossbow. "Let's check the house."

"Lead the way." Beth said

Once inside the house Beth went to look in the rooms, there wasn't much but she did find some clothes for both of them. A knit wool sweater for her and a flannel long sleeve for Daryl, perfect for the chilly weather up ahead. She put her sweater on seeing how it fits; she grabbed the flannel shirt and walked out of the room. She saw Daryl leaning on the doorway waiting for her. "Anything?" she asked. He nodded. "I found this, thought you might need it." Handing him the shirt. "hope it fit too."

He grabbed it debating whether to put it on now. "I'll check for more stuff." Beth said leaving him alone.

She went to the bathroom looking through the cupboards, nothing useful there; just empty bottles of pills, empty packages of bandaids and this. Beth pulled out a box on the top shelf and instantly dropped it once she read the words. Trojan.

That one word brought back memories, Beth sighed. Ever since their last talk they never discussed about the situation between them. They did just what they agreed on, to forget. Beth doesn't know about Daryl but she won't forget, she won't talk about it though hoping that one day they'll finally sort this out. She put the box back and closed the cupboard with a loud bang. A hot shudder ran through her at the memories tempting her to think of them; it's hard enough to play dumb around Daryl but whenever she's alone, well let's just say they keep her warm when she sleeps.

Taking a deep breath she left the bathroom and headed outside, the early morning breeze cooling her face. She saw Daryl bent down searching the ground, her stomach rumbled at the thought of food and hoping he found a promising lead. She walked towards him realizing he wore the flannel shirt; she continued watching him and noticed that perhaps two people that know how to track isn't such a bad thing.

"I want to learn how to track." She said.

* * *

"Are we close?" Beth said crossbow in hand, aiming.

"Almost done." Daryl spoke behind her.

"How do you know?" questioning him.

"The signs are all there. Just got to know how to read 'em." Daryl replying.

Beth walked up

"What are we tracking?"

"You tell me."

Beth put the bow down, and looked at him annoyed.

"You're the one who wanted to learn."

He was right about that. "Well, something came through here." Examining the leaves on the ground that were disturbed. "The pattern is all zig-zaggy. It's a walker." She said smiling, feeling proud of herself; she can do this.

Daryl played with his scruff on his chin. "Maybe it's a drunk." He teased.

Beth smiled; she was getting the hang of this. "I'm getting good at this. Pretty soon I won't need you at all." She said feeling a slight confident; bow raised and aimed outwards walking along.

"Yeah, keep on tracking." Daryl said with a flick of his finger. He couldn't help but feel something from that, he couldn't quite pin point it, but he didn't like the idea, but shook it off. They both agreed that they would forget what happened and Beth seemed to be doing her part, so he'll play his part.

They tracked the trail to a clearing and a walker was there hunched over and devouring a small creature, unaware of Beth and Daryl.

"Its got a gun." She said looking at the weapon holster the walker had. She looked at Daryl for approval to go on ahead and he nodded. She raised the crossbow, eyes locking at the target and walked slowly towards it for better distance; she's no crossbow wielding Daryl Dixon…yet. Daryl watched closely from behind leaving her to go forward, she could handle herself and she asked for this. But just in case his eyes were peeled and ready to make a move if anything went wrong.

Beth was about to take a shot when she heard a snap and a pain in her foot and fell to the floor. A small bear trap snared at her heel. The walker turned its head and went towards her, Beth with the strength she had raised the bow, aimed and shot an arrow but no luck, it hit its jaw. Daryl came sprinting over talking the bow from Beth and smashing the walkers head with the butt of the crossbow. He turned to Beth unlatching the bear trap off her foot.

"Can you move it?" he asked concerned.

Beth stretched her foot and moved it in little circles. "Yeah" she said.

Daryl grabbed her foot to inspect it himself. "You sprained it. Forgot there are little traps in these places." He said as he looked around them, seeing if he could spot anymore of them.

"I'll be more careful next time." She said as she was getting up, putting all her weight on her good leg.

Daryl helped her up and put her arm over his shoulder to guide her walking. Beth leaned into him, hobbling as they walked, gripping Daryl as she put too much weight on her ankle. They finally reached graveyard of some sort as they came out of the woods.

"Can we….Can we hold up a sec?" she strained bending down, her ankle throbbing.

"You all right?" Looking at her.

"I just need to sit down." She said trying to stretch out her ankle

Daryl looked around and saw a house further along the graveyard. They would get there faster if she didn't keep walking on her ankle. Then he thought of an idea.

"All right. Hold up." He said looping the bow strap over him and adjusting the bow in front of his chest. He stooped low in front of her, his back to her, arms outstretch as he said "hop on."

Beth looked a bit puzzled. "Are you serious?" getting a piggy back ride was not something Daryl would ever do, ever.

"Yeah, this is a serious piggyback. Jump up." He said.

_Allright _Beth thought. She placed her hands on his shoulders and jump on his back. She heard Daryl grunted as he was catching his breath as she jump on.

"You're heavier than you look." He said exhaling from his mouth and adjusting her on his back. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a little smile at the saying.

"Maybe there are people there." She said as she looked at the funeral home.

"Yeah, if there are, I'll handle them." He reassured her

"There are still good people Daryl." She said

"I don't think the good ones survive." He said trudging forward up the graveyard.

As they came closer to the gravestones Beth got off Daryl as she saw a headstone saying _Beloved Father_ engraved on it. Her father didn't get a grave and right now his body is still back at the prison, laying there, rotting, eaten by walkers, or worse, roaming around as a walker. Daryl pulled out some flowers from the ground and placed them on top of the headstone. It may not be Hershel's grave but the symbolic meaning is better than nothing. Beth was grateful of Daryl doing that, it meant a lot, maybe he's getting out of the, pretending to not care about the people we lost, attitude. As he stood next to Beth he felt her fingers wrapping against his hand, interlocking together. He decided not to pull away he just let them stay there, this was nothing he should be worried about, he thought.

As they reached the house Daryl opened the door, pounded on the door frame and whistled for walkers. "Give it a minute" he said to Beth. No response. They went inside the house slowly noticing how clean it was, polished as if someone was still living in times of the living and recently.

"It's so clean." Beth stated.

"Yeah. Someone's been tending to it. May still be around." As we went to the room next of him where there was an open casket of a body in there. A human body, dressed in a suit, vases of flowers around and chairs, this is a funeral parlor. Someone was giving this guy a funeral. Why? Daryl thought as he grazed his fingers to the body's face resulting in tearing its flesh off. The both looked confused.

As they headed down looking like an embalming room Beth noticed there were more bodies and that's when she figured out why. Daryl went to the cabinets and took out some bandages also noting the bodies and unlike Beth he didn't get why.

"Looks like somebody ran out of dolls to dress up." He remarked

"It's beautiful." Beth stated. Daryl looked around unconvinced on how this was beautiful. "Whoever did this cared. They wanted these people to get a funeral. They remembered these things were people before all this. They didn't' let it change them in the end." Beth explained. "Don't you think that's beautiful?" she asked Daryl.

Daryl didn't answer even though Beth eyes were keenly looking for an answer from him. "Come on." He said guiding Beth to sit down as he stooped down to bandage her ankle.

* * *

Daryl and Beth went to the kitchen to see what they could find; they went through the fridge, the cabinets and nothing.

"Dang, you find anything?" Beth said as Daryl opened a cupboard revealing soda, water, peanut butter, jelly and other set of food. "whoa." She said in awe. They hit the jackpot.

"Peanut butter and jelly, diet soda, and pig's feet. That's a white trash brunch right there." He said picking at the food.

"It all looks good to me." Beth said grabbing a few cans. Any food is a sight to see.

"No hold up. Ain't a speck of dust on this." Daryl said eyeing the cabinet. Seeing the signs.

"So?" was Beth's said. Seeing food right in front of her was enough to not see the signs.

"That means somebody just put it here. This is someone's stash. Maybe they're still alive." He explained. "All right, we'll take some of it and we'll leave the rest allright?" he said to Beth not wanting to leave the person who gathered this food to come back with no food to eat. From the look at this place the person didn't seem like danger. Perhaps this was a good person.

Beth smiled. "I knew it." She said

"Knew what?" as Daryl was opening a jar of jelly.

"It's like I said. There are still good people."

Yeah, yeah Daryl thought, as he dug his fingers inside the jar, scooped out some jelly and smacking it into his mouth with a satisfaction grunt.

"gross." Beth said cringing her face at the sight of Daryl but still it was nice to see him that way, digging into the jelly.

"Hey, those pig's feet are mine." He said pointing at them.

"Fine by me." Beth said as she opened the peanut butter, sat down, and used her fingers to pick up the creamy, smooth texture of the peanut butter and placing it into her mouth, running her tongue between her fingers licking off the residue. It was a delightful feeling that Beth closed her eyes when she ate the peanut butter. Daryl stared at her as he watched her sucking her fingers, he could only imagine how her tongue must feel on her fingers licking off the peanut butter slowly, he imagined how her tongue would feel if it were his fingers instead.

Daryl stopped right there, he wasn't going to go any further as he focused his attention on his food. He looked up at her and saw her smiling at him, completely unaware of his thoughts.

After they finished their short snack Daryl went outside to install a perimeter with cans and rope around the main entrance of the house. Once he went inside he heard Beth playing the piano at the room and singing. It was soothing her voice echoing throughout the house and he leaned in on the door framed staring at her listening to the song.

_Pine for summer_

_Then we'll buy, A beer to shotgun _

_We'll lay on our lawn, And we'll be good_

Daryl cleared his throat to announce his presence as Beth hit a few off keys as she turned towards him.

"The place is nailed up tight." He said as he laid his crossbow on the sofa. "The only way in is through the front door." He said as he sat down on the open casket on the stand.

Beth looked at him a bit unbelieving. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is the comfiest bed I've had in years." He said as he swinged his legs over into the casket.

"Really?" Beth sounding unconvinced.

"I ain't kidding." He replied laying down with a sigh.

Beth looked down at the ground, unsure what to do now.

"Why don't you go ahead and play some more?" Daryl said as Beth looked up at him. "Keep singing"

Beth felt a bit a bit of joy to hear that but remembered that Daryl always found her singing to be annoying and unwanted.

"I thought my singing annoyed you." She said stating her thoughts.

"There ain't no jukebox, so…." Daryl replied while getting comfortable.

Beth smiled and turned towards the piano playing the song she was playing.

_And we'll buy beer to shotgun  
And we'll lay in the lawn  
And we'll be good_

Now I'm laughing at my boredom  
At my string of failed attempts  
Because you think that it's important  
And I welcome the sentiment  
And we talk on the phone at night  
Until it's daylight  
And I feel clever  
And I hear the slow in your speech  
Yeah, you're half asleep  
Say goodnight

Now I've got friendships to mend  
I'm selfishly dispossessed  
You don't wanna be my boyfriend  
And that's probably for the best  
Because that, that gets messy  
And you will hurt me  
Or I'll disappear  
So we will drink beer all day  
And our guards will give way  
And we'll be good

"How do you do it?" Daryl questioned Beth as she sat on the bench of the piano after she finished playing. She looked like she was thinking about something deeply, the way her forehead creased and eyes narrowed. Daryl on the other hand is going to ignore the song she just sang and what she was trying to say from it; but he had a good idea what it meant, and it hurt. But he needed her to answer his question now.

Beth perked up her shoulders and turned towards him. The sound of his voice made her to get out her thoughts and reply in a confused tone. "Do what?" eyes narrowing at him.

"How you believe that there are still good people, and you sitting there singing just…you look hopeful. Why?" Daryl finished. The look in his eyes when he told her radiated that he honestly wanted to know how she does it, how does she manage to still see good in this world they live in.

Beth stared at Daryl for a moment and then taking another moment to gather her thoughts to his question.

"Well…I guess singing does that do you. Er…well at least for me anyway." She replied. "I always sang since I was little, so."

Daryl looked a little disappointed from her answer and Beth saw that, but she wasn't finished.

"And what daddy used to say." She continued "do you remember when we lost the farm and those couple of months scavenging and going one place to another?" Beth asked.

Daryl nodded his head. How could he forget, those were some rough times.

"When we found the prison daddy said we could make it into a home, you know plant crops and stuff and a safe place for everyone to be. Judith was about to be born soon so I guess that seemed like a good idea." Beth voice going a little lower when she brought up Judith.

Daryl just stayed still listening, playing with his stubble on his chin.

"When we stayed there I always had my backpack and gun with me at all times. I was afraid to get my hopes up into thinking we can actually stay here and make this work. I was getting to the point where I thought it would easier to be afraid because fear always kept us alive and moving…and I was afraid of that. But then daddy said "if you don't have hope, what's the point of living?" so after that I accepted that we could stay and make it work and live the rest of our lives at the prison." Beth finished with a small smile but as her words processed the smile disappeared.

Daryl felt it again, those feelings in his chest as he looked at her, the feelings of regret and wanting to comfort her but didn't know how. How could he? With how things were now and what he did; a huge mistake in his part and worst thing of all is that Beth thinks she is another mistake to him. She's not. If anything he is the mistake to her. But no comfort could be given; it will only make things more difficult.

Daryl was going to say something but Beth spoke first.

"But I don't want to soak up the sadness anymore; I want to do something for myself now. I want to change how I want to be. I don't want to lose my hope because I don't want to be alive but live, and I know we don't know what's going to happen next, it could be something good or bad, but I don't want this world we live in now to change me for the worst. I still believe there are good people left because…..we're good people Daryl, and we can't be the only ones." Beth said looking intently at Daryl.

The look in her eyes so pure and honest. She's not so naïve anymore. Daryl could see now the Beth might be the weakest physical person in the group but emotionally she is one of the strongest, and that counts more.

"Daryl?" Beth said as she looked at him, wanting to tell him what she was thinking.

"hmmm" Daryl replied.

"Nothing." Beth said changing her mind. "I'm going to bed." She said as she got up, limping towards the stairs before she stop and said. "Good night." Limping up the stairs.

"g'night" Daryl whispered softly.

**AN: Whew, almost there. I had to end this chapter off soon because it was reaching to be an extra long one. Almost there though, after this scene that's when things get good. Hope you can understand what's going on because I was a bit rushed writing this chapter. And now I have some bad news, I'm going to be on vacation for a week so I won't be able to put a chapter up until Friday of next week but don't worry once I come back I'll try to post two chapters. **

** That means I'll miss the mid-season premiere too, dang it, oh well got to enjoy my vacation to the fullest. Again thanks to you who reads this story and being patient with the development. So what do you think of the relationship between Daryl and Beth? Interesting huh? And bit rude for what Daryl said, it made Beth angry and made her say to forget what happened between them. Do you think they will ever fix this problem? (Song: Be good by Waxahatchee)**


	5. Ch 4 Giving In

**AN: I'm back. This update took longer than I expected, and I'm sorry, somehow this chapter was a bit hard to write, but more on why at the end announcement. For now enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**Giving in**

_You don't wanna be my boyfriend  
And that's probably for the best  
Because that, that gets messy  
And you will hurt me  
Or I'll disappear_

That part of the song kept on replaying on Daryl's mind on a loop, he didn't understand why but it did. He just had this feeling that the song was targeting him.

_I'm no damn boyfriend_ Daryl thought. _And that sure is for the best._

He shook his mind, why would he even consider himself in that situation? The song was deliberately getting at him. He placed his hand over his eyes trying to get some rest, but as soon as he did he thought of Beth. Daryl sighed, muttering her name softly. She was a curse, always on his mind even though he wants to forget what happened between and just go back to the times of before.

He told her that it was a mistake and it was, he wasn't thinking clearly and it almost seemed that he took advantage of her comforting him when he ranted out. But if having sex with Beth meant it was a mistake then it was the greatest mistake he's ever done in his life. Is it wrong of him to think, somewhere deep inside his mind, that he's glad it happened because something deep inside him just opened. He doesn't know what it is but it's something rather good.

In his mind Daryl went through so many causes of why he did. He remembered he wanted to feel nothing, remembered looking at Beth and seeing how she looked. Perhaps it was that she was the opposite of him, soft, warm, vulnerable, and alluring. Daryl wanted to feel how her lips felt and once he did, he couldn't stop; still feeling enraged from his loss and burden he wanted someone to comfort him. He would never admit but he always wanted someone there for him to tell him it's okay, even though it never happened, but Beth was and he wanted more.

_Geez you are an asshole, you went for the comfort sex._

It all started to fit together, it was comfort sex, a quick easy way for him to release his pent up frustration. Cue in the rough penetration and the blocked out hearing and voila, Daryl feels like a dick. Worst part of all is that it was with Beth, of all people it was Beth. She is like everyone's little sister back with the group, she stood behind the fences, being protected by everybody, while she in turn cared for everyone else. That being with bandaging them up with Herschel, taking care of Judith and the kids, singing of gloomy days for boosting morale, and always making sure that everyone was alright. She wasn't the group's physical strength, she was their emotional strength. A beacon of hope, as Daryl would call it.

Beth felt like forbidden territory and for Daryl to cross over that made it seem like he committed an illegal crime. He groaned rubbing his eyes and squeezing his head, he was caught up with his insight that he didn't notice Beth standing by the doorway calling out his name.

"Daryl" Beth whispered quietly, he didn't hear her. "Daryl" she said louder as she saw him snapping out of whatever thoughts he was having and looked at her direction, still laying down the casket.

"I can't do it." Beth said softly, skipping right to the point, the point that Daryl will surely be confused about.

Daryl brow arched up. "Do what?"

She exhaled a deep breath, "I can't forget what happened, and I really want to talk what's going to happen between us. I just need a clear understanding and then we'll go from there." Beth said looking directly at Daryl as she spoke her mind.

Daryl stared at Beth for some time not moving a muscle; Beth didn't move a muscle as well from Daryl's constant staring. She started to fidget around loosing contact of his eyes and looking around the room. Daryl was frozen in thought as her words strung a chord in his brain, she really isn't going to let this go and as much as Daryl doesn't like this, she's right. Things aren't going to be the same anymore, so might as well just say what needs to be said and get it over with and see how it goes.

Finally blinking at least he hesitantly got up from the casket and planted his feet on the ground, hands in his pockets, leaning back and sighing. He looked at Beth and saw her uneasiness as she stood under the doorway, she rested one hand on the doorway and the other was at her side, head slightly tilted and looking with poised eyes.

"You're not letting this go huh?" he said, his voice in a low mutter. Beth nodded her head. "What if you don't like what I say?"

Beth thought about that but she could also ask herself that question too, to why she let him instead of pushing him away to stop. Either way she decided to hear it.

"Would you like my reason if I told you?" Beth countered

Daryl looked at her and nodded in agreement, she had a point there, and he didn't want to think why she let him. Was it because she was scared to push him off that she couldn't do anything to stop him? That churned his stomach, at the thought of Beth being afraid when it happened and him being oblivious to the notion. He took a moment to get his words right as he paced around a bit, how can he say it without making it sound that it was just comfort sex, even though it was just that. This is not going to end well. Clearing his throat he went back to the coffin and talked.

"We lost everything at the prison. I felt angry at….myself." he could see Beth furrowing her brow. "At the thought that none of this would 'ave happened if I didn't stop looking with Michonne." Referring to the Governor. "Di…the prison was my home…my first real home and it's gone."

Daryl sighed trying to gather the key points of his story. "The cabin we were at reminded me of my past and how I came back to it. I lost my real home and I came back to my pretend home. Playin' that drinking game an' you saying that if I've been to jail made me snap and I lost it and you saw how I was."

Beth listened carefully putting two and two together. He was coping with the loss of their group by becoming distant, which explains his lack of communication. Losing his first home he ever had, being a valuable member of the group, people depending on him; for him that was a great loss and when feeling miserable what does a person seek?

"So I was there for comfort?" Catching the answer dead on. She never thought of that, she didn't know how to react to that either. Comfort? It wasn't so bad and it made sense.

Daryl cringed; she had to say it out loud, but at least she caught on, made it a bit easier for him. He nodded. "Yeah." He replied. "Sorry."

"You keep saying that. Why?"

Daryl looked at her confused. "Why? Jesus Beth you had your first time with a dumbass redneck like me, and 'cause….because I shouldn't have done it in the first place, not with you, not like that. Felt like I was taking advantage." Answering her stupid question.

"You weren't." Beth said as she looked at him and saw how this was truly eating at him and she could see the regret and shame on his face.

"Don't lie." Looking at Beth with disapproving eyes.

"You didn't, you weren't…I didn't feel it like that." Beth said.

Daryl looked at her more confused and muttered, "You don't?" eyeing her down, trying to catch her deceitfulness.

"No." Shaking her head.

Daryl was dumbfounded how was she okay with this? "Why?" he said voice filled with confusion and annoyance if Beth was just playing with him.

"I don't know." Beth answered, a little discreet smug smile crossing her lips.

"How the fuck do you not regret this?!" Daryl said completely taken back.

"I don't regret it. I told you, you might not like my answer." Losing the battle as the smile showed up fully on her face.

"Why you smil…..how old are you!?" Daryl asked in voice raising in annoyance, and moving towards her, taken aback by how casually she's reacting to this. He's got to admit he's a bit relieved but still.

"You're really gonna bring up age on this?" Beth replied innocently, tilting her head; she couldn't help but have a playful attitude in this rather serious conversation, maybe a little bit childish. But she's got to admit to herself, she didn't mind that answer, it made sense and perhaps she was also looking for consolation as well. She didn't doubt it.

"How old?" Daryl immediately answered, irritation brewing as she acted in her manner.

"How old do you think I look?"

He scanned her body. "Too damn young for me."

"I'm old enough." She countered, straightening up with her shoulders back and head high.

Complete shock was what Daryl was feeling right now. He backed up and started pacing the room, trying to figure out by himself how old she was. Remembering his time at Herschel's farm plus with the two years that passed by since everything started.

"The world may have gone to shit but that doesn't mean I have to go along with it, yea' it matters." He muttered low. He heard Beth scoff.

"If you say so."

Daryl darted his eyes at her as she just shrugged. She was getting bold; alright he'll give her that she's old enough to do that.

"Also it still doesn't change the fact that you are…were a virgin. I took that from ya."

"Would you be okay if I told you that I don't mind it was you?"

"Yeah I do mind."

"Too late for that."

Daryl was speechless as he tried to answer, stammering words and coming up with incomplete sentences as he gave up and turned to the coffin bracing his hands on the rim and exhaling an exhausted breath.

"Do you want to know why I let you?" Beth said interrupting his thoughts. "I guess I was in the same boat as you, except when you kissed me I just reacted. I reacted…to you. And even though you were a bit… "

"Rough." Daryl interrupted, digging his fingers on the rim of the coffin.

"I was going to say big and hard." Beth brazenly said. Realization hit as her eyes went wide and cheeks flushed from embarrassment. That just came out. Daryl even turned to her, arching his brow, she dropped her head, the confidence slipping away. "I mean… I-I just.." breathing out breath. "I didn't want to stop as much as you didn't want to."

A bell rang inside Daryl's mind, she didn't want him to stop? He is either really pleased with that notion or completely convinced that she's mistaking what they did a trick of her mind confusing her that she had no choice in the matter. She's too young to be letting herself give him full acceptance to her body without hesitation. Beth doesn't know what she's truly asking for. Or is it that Daryl is the one thinking way too much into this to be actually making a decision for them both? He's hiding. Trying to push her away.

"We're not going to be the same after this? Are we?" Beth said as she walked up, twiddling her fingers together as she stood in front of Daryl. Her heart beating fast in her chest as she saw looked into his eyes, deep intense, breathtaking steel blue eyes.

"No we ain't." muttering low, locking his gaze with hers, dropping his eyes to her lips, seeing how lusciously pink, smooth and inviting her lips looked slightly parted. _Dammit _he thought, once again that overwhelming force drifted by as he wanted nothing more right now than pull her in and kiss her.

"Then why are we even trying?" Beth said, her voice sounding exhausted from the simple question. Looking at Daryl staring at her mouth she dared leaned closer, rising to her toes kissing Daryl's lips. It was just lightly over the lips at first as they both sighed a blend of pleasure and pain as their kiss ignited a sting.

Daryl wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in, his mouth covering hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her in, with Beth wrapping her arms around his neck. Daryl licked her lower lip teasingly as he placing his tongue inside, Beth gasped then let out a soft moan into his mouth and the vibration coursed through his body sending chills down his spine. He kissed her deeper, more demanding as he shifted his hands down to her thighs and with Beth's help, lifted her up and sat her on top of the casket. He nestled between her legs feeling the heat, imagining the feeling of her against him, pushing in closer as he felt himself getting hard.

"This ain't right." He uttered, despite having their mouths still locked together and Daryl tilting her head back, sighing for breath, pushing the kiss farther into passion.

"It is." Beth affirmed. "Don't you feel something?" Squeezing her legs and feeling Daryl shudder and groan a deep rumble vibrating through his chest. He cupped her thighs, yanking her in, Beth shuddered as she felt him and a hot rush ran through, making her body aroused with excited wonder. Her movements were clumsy, grasping onto his vest, balling her fist, arching her back as she couldn't concentrate at this sudden penetrating pulse deep within her as it got hotter and hotter. She was starting to break a sweat as she writhed in his arms. Gasping for air she didn't dare break off the kiss until Daryl yanked her off and stepped back from Beth, like he was struck by lightning, leaving Beth breathless, flushed and chaotic inside.

In a hoarse voice Daryl said. "This ain't right. You should go to bed." He turned his back to her, resting his hand on top of the piano, calming his breath, calming his body, calming his mind

Beth still sat on top of the coffin, she sat for a while longer, as her sense of mind came back, feeling slight disappointment she hopped down to leave the room. She stopped to look at him, his back towards her, fist in a tight ball, she wanted to say something but what could be said to get through him. She felt hurt but didn't speak another word for she went upstairs.

* * *

Daryl was sitting down on one of the chairs, leaning on his elbows, thinking. He has been thinking too much for the last couple of days, and it was giving him a headache. He was tired of constantly thinking, especially about Beth. He sighed, things are not going to be same between them again then and why did he dread that so much?

Because it isn't right, he corrected himself. This isn't like him, he feels like he is tainting her, someone like Beth should never have to do things, like they did, with someone like Daryl. He kept pondering and pondering some more unable to get rid Beth out of his head. Her touch, her pull, the soft gasps and moans she gives, giving Daryl satisfaction, he's trying to convince himself that he can't do it again but being close to her breaks all control especially when she's seeking for it as well.

_Don't you feel something?_ Beth's voice popped up, Daryl slumped his shoulders and dropped his head. Truthfully, he does, its faint at first then explodes as it overtakes him, making his chest ache and heart beat fast and wanting none other than to keep Beth close to him. That same feeling took hold of him again as he stared up the stairs to the room Beth was as. He wondered what she was doing and wanting nothing more then go and see for himself. An excuse for himself to just see her. His body acted for him as he got up and began walking towards her room. Each step making him anxious, as the closer he got his breath stopped inside his lungs.

He paused in front of the door, gripping the strap of his crossbow like a lifeguard, he knocked and stepped back. There was no answer so he knocked again, he head the doorknob creak and door open as Beth looked at him with blue eyes.

Surprised at first, Beth gazed at him, he looked at her as well having no gloom in his eyes but fervor. He cleared his throat, breaking the gaze as he was going to speak but had trouble for the words couldn't leave his mouth. Beth, not waiting for him to find his words, went to Daryl and kissed him melting any barriers he built up. Daryl dropped his crossbow on the ground, losing sense in his mind for he pulled her in. The kiss was unexpected leaving Daryl in a mix as raging pleasure cracked through. The passion won over them as the kiss grew excited, both of them seeking each other. Daryl pulled Beth in, then walked inside the room and on their way to the bed they stripped each other.

Daryl grabbed Beth sweater, unbuttoning it and pulling it off her shoulders letting it fall to the ground as he slowed the kiss down to a teasing movement. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her body, placed his hands on her back and unsnapping her bra strap as her bra fell to the ground revealing her small perky breast for Daryl to gaze upon. Beth gasped as Daryl stared at her, his eyes were on fire the moment he saw her and she didn't want to stop.

Beth raised her hands to Daryl's chest and tugged on his vest to make him take it off, Daryl shrugged it off. Beth's fingers were shaking as she unbuttoned his denim long sleeve shirt and removed them from his body, she stroked her fingers over his chest feeling the heat radiating off, and how his muscles would tremble whenever she touched him. Leaving a smooth hot sensation from her touch. He cupped her head with his hands and placed his lips over hers, guiding her backwards towards the bed. The back of Beth's knees hit the bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid her down, feeling her breast pressing firmly on his chest; grabbing her thighs he placed them by his hips feeling the friction of their pants rubbing on them as he dropped his weight down.

Blissful heaven it felt. He kissed her neck, her breast, over her stomach and stopped just above her jeans. He looked up at Beth through his bangs covering his eyes and saw her cheeks flush, arching and sighing as he unbuttoned them. He tugged them down revealing her panties, a small piece of material barrier between him and her hot, tight, wet entrance.

He groaned from the thought and how her legs glowed erotically from the candles lit around the room. He was hypnotized, as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants pulling them down. He grunted when he freed himself, the cool meeting his hot flesh. With slow but eager hands he pulled down her underwear.

"Daryl" Beth small voice broke through. Déjà vu all of a sudden, there he was between Beth's legs and the memory came back. He was going to pull back now before he went too far, but Beth grabbed his arm propping herself on her elbow and guided him over her. She released soft gasps as this weight pushed on her, all the while he kissed her breasts, her neck and her lips as he grabbed her thigh opening her as he lay between her legs and tucked the head of his cock on her entrance. Then pushed inside slowly, teasingly, feeling himself glide in and Beth letting him as she opened for him.

Daryl gritted his teeth. Eyes closed tight as the feeling of being inside her was hot, wet, and tight. She was clenching around him, smothering him, he felt the swollen tissue tear as he pushed inside and when he met resistance he stopped, staying still for her to familiar herself then pulling out and slowly pushed back inside. He did every time he felt her muscles tense around him, making sure he kept his mind clear to not repeat his last mistake. He started to thrust his hips into her in a faster rhythm, placing his hands on her thighs as he pushed her into him.

Beth was on fire; her breathing was labored as it came out in short ragged breaths. She felt her head spinning once again Daryl was going slow this time, too slow she thought. Her legs were weak and felt like jelly as she managed to wrap her legs around his hips, tightening her grip, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, urging him to go deeper.

Daryl caught her legs and stopped. "Beth." He warned, his eyes tightening as he was trying to gather his control. Beth squeezed harder, breaking his control as he moved and thrust into her, feeling her muscles tighten around him but still he kept going, groaning as he had nothing more to push into her.

"Keep going." Beth pleaded, eyes closed, face flushed, her chest rising and falling from her breathing and hands grabbing a fistful of the sheets.

Daryl seeked her mouth once again into his. "Grab onto me" his voice gruff as Beth grabbed onto his shoulders raking her nails into his skin as he hit a sweet spot in which Beth moan out loud and heavy into Daryl's ear which sent chills down back. She smelled good, he never realized it but she smelled very faintly of vanilla to him, despite that they haven't had a decent shower or perhaps it could be the heat getting to his head.

"What are we doin'?." Daryl griped as a treacherous thought invaded his mind.

"No." nodding her head in protest. "Don't." Beth said as she grabbed the back of head tugging his hair.

Daryl was about to reply when a moan rumbled on his throat instead of words as he pressed against her, thrusts hard and heavy as he stroked his hand over her body. Her breasts, her stomach, her hips and down her ass, cupping it in one hand. Then

There was no talking after that as all the sound of the room was Daryl and Beth moaning and sighing, thrusting into her, holding her tight. Until he heard her whimpering he looked at her and her eyes still closed, hands to the side of her head clutching on the sheets and her teeth biting her lower lip. She was close and she didn't know what to do, she whimpered out Daryl's name.

"Here." He said to her, guiding her arms on his shoulders.

Beth shuddered as Daryl opened her legs open, pulled out and thrusted right in into her sweet spot, several times until Beth came undone. Lights danced around her eyes as wave after wave of ecstasy pounded over her. Her pussy clenched around him, holding tight as she stroked him and her walls molding into him, as she cried out and raked her nails on Daryl's shoulders. She broke skin as finger scratches began forming on his shoulder but he didn't care he had his undoing coming right along her.

When she reached her climax, she still held her hands on his damp shoulders, feeling the thrusts and aftershocks coursing through her. Daryl kissed Beth, long enough for him to feel the build up knotting inside him, pulled out and released himself on her thighs. He stayed still, one arm bracing his weight, hearing Beth's breaths as she laid underneath him still.

He fell to her side, laying on his front, watching her breasts and how they moved with each breathe in and out. He shown sudden urge as lifted his hand and placed it over one breast, his hand covered it whole, feeling how soft she is. It just reminded Daryl of how delicate Beth was and how someone like him could be touching her, doing things to her that shouldn't be meant for the likes of him.

Still he kept his hand on her, leading up to her chin, turning her head towards him as her eyes still closed but well aware of her surroundings. Daryl leaned over and kissed her. A soft gentle caress as Beth hand was felt on the side of his face, brushing his hair from his face as she returned the kiss first one on his neck then to his lips.

Nothing was said as the night went by. Still something in both Daryl and Beth was released, something neither of them wanted gone.

* * *

The next morning Daryl woke first as Beth slept in his arm, her back on his chest and her ass nudged cozy to Daryl's groin. Damn reason for it interrupted Daryl's mind as he realized where he was touching Beth. One arm over her breasts while the other draped over her waist both protectively and possessively over her.

He laid still, not wanting to move apart. He trailed his fingers over her arm, feeling her soft skin touch him. He kissed her shoulder, up her neck to the top of her head where he inhaled her scent and embraced her in his arms.

Beth stirred as he released her, being quiet and still in his movements. He got off the bed, standing to look over the room and waiting. He was waiting for the guilty conscious of his to take over and make him guilty for what he's done. He waited.

Still waiting.

But nothing. Honestly he is just happy. Very much so that he leaned over Beth, kissing her shoulder as he muttered on her ear her name. She wouldn't wake only shifted under the covers to her side as she continued sleeping.

Daryl smiled at the gesture. He changed into his clothing picking them off the floor and quietly closing the door behind him. He stood in the middle of the hallway, feeling lucky all of a sudden, like he could take on anything. And that was heading to the kitchen to fix up some breakfast.

**…..**

Beth shifted underneath the covers, waking up as the memories of last night surfaced through her mind. She ran her hand through her hair then down her face and neck as she gripped the sheets. She smiled as she sat up feeling warm and excited.

"Ahem" Daryl cleared his throat.

Beth turned to see him waiting by the door. She sheepishly smiled.

"Got some breakfast downstairs." He said

Surprised that the thought Beth said "okay?" Not moving but looking at Daryl.

"You wanna go down and eat?"

"Oh. Yeah." Beth replied as she shifted to the edge of the bed, Daryl nodded and left the room, closing the door and waiting in the hallway. Beth got up with wobbly legs, still feeling the slight tingling sensation between, and got dressed. Before heading out she fixed her hair up and took a deep breath. This was going to be a really good day, she could feel it. One more deep breath and out the door she went.

"Ready?"

"Lets go." Daryl said gesturing her to go forward first.

* * *

"I'm going as fast as I can." Beth said trying her best to walk fast despite her limping ankle but to be honest if wasn't her ankle that kept her from walking to slow. It was a tingling sensation her thighs kept on having took half the blame of her walking slowly.

"Forget that" Daryl said impatiently as he picked up Beth, hands underneath her knees and back and her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as he carried her into the kitchen where their breakfast awaits. They didn't say anything about what happened last night, except the occasional looking at each other and smiling, knowing what they did.

Beth laughed as Daryl picked her up and how he grunted when he picked her up and his breathing was a bit ragged, clearly trying to hide how worn out he was, that made her smile.

"Whew." He sighed as he pulled up a chair on the opposite end and sat down. "Alright, let's eat."

Just then the cans rattle, they both stopped with their food, Daryl got up, got his crossbow and went towards to door before looking and saying "Stay." to Beth motioning his finger to her. Beth gave a face and despite his instructions she got up and limped towards the door as well.

Daryl reached the door only to find a shaggy, dirty dog with one eye at the porch steps. All that scare for a dog.

"It's just a damn dog." He said out loud as he stooped down trying to pet the dog. "Hi. Come here, boy" he said just barely reaching for the dog when the dog yelped and ran off.

"He wouldn't come in?" Daryl heard Beth as he shut the door.

"I told you to stay back." He said, annoyed she didn't listen.

"Yeah, but Daryl you said there was a dog." She said explaining herself. Who hasn't seen a dog these days? Much less a living dog who managed to keep alive.

"Maybe he'll come back around. Come on." He said motioning Beth back to the kitchen to finish their food.

As they sat back down on the table Daryl continued to eat while Beth just smiled at him.

Daryl caught her staring. "What?" he said.

"Nothing, you just seem happier." Beth said shrugging her shoulders and dipping her spoon into the jelly.

"Some good things happened recently." He muttered quietly as she spooned some jam into his mouth.

Beth smiled and said "very good things." And also taking a spoonful of jelly.

* * *

I'm gonna leave a thank you note." Beth said as they were enjoying their dinner of diet cola, peanut butter and jelly, green beans and pig feet once again.

"Why?" Daryl questioned.

"For when they come back." Beth said. "If they come back." She continued. "Even if they're not coming back, I still want to say thanks."

Daryl thought to himself that maybe staying here wasn't a bad idea, maybe they could make this work, just him and Beth living here. The people here didn't seem crazy by how the place seemed to be. "Maybe you don't have to leave that." Daryl said as Beth stopped writing, looking at him. "Maybe we stick around here for a while. They come back, we'll just make it work. They may be nuts but maybe it'll be all right." He finished scooping a spoonful of jam.

"So you do think there are still good people around." Beth smiled as she asked Daryl who just nodded his head. She chuckled. "What changed you mind?"

Daryl stood quiet, playing with the jam, showing a tiny trace of a smile. "You know" he said to Beth, taking another spoon of jelly.

"What?" asked Beth, unaware of his intention.

Daryl stared softly at Beth then mumbled "I don't know" like how he said it back at the moonshine still.

"Don't…mmmmm" Beth said mimicking Daryl. "What changed you mind?" she said once again looking at him closely with those big blue eyes. The light casting a contour shadow of her face features, that Daryl couldn't help but wanted to touch her and how soft she feel under his touch again.

Daryl said nothing, just gazing at her with those intense eyes that could say a lot more than words. Just by staring at him realization hit her as she found out his answer. It was her, Beth changed his mind on good people.

"Oh"

Just then the cans rattled and the dog began barking. Daryl sighed and put down his food.

"I'm gonna give that mutt one more chance." He said as he reached for the pigs feet and went to the door, before turning to Beth and smiling at her.

Beth caught it and smiled back just before he was out of sight. She stayed sitting down and thought about what he said about staying here. What about finding Maggie and the others? She didn't want to stop looking for them and she still believed that they were alive; it will take a lot more than separating them to kill them off. Maybe they could stay here but she wouldn't feel comfortable with at least trying to find them. Then something popped into her mind all a sudden, she realized she heard the dog yelp then it stopped barking, she didn't know if that meant anything but something told her it did, and it was bad. She looked behind her and saw that Daryl left his bow behind and then she heard a gut turning cry from Daryl.

"BETH! BETH!" Daryl screamed. Instinct instantly caught Beth as she grabbed Daryl's crossbow, went as quickly as she can to the door and felt fear hit her hard at the scene in front of her. She saw Daryl pushing back on the door as walkers pushed on the other side, arms grabbing at Daryl's shirt, mouths snarling and gaping open. She tossed him his crossbow and Daryl told her to run. She turned around and ran through the rooms heading back to the kitchen.

"Beth, pry open a window! Get your shit." He screamed as walkers were right behind him.

"I'm not gonna leave you" she screamed back.

"Go out! Go up the road, I'll meet you there!" he screamed as he led them down to the embalming room as he smashed an arrow through a walker head that was getting to close. "Go!" he shouted as he went down the stairs, a group of walkers right on his tail.

Beth didn't like this but had no choice as she made it into the kitchen grabbing her stuff as fast as she can and going towards the window, first scanning to see if it was clear. There she saw a few walkers roaming around, how they managed not to notice was beyond her knowledge at the moment. She then heard the door open and saw a walker entering the kitchen, arms outstretched, mouth snapping close and coming straight at her.

She managed to kick the walker to the ground and stab it in the head before it got up, a clean, simple, fast kill, she was learning. She spared no time, she got the window and opened it, waited for an opening to run for it, once there was one she pried open the window all the way open, expect the window was loose and kept coming down shut. She held it in place with one arm while she managed to get her legs out the window sill then jumped down to the ground; she felt a sharp pain on her right hand as she saw the window slide down and land on her hand that was still on the sill. She gave a cry of pain as she yanked it out, it alerted a walker or two as she saw them trudging towards her. She quickly scanned around her and saw the road and ran to it, keeping a safe distance from walkers roaming around.

She almost made it when a walker jumped out from behind a tree and brought Beth to the ground as she frantically turned over, the walker was nauseating one side of its face was chew off that there was nothing but bone, its upper lips were torn off and the lower lip was hanging off, the skin color was grey and rotting and the smell was horrific. It had no right arm as it was stretching its arm towards Beth making it harder for the walker to stand up and that gave Beth time. She started kicking the walker on its head with all her might as she reached down to grab her knife from her holster but it wouldn't get free. She panicked and scooted back, the walker crawling after her; she felt her hand bump on a well sized rock, which she picked it up and smashed the rock on the side of the walkers head. She didn't bother to see if it was dead as she immediately stood up and ran to the road, then everything was a blur.

She felt her body hit something hard as she fell to the ground unconscious. A man wearing a police uniform stepped out of the car and saw Beth lying on the ground, followed by another man from the passenger side.

"Shit, where the hell did she come from?!" said the second police officer.

The first police officer took out his weapon and looked around seeing walkers roaming around and walked up to Beth, checking her pulse. She's still alive. He eyed her body with perversion eyes and licked his lips. "Yeah, she'll do just nicely." He whispered to himself.

"Gorman hurry! More coming this way!" the second officer shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" snarled Gorman, as he checked Beth's pulse.

"She still breathing?" the officer asked.

"Yeah. Huh? She's a pretty thing too." Gorman said with a twisted smile, picking Beth up and placing her on the back seat of the car and drove off.

**AN: This chapter was hard to write because when I was watching the episode in which this chapter takes place in, I tried to figure out what Beth and Daryl were thinking about in the tv series and trying to make it work with my story. It was like two ideas clashing together that needed work to fit. And I know I was supposed to release two chapters but the next chapter killed me. I reread it and did not like it whatsoever, so I'm rewriting the chapter because I switched perspective, I don't know how but I did. So I'll post the next chapter on Saturday night.**

**Also let me know what you think. What do you want more of? What do you want less of? Anything you like to see happen? Does it make sense? I'm tweaking the story a bit in the next chapter to fit along better later on. So yeah, tell me what you think.**

**I will also be changing the summary for this story, because when I read it, it doesn't sound right to me. It's missing a key point. Same title though but just the summary will be different.**


	6. Ch 5 Loss

**Chapter 5**

**Loss**

Daryl ran down the stairs to the embalming room as the group of walkers were right on his heels. He made it to the room and was trapped, no way out, as the walkers came down, he grabbed some spyringes from the table, went to the corner of the room pulling a gurney with him and fortifying himself as walkers piled on the gurney. He smashed their heads in with needles, one breaking off; he made for a scapel and continued stabbing.

Once there were enough dead we went under the gurney and made a run for it heading up the stairs and outside. He ran outside praying to God that she made it out of the house and was waiting for him by the road. When he reached the road a walker was in front of him and he bashed its head with the butt of his crossbow, what he saw next didn't comprehend to him.

There was Beth backpack with the contents spilled out on the ground. He heard tires squealing and turned around to see a black car with a white cross on the back driving off.

"BETH! BETH!" he screamed as he sprinted to the car. "BETH!"

Fear hit him hard as he running after the car. Someone took Beth and he knew anyone who takes someone in the middle of the night, especially in this world they live in now, is not a good thing. Especially someone like Beth, the things they could inflict on her and how powerless she could be fighting them off was too much to take in.

So he ran and ran, as fast as he can. He will not stop.

It was no use, the car was driving fast and Daryl couldn't possibly catch up, but it didn't stop him from running all night. His lungs might have been burning, legs aching in pain, his body daring to drop from exhaustion he did not stop.

**Morning came.**

During the night he lost sight of the car, but the road was long and had no turn offs, so as long there weren't any he was good; he just needs to follow the road until he finds the car then he finds Beth.

_She ain't gone,_ he thought to himself. _She can't._

Who would take her? Where they take her? Were they good or the bad? But by how he kept on replaying the scene in his mind he decided they weren't good and that drove a knife in his chest. He didn't like that fact that they took Beth and what were they doing driving in the middle of night. What was Beth doing when she was in the car?

He figured she would say she was with someone and waiting for them and she would never go with anyone else that isn't part of the group. Walkers are not the only threat in this place, they known that from their past experiences. Daryl imagined Beth being held against her will inside the car, the thought killed him. She would have fought and struggled to get out, that brought questions into his mind. Is she hurt? Is she alive?

Anxiety washed over him as he saw up ahead that there was turn off. A two way fork on the road. One of those roads led to Beth. But he didn't know which one, lost the trail.

He lost Beth.

Barely hanging on to his crossbow, sweat dripping off, body sore and exhausted, chest heaving, walking slow and eyes stinging; he dropped down to the ground as he sat in the middle of the road, feeling lost.

Beth was gone. Not a few hours ago they were at the funeral home, eating their dinner and then walkers came and everything changed. He felt nothing as he sat there. He was too much in shock to realize that just in a few seconds everything went to shit.

A few hours must have gone by as he heard a group of men coming from the side road. They circled around him carrying weapons and gear on their backs, Daryl sat still with his head down as one of them spoke.

"Well, lookit here." A man carrying a rifle spoke. The man was walking forward to grab his crossbow, and Daryl punched him straight in the nose as he fell down, Daryl stood up, grabbing his crossbow and aiming at him, ignoring that all guns were being cocked and aimed at him.

"Damn it, hold up!" the man on the floor yelled.

"I'm claiming the vest. I like them wings." He heard a behind him sneering as he was holding a military style compound bow.

"Hold up." The guy on the floor said to the man. He wiped the blood from his nose and starting laughing, making Daryl uneasy. Then he got up.

"A bowman. I respect that. See, a man with a rifle, he could have been some kind of photographer or soccer coach back in the day, but a bowman's a bowman through and through." He said to Daryl, while Daryl was aiming straight at his face. "What you got there, 150 pound draw weight? I'll be donkey-licked if that don't fire at least 300 feet per second. I've been looking for a weapon like that. Of course, I'd want one with a bit more ammo and uh minus the oblongata stains." He remarked, while the man behind Daryl laughed.

"Get yourself in some trouble partner?" said the man carrying the bow, mocking him.

"You pull that trigger, these boys are gonna drop you several time over. That want you want?" the man said, Daryl figured by now that this man was the leader. And no he didn't want that, he needs to find Beth. He already wasted too much time sitting down doing nothing and he just wants to leave but he gets the feeling that these men won't let him leave.

"Come on fella, suicide is stupid. Why hurt yourself when you can hurt other people?" the man said with cynical smile. "Name's joe." He introduced.

Daryl figured they wouldn't let him go so he's going to play along, just until he finds an opening to leave and find Beth.

"Daryl" he said in a low voice as he put the crossbow down. The group put their guns down as Joe smile and nodded at Daryl, saying that he made the right choice.

* * *

Daryl got up first then the rest as they made camp in the woods, he decided that he would gather some food before he left Joe's group and continue to search for Beth. He would go back to the fork of the road and try and gather any clue to where the car might have turned. That or pick a road and follow it, hoping it was the right road.

He saw a rabbit out in the open, he aimed his crossbow and just about to shoot when he felt a whoosh of air as he felt an arrow near inches away from his face hit the rabbit the same time his arrow did. He looked back and saw Len grinning like an idiot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daryl demanded annoyed.

"Catching me some breakfast." He said

"That's mine" Daryl said walking towards the rabbit.

"My arrow's the one that hit first. Cottontail belongs to me." He stated

"Been out here since before the sun came up." Daryl said pulling out the arrows and tossing Len's arrow to the bushes.

"You see the rules of the hunt don't mean jack out here. Now that rabbit you're holding is claimed, boy. Claimed whether you like it or not. So I was you, I'd hand it over. Now, before you get to wishing you ain't never even got out of bed this morning." Lenny declared as Daryl was striding over to him.

"It ain't yours." Daryl specified.

Len was getting annoyed.

"You know, I'll bet this bitch got you all messed up, hmm? Am I right? Got you walking around here like a dead man who just lost himself a piece of tail." Len said as Daryl was walking away from him. "Must have been a good 'un. Tell me something. Was it one of the little 'uns? Cause they don't last too long out here." He said with a grin hitting Daryl at the tender sore spot. Damn good guess Daryl thought as he unsheathed his knife and about to lunge at him when Joe intervened.

"Easy, fellas, easy. Let's just put our weapons down. See if we can't figure out what's really the problem here, huh?" Joe said grabbing Daryl's arm and getting between the both of them. Len laughed guessing from Daryl's reaction is that he got it right.

"Did you claim it?" Joe asked Len.

"Hell yeah" he slurred

"Well there you go that critter belongs to Len." Joe said to Daryl.

"So let's have it" Len said holding up his hand.

Daryl didn't hand him the rabbit just stared him down and be damned if he gave in to him.

"Looks like you may be wanting an explanation. See, going it alone that ain't an option nowadays, still it is survival of the fittest. That's a paradox right there. So I laid out some rules of the road to keep things from going Darwin every couple hours. Keep our merry band together and stress free. All you got to do is claim. That's' how you mark your territory, your prey, your bed at night. One word, claimed." Joe explained to Daryl.

"I ain't claiming nothing." Daryl replied still holding on to his knife, ready to strike if needed.

"We're gonna teach him right? The rules say we got to teach him." Lenny said to Joe. Wanting to beat the shit out of Daryl right now.

"Now it wouldn't be fair to punish you for violating a rule you never even knew existed." Joe said as Len was pacing around scratching his hair, irritated for not getting his way.

"There ain't no rules no more." Daryl said eyes following Len.

"Oh there are. You know that. That's why I didn't kill you for the crossbow." Joe stated, as he grabbed the cottontail from Daryl, who was busy keeping an eye out on Len.

Daryl felt Joe grabbing the cottontail. "Easy there partner." Joe said as he pulled out his hatchet and hacked the rabbit in half tossing the head piece to Len and leaving Daryl the ass end. "Claimed. That's all you got to say." As Len left. "Hey, ass end is still an end." Joe said walking away.

Daryl was going to leave in the morning but took longer than expected, he thought Joe's group wouldn't wake up in a few more hours. Just enough time to bag some food and head off. But now that they are awake he couldn't leave, they'll just follow him.

* * *

"So what's the plan Daryl?" Joe said as the group walked along the train tracks later that day.

"How so?" Daryl replied.

"Well you're with us now but you aint soon?" Joe asked in a questioning gesture with his hand.

"yep." Daryl answered

"So what's the plan?"

"Just looking for the right place is all." Daryl replied. Keeping every answer simple and short he didn't want to give out too much about him. He was just looking for an opportunity to leave as soon as he can to find Beth.

"Oh, we ain't good enough for you, huh?" Joe teased, placing a cigarette into his mouth and puffing it.

_Nowhere near enough_ Daryl thought. "Some of you ain't exactly friendly." He said instead.

Joe chuckled. "You ain't so friendly yourself." He redirected. "You know you need a group out here."

"Maybe I don't." Daryl said. He was doing just fine with Beth until everything went to shit.

"No you do." Joe said firmly. "You should be with us." As a walker came into sight as they were passing some warehouses, Tony, Dan, and Billy took care of it though. "People don't got to be friendly. We don't have to be nice, we don't have be brothers in arms. We just got to follow the rules. You claim. If you steal, you keel. I know that sounds a little funny, but nobody laughs when something goes missing. And you don't lie, 'cause that's a slippery slope indeed." He finished.

"What happens if you break 'em?" Daryl questioned.

"Oh you catch a beatin'. The severity of which depends upon the offense and the general attitude of the day." He causally said.

_Damn_ thought Daryl.

"But that don't happen much 'cause when men like us follow rules and cooperate a little bit, well, the world becomes ours." Just then he whisled to his men as he found a warehouse to spend the night in. "Right there. It's our abode for the evening." As he walked past Daryl.

"Hey. There ain't no us." Daryl affirmed to Joe.

Joe walked up in front of Daryl. "You leaving right now? No? Then it sure seems like there's an us." He said walking away puffing his cigarette before once again facing Daryl and saying. "You a cat person Daryl? I am. Loved 'em since I was three years old. Vicious creatures. Anyway I'll tell you and this is true, ain't nothing sadder than an outdoor cat that thinks he's an indoor cat."

_What the hell do you mean by that?_ Daryl thought.

They made a sweep of the warehouse once they got in, it was an old car garage with nothing but spare part, and busted down cars. They all started claiming their beds for the night as Daryl went the car in the corner dropping his stuff on the ground, just when Dan kicked his stuff out of the way and said. "claimed."

Daryl grabbed his bag and crossbow and settled on the floor, refusing to claim anything as the others did. He laid down and tried to sleep, he was blocking all emotions and memories of Beth as he was waiting for an opportunity to leave. He couldn't handle the constant anxiety in his chest and mind at the thought of Beth being somewhere dangerous plus the people she was with. So he put on his mind that she was safe and waiting for him by the road and as soon as he can leave the group he will go to her.

_She's alive and safe. She's good_. He kept saying in his mind as he eventually fell asleep. What he dreamt next was a little memory of Beth and him back at the funeral home.

_"What?" Daryl said as he caught her staring at him._

_"Nothing, you just seem happier." Beth said shrugging her shoulders and looking at him very innocently._

_"Some good things happened recently." He muttered quietly as she spooned some jam into his mouth._

_Beth smiled and said "uh huh."_

_Daryl smiled._

_"You look cute when you smile." Beth said as she propped her elbows on the table and putting her head between her hands._

_Daryl looked at her surprised, the smile gone from his face._

_"You should smile more." She added._

_"nah." He said as he continued eating the jam. Not believing Beth. Daryl never would have guessed that the word cute was something that described him._

_"Can I have some?" Beth said eyeing Daryl's jam._

_"You have some there." Pointing to her jam. _

_"I know but I want some of yours." Beth said_

_Daryl looked at her then at his jam, connecting the idea that Beth wants him to feed his jam with his spoon. Feed the jam into her mouth, that got Daryl's blood pumping. He stopped his movements as he looked at her. So sweet and innocent with those piercing blue eyes staring at him, but he sense something else. A sense of boldness and heat radiating off her. He swallowed the jam he had in his mouth and the knot in his throat and scooped up a spoonful of jam. He saw Beth leaning forward with her mouth open as he placed the spoon in her mouth. He watched as she closed her mouth, lips looking sweet and wet when they sealed, how her throat moved when she swallowed the jam. _

_"mmmmmm" she moaned, eyes closed, licking her lips. Daryl stared, entranced by her. "That tasted good." Leaning in, arms folded on her chest._

_Daryl got up and towards the window, hands on hips and looking out through the cracks of the wooden boards. His mind traveled back to conflicting thoughts. _

_"What is it?" Beth said as she got up readying her knife._

_"We really shouldn't be doing this" Daryl finally said as he rubbed his eyes with his hand._

_Beth sighed. "Not this again." She said sitting back down._

_"What do you want from me?" Daryl said as he looked at her._

_Beth looked confused. "What?"_

_"What do you want from me? This thing going on between us. What do you see in me that make you think it's okay to have sex with me? I'm not your age Beth. Nowhere near it." Daryl said as he was gestured his finger towards him and Beth._

_"What makes you think you're not good enough? Because it sounds to me that's what you're saying." Beth said deflecting his questions._

_"No. You answer me first." He said firmly._

_"I'm not." Beth replied nodding her head no._

_"Jesus, why?" Daryl said annoyed and raising his voice._

_"You going to have to figure that out yourself." She said at him calmly._

_Daryl felt couldn't believe Beth. He strode across the room wanting to get away from Beth as he went towards the counters, back facing her as he took a deep breath._

_"I'm not your fuckin age Beth. How do you think this looks like? What do you think Maggie will feel about this?"_

_Beth shrugged. "We'll see when we find her."_

_Daryl turned towards her. "You don't think something is going to happen between us?"_

_"It already did." She said._

_"Something more?" Daryl specified._

_Beth shrugged her shoulders. He scoffed. _

_Daryl turned his back on Beth, hands firmly on the window sill as he focused on this breathing. Beth slowly stood up, walked behind Daryl and stood a moment longer. Debating whether it was okay to touch him. She placed her hand on his back, over the wings designs, feeling the scuffed edges and tracing the wings with her fingers. Her arms wrapped around him, she felt his hard body grow tense under her touch as she embraced him. She rested her head between his shoulder blades, arms around him and felt his body move with each breath he took. _

_Daryl held her wrist, stroking his thumb over her skin. Just touching her jumbled his mind, he doesn't know what to do. Listen to reason or give in to dangerous emotions. _

_Beth lightly kissed his back, his neck then resting her head on his shoulder. He tugged at her wrist, guiding her to be in front of him, glancing a look at her face as he bent down for her mouth. The kiss clearing his mind for misty desire to take hold of him. _

_She returned this kiss by enfolding her arms around his neck, tilting her head as the scrapes of his beard delighted her. Daryl lifted her up, Beth agreed as she wrapped her legs around his hips only to feel that he placed her on the countertop._

_Beth unbuttoned her pants and lifted herself up as Daryl tugged both her pants and underwear off in one go. She gasped from the cold feeling of the countertop underneath her. Wiggling her legs to be free of her pants only to have her boots create a tiny obstacle. Daryl handled it tugging her boots off and pants. Standing up, between her open legs he unbuckled his belt and hissed a breath as his hot flesh met the cool air. _

_Beth jumped as his dick stroked her thigh, she gazed at it, know she understands the fullness on how Daryl feels inside of her. She wondered how his dick managed to fit, to Beth it looked large but only whimpered at the feeling of his dick being inside her. How great it feels, pushing into her, feeling the heat, the strength and how she's at his mercy for the whole ride through. _

_Beth gave out a whimper, arching forward, while Daryl groaned out pushing his way inside. She was sore, he could feel it by the way her muscles shook around him. _

_"You're too sore." Daryl said as he eased back_

_Beth protested. "No, please keep going."_

_Placing one hand on the counter and the other under Beth's leg he pushed into her gently. He pushed in far enough as she let him, stayed still for a moment as her muscles relaxed out him and entered some more. Beth tightened her legs around him, insisting that he'd go faster. _

_"Not like that. I want more than that. Go faster." She moaned into his ear._

_Her command vibrated through him as he pulled out and pushed right back in the way she wants. With fast strokes, feeling her walls smothering him tight. Beth let out a long moan as she tilted her head back, hitting it upon the counter shelves. Daryl thrusted, Beth tightened around him. _

_Beth undid Daryl's shirt, taking several attempts to complete it with her shaky hands while Daryl bounced her body to much for her to be even still for a moment. She roamed her hands over him, holding onto his shoulders as he pulled her to the edge of the counter, gripping her legs as he thrusted harder into her. _

_Her cry of pleasure was smothered by his mouth. The kiss desperate yet soft with long breathtaking kisses that left them panting when they freed their mouths apart._

_Daryl nudged into her, making her jump as she trembled greatly inside. Beth not going to last much longer. _

_Daryl could feel himself coming undone and one more firm thrust into her made him stay still in Beth as her orgasm came hard, shook him to his core as he felt her. Legs locked on his sides, body pressed against his as her, hands gripped for dear life on his shoulders, and breath panting by his ear. _

_That became his undoing as he gritted out. "Fuck Beth…" _

_Seizing her legs, he pulled him away from his hips, emptying himself outside of her. He tensed as the last drop was spilled, panted as he rested his head on her shoulder. Not wanting to let his moment pass by quickly he remained in his place, kissing Beth's neck, nuzzling his face on it and placing his hands on her thighs, stroking lightly. _

Daryl woke up instantly tightening his eyes shut to return to the memory, it was lost as he couldn't go back. He sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling as he remembered where he was. His chest ached again, he needs to find her, to be with her, to feel her again. He needs to leave now.

"You spotted 'em?" Daryl heard someone say. He looked around and saw someone outside the door on watch. He got up and saw it was Tony and Len talking.

"yea' saw a fire pit in the woods not too far from the tracks. We be able to catch up with them by tomorrow night." Tony said.

"'bout time. Lets get this sonofabitch and get this over with." Len said as he stretched his arms. "then lets find us some lady's and show them a good time." Len said with a crooked smile.

"hell yeah. Could use some R&amp;R right now." Tony agreed.

That made Daryl's stomach sick and realization of that could be happening to Beth right now.

"Gonna take a shit." Len said as he walked down the stairs when a walker came stumbling towards them. "Hey, get that." Len said to Tony.

Perfect timing, Daryl thought as he could leave right now, he grabbed his crossbow and left his bag behind, nothing but useless stuff. Plus he could make it look like he left for hunting if he left his bag behind, giving him enough time to put as much distance between them.

Tony walked up towards the walker and Len was on the side crouching down low enough so he won't see Daryl. Daryl squeezed through the door not wanting to open it to create noise, looked around to see if he was clear to go and quickly and quietly sneaked out around the warehouse and into the woods. He ran as far as he can go, listening for sounds of walkers in the dark. He ran until he made it out of the woods and into the road where moonlight shined. He would walked on the road long enough so they won't be able to track him and then continue through the woods.

Morning came as his stomach growled. He had no choice but hunt for some food. Daryl ate and rested then he continued on. He reached the fork road where he lost Beth's trail. He looked at the left road then to the right left. He's taking a big risk to pick which way to go. He chose to go with the right road.

He walked all day until it was dark and didn't come across anything he wanted to find. No buildings, no cars, no life. _Shit._ He picked the wrong road.

That is until he spotted a car and a small campfire. He approached the camp and saw two people around it. He drew his crossbow at the ready quietly sneaking closer. Relief hit him as he saw that the two people were Rick and Michonne.

He lowered his crossbow and walked up to them. "Rick" he said.

Rick got up instantly, hands reaching his gun as he stopped and saw it was Daryl. Both Rick and Michonne had a surprised look on their face as they saw Daryl. Rick walked up to Daryl placing his arm on his shoulder.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Rick said as they both laughed. Michonne got up and nodded at Daryl, glad to see he made it.

Daryl looked around. "Where's Carl?" he said hoping he didn't meet his end at the prison.

"He's sleeping inside the truck." Rick said as pointed towards the car and there was Carl sleeping in the front seat.

Just then Daryl heard something. "shhh" he said, Rick and Michonne stopping their movements, listening as well, that's when they heard voices coming from the woods. Daryl knew what it was and he had no doubt it was Joe's group and that when he put two and two together. Was Rick the man Joe was looking for? He had no time to ask as he told Rick and Michonne to run. Rick went to Carl and woke him up, Carl had to time react as they all went running through the woods. They stopped when they had a good distance away from the camp and had a clear view as a group of men came into view. Daryl, Rick, Michonne, and Carl all hid behind trees as they saw them talking. Daryl saw that it was Joe's group and he guessed they figured out Daryl wasn't coming back.

Joe's group looked around and began entering the woods searching for them. They were headed their way and Daryl and the others had their weapons ready, then some luck, they began going the other direction and when they were out of view, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey you, turn around." Daryl heard a voice and turned around and saw Harley, aiming his gun at Michonne. He was about to call out when Daryl aimed and shot him in the head, Harley fell dead on the ground.

"Run. Run." Rick whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear and they ran off.

* * *

"Did you know them?" Rick said to Daryl as they walked along the tracks.

"Yeah." Daryl said

"How'd you wind up with them?" Rick said.

Daryl was quiet for a minute as he thought about Beth and how he should tell Rick. "I was with Beth. We got out together. I was with her for a while." He said his voice filled with grief.

Silence drifted by as Rick thought about Beth being dead. First Hershel then Beth?

"Is she dead?" Rick asked.

"She's just gone." Daryl said as he looked at Rick.

Rick instantly knew what it meant. Someone took her and from the look at Daryl's face he was having a hard time, he looked sad and tormented. Rick didn't say anything just gave a slight nod to say he understood.

"After that, that's when they found me. I mean I knew they were bad, but they had a code. It was simple, stupid, but it was something. It was enough." Daryl said.

"And you were alone." Rick added.

"I overheard them saying they spotted this man they were looking for last night. I didn't know anything at the time. All I wanted to do was leave and go looking for Beth." Daryl said.

"We found some signs on the tracks, a place called Terminus, saying something that it's a sanctuary. We were headed up there to see if any of you would be there." Rick said.

"I got to find Beth." Daryl said

"I know. We'll all look for Beth but we can't do it now. We're not strong enough and we need to see if this Terminus is real." Rick said to Daryl.

Daryl didn't like this he needing to go now. She's all alone with whoever she's with.

"I need to find her, I told her to go outside the road and wait for me there and 'cause of that she's gone." Daryl said in a desperate voice.

"Hey, it's not on you Daryl." Rick said. Daryl didn't believe it whatsoever. "Hey. It's not on you." He repeated. "You being back with us here, now, that's everything. And Beth, she's strong. She can make it; you just got to believe she can."

He's trying, he really is but no words can comfort him enough then finding Beth

* * *

After they gathered themselves they headed out walking on the railroad once again they saw another terminus sign and were getting closer, they decided to head through the woods for the rest of the way and scope out their territory first. They don't know who these people are and want to get the upper hand just in case. Once they reached the fence they spread out, keeping close to each other and watched for a while.

Rick, Michonne, Carl and Daryl jumped over the fence, weapons aiming and ready, looking around as they made their way through the buildings. They entered a building were they head a woman speaking on a radio saying "terminus, sanctuary for all, community for all. Those who arrive survive." It was the same message Daryl heard on the radio when they went on a run to get medicine. They entered the room and Rick said hello which startled the woman and the other people in the room making signs.

"Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch." Said a man in a disbelieving tone. "You here to rob us?" he asked.

"No. we wanted to see you before you saw us." Rick said, holstering his weapon.

"Makes sense" the man agreed. "Usually we do this where the tracks meet." He cleared his throat. "Welcome to terminus." He said raising his hands "I'm Gareth. Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit."

"We have" Rick answered, and then he introduced the rest of the group to Gareth. Gareth introduced Alex, who was going to show them to the front for a proper welcome, Alex was a little on the nervous happy side as they saw him. Who was getting ready to take them to the front.

Gareth interrupted. "But first we need to see everyone's weapons. If you can just lay them down in front of you." He said.

The group hesitated at first but agreed as they laid down their weapons while Gareth and Alex searched them.

"Just so you know, we aren't those kind of people, but we aren't stupid either and you shouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid. As long as everyone's clear on that we shouldn't have any problems. Just solutions." Gareth said as he walked away.

The group then followed Alex and Daryl told him how long this place been up and Alex said from the start as he explained how it was instinct to follow a path and people from everyone showed up here. They reached a courtyard with tables and a barbeque pit where an auburn hair lady was cooking some meat.

"Hi. Heard you came in the back door. Smart. You'll fit right in here." She said flipping over the meat.

Rick looked around as he saw an orange duffel bag, glen's riot gear, and Daryl's poncho on some the people, hand on his weapon getting ready to draw, just in case. He saw a silver chain on Alex's pants and he knew what that was. He walked up to Alex, whacking the food of plate from his hand and pulled him in gun to his head, grabbing the watch and confirming it was Hershel's watch that he gave to glen. Glen and the others are here. Daryl, Michonne and Carl now had their weapons drawn.

"Where the hell did you get this watch?" Rick demanded. Seeing that everyone on the courtyard were aiming their weapons at them. Rick kept on repeating to Alex to where did he get the watch from and the poncho and the riot gear.

"Got the riot Gear off a dead cop. The poncho from a clothesline" Gareth said as he held his palm facing at Rick.

Rick didn't believe a second of it. "Where are our people?" he said. Gareth clothes his palm and rick spun Alex around just in time for him to take the bullet from one of Gareth's men behind him.

Gunfire broke loose as they shot the courtyard. Daryl guided them to where they came from but were blocked by gunfire shooting at the ground from men on the roof. They ran through the garage but the gate was closing. They ran to the nearest door and out through the building once again. They heard a man saying "get them off b!" as they stopped when gunfire hit the ground again, but never at them. That's when Daryl found out they are herding him through the buildings and he guessed it was trap were they were headed. They entered a room with candles lit everywhere and a mantra on the wall. 'Never again. Never trust. We first, always.' That's when everyone found out that they were leading them somewhere, and they were right.

When they went outside they found themselves at a dead end and shooters surrounding them. Gareth voice was heard. "Drop your weapons, now!" he shouted.

They all obeyed because they had no other option. Gareth told them to get inside the train car next to them; Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Carl in that order. As they entered the door the door was closed shut behind them, they heard some noise in the car and turned to see Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Bob and four other different people in there with them.

Relief washed over Daryl as he saw some of the group members alive, but then dread crawled in as he saw Maggie and wondered how he was going to tell her about Beth.

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews especially to An Amber Pen, Guest and everyone else. I will heed those words. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I added a little Bethyl dream sequence in there. I wanted to put that in chapter 4 but that chapter was already long enough. Sorry that the ending was a little fast paced, I was getting antsy to finish this chapter.**

**What do you think will happen next? Because I did change some stuff.**


	7. Ch 6 Three Days Since

**Chapter 6**

**Three Days Since..**

The four other strangers came into view as rick was staring them down.

"They're our friends." Maggie said "they helped save us." she backed them up

"Yeah, now they're friends of ours." D aryl said

"For however long that'll be." A red head, trucker mustache said.

He had a point. Being holed up in this place with no weapons and no one on the outside to help, it's only a matter of time before something happens. But Daryl isn't going to let that happen, he is going to fight with all he's got. He's not dying here.

"No" Rick stated as they looked at him questionably "They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out." He said as he walked over the door and looked at the cracked opening.

"Find out what?" the red hair man questioned

All eyes were on Rick.

"They're screwing with the wrong people."

_Damn right they are_ Daryl thought.

* * *

"They seemed nice enough, but I was ready to go. We just got here, but, damn, it was time to go.  
When I told them about DC, a wink and a nod from the head asshole in charge, they pulled their guns and it was right back to our regularly scheduled shitstorm." Abraham, the red hair guy, explained to the others of what happened when they got here, as they were making makeshift weapons out of belts, shoelaces, coat zippers and pieces of wood from the train car.

Daryl saw Maggie eyes looking worried as there was no sign of Beth with them. Daryl walked up to Maggie as he was choosing words to say and started to talk.

"I was with her after the prison, we got out together…" Daryl paused swallowing a big lump in his throat. "Someone took her." He finished as his eyes were on the floor.

Maggie eyes went big with distress and shock, she opened her mouth but no words came out as she lost for words. Daryl spoke again.

"Black car with a white cross painted on it. I tried to follow it. I tried." Daryl said looking into her eyes as they were fighting back tears.

"But she's alive?" was all Maggie could say, her voice croaky.

"She's alive" Daryl said sensing Maggie's grief. "She is." He said again, only it was meant for him to convince himself.

Maggie shook her head for assurance as she went back to make weapons.

They whole group was hard at work working fast on the weapons as they heard chatter outside and it was coming closer. Daryl had no weapon with him he was good with his fist and will use that. He stood by the door keeping watch as he saw men heading their way.

"All right, got four of them pricks coming our way." Spoke Daryl, as everyone got up, hearts pounding and sweating to the brim from nerves.

"Y'all know what to do. Go for their eyes first, then their throats." Rick directed them. As they huddled close to the door, petty weapons at the ready, stances ready and set to attack.

"Put your backs to the walls on either side of the car now!" a man demanded at them.

They didn't move they just waited. They didn't know what would happen, did they honestly expect their plan to work? That the men outside were too stupid to think they wouldn't fight their way out? Then they heard a click sound from above them and saw a can drop.

"MOVE!" Abraham shouted. Just at the tear gas erupted.

White smoke filled the train car as they all coughed and covered their eyes and mouths catching them off guard as men with gas masks came in.

Daryl felt someone hit him hard on the side of the head as he went down to his knees leaving him stunned as he felt two men bind his hands behind his back and dragging him outside, dropping him on the ground. Head spinning, lungs gasping for air, and hands tied he couldn't do anything as he saw the group of men pull out Rick, Glenn, and Bob. They were dragged into a room where they heard a saw buzzing as it was cutting something, and the sound sounded fleshy as if cutting meat. Daryl had a bad feeling about this.

Daryl struggled all the way as the man guiding him placed in front of a long metal trough, hands tied, feet tied, and mouth gagged along with Rick, Glenn, Bob and four unfortunate others. Daryl looked around only to have the feeling of his gut dropping from fear. There was a hacked up dead body lying on the table. This is a human slaughterhouse.

Sanctuary? Should have known that was too good to be true.

Daryl's heart was beating out of his chest hard, breath heaving and panic coursed in every fiber of his body. He didn't know if they were going to get out of this. He's going to die.

He's going to die before he even got a chance to find Beth! He kept telling himself in the back of his head that he wasn't going to, he can get out, he will get out, he just needs to figure out how. He needs to get out, after all the shit he went through, after everything he's become to be he's going to die in a human fuckin slaughterhouse. _No_, Daryl thought; _just think of something to focus your attention on, focus on anythin but this. Think of Beth_ he told himself.

But all thought slipped away as he heard a _THWACK_.

He turned to see and eyes widened. He saw one the men striking the bat on the back of the head of first, poor ill-fated, scared out his mind, guy as he slumped down only to finish him off by slicing his neck. Blood poured out the man's neck as he was convulsing. Blood ran thick, slowly going down the drain, then one, two, three more times of bashing heads and slitting throats of the men they held captive. Glen was next.

These sonofbitches they were killing them in an calm faced, organized manner. It was disturbing as fuck. How far can a person fall to result in slaughtering human beings as if they were cattle?

"Hey, let me talk to you for a minute." Bob muffled through the mouth restraint to Gareth as he was standing in front of them writing something, oblivious to the scene in front of him. Like he doesn't see what he's doing is gone off the deep end. Cannibalism?  
"Let me talk to you for a minute. Let me talk to you for a minute." Bob pleaded as it seemed to work as Gareth went over to him and pulled the restraint off.

"What?" he said irritated.

"Don't do this. We can fix this." Bob said looking for a way to get us out.

_Don't bother Bob, we ain't getting out._ Daryl thought. Accepting the fact that they aren't getting out, unless a miracle happens, and that doesn't happen anymore.

"No you can't" Gareth said firmly.

"You don't have to do this. We told you there's a way out of all this. You just have to take a chance. We have a man who knows how to stop it. He has a cure. We just have to get him to Washington. You don't have to do this, man. We can put the world ba…"

"Can't go back Bob" Gareth said as he put the restraint back on.

"We saw you go into the woods with a bag and come out without it. Had to pull my spotters back before we could go look for it. What was in it? You hid it, right? In case things went bad? Smart." Gareth said turning to Rick who was giving him a hard, uncanny stare.

Muffled voices. That's all Daryl could hear as he was lost in thought.

_"Daryl."_

_Daryl opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't at Terminus but at the woods, his hands, feet, and mouth still with restraints._

_"Daryl." He heard a voice call to him again, a voice so sweet that he knew right away who that was._

_"Beff" he spoke through the restraint that muffled his words._

_He then felt someone cut off his restraints and took the mouth piece off. Once he was free and turned around and grabbed the person by the collar and raised his fist in the air, ready to strike._

_He stopped midway as he saw Beth in front of him. She smiled that soft, sweet smile at him and said._

_"It's okay. You'll get out."_

Then, what are the odds; you can say a miracle happened.

Gunshots followed by a massive explosion was heard as he snapped back to reality.

The ground shook as the two men stopped just in time before smashing Glenn's head. Gareth turned to his men shocked but said "Stay here until I know what's happening."

Daryl struggled with his binds, it no use, just then he saw Rick lunge at the men behind them and stabbed them, he cut the restraints off Daryl and the others. As they went through a room that had human remains hanging on meat hooks.

These weren't people no more, leaving sanctuary signs all around for desperate people to see believing they could be safe, only to lead them to a trap and eating them. How far can a person go? Daryl asked himself again.

Without Daryl's weapon on him he had to make do with a metal pipe as they ran back through the building to go back to the train car. They started again on their route, ambushing some Terminus residents fighting walkers that were coming in from the explosion and leaving them for the walkers to finish them off. They grabbed their weapons and ran to the train car, Rick opened the door and shouted. "Come on! Fight to the fence!"

"Go, go, go!" Daryl shouted as he was covering the group they all fought their way through walkers, hacking, slicing, and shooting until they reached the fence and hopped over and ran through the woods. Rick led them back to where he hid their weapons, and passed them out and said. "Go along the fences. Use the rifles. Take out the rest of 'em." The group looked confused. "They don't get to live" Rick stated firmly.

"Rick, we got out. It's over."

"It's not over till they're all dead." Rick declared.

"The fences are down. They'll run or die." Maggie stated.

Daryl wanted that too, he wanted to go right back to Terminus guns blazing and killing them all without mercy. He was angry and fed up with the lies. They are no good people anymore and everyone they meet fit that criteria very well. How many people died to go to a place to feel safe only for a moment, but only to figure out they walked right into their death. Plus another thing, all the time walking to Terminus was time lost to finding Beth. Yeah he wanted to go back and kill them for wasting his time.

After a moment of catching their breaths he leaned on a tree feeling dazed and relieved. They made it. Not a moment ago he was convinced that he was going to die that he drifted off to not be around when it happened. Just then they heard leave crunching and he turned around to find Carol.

Daryl chest heaved with relief as he ran up to her and hugged her tight, tears stinging his eyes but did not cry, he just felt joy in seeing Carol again. He knew instantly that she is the reason that they are alive and for that he is eternally grateful to her.

Rick went to her and hugged her as well. "Did you do that?" he said. Carol nodded and they both laughed. "You have to come with me." Carol said as she led them all to a cabin and when they arrived they saw Tyreese waiting outside with Judith in his arms. Rick, Carl, and Sasha ran up to them. Rick and Carl hugging Judith overwhelmed with joy, as they thought her dead back at the prison, tears streaming down their eyes. Same goes for the siblings Tyreese and Sasha as they hugged and cried to this small sweet reunion they had.

Daryl stood back; crossbow strapped on his shoulder, courtesy of Carol, and watched the gathering, the group was back together, but they're still missing one person. Beth.

* * *

Three days.

Its been three days, since Beth got kidnapped and still no attempt to finding her.

After Daryl and the others escaped Terminus a series of events happened.

The group joined Carol as the plan was to stay off the roads, stay in the woods, until they figure out their next move. As they made camp that night Carol and Daryl took watch.

"I don't want to talk about it….I can't. I just need to forget it." Carol said to Daryl as they sat next to each other taking watch outside the camp. Daryl placed his chin on the butt of the crossbow as he didn't say anything he knew when not to pry. He understood she didn't want to talk about what happened back at the prison when she killed Karen and David.

"All right" Daryl said not pushing the topic any further. One thing he learned about Carol is that she holds things in and doesn't say them; she tries not to feel, but do instead. To protect and do what is necessary to survive.

As they sat there in silence Daryl heard leaves rustling and twigs snap he snapped to attention as he was looking out at the trees, he saw nothing but got the feeling that they were being watched. By what or who he didn't know but they were being watched.

Next morning.

Rick whistled to everyone to keep close as they walked, as Daryl told him what he heard and felt last night. Then Abraham talked to him about taking Eugene to Washington D.C., Abraham knew that this group had the potential to help and they could handle themselves. It will take some convincing but maybe Abraham could convince to go with them. Then they heard a cry, someone was crying for help, as they ran to the scene they saw someone on top of a boulder that was surrounded by walkers. After the group got rid of the walkers the man got down and introduced himself as Father Gabriel. He led them back to the church he was staying and the group decided to make camp there and resupply.

Daryl went with Carol to collect water and they came across an abandoned car in the road they checked it and saw that the battery needs recharging. Carol charged the battery with a backup generator in the trunk and said "We should leave this here for backup in case things go south at the church."

That night they ate a feast. Rick and some others went to a food bank and managed to bring back quite a deliciously of food. That night Abraham made a speech to go to Washington and would like everyone to go with him.

That's nice and all but they're forgetting about Beth, he kept thinking in his head. He was getting irritated that no one mentioned her, she was all he can think about when he time to think. He made up his mind though, he's not going anywhere without her.

"Now, we get Eugene to Washington and he will make the dead die and the living will have this world again, and that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip." Abraham said looking at everyone intently. "Save the world for that little one." Abraham pointed at Judith, knowing that if he used his family on Rick he will agree. He can see that his family is important to him. All eyes were on Rick, looking desperate at him, wanting him to make the call.

Judith starts to coo. "What was that?" he said looking at Judith. "I think she knows what I'm about to say." Everyone gives out a soft laugh at this beautiful moment. "She's in. If she's in, I'm in. We're in." Rick said as Judith was cooing in his lap. Everyone starts to cheer and laugh at a possibility of a future on the horizon.

Daryl heart sank as Rick made the decision. He had his head down the whole speech and when everyone started cheering and that made him angry. And before he could stop himself he spoke his mind.

"What about Beth?" he said in a low voice, head still down.

The room fell silent as all eyes were on him. Everyone looked at him with sympathetic eyes, except for Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Tara, and Gabriel.

"Who?" Abraham said.

That made Daryl's fist clench and his blood starting to boil. "Beth." he said in a louder, firmer voice staring down at Abraham. "Your sister." He looked over at Maggie with intense eyes.

Maggie looked at him with stunned, sad eyes. She hadn't thought much of Beth since escaping Terminus, or even before that.

"Daryl…." Rick said with a troubled voice.

"You said when we we're strong enough we'll go and find Beth." Daryl interrupted looking at him with disbelieving eyes. Has he forgotten about her too? Who took care of Judith when he off taking time off to clear his head? Who made sure she well taken care of? That was all Beth. It may not seem like much but that was more than enough. We don't leave family behind.

"We don't got no time to go looking for someone, much less one person. This mission is too important to go wasting time on looking for some dead person." Abraham said, stating the fact that he doesn't know Beth and he doesn't care. All he cares about is the mission.

Daryl looked with daggers in his eyes. His blood was boiling now. "Fuck you." He snarled. Beth is not a dead person.

Abraham was taken aback; he too was starting to get angry. "We don't got time for this shit, we are all leaving. One life isn't a risk we should all put our lives in danger for."

Daryl got up and stared right into the ginger asshole. "We shouldn't risk all for one life?" he stated grimly. "Eugene seems to be that one life ya'll are risking your lives for."

"Eugene is important. Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying? He can save the whole world!" Abraham said lifting his arms up and gesturing to the room. "Now, I'm sorry for your loss but we all got t….."

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Daryl screamed anger radiating off him, body shaking, knuckles turning white from clenched hands. Beth is important and anyone who says otherwise can go to hell.

Everyone looked surprised at Daryl, for his sudden outburst of rage as Rick got up to get in between them.

Irritated and just as equally getting mad he said in a loud authority voice. "Well even if she isn't we still aren't going to look fo…"

He didn't finish that sentence as Daryl punched him straight in the face.

Abraham got right back in, only stunned for a moment, as he made an attempt to lung at Daryl. Rick intervene just in time as both Daryl and Abraham made attempts to strike one another. Overlapping screaming and struggles filled the room as Rosita and Tyreese were holding back Abraham and Carol and Glenn were holding back Daryl, Rick in between them as he shouted "ENOUGH!"

They all stopped Daryl glaring at Abraham for all his words he said about Beth; he didn't know her and had no right to make that call. He was glad he broke his fuckin nose as blood was dripping down his mouth and chin.

"Settle down." Rick said firmly, eyeing both Daryl and Abraham down.

"I ain't going anywhere." Daryl declared. All eyes were on him even Abraham and his group, despite his actions they all knew that Daryl was strong fighter and losing him would be a huge disadvantage to the group.

Daryl turned to Rick. "I ain't going anywhere without Beth."

* * *

Later that night Daryl was sitting outside leaning on the side wall of the church, wishing he had some cigarettes right now. Rick tried to speak to him but Daryl just spat out what Rick said before to him and Daryl said he was turning his back on his word and went outside. Carol tried to speak to him as well but he brushed her off and went outside.

He replayed the scene in his head and noticed that everyone forgot about Beth. It wasn't until he said her name was when everyone remembered her, did they all really think that she couldn't survive? Did they all just saw her as a dead girl? Regret washed over him as he remembered Beth saying that to him, back at the moonshine still.

_I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl._

And the worst part about it is that for a moment he did see her as one. God he regrets ever thinking that and if he once thought that about her, then the group sure as hell did.

Also despite what Abraham said about her he was right about not knowing her. He never met Beth so risking it all for one person you don't know seems like a gamble but still he should never have said anything about her. He didn't regret punching him at all.

The one thing though that bothered him was Maggie. She is Beth's sister. Daryl went back for Merle back in Atlanta to set him free, sure he wasn't there, the only thing left was his hand but he went back to make sure. Dead or alive he wanted to see what happened to Merle. Maggie wasn't doing that. Daryl even bets he never once thought of her since the prison.

They want to leave fine they can leave, he'll stay. It don't matter to him; being on his own was fine with him, he did it before all of this and will be fine after. Only he didn't believe that himself.

Much later in the night Daryl noticed Carol sneaking out. She didn't see him as she was walking towards the woods, a bag of supplies in her hand. He followed her leading back to the abandon car trying to start it. Carol heard rustling of the trees and was startled to see Daryl looking at her with confused eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I don't know." She replied. She doesn't feel like she belongs in the group anymore. She's a stranger. She doesn't know who else knows about what she did at the prison but doesn't feel like she belongs. She changed too much to see that they were being stupid for not keeping someone on watch back at the church. They were vulnerable if something happened.

"Come on." Daryl reassured her, gesturing his arm to follow him. Why would she all of a sudden leave without saying anything? Daryl thought.

Just as they were walking back a car drove past them. Daryl's heart froze in place.

White cross on the back windshield. That the car that got Beth!

He wasted no time when he smashed the taillights of the car.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing? What are you doing?" Carol questioned looking at Daryl in shock.

"They got Beth. Come on Come on, get in!" he said frantically as he turned the car on and drove off. His mind didn't register as he was leaving the group without anyone knowing where they would be. But he found a damn sign of Beth's whereabouts and was not about to lose it now. All he needs is to follow the car and he'll find Beth.

* * *

"So it was just you and Beth after?" Carol said as they were following the white cross car down the road, Daryl concentrating hard not to lose them.

"Yeah." He replied

"You save her?"

She didn't need saving, she could handle herself pretty well he thought.

"She's tough. She saved herself. We were out there for a while. We got cornered, she got out in front of me and I don't know, she was gone." Daryl said with a bit of sorrow in his voice. "I came out and a car's pulling out with a white cross on the window."

"Just like that one?" Carol motioned to the car ahead of them.

"Yep." This was closest clue he got about Beth and he's not losing it this time.

"Rick's gonna wonder where we went." Carol said. Daryl thought about that.

"He'll understand." Daryl said confidently, despite their argument Rick will understand he wouldn't just leave. Daryl hopes.

They continued trailing the car to Atlanta. Where everything started. The car in front of them stopped as they were dragging bicycles around? There what looks like a body? Perhaps they were using them as directions? Then they drove off, Daryl turned the car on but it wouldn't start up, the tank was empty. Carol mentioned she knows a place a couple of blocks away from here and they went to it.

It was women shelter that Carol took Daryl to, and Daryl could see how this place is bringing back memories to Carol. Ed, her abusive husband, yeah he remembered him. As they walked through the building to check if it's clear they heard a noise. They followed it and saw it was a walker and with her were two kids who also turned. Carol was going to stab them but Daryl pulled her back saying she didn't have to, he knew how hard it would be for her and he will do it for her. They reached a room with a bunk bed in it and decided to stay here for the night.

Daryl sat on the bottom bunk bed and carol was looking out the window. She noticed how Daryl was constantly thinking and she wondered.

"You care for her?" she asked Daryl.

That could mean two different meanings, as the remark surprised Daryl but kept from showing. He did not answer as he rose his head to meet Carol's gaze.

"You care for her don't you? Beth?" she repeated being more specific.

Daryl cleared his throat. "I felt like I failed to protect her when she got taken. I told her to go outside and wait but that didn't go well." He said looking down on the floor.

The thought never crossed his mind about telling the others why he needs to find Beth so badly. He never planned on telling them what happened between them but people are starting to notice how determined he is about finding her. He always kept himself from thinking about what they did at the moonshine still and at the funeral home and set his mind on finding her because he failed to protect her. Daryl didn't think he was giving off more than that.

"What happened between you two?" Carol said as she held a questionable look on her face.

_Shit _Daryl thought. Was he thinking out loud? He didn't show emotion on his face as he looked at Carol. Did she somehow figure it out? Daryl didn't say anything just looked at her in confused face, simply to hide the fact that, that question scared the shit out of him right now. Did she know?

Carol continued to talk. "You just seem frantic on finding her and how you snapped at Abraham. And you changed, your appearance is always worry."

"She's Hershel's daughter, Maggie's sister. She's one of us, we don't leave one of us behind." Daryl said, hopefully sounding convincing enough to throw Carol off.

There was a silent break in the air as neither of them spoke.

"hmmmm. Then lets go find her."

* * *

The next morning they went to another building to scope out their surroundings, that's when Daryl spot a van on the side of a road bridge with a white cross on it. He says for them to scope it out to lead them on who took Beth. As they made their way through the building they came upon a chained door and had to squeeze themselves through. Carol went first placing her rifle through first and then she went through. Daryl went right after her only to find a young kid, probably around Beth's age, holding Carol's rifle and telling them to give them their weapons. Daryl reluctantly did what he was told as the boy grabbed their weapons, cut the tents where there were walkers and ran away.

Daryl wanted to strangle that kid for leaving them defenseless, so close to Beth as well. Regardless they continued their way to the van on the bridge, as they searched the van Carol noticed that the initials on the van might be from Memorial Grady Hospital. Just when they were going to head out, walkers surrounded them and the only way out was to get inside the van and fall off the bridge. The van falls upright and Carol and Daryl are dazed and in pain but are okay as they continued on to the next building.

Once they entered the building they both sat in front of a window sill looking out into the city, where they ate chips and rested for a bit. Daryl felt uneasy inside as if he needs to get something off his chest. That something was Beth and him, and what happened between them.

"You said I ain't like how I was before?" Daryl said to her as they ate.

"Yeah." She replied.

"How was I?"

Carol thought for a moment. "It's like you were a kid. Now you're a man." She said with a small smile.

_A man?_ Daryl thought. A fucked up man who had sex with a girl and that girl being Beth; who he was twice her age. The thoughts came into his mind, he couldn't bare to see that Carol saw him as this strong man only to have it shatter in front of her as the next thing that came out of his mouth would change everything from here on out.

"I slept with Beth." he said in a low voice looking straight through the window to the city, not wanting to see her reaction.

Silence sunk around them as Carol stared at Daryl with shock and hurt in her eyes, she couldn't believe this. A few moments passed by of silence and Daryl still not moving from this stance until she spoke.

"Slept as in…." she paused not wanting to finish.

"Yeah." Daryl said, both knowing what it means.

"Does anybody else know? Maggie? Rick?" she said with a hard voice.

"No" Daryl answered.

She sighed and stood quiet. Dangerously quiet. Daryl couldn't handle the quietness, its killing him. He didn't know what he wanted from telling Carol this, but he needed to say it. He turned to Carol slowly feeling ashamed and her look was menacing and her voice sounding like pins and needles to his ears.

"What the hell did you do Daryl?"

**AN: Almost there. So excited to write the next chapter. It's a bit rushed but I needed to post a chapter soon. How you like Carol's answer?**

**Write to you later.**


	8. Ch 7 Defending

**AN: Last chapter got a strong reaction; I got some good and not so good messages, however I appreciate them. Got some ideas of what the story needs and what it doesn't. So thanks. I probably should have finished the argument in the last chapter. Whoops. **

**Chapter 7**

**Defending**

Daryl did not know what to expect when he told Carol, it slipped out of his mouth before he could think it thoroughly, and he felt insecure and completely stunned by Carol's response. He assumed that when he told her she would give him words of wisdom, tell him what to do. It was the exact opposite and just hearing what she said brought him down big time. That's when he realized it was stupid of him to think that, this is out of character for him. To tell Carol unexpectedly about Beth and him, for him to assume that Carol will have no problems whatsoever with this, and for Daryl to be constantly thinking about the age factor between him and Beth.

This wasn't like him. It's not like him at all.

He stood still and nervous as Carol spoke again.

"I….did you….was it consensual?" she said with a questionable tone in her voice, still having a trace of menace in her voice.

Daryl nodded, he felt offended by the tone of her voice and the question she told, that he glared at her.

Carol noticed. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Jesus…I'm not like that." Daryl stated. He couldn't believe that Carol would think that, hell things are out of character right now at the moment so he guessed it was that, but that's no excuse for insinuating that he took advantage over Beth.

"I know, I'm sorry, but things are a bit unusual right now and how things are with Beth missing, I just felt like looking after her." Carol paused "with how the prison was destroyed I could only imagine how Beth must have been and fighting to survive outside the prison. It just must have been hard for her to survive." Her voice softening a bit.

There it is again, that feeling of underestimating Beth. First it was not mentioning her, now it was thinking she couldn't survive. He got that from Maggie but hearing it from Carol angered him the most. She of all people should know what it feels like to change and become stronger from your former self.

"She's tough." He said firmly with a hint of anger. "and she ain't no kid either. She's far from it."

Beth has been shielded from the world around her ever since the group reached their farmhouse he's always seen her at the side of Hershel or Maggie. He remembered how she almost committed suicide after seeing her mother die in front of her; you can say she was weak back then but not now. When they found the prison she was more assertive and self-assured, she boosts the group's morale, she still believes that there is hope and never seems to lose it. She learned a few skills along the way and can take down walkers with confidence now. Despite what you need to do now to survive, it changes people but for her it made her stronger, again not in the physical department, but in the emotional department. And what good is a strong body if your mind is cracked.

And another thing, Beth isn't a kid and he never thought of her as that, hell he never once thought of Beth at all until the prison fell. The only reason why he mentioned it in the first place was what happened after, at the moonshine still, he was confused and scared of what he did. An act of the moment led to something to come out of Beth and Daryl's relationship. He didn't know how to react from it; he doesn't understand these mix of emotions that is stirring inside him; this is new for him. Rather than facing what is happening he is pushing it away and putting a barrier up.

Then slowly the pieces in his head started to fall into place.

"Daryl I…." Carol said before getting interrupted by Daryl.

"No listen, I thought I made a mistake, I thought of anything and everything to convince myself that what I did was wrong, but as much as I tell myself it is, I don't truly feel like it was." Daryl said as the truth was coming out, coming out for him to hear. "Beth isn't what you say she is. She is this strong, self-assuring, hopeful, fighting woman. And she does not deserve what you all think about her. I know that I once thought that she was weak and stupid for being so hopeful, I even thought of her as a dead girl but she ain't that." Daryl shouted at Daryl as he backed away from the window, defending Beth.

Carol looked at him with astonished eyes as he was pacing back and forth, fuming as he seemed to have gotten mad all of a sudden, but she never seen him like this before. Seeing him now she gets the feeling that he realized something about him.

"So think what you will about me but I know now that I'm the one complicating things, I'm the one convincing myself that I made a regretful mistake in sleeping with her and thinking it's wrong because its just an excuse for me to hide that I'm falli…" Daryl stopped mid-sentence as something in his head clicked.

_Holy shit_ he thought.

He's falling in love with Beth.

Daryl fell for Beth, he's falling for her and doesn't know what to do and is hesitant because he never had this feeling. It's not a classic get to know you first and we'll end up together bond, it was more of an unexpected, unpredictable, I'll follow you anywhere kind of bond. He characterizes Beth as a kid and came to realize that he is the one putting the age barrier in between them as an excuse to hide behind because he fell for Beth.

He felt as if a switch click in his head, now that he knows what he truly feels, he's starting to understand but because he now knows what's going on, it's starting to scare him even more, because if he doesn't find Beth he will lose a lot more then another member of the group.

After a much needed revelation he came to see, everything just seemed to make sense in his mind now. He went from being unsure, to insecure, to full blown realization. Daryl couldn't believe it took him this long to figure it out and he's mentally kicking himself for it.

Daryl stood there unmoving, lost in his mind as his thoughts processed, and Carol stared at him staggered, her eyes went big from amazement at what Daryl just said and came to realize herself what he was going to say before he stopped; she also guessed it caught him off guard as well.

The benefit of Carol and Daryl's close relationship is that they can say few things to each other and still manage to understand what they are saying. That she couldn't help feel guilty and embarrassed for her earlier remark to him. She never thought about what Daryl felt and she doesn't know how to feel about this either but one thing for sure is that maybe she shouldn't have said what she said earlier.

"I'm sorry. What I said earlier was bit too…that was a bit hard. I'm sorry." She said looking up at him with sincere eyes. "I was caught off guard, I see Beth as a daughter figure in a way and I just got an overwhelming urge to say something in her place, and I'm sorry it was wrong of me."

Daryl heard Carol talking to him but couldn't quite understand her as his mind was still stunned from his recognition so he just nodded, slightly.

After a moment she looked up at him, this time with soft eyes, and spoke. "That's why you're so eager to find her?"

"yeah." Daryl said looking at her closely, still dazed. "and before you say anythin' else, she ain't no kid. You should know that."

Carol smiled "You already said that Daryl, and yes I know that now."

That was the last thing they said as they stood quiet for a moment as Daryl was clearing his head. Now that he figured out his problem he can think clearly now. Everything seems to make sense to him, but he feels frightened, he clearly didn't make things work when they were together, and he still doesn't know how. He still shaken up about the reality of his feelings but all he knows what to do right now is find Beth, he just needs to find her alive and well and see how things go from there.

There goes another question: does Beth feel the same way?

_Do you want to know why I let you?_

_I let you because I also wanted it. I guess you can put that under my list of living a little, huh?_

Daryl thought about what Beth said, she said it was for excitement, he remembered that but then later on she said something else.

_What makes you think you're not good enough?_

That was when things got a little more intense between them. He shook it off his mind, time for that later, right now is finding Grady Memorial Hospital, but they had no weapons. The boy from earlier took them. _Damn it. _Daryl had no time for this, he just realized he has feelings for Beth and now that he is in the place where she could be, he has no means of weapons to get her. He felt pissed all of a sudden; he was so close, so close in finding her.

* * *

As Daryl and Carol were walking down the hallway they heard a noise, they went to investigate and saw a walker pinned against the wall with an arrow.

"Is that your?" Carol asked.

"Yeah." It was Daryl's arrow all right and that means that kid from before is here somewhere.

They heard gunfire and followed, they saw the boy struggling with a walker, he managed to break free from it and ran away. The walker lunges towards Carol but Daryl killed it in time and runs after the boy. Daryl sees him blocking a door with a bookshelf and a walker is behind the door pushing it open. Daryl ran into the boy pushing the boy into the bookshelf causing it to fall and pinning him underneath it; the walker that was behind the bookshelf struggled free and was crawling its way to the boy.

Carol catched up and picked up their weapons from the floor.

"Plea- please. I had to protect myself." The boy pleaded at Daryl.

"Why you followin' us?" Daryl demanded

"I-I didn't, I swear! I thought you followed me." The boy explained.

"Bullshit." Daryl replied he was not feeling mercy right now but anger.

"Come on, man. Plea- please! - Please, please." They boy begged, as the walker was coming closer to him.

Daryl found a packet of cigarettes on the floor and lit one up as he was talking.

"Nah, I already helped you once. It ain't happenin' again." walking away. "Have fun with Hoss over there."

The boy begged them to help him, he doesn't want to die, he still has to go back and save her.

"Daryl!" Carol shouted at Daryl as he was walking away. Why was he turning his back on this kid that needs help? "Daryl!"

Just when the walker was within biting distance from the boy, Daryl shot an arrow and pierced the walkers head just in time. Daryl stood next to Carol, as she gave him a questionable look. He didn't pay no mind to it. He felt angry because this kid wasted his time and stole their weapons, which they could have probably located Beth if it wasn't for him.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you." The boy kept repeating feeling thankful to them as he was getting up.

"You okay?" Daryl asked Carol

"I'm still here." She said with a small smile

They turned their attention to the boy who was at the window looking out for something.

"I gotta go. I gotta go. They're gonna come. They probably heard the shot. If they find me…." The boy said to himself.

"Who?" Daryl asked sensing his uneasiness.

"Them. People at the hospital." The boy said as he grabbed his stuff and was walking away.

"Wait, wait, wait, just tell us…is there a blonde girl there? You see a blonde girl?" Daryl asked feeling anxious, as he grabbed the boy's arm.

"Beth? You know her?" the boy said questionably. "She helped me get out, but she's still there."

Daryl felt his chest tighten as he said desperately "She alive?"

"Yeah." The boy said.

Relief washed over Daryl, Beth was alive, all this time she was in Atlanta and she's safe. Then a chord struck, if Beth was in the same place as this boy was why did she help him leave? Why did she stay behind? Was this hospital just façade, just like Terminus? Daryl didn't have a good feeling about this.

"They're coming. We gotta go now. We gotta go! We gotta go!" the boy said sounding afraid. "The building next door has a basement. It's clear. We'll be safe."

They all grabbed their gear and headed along, the boy collapsed, holding on to his leg. Daryl grabbed the boy and put his around his shoulder and told Carol to go on ahead.

"Come on, get up. Get up." Daryl growled

"Okay." The boy said as he was limping as fast as he can to match Daryl's pace.

When they reached the lobby of the building they saw Carol up ahead as she was heading out the doors and running across the road, when a car hit her. Daryl instantly ran to her as two men dressed in officer uniforms came out of the car and went to Carol.

Daryl felt the boy pulling him back and hiding them behind a pillar. Daryl struggled to get out of his grasp as fear and grief consumed him.

"No, no, no! Wait, wait, wait!" the boy said holding firmly onto Daryl, he was strong and with him squirming, but the boy held onto him.

"Let go of me!" Daryl trembled, fighting back the sense of hopelessness as he was seeing Carol being put on a stretcher by the two men, and he was just standing back and watching.

"Wait! They can help her. They're the only ones who can. They have medicine, machines, a doctor. You go out there, you'll have to kill them, okay? And then she can't get their help. Is that what you want? We can get her back. We can get Beth back." The boy explained still holding on to Daryl.

"What's it gonna take?" Daryl asked as he understood what the boy was saying.

"A lot. They got guns, people." The boy replied sounding defeated because they didn't have that at the moment.

"So do we." Daryl said as he saw the car drive away, white cross on the back windshield. That's two people they took from him and this time he was getting them both. He knows where they are at and he will get them back.

* * *

"She said she was going with me, said she was going to try and find her group." Noah said, the boy, as he was telling Daryl what happened back at the hospital.

They found a car and were driving down the road back to the church to tell Rick and the others.

"We made it to the basement of the hospital, where they dump the dead bodies, the only way to get out undetected, but there were walkers there, we managed to get out though. Beth sure is tough she took out the majority of the walkers as we made our way to the fence." Noah said. Daryl was glad to hear that and a small smile showed in his face.

"I reached the fence and made it to the other side and when I turned back I saw Beth get tackled by one of the police officers there and they dragged her back inside. My plan was to go to Virginia and look for my family but I couldn't leave Beth behind. I didn't know her for long, but I felt like I could trust her, and yet she risked her life so I can escape." Noah continued as he started to feel guilty of Beth's fate. "I got a bad leg, so it was her doing all the killing while I ran. But I wasn't going anywhere without trying to get her out, but I needed guns and that's when I saw you two enter the city."

That explains why Noah robbed them. Daryl probably would have done the same thing if he was in Noah's situation; now he didn't blame him.

"Why did you try to escape from that place?" Daryl asked sensing it wasn't anything good.

Noah sighed. "They don't treat people right; they say that we owe them for saving our lives. We all have jobs appointed to us and we can go once we finished working off the supplies they used to save us. The thing is no one ever leaves, it more like a loan, whatever you eat, wear, use they just add it on to your debt and you work it off. Except sometimes working isn't enough for some people there." Noah finished not specifying the last sentence.

Daryl gripped the steering wheel tight at what Noah said and he knew what he meant by some people not accepting their working skills as payment but wanting something else. Daryl gut turned and blood boiled as he imagined Beth trapped there for days, hoping no one dared laid a finger on her.

As they drove down the road the car began failing then it stopped, the tanks empty. They both got out of the car and began walking through the woods; it was evening now and could make it back to the church before morning if they walk all night, no stopping. They walked in silence and fast paced as Daryl's crossbow is at the ready, just in case, Noah spoke.

"Daryl right?" he asked, Daryl didn't introduce himself to Noah since they found him.

Daryl turned around to look at him and didn't reply.

"Beth mentioned she was with someone before she got taken. She also said she needed to get out of that place to find him, she sounded sad when she spoke about the guy she was with, like she really wanted to see him again. That you?" Noah finished, leaning on his good leg.

If only she knew how much he wanted to see her again.

Daryl nodded as he continued walking again.

"We'll get her back." Noah said limping toward him.

"What happened to your leg?" Daryl said looking back at Noah.

"Got hurt when my dad and I went to Atlanta to find my uncle, that's when Dawn, the head police, and her officers found us and took me with them. Leaving my dad behind." He said while massaging his leg.

"Why didn't they take your dad?"

Noah sighed. "That's the other thing about Grady Hospital, they only take weak people who won't fight back so they force them to work and stay at the hospital. They think I'm weak but I'm not, probably thought Beth was weak too but I think they know now she isn't. And I'm a little afraid of what they'll do."

Daryl felt anxiety creep over him again. "Come on." He said as he continued to walk, Noah right on his heels as they walked for hours until it was dark. They reached the church and Daryl told Noah to stay behind and wait for him to call him as he went ahead. Daryl walked through the bushes and came out of them to see the church and Michonne standing guard with her katana out, she smiled at him when she saw him but that smile faded as she looked around and didn't see Carol.

"Where's Carol?" she said.

Daryl paused as he stared at her before he turned his head and said over his shoulder.

"Come on out."

Noah came out of the bushes looking nervous and Michonne looked confused, she looked at Daryl for an explanation.

"We got a problem." He said.

* * *

Grady Memorial Hospital (earlier that day)

Beth sat back on the chair staring out at the room feeling angry but staying still as Dr. Edwards is tending to her stitches on her forehead, her left eye bruised and swollen; her head was pounding and aching but she showed no pain.

"How'd you know Trevitt was a doctor?" she looked up at Dr. Edwards who looked surprised as he stopped what he was doing and looked at Beth. "That's why you had me give him the wrong meds, right? Why you had me kill him. 'Cause if he had lived, there'd be another doctor and Dawn wouldn't need you. She wouldn't protect you." She said with a daring voice glaring at him.

Dr. Edwards stepped back looking nervous that Beth found out, he turned around and sighed. Might as well tell her the truth now that she knows what he made her do for him.

"Trevitt was an oncologist at St. Ignatius. I knew him." Beth knew it and scoffed. "They would have kicked me out. Maybe Gorman, maybe he would have killed me. I didn't have a choice." He said looking at Beth with panicky eyes. "Use everything you can use. When they arrested Christ, Peter denied being one of his disciples. He didn't have a choice. They would have crucified him, too." He finished as an excuse for killing a man for his personal gain.

He left the room. Beth sat still, feeling anger coursing through her; she has been molested, beaten and used in this place. She was so close to escaping, so close in finding Daryl but now all of that is gone as she is still trapped in this _slabtown_ of a place. But she felt furious, first they thought she was weak and now they used her in killing someone else, and it was from Dr. Edwards not Dawn. The first time she woke up she felt like she could trust him a little bit, since he wasn't like the other staff in this place, plus he saved her in some situations a couple of times.

Betrayal, that's what she felt. She's trying to hold on to her belief of good people but she knows that no one in this hospital is good.

She looked at the table and saw a pair of scissors; she grabbed them and walked out, clearing meaning to inflict these scissors upon Dr. Edwards. She saw him across the hallway and walked slowly towards him, scissors low and at her side. She saw commotion up ahead as a nurse was talking to Dr. Edwards and stopped dead still, her eyes widen with shock as she saw officers wheeling in someone on a stretcher. The person on the stretcher was Carol.

**AN: Short chapter I know. I wasn't planning on writing this part but since last chapter got a reaction, I decided to post a longer version in solving the crisis that Daryl is facing between him and Beth. What you think? Oh, and Beth finally got introduced again. **


	9. Ch 8 'SLABTOWN'

**AN: Beware of the ending. You've been warned.**

**Chapter 8**

**_"SLABTOWN"_**

**Day 1**

Waking up slowly from a well-rested sleep, Beth was starting to stir awake but felt blissfully comfortable and warm as she laid on a bed, unmindful of where she was at. It took a moment to register that that she was too comfortable she even felt safe wrapped in blankets and laying on a warm bed when she opened her eyes. Disoriented, she wondered where she was at; the first thing she noticed was a clock on the wall ticking, she stared at it for a moment as her mind wrapped around the concept of time and how it was still working. She sat up from the bed her mind feeling foggy, looking around with cloudy eyes until she found something that made sense to her.

She was in a hospital room. How did she end up in a hospital room?

An IV needle was connected to her arm as she got up slowly and went to the window and saw the city of Atlanta in ruins, nothing but a ghost town of abandoned buildings, battered walls and walkers. Beth felt scared as to why she was here, then she remembered Daryl, she was with him and now she's here. Was he here too? Beth panicked she has no idea what's going on; she walked to the door and banged on it.

"Hey! Hello! Hey!" Beth screamed, as she heard voices from behind the door and they were coming closer as they were unlocking the door. She backed away feeling scared as she had no weapon do defend herself, she doesn't know these people. Quick thinking she pulled out her IV needle from her arm, a lousy small weapon but it'll do, as she raised it up when an officer and a doctor came in well cleaned and groomed. Now Beth was more confused.

"Everything's okay. Okay?" the doctor said raising his hands up in front of him to insure Beth.

"Put it down. Drop it right now." Said the lady officer with a firm voice. Beth dropped the needle as she saw the officer with her hand on her gun holster.

"I'm Dr. Steven Edwards. This is Officer Dawn Lerner." The doctor, Dr. Edwards, introduced. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" Beth asked her voice shaky as she was looking at them closely.

"Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta." He replied.

"How did I get here?" Beth asked not remembering what happened.

"My officers found you on the side of the road surrounded by rotters." Dawn Lerner said in a vague voice.

"Your wrist was fractured and you sustained a superficial head wound." Dr. Edwards said, as Beth looked down to her wrist and saw a cast on it and that would explain the pain she has on her face and the back of her head as he told her. She never realized she was injured until now. "Can you remember your name?"

"Beth." Then a heart stopping moment, Daryl. Where was he? Last thing she remembers was when the funeral home got overrun by walkers and he told her to leave and go outside to wait for him. She did do that but doesn't remember how she got here. Was she really fighting a walker and forgot? "The man I was with is he here, too?" sounding hopeful as her voice shook.

"You were alone. If we hadn't saved you, you'd be one of them right now. So you owe us." Dawn said in an ominous tone, her eyes showing no empathy to the man Beth spoke of.

* * *

"Wait, that's it?" Beth said as Dr. Edwards turned off the life support of a patient; feeling that they could have done more to save the patient's life as she stared at the man who was dying in front of her. Dr. Edwards grabbed a scalpel and stabbed it into the patient skull, Beth squirmed at the sight, and at Dr. Edwards who did it so casually with no sympathy.

"If patients don't show any signs of improvement Well, Dawn calls it." He said as he turned to Beth, trying to explain his actions as simply a necessity that needed to be done.

They placed the dead body on a stretcher and wheeled him out of the room through the hallway, that's when Beth saw the hospital. The area looked clean but gloomy as there were wires running through the walls of the hallway and into rooms all around, car batteries were used as generators and the light were kept on dim or sometimes they weren't turned on at all. For all purposes of conserving resources they kept things at a minimum to continue living here.

This was okay, Beth guessed, but she couldn't help but feel this weird vibe going on in this place, like a façade. Dawn's earlier words to Beth as she said "you owe us." were unsettling, Beth just woke up to find she was injured and that Daryl isn't with her only to find a greeting party telling her she needs to work to pay off the resources they used to save her.

She followed Dr. Edwards to a room and came to see that it was an elevator, only there was no elevator but a long dark shaft leading down to a pile of bodies. Beth looked down and saw the rotting bodies piled up and gnawed at, this was a human disposal system. Did the people here really just dump bodies down this chute? And by the way Dr. Edwards was preparing the body; it seemed her guess was right.

"Can't we bury him?" Beth asked looking at Dr. Edwards with big eyes.

"No, we only go out when we need to." He said taking the sheet off the body.

"But it's a person. What you're doing now….its treating them like garbage." Beth said with unbelieving tone in her voice.

"It may not be the most dignified disposal system, but we work with what we have." He said as he lifted the stretcher and the body fell off down the chute as Beth saw with shocked eyes as the body head impacted on the wall, leaving a trail of blood and brains dripping down.

Killing walkers is still upsetting to her because they were once human beings before and should be put down respectably, but this wasn't right; the man was still human who did not turn and they treated him like trash. Just to be thrown out and left for food for the walkers, it wasn't right.

She turned to Dr. Edwards who was picking up the sheet avoiding eye contact with Beth, he noticed this upset her and told her. "The end justify the means."

"Use everything you can use." Beth replied in sarcasm remark.

Dr. Edwards gulped at this sudden rush of penetrating silence that was suffocating.

"Why don't you go get something to eat." He said to Beth as he walked away with the stretcher leaving Beth behind.

* * *

Beth headed to the cafeteria, jogging her mind off earlier and the memory soon faded as she smelled the scent of food flooding through her nostrils as she inhaled. She saw some pots of beans and another that looked like some type of stew but what really caught her eye was the fruit. She'll definitely like some ripe fresh fruit as she grabbed a tray and started scooping some raspberries and strawberries onto her plate.

"You're looking better and better." Said someone as Beth looked up and saw an officer talking to her a smile on his face she didn't say anything, just continued on serving herself. "We had a lead on some guns, so me and my partner were pretty far out. That's when we saw you, wriggling in the road. You don't remember me, huh?" he asked.

"I was fighting a walker. And then everything went black." Beth said flatly as she spoke to the officer not looking up at him. She didn't fully trust these people and that was only after waking up and instantly getting a no trust vibe from them.

"Yeah, one was eyeing your thighs when we showed up." Right there Beth had in instinct that this guy is definitely not to be trusted. What the hell did he mean by that? "But I got there first, jacked that rotter up. I'm Gorman." Sounding that Beth should be pleased he saved her life. But Beth felt nothing but creepiness out with this guy that she didn't say anything, just scooped up her food as fast as she can to get out.

"When someone does you a favor, it's a courtesy to show some appreciation. Unless you want me to write down everything you're taking. Everything costs something, right? " Gorman said getting impatient by Beth's silence towards him, he figured she owed him for saving her life. But he missed a major detail that she wasn't being attacked by rotters but that Gorman ran her over with his car. _It wasn't my fault_, Gorman thought, she just ran out of nowhere as they kept the headlights off to not attract any walkers that were roaming about in the area. He figured he hit a rotter but when it wasn't getting back up, that's when Gorman saw that it was girl and a nice one at that. Don't see too many blondes nowadays and this one was a looker, he figured he could make her his once she wakes up and give him company.

"Huh?" Beth said confused.

"Everything cost something." Gorman repeated giving her a hair raising smile as he looked at her like a prey he was stalking.

"I..I thought we could just eat?" Beth said motioning to the food.

"Oh you can eat all right, but you have to pay back what you took. So how much do you think this will cost you?" He said with smile, an unsettling smile, and just knowing him for mere moments, Beth guessed he did not mean paying this off with work.

"I suggest you get friendlier with me." Gorman said with a wink and a sneer in his lips and walked away.

* * *

Beth walked down the hallway heading to Dr. Edwards's office. She was hungry but didn't eat after what Gorman said; she was thinking what he said to her at the cafeteria in her head. She thought she just needed to pay off the supplies they used to save her; she never considered food was part of it too. She just thought it was necessity to eat and it wouldn't count, but she was wrong. She didn't like the idea of Gorman telling her how she was going to pay it off, were there other ways to pay things off here? She stopped walking as her gut churned, as she thought about it, no that's not going to happen. She convinced herself that they don't do that here and walked on. Blissfully naïve on her part.

She wanted to clean her debt as fast as possible so she can go back and find Daryl and the others, but it seemed she was going to stay here for a while and not by her will. Beth had a strange feeling about this place since she woke up and one thing Daryl taught her was to look at the signs. And she looked and what she saw was a bit unusual; she saw how the wards here served small portions of food on their plates, and how the officers got larger portions, but some wards were not all like that, some grabbed heaping amounts of food and when an officers say how she was going to repay that, the wards smiled up at them with a flirtatious smirk and the officers seemed to agree with that.

She noticed that some of the wards, which are easily distinguished by the scrubs they wear, seemed sad and broken down. Every time an officer calls for them they have look of fear on their faces as they head to them. Plus they always seemed to have bruises and cuts on them, and they look weak. Some are old, some are young, some have injuries that affect how hard and fast they go and the officers look massive and strong compared to them.

Then that feeling crept up again, that same feeling she got when walkers invaded the funeral home, it was nerve chilling and felt like cold hands were gripping on your mind shaking you to run. Last time Beth got that feeling it ended up that walkers swarming the place Daryl and Beth were at and got them separated. She needs to be cautious here.

She reached Dr. Edwards office and stood by the door, even though they didn't end things so good back the chute, she felt like she could trust him a little bit. He saw her and motioned her to come in as Beth sat down on a chair in front of his desk.

"I used to feel like I was drowning in research. Now the oceans are dry and I'm suffocating in boredom." He said reclining in his seat and looking up at the ceiling, sighing.

"You're lucky. If you feel safe enough to be bored, you're lucky." Beth said at his behavior of blissfully ignorant of how the world is outside and here he is bored.

They listened to a record that was playing.

"That's Junior Kimbrough. Do you like it?" Dr. Edwards said as Beth listened to the song.

_I see a girl come running up to the car  
She ran up to the car  
She said, "Mr."  
Said, "Would you get me home"  
I said, "What's wrong with you, Baby?"  
She said, "That man gotta knife"  
Said, "He tryin to rape me"_

_You better run  
Don't let him get you  
You better run  
Don't let him get you  
If he catch you, Babe  
He gonna rape you_

Beth grimaced at the song and looked up at Dr. Edwards. "Not my type of song, I have to say."

Beth felt uncomfortable at the song choice, and even more so with the whole Gorman situation.

"Yeah, interesting choice of song but records are in short supplies, so we have to make do with what we got." He explained." I can't remember the last time I heard a record. It's one of the few perks I get for being the only doctor here."

Beth nodded.

"Where's your food?" he said as he saw she had none.

"The more I take, the more I owe, right?" Beth said as her stomach rumbled.

"Hey. You don't have to starve yourself. Here." Dr. Edwards say placing his tray of food in front of her.

"Have you ever tried guinea pig?" Beth nodded no. "I didn't think so." He said motioning her to eat, but Beth didn't touch it, just looked at him with worried, hesitant eyes. "Dawn doesn't have to know." He reassured her.

Beth accepted his food and starting eating, Dr. Edwards smiled. Beth looked up and saw a painting.

"It's a Caravaggio. I found it on the street outside." Dr. Edwards said as he got Beth looking at it.

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed. She hasn't seen art since everything went down and just by looking at it make her think of better times and hope that maybe one day that could happen again. And her better times to come will be along with someone else. She smiled.

"Art isn't about survival. It's about transcendence. Being more than animals, rising above. We can't do that anymore?" Dr. Edwards said with a blank voice.

"I don't know. I sing….I still sing." Beth corrected as she is revealing just a little bit of her past life to him. "I sang for my group I was in, sang all the time. It was comforting to sing to everyone."

"I bet it was. Singing is luxury now, it helps to forget what's happening around you for a moment, then back to the harsh reality." He said.

"We can still come back. We don't have to live only as survival or transcend into something we can't reach right now. But perhaps we can live close to a middle ground of those two." Beth said with optimism in her voice.

Dr. Edwards shook his head looking gloomy. "Don't think we can come back." If only Beth knew what happens around here.

"But we can still hold on." She said with confidence as Dr. Edwards stared at her and gave her a small soft smile.

"Where's your group now?" Dr. Edwards said changing the topic, her optimism was too much and too sad to look at.

"I don't know. We got separated, we…our camp got attacked. Lot of people died." Beth managed to say as she was taken aback from his sudden question. Fast images flooded her mind of the prison attack as she remembered. Hard to imagine that was only a couple of days ago. "I was with someone." She said looking up at him. "I was with someone at a funeral home were Gorman and his partner supposedly found me. I remember that the place got overrun with walkers and Daryl told me to go outside and wait for him by the road. Now I remember fighting a, a walker…." Beth said placing her hand on her forehead struggling to remember but couldn't. She grunted with annoyance.

"Hey. It's okay, we all lost people and I'm sure Daryl fought his best." Dr. Edwards comforted.

Beth looked at him with fixed eyes, "Daryl is alive, he's not dead." She said anger seeping through. Daryl isn't dead he survived way worse situations with scratches and he's probably looking for her right now and she could be there looking for him too if they just let her leave this place.

Before Dr. Edwards could say anything Dawn came in running in that they found someone. Beth and Dr. Edwards ran to the room where Gavin Trevitt, the patient, was wheeled in by two officers. Beth saw that one officer was speaking to Dawn about something Beth couldn't hear. Dr. Edwards checked him and said that he wasn't going to make it, Dawn said to save him, and Dr. Edwards was confused. Dawn always said not to waste resources on those who can't be saved, Dawn, regardless of her words, said to save him; she seemed almost desperate to have this man saved.

"Okay, plug the EKG and the ultrasound into that battery pack." Dr. Edwards informed Beth, as she did what she was told, hands shaking at the sudden turn of fast pace event. Good thing she learned a few things from Hershel back before everything happened and at the prison.

Dr. Edwards placed the transducer over the man's chest. "Tension pneumothorax. Punctured lung. Beth, I need a large hollow needle in that cabinet." Grabbing the keys from his pocket and handing them to Beth as Dawn grabbed them instead and grabbed the needle. She wanted this man saved and Beth was going to slow.

Dr. Edwards struck the man's chest with the hollow needle straight to the lungs as blood was oozing out, clearing out the lungs.

Dawn asked him that if he was going to make it, Dr. Edwards raised the man's shirt to reveal his stomach was covered in black purple bruises saying he has internal bleeding and that it's a waste of resources to save him. Dawn stared at him with beady, dark, infuriating eyes and smacks Beth right over her suture, re-opening it. Beth was stunned as she stood in place, resting her hand on her cheek as she questioned what the hell happened.

"Steve, try to grasp the stakes here." He hissed at Dr. Edwards and left the room.

* * *

After Dr. Edwards patched her up again, she went to go get a change of clothes when she was changing she found a lollipop inside her cleaned shirt, she smiled at the gesture at someone giving her a lollipop to cheer her mood. She got a feeling it was from one of the workers, that boy who does the laundry, she guessed. She walked down the hallway were Dr. Edwards was standing when suddenly some officers were dragging someone in through the doors and placed in a room, Beth went over to look and saw a girl being strapped in with restraints as she had a walker bite on her right arm.

"Either we cut off your arm or you do." Dawn told her, strapping her down

"Screw you and your little bitch!" Joan, a worker, spat as she focused her attention on Gorman, who the remark was for.

"Smart-ass whore" Gorman stated as he was getting closer to her.

"Gorman, get out of here!" Dawn shouted pushing Gorman away and he left.

Dr. Edwards went to go give her a shot but the Joan kicked him away.

"It's anesthetic. You need it." He asserted.

"Go to hell." She hissed.

"She made her choice. Now do it." Dawn said still holding her down.

Beth didn't want to see this, it was too much, so many things happened right now that she didn't want any part of this. Dawn saw Beth trying to leave and shouted at her to say where she was going and to help save Joan's life. Beth was going to say something but didn't get to as Dr. Edwards said he needed her help in holding her down. Reluctantly Beth did what she told to do. Joan started pleading not to cut her arm but to leave it.

Why would Joan say to leave it alone? Didn't she want to fight off being a walker?

"I'm not going back to him!" Joan yelled

"You don't have to." Dawn assured her

"You can't control them." Joan said through gritted teeth.

"I will." Dawn said, determined to make it so.

Beth wondered what Joan meant by that, but sensed it was anything but good.

Dr. Edwards place the gigli wire underneath Joan's arm and began sawing through her bone to discard the infected flesh. Joan let out an ear screeching scream as it hit Beth's ears like a stab. She kept on holding down Joan as she had a clear, front row view of her arm being sawed off. The sound of flesh tearing and blood gushing along with the sound of grinding metal on bone as Dr. Edwards sawed through then he jerked the wire off causing the rest of the flesh to open like a gaping wound, it gave off a squelch sound not meant to be heard from human flesh.

* * *

"You okay?" a boy said as Beth entered the laundry room to discard her bloody clothes from Joan's incident. She looked up at with tired eyes. The day hasn't even been over and she's exhausted not so much physically but mentally. "I'm Noah, of the Lollipop Guild." He introduced.

"Beth. Thanks for that." She said, her voice tired.

"Figured you could use a pick-me-up after this morning. Guess I should have brought the whole jar." Noah said, referring the slap Dawn gave her for no apparent reason but giving that Beth was closest to her to lash out. "Here, this should fit." Noah said giving her clean clothes.

"You know what happened with Joan? If she'd have stayed, worked for a while, couldn't she have just left?" Beth asked Noah.

Noah scoffed. "I haven't seen it work like that yet."

"How long have you been here?"

"I guess about a year." As he showed Beth his long scar on his left legs. "Dad and I were both pretty messed up when they found us. They said that they could only save one. For the longest time, I actually believed them. Now I get it. Dad was bigger, stronger. Would have fought back. Would have been a threat." Noah explained, showing a slight hint of anger as his lips thinned.

"They left him behind on purpose?" Beth said, piecing the puzzle together, some things starting to make sense now.

"And Dawn just looked the other way. See, she's in charge, but just barely and it's getting worse. It's why I'm out of here when the time is right. I came looking for my uncle. Gotta get back to my mom." Noah spoke.

"Where's home?" Beth asked sensing the Noah could be trusted, he seemed eager to get out of this place just as she was, that perhaps she could tag along to find Daryl and the others.

"Richmond, Virginia. We had walls. See, they think I'm scrawny. They think I'm weak. But they don't know shit about me. About what I am. About what you are." He said motioning to Beth and giving her a soft smile.

Beth felt a smile on her face that Noah didn't think of her as weak, she guessed so many people thought that he was weak that he knows what it feels like to be underestimated.

"If you ever do manage to find an opening to leave this place, I hope you'll tell me." She said hopefully. "I'm just as more eager than you to get out."

"You have someone outside waiting for you?" Noah guessed

"Looking, I hope. We got separated when Gorman said he found me fighting a walker but I don't believe him." She said rolling her eyes. "Besides I really want to see Daryl again." Beth said sad heartbreaking voice, her face turned miserable as the thought of Daryl.

Beth wonders what he is doing right now and what he is thinking about her. Does he think she's dead or alive? Does he think that she's fighting her way through the woods and walkers wondering off farther, with her no sense of direction? Has he found the others? Or is he still alone?

Even though she is somewhat safe in this place, her chest hurts at the idea of him alone with nobody with him in this world. Being alone is not something Beth never wants to experience.

* * *

Beth is humming in Joan's room as she is mopping up the blood on the floor, she was humming while thinking about Daryl and the time they spent together when it was just them two. She hadn't thought about Daryl much this day, because as the day was slowly coming to an end, she had a busy day. Hard to believe that it's only been a day. Dr. Edwards said that she was out for two days until she woke up, so it has been three days since she was last with Daryl. Time went slow here.

As she was humming she didn't notice Joan starting to wake until she spoke.

"Hmm. That's really nice." She said in a groggy voice, listening to Beth hum was soothing.

Beth got startled as she instantly turned around to walk out the door to get Dr. Edwards.

"No, please. Not yet." Joan begged as Beth stopped and turned to her. Joan looked very miserable, both physically and emotionally and she figured Joan didn't want to be here just as much as Beth did. Is that why she begged them not to cut her arm off? Was this place really bad enough for Joan to go outside and get bitten by a walker to end her stay here? Beth got the feeling that was just it, if so what exactly happened here?

Beth looked at her right arm and said she was sorry.

Joan looked at her arm and shrugged looking defeated, her plan to off herself ended in a bust. "She can control them. But she doesn't because it's easier. Because she's a coward." Joan sneered.

"What did he do to you?" Beth said figuring out that Gorman must have done something to her; he disturbingly threaten her to be friendly with him.

"It doesn't matter. I guess it's easy to make a deal with the devil when you're not the one paying the price." Joan said.

"Was it really bad? Enough for you to go and get bit by a walker?" Beth said

"Yeah." Joan answered emotionless.

* * *

It was night already and as soon as she finished mopping Joan's room she walked to her room to sleep. As she walked it sounded to eerie walking down the hallway alone, it felt as if she was the only one in the building and was now walking fast to reach her room. She jumped when she heard a door open and saw a girl, around her age exit out of the room she was in and running up the hallway were Beth was at. The girl had her head down while her long dark messy hair was covering her face, she ran passed Beth before Beth caught a glimpse of her scrub pants untied and her shirt torn from the collar. Beth's eyes followed the girl until she was out of view around the corner, she heard other voice as she looked back in front of her and saw two officers exiting out of the same room the girl was in. Beth stood still as she saw the men were smiling and laughing and muttering something under their breaths to each other. Revulsion hit her hard when she saw one of the officers zipping up his pants.

She stood absolutely still, hoping that the two men didn't see her, her eyes went wide with shock and fear as she tried to control her labored breathing. She needed no explanation at what she saw because she knew what this was. She remembered how Maggie was when the Governor did something to her, Maggie never told her, but she figured it was bad enough. Beth never encountered this, not back before, not at the prison, not with Daryl and that's what made her even more terrified. She was alone with no one to have her back, she could handle walkers but this she couldn't. She never had hands laid upon her with force and she doesn't know what to do. She just stood still, trembling, sweating, heart pounding right to her ears as the men left not noticing her.

She sighed a breath of relief as she quietly walked faster to her room and shut the door behind her, she leaned against it holding on to the handle. That night she didn't sleep on the bed but on the floor by the door, to make sure she'll wake up if anyone opened the door.

She was now seeing what this place really was.

* * *

**Day 2**

The next morning Beth was in her room walking some rags in her room when she remembered the lollipop Noah gave her. She went her bed and searched underneath the mattress to where she left if, but it wasn't there.

"Lose something?" she heard Gorman say, as she turned around and saw him standing by the doorway, Beth's lollipop in his hand. "This is yours, ain't it? Mmm." He said as he tore off the wrapper and sucked on it.

"Sour apple. Like the kind Dawn acquired from pediatrics." He said stepping towards her, Beth froze still as she was pinned between the bed behind her and Gorman in front of her. She didn't like that combination. "Suppose you could have a taste. See if it rings any bells." Gorman said placing the lollipop in front of her mouth.

"I don't want it." Feeling frightened

"Oh, come on, now. I just want to be sure I'm turning this to its rightful owner." Gorman spoke as he pushed the lollipop into Beth's mouth. Beth was petrified, one got so used to living with the dead that one forgets what the living can do. Gorman pushed the lollipop further into her mouth and feeling like a deer caught in headlines couldn't move or think as this disturbing action was happening to her.

"Ah, ah. Yeah. That's right. That's right." Gorman slurred licking his lips. "I bet you taste good."

"Leave her alone." Dr. Edwards interrupted. Thank God as Beth turned her head and took the lollipop out from her mouth. Feeling eternally grateful and relieved as she back away from Gorman. Her mind dizzy and pulse racing from uncontrollable anxiety.

Gorman looked infuriated while gripping on to the lollipop. "The girl should have been mine."

"Nobody's yours, Gorman. Nobody." Dr. Edwards specified. "And if you think you're getting Joan back…."

"Oh, I'm gonna get her back." Gorman interrupted turning to face him. "You think Dawn's gonna stop me? She won't because she knows we, her officers, play nice when we get things we want." Gorman said stepping to Dr. Edwards face and smiling at him a devious smile before he left, taking the lollipop with him and sucking on it, winking at Beth.

Beth felt aftershocks of fear and nausea coursing through her, she realized she had her head down the whole time and holding onto her breath as she let it out and breathing heavy. She wanted to cry, but couldn't as deep breaths was all she let out.

"Hey, hey, you alright?" Dr. Edwards said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Beth shook her head as she got her breathing back to normal, feeling very grateful to Dr. Edwards.

"Thank you."

Dr. Edwards nodded.

After a few moments Beth was back to slightly normal, only now more cautious and afraid. Dr. Edwards didn't want to trouble her but said they all got jobs to do and that they should better do before Dawn notices. He instructed her to check on Mr. Trevitt and give him a dose of 75 mg of Clozapine. Beth nodded and went to it, she grabbed the medicine and gave him the dose, when Noah came in.

"Hey." With a warm welcoming smile

"Hey." Beth returned the smile knowing it was great see a friendly face.

That was all that was aid when Beth heard the monitors beeping and Mr. Trevitt seizing and dying.

Moment later…

Dawn stabbed Mr. Trevitt face and demanded to know what happened, Beth stammered on her words as she was trying to explain, Noah took the fault and said he accidently unplugged the ventilator. Dawn told Gorman to take him to his office. Beth tried to explain but Dr. Edwards stopped her. She told him she did what he told her to do and gave him the dose of Clozapine, Dr. Edwards corrected and said he said Clonazepam not Clozapine. Beth felt a slap of shock , he didn't say that, she knows for a fact that he didn't say that. All of a sudden she hears Noah being beaten in the other room, she tries to go to him but Dr. Edwards grabbed her and said she can't stop it.

* * *

**Day 3**

That night Beth laid on her bed staring blankly up at the ceiling thinking and sorting everything she' come to know about his place. Dawn came to her room earlier, right after Trevitt died and informed her that she knows Noah didn't do it, but still had to do what she did because every sacrifice they make has to be for the greater good. Noah's mistake in taking the blame almost ruined that, so Dawn had to take action to prevent from losing everything she managed to build. She told Beth that she wasn't strong and that she wasn't part of the greater good but she's part of a system. She is a ward so her job is to keep the officiers happy because if the officers are happy then they will all be safe. Dawn also said that Beth is nothing but dead or someone's burden, after Beth denied that, Dawn grabbed her wrist and showed her the slit marks saying that "some people are not meant for this life and that's okay. As long as they don't take advantage of the ones who are."

Dawn is not a person who meant for this life. And Dr. Edwards, he deliberately told Beth the wrong medicine to give Trevitt because he wanted him dead. Why though?

As Beth was thinking of the past events she finally starting to put all the pieces together. They are not to be trusted, because this is a place who thought they were doing good, bringing people in, helping them getting better but its intentions fell. Dawn truly believes that the world can go back to normal and people will come back for them and in the meantime she is ignoring what is happening under her watch, because she really can't control her officers. The officers control her, if they are not happy they will give her a hard time and she will take drastic actions to say that she is under control, mostly by their benefit.

Beth has to get out she now knows that in order to survive you can't be weak, people think that Beth, and Noah, can't survive; they always just make it by. Beth knows that the odds are not in their favor but she is not going to choose to stay here. If she is going to die then it will be under her terms, she came a long way from being that suicidal girl back at the farm, and she is not going to stay much less die here. If she is still alive then there must be a reason for that. Beth just wonders what that is exactly.

As she was thinking, sleep flooded her body then clouded her mind and slowly drifted off.

_Beth was in her cell back at the prison, laying on her bed. She felt so comfortable and safe as she laid there, with concrete walls, metal doors, and a fence outside the prison, how can anything invade them here._

_She rested on her bed with her eyes closed, breathing slowly and shallow. She felt someone was there with her in her cell; she didn't open her eyes when someone was touching her arm. She smiled stirring awake, she felt the bed moved as someone was starting to crawl over her, his hot breathing leaving a warm trail along her body. The man kissed her neck and nuzzled his head in Beth's neck, his chin hairs scratching her skin. Beth laughed opening her eyes to see Daryl placing small kisses over her neck. He lifted his head up and locked eyes with Beth._

_"Hi" Beth said with a huge grin on her face._

_"Hi" Daryl said low, with bang covered eyes gazing up at her._

_Beth pushed back his hair to see his face, those intense blue eyes softly looking at her with passion that Beth spent no second thinking as she guided his mouth to hers and kissed. Beth opened her mouth instantly as Daryl slid his tongue in savoring the sweet taste of Beth as their tongues collided together. Beth moaned softly as Daryl continued his pursuit on her mouth._

_Daryl slid his hand down her pants, unbuttoning her jeans and slipping his hand right in. Beth gasped into his mouth as his finger was teasingly rubbing her clit. Beth grabbed his hand and stopped him._

_"just relax." Daryl whispered into her mouth._

_She nodded as she loosened her grip on his arm and he continued to rub her. Beth moaned softly, her cheeks flushed pink as she started to arch from Daryl's touch. Daryl switched his fingers, having his thumb rubbing her clit and the other opening the lips of her pussy and pumping in and out._

_Beth fingers gripped tight on Daryl's wrist, as he pumped in and out of her, his callous fingers feeling rough against her walls. Daryl gazed at her mesmerized by the sounds that were coming out her mouth and it was all for him. He saw her eyes closed tight as she bit down on her lower lip, trying to muffle her moans, her face blushing pink and her hand gripping tight on his shirt. Her eyes flung open all a sudden as she looked at him shocked. Shit did he do something wrong as he stopped._

_"Everyone will hear" Beth said with trembling lips and wide eyes, her face turning red from embarrassment._

_Daryl smiled and chuckled softly. "No one is gonna hear us. It's just you and me." He said with sultry lips._

_With that he continued to pump his fingers in her. Beth instantly closed her eyes and dropped her head back down on the pillow. Beth began whimpering, panting hard now, signaling that she was close. The muscles in her belly starting to spasm down her pussy, she tighten her legs closed, causing the friction to intensify from Daryl's fingers. Then with one final stroke of her clit, her pussy hugged around Daryl's fingers as her orgasm rippled through her sending her on a cloud of ecstasy._

_Daryl gazed upon with admiration and heat as just seeing her face when she came was enough to send him over as well. He withdrew his fingers from her and with Beth also staring at him with drowsy eyes, he placed his fingers in his mouth, wet with her orgasm, and sucked on them with a groan; the taste of her was enough to get him over the edge as he felt his dick jerked inside his pants._

_Beth's eyes went wide as she saw him licking his fingers that were just inside her, her face went ten times red from embarrassment, if it can go any more shade redder._

_"mmmmmmmm" Daryl grunted as he slid his finger out of his mouth and went down on Beth's shocked, little, open mouth. Beth all sudden felt cold, like a cold draft was blowing through her body. Daryl was a bit demanding this time taking control of her mouth, a bit too demanding for Beth, as he felt heavy and odd to Beth._

_"mmm…Daryl." Beth said through smashed lips._

_Daryl didn't respond, he opened her legs and placed himself in between, pinning her in place. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them on top of her of her head with one hand of his. Beth didn't like this. "Daryl stop…Daryl…"_

_"Shut up." He said with cold, hard voice._

_Beth gasped a breath of fear, as Daryl was attacking her mouth; he bit down on her lip hard as she tasted blood, this was scaring her as she was struggling for Daryl to release her hands from his grip but they held on firmly._

_He rose up still trapping her underneath him and still having her hands bind as he started to unbuckle his belt and unzipping his pants bringing them down. Beth eyes were wide with fear as she didn't want this, this wasn't like Daryl. Is he really going to force her to do this even though she doesn't want to?_

_"Daryl please stop! STOP!" Beth cried as tears were streaming down her face. She was terrified. She was terrified of Daryl._

_He didn't listen; it seemed as if the words didn't even reach him as he started to unzip Beth's pants and pulling them down. Beth was franticly struggling now, sobbing as she didn't know what to do. Would she just let him or continue to fight? What good would both of them do? She never would believe that Daryl would be like this, force his way on her. This man on top of her looks like Daryl, but doesn't feel or act like Daryl._

_Something isn't right._

_Then a hair rising voice spoke._

_"You got friendlier, l like that." She looked up at Daryl and saw him speak the words but it didn't sound like Daryl. "I told you, you were meant to be mine"_

_It was Gorman._

_"And now I'm going to fuck you hard." He slurred with sickening grin, while licking his lips with a slimy tongue._

Beth flung open her eyes only to find a more horrid, nauseating scene unfolding in front of her.

Gorman was on top of her with his hand under her pants.

"Seems you're enjoying it just as much as I am." He said with ear crunching chuckle.

Beth froze but only for a tiny moment as she kneed him in the genitals as pain struck him, just enough time to push him off. It worked but only for Gorman to take her down with him. They both landed on the floor with a hard thud.

Beth felt his hand sliding out from her and felt dirty and sick to her stomach. She pushed that emotion aside only to let anger and rage flow through her as she kicked him in the gut, Gorman let out a cry of pain as the air was knocked out of him. Beth got up but got knocked back down hitting the side of her head on the floor when Gorman tripped her with his foot.

Beth laid on the floor groaning as her head throbbed with pain, but it also helped her to unlock the truth. She remembers what happened back at the funeral home, she managed to escape the house and ran towards the road, only to fight a walker but that wasn't why they took her, she ran to the road only to have a car run her over. And she bet her life that it was Gorman.

"You little bitch!" Gorman growled, holding on to his stomach.

Instinct took over as she rose from the ground fast, making her head spin wildly, not seeing clearing as she was at a disadvantage when Gorman lunged at her gripping her hair with his hand and punching her in the stomach. Beth fell on the ground, clutching her stomach; the pain was excruciating as the air was knocked out of her, gasping for air.

Gorman laughed at Beth as she was hunched over and then starting to crawl away from him. He followed her placing his foot on her butt and pushing her, making her lose her balance. She got up again crawling desperately away from him when he did it again. He was having fun toying with her. Beth needed to act fast, she needed to find something to push him back or regain her breath to at least fight back. When she was crawling she remembered placing a pair of mini scissors on the counter on the far side of the room. She crawled to it.

Gorman stood back as he saw her making her way to the counter and he let her, as he saw Beth gripping on the counter top and lifting herself up. He walked up to her with a sly grin on his face, Beth swung around holding onto the pair of scissors.

"Get the fuck away from me." She hissed tears of rage falling down her cheeks.

Gorman just laughed placing his hands in front of him, as an act of surrender. "You think those small scissors will save you? That's cute." He said with a chuckle, placing his hand on his gun holster, telling her that she has no chance.

"Get out." Beth said firmly, her voice rough.

Gorman didn't move, just laughed mockingly.

"Get out!" Beth screamed, feeling that she was about to crack from desperation.

"alright I'll go, it's no fun when you're serious." He said heading out the door. Gorman was playing with her, out of all the wards here, he had his interest in Beth and instead of taking her, he was going to make sure she thought of him all the time. So he is going to play with her for a while longer.

"By the way, you sure did tasted mighty fine." He said with a slimy grin, winking at her as he left and closed the door behind him.

Beth eyes went wide with horror, she stood in place for several minutes until she collapsed on the ground, sobbing. She hugged herself tight as she felt violated, dirty and vulnerable. She let her guard down and with that came a price, she doesn't know exactly what Gorman did to her but just having him touch her was enough to feel filthy and hollow inside.

She needs to get out of here. She needs to escape this place now.

**AN: So….this is my version.**

**Onto some good news, finally, next chapter is the MSF chapter! This is the reason why I'm writing this story in the first place.**

**First a bit of backdrop. I have not been reading other fanfics of Bethyl based on the MSF; I've been reading mostly just AU, because I love those, but the reason why is because if I read other stories I feel two things. 1) My story sucks big time. And 2) I want to write the idea I had for writing this story. So maybe my idea is already used up or not used up all the way. I really do like my idea, but if you guys have some interesting ones, let me know.**

**Plus you're reviews are really uplifting, whenever I get one I tell myself, "I need to write right now!" so thank you very much.**

**Also please excuse this chapter if the beginning and middle doesn't make sense. I feel like I've been writing this chapter for weeks and I just want to post it already and move on to the next chapter. I reread it and it sounds good to me, but I don't know, maybe some mistakes hidden there. As you can tell I re-watched the episode I wanted to put some scenes in and tweak them to my liking.**

**Song: You Better Run by Junior Kimbrough**


	10. Ch 9 'Coda'

**Chapter 9**

**"CODA"**

**Day 4**

Beth grabbed a rag and the small bucket of water she left in the sink in her room, she pulled down her pants and underwear and scrubbed. She could feel Gorman's fingers in her that she scrubbed harder. She was hurting herself but she needed to get out the feeling out, she needed to get his scent off her. It was a stupid idea to sleep on her bed, Beth always slept on the floor by the door and one foolish mistake made her helpless as Gorman touched her. She gagged, tears streaming down her face.

She remembers the dream she had; she was at the prison, in her cell room, Daryl was there, she remembers his touch on her skin, how his facial hair teased her skin as he kiss her, how his body feels on her hands. Beth misses him, she unquestionably misses him.

But the dream made her vulnerable, when Daryl was touching her it wasn't him but Gorman, she was reacting to Gorman. She choked down her sobs as she pulled her pants and walked to the door, she glared at it and kicked it. Beth stopped her crying, she wasn't going to cry for Gorman, she will not give him that pleasure, besides she doesn't cry anymore. She didn't sleep that night, she was tucked in the corner with the scissors in hand and eyes fixed on the door in case anybody unwanted came in.

Morning came and Beth weary eyes were open still, she got up slowly and left her room.

* * *

"I know you didn't have breakfast." Beth heard Dawn speak as she was restocking the cabinets in the supply room. "Peace treaty?" handing her a tray of food to her and placing it next to her.

"I don't need much." Beth said numbly "I'm not staying any longer than you make me."

"You know, you shouldn't see this as a sentence. I'm giving you food, clothes, protection." Beth scoffed when she mentioned protection, Dawn noticed that. "Did something happen?"

Deflecting the question Beth instead said, "I never asked for your help."

"But you needed it. Try to look at the good we're doing." Dawn replied straight away. "We saved your life. I'm keeping all of us going here. That is not a small thing."

Dawn is doing no good here, she is letting this place fall. Corrupt officers praying on the weak and Dawn is turning a blind eye at them.

"And I believe that what we had before all of this isn't over. And when we're finally rescued, when this nightmare ends, we're gonna need to rebuild." She continued.

"You don't really think someone's coming for us?" Beth turned to Dawn

"There's still people like us, Beth. People trying to keep the world alive, to fix it. Until then, we all have to contribute. To compromise."

"What exactly is this compromise?" Beth stared at her with tired eyes.

Dawn got nervous and didn't answer Beth's question, she just gave her advice. "Just keep working off what you owe and you'll be out of here in no time. But you have to eat, otherwise you'll get weak, and need more treatment."

Hard to argue with that, Beth hesitantly grabbed the tray of food and began eating. Dawn stared at Beth eating her food slowly and wearily, something must have happened to her, but it's something that both Dawn and Beth will have to live with.

Before leaving Dawn spoke. "I know you didn't ask for this. I didn't either."

* * *

The whole day Beth felt numb, she was on autopilot completing task after task. She hasn't seen Noah since the incident and to be honest she never thought to see him, a more pressing issue has been clouding her mind. Besides being on autopilot she's been on alert on avoiding Gorman.

Just her luck too, as she was dragging her feet down the hall, her mind elsewhere, she bumped into Gorman. She stepped back to see what she hit and horror filled her eyes when they locked eyes. Gorman was grinning that nauseating smile at her, his eyes violating her body as he scanned her. Even his voice was nails on chalkboard to her ears as he spoke.

"Hey there." He slurred

Beth was frozen in fear as she stood still, she should be running away from him or screaming for help, but her voice and body remained silent. She could feel it again, his touch on her skin and his weight on top of her as her skin cringed right off her.

It nearly did as Gorman grabbed her arm and pulled her in to a room, shutting the door behind him.

"Been thinking about you and last night, reckon you must be thinking about me too." He said with teasing words as he walked towards her. Beth back away, until she backed up on the wall. Gorman laughed at her fearfulness as he continued his pursuit he reached up and twirled a strand of Beth's hair with his finger, smelling it.

Beth could fight back she could hit him right now, she could risk getting hit as well, but she can take it. Only problem is that she is frozen in fear. Gorman has managed to sneak in and wreak havoc on Beth's mind the whole morning. She is letting this piece of shit man control her, and she is letting him. She is alone in this battle with no one to come to her aid; Dr. Edwards and Noah aren't here so she has to do this solo. She mustered up what courage she has at the moment and finally moved.

"I have to go." She said as she snaked her way out of Gorman's grasp.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up." He said gripping her arm tight and bringing Beth's face to meet his. "You're not leaving so soon now are ya?" breathing down the words in her face.

"Let me go." Beth shrugged off putting distance between them, her voice sounding strong.

Gorman chuckled. "I do love the sound of your voice, your moans especially, they sure do make a guy all hot and bothered under the collar." he said with a crooked smile.

Beth felt disgusted to the core, her face in shock that she couldn't help but give out a remark, however her emotions besides fear, were coming back.

"Think all you want from it but just so you know those weren't for you." Confidently speaking as she went to the door, just about to open it.

"That's right, hey were for hhmmmm what was his name again? Daryl?" Beth stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. How does he know about Daryl?

"It was wasn't it?" He said with a satisfied smirk. "You mumble in your sleep darlin' and I hate to break it to you but you're never going to see him again. Might as well move on and find someone else."

Beth felt anger brewing up, just hearing Gorman saying Daryl's name was enough to wish him dead. She felt so completely disappointed with herself that she let Gorman maneuver her every move and emotions. She was no longer going to stand for this.

She opened the door and left the room closing the door behind her, but before the door fully closed she heard Gorman talking to her. "And I'll gladly think about it, think about how you squirmed and moaned whenever I went faster on you."

* * *

**Day 5**

"It's not as bad as it looks." Noah said to Beth as his right eye was black and bruised, Beth lifted her hand to see it better, Noah flinched. "I'm okay, watch." As he flicked his finger on his eye. "Painkillers, it barely even hurts."

Beth sighed "Dawn needed Trevitt for something."

"I know that's what that was about. Screwed-up thing is, she's trapped, too." Noah said as he leaned back.

Beth scoffed in her mind. "We're not trapped. I'm going with you." She stared firmly into his eyes. "We are escaping now."

Noah nodded his head in approval; he had enough of this place.

As Beth turned around to grab something he placed his arm on her arm, Beth flinched, he immediately let go.

"What happened?" Noah said with worried words.

She gulped on her dry throat as she turned to him and gave him a sad smile. "Something that….makes me want to leave this place right now." As she her mind was constantly on rerun of last night incident, despite her best attempt to clean herself she could still feel his filthy hands on her, but she ignored it. Noah dropped the topic.

"Basement's the fastest way out, any noise and we got rotters. So we won't make noise." Noah explained as they were walking down the hallway. "I can keep an eye on Dawn. She keeps a spare key to the elevator banks somewhere in her office. Think you can find it?" he stared at Beth.

"Yeah." Beth said confidently, nothing is going to stop her from leaving this fucked up place. Not walkers, not Dawn, not even the danger they are willing walking into. "Wait, how are we going to reach the basement? I thought the stairs to it were blocked off?" Beth questioned.

"That's why we are going down the elevator shaft. I'll find something we could use as rope." Noah clarified.

"oh." Beth said her voice not sounding so eager anymore. But if it's the only way out, then that's what they're doing. Beth nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's get back to our jobs, but keep close to each other, and I'll signal you when it's time." Noah said anxiously.

Beth nodded, as they went their separate ways.

Not long after that Dawn told Noah to help with some supplies that needed to be stored, Beth walked up in time to see Noah at work and nodding his head to her. It's time.

Beth, with a clipboard in hand casually kept her head down looking at the paper in front of her and walked to Dawn's office. She entered inside and went to look in the filing cabinet, nothing, but she did find a wallet that belonged to Gavin Trevitt. Turns out he was a doctor, an oncologist. Guess Dr. Edwards wanted to be the only doctor here.

She put the wallet back and went to the desk; she stopped as she saw Joan lying on the floor dead, her bandage from her amputee arm ripped open as it looked like she bled out. She bent down next to the body as she understood why she did it. Gorman managed not to go far as Beth woke up but Joan didn't have it easy, how long has Gorman been molesting her under Dawn's watchful eyes? Joan's only options was to continue staying here or killing herself. She took the easy and only way out for her.

Beth smirked as she saw the "fuck you" message on the floor Joan wrote, she also died in Dawn's office obviously to turn and take down as many people she can and hopefully Dawn would be one of them. She ignored Joan's body as she opened the cabinets of the desk, again nothing, she grabbed the handle of the bottom drawer but it was locked. Jackpot that must be it, she opened it with a ruler and saw the key to the elevator doors, finally something good.

The door opens and Gorman steps in. Beth's gut sank, two times today she had to deal with him and she was going to end it right here.

"Hey there." He spoke, as he caught her red handed as he saw the key in her hand. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Quick thinking Beth said. "Dawn was just asking for her key." She said as she moved around the desk and from Joan, Gorman didn't even see Joan, eyes locked strictly to Beth. She tried to sound as convincing as possible, fighting off her feelings of being nervous. She is so damn close in leaving this place and she will not lose this opportunity.

"Was she, now? See, I was just with Dawn and I don't seem to remember that." He said walking towards her in slow strides. "It's okay. Maybe she doesn't have to know, maybe there's another solution. You know?"

Beth quickly thought to act scared, make him think that she'll obey him so she can catch him off guard.

"Please don't tell Dawn." She said with pleading whimpering voice.

"Shhhh, its okay, maybe we can have ourselves a little win-win for both of us. And as a sorry present for your behavior earlier today." he said trapping her between the desk and him, going down to her neck and inhaling her. Beth turned around twisting her face in revulsion, and on the corner of her eyes she saw Joan's fingers starting to move. She's turning.

"So how about it, Bethy? We gonna work something out here?" Beth nodded her head, half pretending to show fear. "Good girl." As he hoisted Beth on the desk, moving his hand under her shirt.

"How about we finish were we left off last night, I want to hear those pretty noises again." Bile raised to Beth's throat as he said the words. But again Beth nodded her head. Gorman chuckled his face close to Beth's breathing the words on her face. "Now, Joan, she's not such a team player. Lucky for me you're smart enough to stop fighting."

Beth grabbed the jar of lollipop from the desk and smashed it into head with full force, nevermind her hand ached like a bitch doing it. Gorman fell on the ground, just in the nick of time for Joan to reanimate and feast on his neck. Blood spattered, Joan's teeth chewing and tearing off the flesh, while Gorman helplessly in shock as his neck was nothing but mangled flesh and a gaping hole.

"Take that asshole."

She grabbed his gun and hid it on her pants waistband and walked out the office, key in her pocket, keeping her breathing and emotions in check, it too early to celebrate, now to the next step. She found Noah finishing his task, she looked down on her shoes and saw blood smeared, Shit, hopefully Dawn won't notice. She walked up to Noah, her face a little too calm as she walked in confident strides.

"Beth? Everything okay?" Dawn asked.

_Shit_, Beth thought perhaps she was too calm as she scrambled her mind on what to say. "Oh, Joan was looking for you, I saw her and Gorman headed towards your office."

Dawn looked worried. "Thank you Beth." and walked on. Beth smiled.

Beth moved towards Noah and pointed at her pocket, signifying she has the key, Noah grabbed a bag from the room and they both walked to the elevator shaft. As soon they made it, they heard screams, they must have found Joan. They had to act fast, Noah pulled out a makeshift rope out of rags and sheets that he managed to get and tied Beth's waist with it, telling her to go first. Beth climbed down the elevator holding on for dear life and praying that Noah won't drop her or that the sheets wouldn't rip. Noah eased her down, and she made it down safely, standing on top of the elevator were the dead bodies are at. Now it's Noah turn, he went down the rope, grunting as his strength was starting to fail, but did not fall, he was nearly there when a walker grabbed Noah from crack door on the floors above. Noah struggled to get free and doing so he lost his grip and fell down, landing on the pile of dead bodies.

Beth watched with terror eyes as he fell. "Noah?! Noah?! Noah?!"

Beth saw him alive, thank God, as he was gripping his leg. Beth jumped down landing face down onto the dead bodies, all chewed up, rotten, and foul-smelling, as it was hard to breath.

"Can you walk?" she whispered as they got out of the elevator and to the basement, hearing the groans of walkers in the pitch black room.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Noah answered silently.

Beth gave him a flashlight and she pulled out her gun, and walked quietly along holding on to their shaky breath. They saw walkers roaming but they didn't sense them yet, Noah pointed out the exit and they moved to it only to have a walker grab Noah's arm, Beth began to hit it with the butt of the gun until it released him, and she shot it in the head. One, two, three, four, five, six clean head shots Beth fired as they made it to the door and went outside. The sunlight blinded them as everything seemed to go in slow motion, Beth ran forward to see a dozen walkers staggering their way, she turned and saw Noah limping.

She's got him covered, for both of them were going to get out.

With that knowledge Beth went through the cut fence and smashed the head of the walker with her foot, blood oozing through the fabric as brain matter splashed everywhere. She shot the walkers closest to her, bringing their attention to her, Noah slipped by unnoticed as the walkers were swarming around Beth. She kicked and pushed them away, as her gun was out of ammo, one walker was getting too close and then a bullet went straight through its head. Beth fell down to the ground from the surprise of the bullet, she got up and ran, not far enough though as an officer tackled her to the ground.

As they handcuffed her, she saw that Noah made it; he was on the other side of the fence looking at her with worried eyes. Beth smiled, feeling both accomplished and disappointed that she wasn't on the other side of the fences with him. It was stupid to think they were both going to get out, he was limping too much to leave Noah behind for the walkers or she stays behind covering Noah as he escaped.

Her mind went back to the talk Dawn gave her saying that some people were meant for this world while others were not and that as long as the ones who don't belong here don't interfere with the ones that do, then it will all be good. Beth couldn't get it out of her mind that maybe she really wasn't cut out for this world, maybe she is burden in the group. All she does it sing and smile and always believes that there is hope out there still, but is there really? Her journey so far, hasn't been exactly kind to her.

She never really made an impression on the group in the past; she could never make them see past what they saw her as. As Maggie's sister, or Judith's caretaker. So maybe she didn't have a great impact on them, not like Carol, or Maggie, or Michonne, or even Carl, who's younger than her and can certainly take care of himself better than Beth.

So maybe Dawn is right, maybe Beth really isn't made for this world but still Beth can't make herself believe that. She doesn't know what will happen now or what to do but one thing for certain is that she will not be afraid of Dawn or this place anymore, she will challenge them head on and will not break.

For if she's stuck here, what does she have to lose now?

* * *

As they made it back inside the building, the officer sent her straight to Dawn's office, where Joan, Gorman, and another officer dead on the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dawn said through gritted teeth, staring straight into Beth's eyes with malicious eyes.

"He attacked me. Just like he attacked Joan. Just like you let him. You know what's happening here and you let it happen, you're letting it happen." Beth said giving off attitude when speaking.

"So that we make it." Dawn replied desperately

"No one's coming Dawn. No one's coming." Beth stated with no fear in her eyes. "We're all gonna die and you let this happen for nothing." She said gritting last part through clenched teeth.

Dawn stared at her with empty, hard eyes, she looked down at a broken picture frame, and rage built up as she grabbed and smashed it over Beth's head, knocking her out.

* * *

Five days.

It's been five days since Beth was taken from Daryl and still she is missing.

After Daryl came back to the church with Noah, he noticed that Maggie, Glenn, and Abraham's group were gone. Rick told him that Abraham was getting impatient after they found Bob with his leg gone; Gareth and a few of his buddies captured him and ate his leg, and were going to leave. Glenn told them that Maggie and him will go with him if they stayed for a day and a half until they killed Gareth off, he agreed and once it was done they left.

Daryl was pissed, while he was gone, Bob was bitten, got his leg eaten by Gareth, and died, Gareth attacked them, and Maggie left. Also Abraham left with his group, he didn't like him that much but he was valuable muscle they could use to get Beth back. They are five people short and only four people were going to Atlanta with him. Michonne will stay back at the church with Carl, Judith, and Gabriel. This is the only way of doing this plan; he didn't like it because now it wasn't only Beth that needed to be rescued but Carol as well.

Daryl, Rick, Sasha, Tyreese, and Noah went to Atlanta and were at a warehouse were Rick was explaining the plan. He suggests that they take out the guards one by one and reach inside to grab Beth and Carol and leave guns blazing, taking out the officers and Dawn. Tyreese suggest a more subtle plan, take two officers hostage and request a prisoner exchange, two of Dawn's men for Beth and Carol. Rick had doubts with his plan, but was convinced by Daryl to agree.

Daryl doesn't need no violence or getting involved in Dawn's business. All he cares about is getting Beth and Carol out alive. The two important people he cares the most about and they are both pulled away from him.

"Nah, that'll work, too." Picking sides with Tyreese. "You say this Dawn, she's just trying to keep it together, right?" his voice gruff talking to Noah.

"Trying and doing are two different things." He said

"You take two of her cops away, what choices does she have? Everybody goes home. Like he says." Daryl said pointing at Tyreese, going with his plan all the way.

After the finished talking Rick pulled Daryl aside. "Okay, what's going on?"

Daryl eyes squinted with confusion.

"What went on between you and Beth?" he clarified.

Daryl didn't expect that as he continued to stare at Rick. There was silence among them as they both kept silent, Rick was waiting on Daryl.

"I just need her back Rick. I need her back."

That was all Rick was getting out of Daryl for the moment and he accepted that, he nodded and they went back to work.

The plan now was to capture two officers, so now it's time to draw them out. Rick told Noah that he will be the one to draw them out, he is to fire some warning shots and make sure they chase him to the spot were Daryl and the others will ambush them. And would you believe it, it actually worked.

They captured Officer Lamson and Officer Shepherd. Daryl was in a no shit mood, that he may have forceful on Lamson when he tied him up and pulled him up. Lamson spoke to Rick saying that the way he speaks and carries himself, is just like a cop and asks him if he was one. Rick didn't answer as they heard tires screeching towards them, they all opened fired and moved out of the cars way, hiding behind dumpsters. Lamson and Shepherd got inside the car as the officers inside the car was shooting at the group and it sped off. Daryl saw a white cross on the back windshield and anger flowed through him as he ran after the car, it seems that he will always be seeing that white cross everywhere he goes and every time he's running after it. It was speeding up fast when Sasha shot out one of its tires.

Daryl and the group ran after it only to see that the car stopped and no one was inside, they also reached this evacuation area where it seemed that it got napalmed. Melted black concrete surrounded the area as there were walkers melted down on the ground, their skin pink and red from burn marks and they looked fresh with blood as the smell was horrible as ever. They heard something fall and saw two officers running away, they followed. Daryl stayed behind to check the car and the trailer in front of him, he cautiously went towards it, gun at the ready and opened it, nothing.

He got tackled by the side by the other officer who was driving, Daryl kicked him off and went to punch him, the officer blocked it and heaved Daryl up and smashed him on the ground next to two walkers. The walkers were chomping down on their teeth, as the officer was choking Daryl and squeezing hard. Daryl searched for anything and almost got bit when he put his finger inside a walkers mouth and as soon as he felt teeth he pulled out fast. His breathing went ragged as Daryl's vision was getting blurry. He felt for the walkers head again and gouged out its eyes with his fingers and yanking it head out and smashing it on top of the man's head. He went down and just in time when Rick shot the other walker close to Daryl.

They brought all three officers to their warehouse hideout. Shepherd told them that their plan won't work because they're the wrong cops for the job. Dawn knows they are trying to overthrow her. Lamson said the plan will work, they just need to talk to Dawn the right way.

"Hey, Rick. You're gonna want to hear this." Daryl motioned for Rick.

* * *

A Few moments earlier…

When Beth was getting patched up again by Dr. Edwards from Dawn's lashes towards her, again, she felt that she had nothing left to lose when she picked up the scissors and was going to jam them in Dr. Edward's neck. If she was going to die here, then she will take down as many with her, bad thinking on her part. Dr. Edward's may have used her but it was Dawn that needed to be taken down, so it was good timing that Carol got wheeled in for Beth to snap back to reality.

When she saw Carol she knew that Daryl and the others were not far. They're here, she knows they are and that brought back some of her hope. She lost it back when Noah escaped, she thought she was going to stay here but she was wrong, perhaps she can get out of here after all.

When Beth was mopping up the floor as she overheard Dawn and O'Donnell talking about Noah. O'Donnell said that they will catch him, they'll just wait for him to screw up, Dawn mocked him by saying "That's some active police work right there." Beth laughed softly, Noah's smart there no way he'll screw up, he's probably far away from their reach right about now. He's tough and he'll make it, she believes it.

"The patient in exam room two, she was half dead when I brought her in. She's not looking so good. This ain't Pin the Tail On the Donkey. Are we really gonna keep wasting valuable resources on this lady?" O'Donnell said.

They are not touching Carol and she'll be damned if she lets Carol die. Infuriated she walked up to O'Donnell spatting comebacks at him.

"How much electricity does your DVD take?"

"Excuse me?" he said surprised

"We have very limited resources here and you charge it every day."

"Are you kidding me?" O'Donnell said in disbelief

"Beth." Dawn warned

"That woman has been here one day. What good is this place if it doesn't try to save people?" she stated

"Turn off the machines." Dawn said

_What?_ Beth thought

"Tell Edwards to take the patient off of his rounds. If she pulls through on her own, then fine. But you're right. She's not worth the effort." Dawn said to O'Donnell but looking at Beth while saying the words.

Now Beth was in disbelief, she was trying to protect Carol by asserting that this place was to save people, she meant to prevent her death, but she just caused it.

O'Donnell left and Dawn sighed "You just killed that woman. Who do you think I have to side with?"

"Tell him. Tell him you changed your mind." Beth was not going to let this happen.

"You don't know how fragile this thing is. There's nothing I can do…..so you'll just have to do it." Beth looked at her confused. "You're gonna save that woman's life."

Dawn pulled out a key from her pocket saying that it's the key to the medicine cabinet. She wants Beth to take it and get the medicine she needs and save Carol.

A call from her walkie-talkie rang through, it was Shepherd saying that they heard a gunshot. Dawn told her to grab a car and take Lamson to check it out.

Beth was utterly confused. Why was Dawn helping her out? After everything that happened, Dawn is acting nice to Beth. Was she trying to become a decent person now? Now that Beth told Dawn that nobody is coming for them and she let all these bad things happen under her watch.

"Why are you doing this?" Beth asked as she looked at the key then at Dawn.

"I thought you were weak. You've proved me wrong."

In truth Dawn needs to have someone on her side, so she is trying to make Beth trust her so she can control Beth. It's just a ruse. In order to continue surviving Dawn needs to maintain power. Unfortunately Beth thinks that maybe Dawn is turning over a new leaf. She is gravely mistaken.

Beth walked to Dr. Edward's office, she knocked and he opened the door. Things were a bit uncomfortable ever since the Trevitt incident and that he used her to kill a man. But she needed his help, she mentioned the patient in exam room two and told him what medicine she needs to survive. Dr. Edwards guessed that if Dawn gave her the key to the medicine cabinet and it wasn't from the goodness in her heart, there was a catch.

Beth didn't want to hear it, she just need to know what medicine will help. Dr. Edwards said an Epinephrine drip, five milligrams. Before she left he said to her that he was trying to save his life, he feels so guilty that he used her and killed an innocent man that he wonder if he even did save his life. Beth didn't say anything, just walked away.

She wondered that maybe you have to do some evil deeds in order to stay alive or to protect. She couldn't really be mad at Dr. Edwards for doing what he did, but yet she still is.

Beth convinced another ward to help be a distraction while she went to grab the medicine. She handed the elderly ward some strawberries and he followed the plan. When the officers around the area went to the man, who was coughing hysterically, she opened the medicine cabinet, grabbed the medicine and walked off. Not looking back, not acting nervous, just face facing forward and marching on.

She reached Carol's room and set up her IV drip and gave her the Epinephrine.

She grabbed hold of Carol's hand and squeezed it.

"Carol. It's Beth. I just wanted you to know that I was here." She looked at the IV bag and then to the door. "I'm not going to let them hurt you, I'll protect you."

* * *

Officer Lamson said that Dawn will refuse the deal but eventually will agree to it. So the idea was to bring Officer Lamson, Shepherd, and Licari to Dawn in exchange for Beth and Carol, three of Dawn's men for two of Rick's. Lamson will smooth things out with Dawn. Overall it seemed like a good plan, get in get out, except now Lamson is dead.

Lamson tricked Sasha into killing one of his old colleague, who turned into a walker, outside in the melted asphalt. Sasha feeling sympathetic agreed, only to have her head slammed into the window knocking her out.

Rick grabbed the police car and chased Lamson, ordering him to stop, when Lamson didn't Rick sped up the car and run him down, breaking his back and shooting him. Back at the warehouse, Daryl was pacing around, clearly pissed off. He was pissed off at Sasha for letting her guard down and now the only guy who could sway Dawn is gone, best pray he isn't dead.

When Rick showed up took Daryl aside and told him Lamson is dead, why does he even bother to believe things will go according to plan. Daryl was thinking, maybe having Lamson dead didn't change things so much, Dawn clearly didn't show any love for him, so what difference will it make for Lamson to be dead or alive.

"He was a good man. He was attacked by rotters, saw it go down." Shepherd said as soon as Rick and Daryl came up.

"You're a damn good liar." Rick remarked

"We're hanging by a thread here. He was attacked by rotters That's the story." She said looking up at Rick. "So it's this or you go in guns blazing, right? You don't want that."

"If this is some bullshit you're spinning - and things go south" Daryl said pointing at Shepherd

"I know." She interrupted. "I know the good ones from the bad. Let us help you. Besides I want that girl far away from Dawn."

Daryl looked at her with stunned eyes. "What girl?" he spoke rough

Shepherd looked nervous talking to him. "That blonde girl, Beth. She seems to be the only one who stands up to Dawn and…" she gulped.

"What?" Daryl growled as he leaned in, Rick grabbing his shoulder.

"And she looks more beaten down over the days." She finished.

"What do you mean beaten down? Huh?" Daryl said

"She just looks like she's drained, like Dawn got inside her head." She said with a shaky voice.

Daryl looked at Rick. "Nah, we're getting her out now." Daryl said turning to Licari. "What about you? Huh?! How much do you still wannna live?" he spoke loudly.

Everyone in the group looked at Daryl as he was going on talking to Licari, a bit confused on why he was getting hot tempered all a sudden.

"How much?!" he shouted.

Licari was cold face as Daryl's shouting didn't affect him. "Dawn's afraid she'll look weak in front of us.  
Thinks it'll tip things against her. Hell, it will. She'll see this trade as a rip-off if she thinks you took out one of our guys. So it's a good thing Lamson got aced by rotters." He said agreeing to the plan.

* * *

Back at the hospital Beth saw O'Donnell harassing Percy, an elderly ward, saying that he didn't sew a hole in his sleeve properly. She saw O'Donnell pushing him on the ground, Percy clearly in pain as Dawn walked past them not intervening.

Later Beth was sitting down on the edge of the elevator shaft wanting to be alone. Dawn walks in saying that Percy will be fine, Beth objected by saying that nothing is okay. Dawn taunted her saying that if she was going to jump, Beth said she wanted to be alone and that Dawn didn't change were she kept her key at. They both said that neither of them are going anywhere.

"You you keep telling yourself you have to do whatever it takes just until this is all over. But it isn't over. This is it. This is who you are and what this place is until the end." Beth said.

Dawn didn't believe what Beth was saying; she said that this place saved her, that Dawn saved her twice.

"They think Joan was trying to get back at me and that Gorman and Jeffries were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Dawn said

"That's what happened." Beth said covering her tracks

"Bullshit. I saw the smashed jar. I closed up my office and I fixed it before it could be a problem. You're a cop killer." She stated

Beth blood ran cold as Dawn called her a 'cop killer' she didn't like that title "I would never kill somebody."

"But you did. What do you think would happen if the others found out? I protected you. And we helped that patient. I didn't have to, I wanted to. But there's a way things have to happen here. Don't you get that?" Dawn finished as O'Donnell came in.

Both Dawn and Beth got up as the air turned intense O'Donnell told Dawn that things need to change and that everyone needs to know who they're working for. O'Donnell was about to leave when Dawn pulled a gun on him, they talked about how both of them changed and that they were supposed to protect people not beat them. O'Donnell got Dawn to lower her guard by talking about her old partner, then he swapped the gun from her gun as it fell down the elevator shaft. They fought.

They punched and kicked each other, O'Donnell seems to be getting the upper hand when he was choking Dawn, Beth intervened when she tried to get O'Donnell off. He elbowed on the side of her head as she fell down, Dawn took advantage of his guard down as she punched him in the throat. O'Donnell was grasping his neck, struggling to breathe, Dawn yelled Beth's name to push him down the elevator and she did, as his body landed with a loud bang.

Shocked by her action she stared down the elevator shaft, speechless and unmoving. She just killed a cop. But does that even matter in this world?

* * *

Beth went to Carol's room still feeling a bit shocked, she went to the side of Carol's bed once again holding her hand. "I hope the others will find us soon Carol. I'm afraid." Eyes stinging. "I'm afraid of what this place will change me into if I stay." Her voice cracking as tears streamed down her face.

Then Beth got that feeling, that instinct feeling, she gets when something horribly wrong is going to happen.

She calmed down a bit as the next set of words burned her throat for even saying them. "I don't think I'm going to make it. And if I don't can you look after Daryl?" she muttered squeezing Carol's hand tighter.

Beth stayed with Carol all day, sitting down on the floor with her back against the wall, when Dawn showed up. She informed Beth that it's okay to cry, Beth doesn't cry anymore, well at least not at everything. Beth said that Dawn didn't protect her from Gorman or O'Donnell, she used her to get rid of her problems for her, just like what Dr. Edwards did.

"Everyone uses people to get what they want."

That's what this place is.

Dawn said that the people she helped kill, Gorman and O'Donnell, they wouldn't be missed, the world was better off without them.

"Besides it seems you won't be stuck here for long." Dawn said taking a drink from her flask. Beth looked up at her, eyes wide. "Your group, your people, they have two of mine and they want a trade."

* * *

As Daryl and the others arrived at the Grady Memorial hospital escorting Shepherd and Licari for the exchange, Daryl felt his heart pumping hard and fast in his chest, his palms sweaty, and his mind on alert that he will finally get Beth back.

Earlier in the day Rick came across another patrol unit outside and told them they have two of their officers and that Dawn has two of their people and requested and even exchange. And that's what they are doing right now.

When Beth found out that Rick and others are coming right away to rescue her, she felt tremendously relieved; she's finally and hopefully getting out of here. She went to her room to change back into her normal clothes; ripped skinny jeans, blood splattered yellow polo shirt, cream colored knitted sweater, and her cowboy boots, she feels better now.

She was about to leave when she grabbed the scissors from under the mattress and stuffed him in her cast. She exited the room to see Carol awake and on a wheel chair, Carol saw her and gave her a weak smile, Beth smiled back. Then off they went, Beth pushing the wheelchair to meet up with the group.

Beth was trembling out of excitement and nervousness as they reached the meeting place and were waiting for Rick and the others to come through the doors in front of her.

As Daryl was walking up the stairs and down corridors to meet up at the meeting place, he got a weird feeling from this place, he turned and looked at Rick and Rick also got that feeling. As the made it to the doors Rick looked through the window of the door and saw Beth and Carol there, he nodded to the group and they entered. Sasha, Tyreese, and Noah saying behind them guns close while Rick and Daryl up front for the exchange.

Dawn told her officers to holster their weapons as they walked in. Beth's eyes went straight to Daryl and Daryl's to hers, Beth almost broke down in tears as she saw him, now visibly shaking.

When Daryl Beth he swear his heart stopped beating for two reasons. One was that she was in front of him and alive, two was because she has two huge visibly cuts on her face and her right eye bruised up. He clenched his fist so tight it hurt when he relaxed it. _They touched her, they hurt her. _

"They haven't been harmed?" Rick asked. Daryl shot a look at him saying that if he was blind, did he not see Beth?

Dawn deflected the question when she said where's Lamson, and true to their word, Shepherd and Licari said he got taken down by walkers.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. He was one of the good guys." Sounding sincere. "One of yours for one of mine."

Daryl moved forward taking Licari with him, he hoped to get Beth in exchange and saw that Beth was starting to move only to push Carol forward to go first.

Daryl felt nervous as fuck as he saw Dawn pulling Beth away when she wanted to help Carol up and how she kept her grip on her until Beth tugged her arm away. He only heard stories about this Dawn person and he already hated her, and it hasn't even been a minute since he first saw Dawn and he hates her even more. Can't imagine how much hate Beth has on her.

Daryl got Carol and their bag of supplies from the officer and headed back. Rick escorted Shepherd for Beth and Daryl was holding his breath when they did the exchange.

Rick got Beth and looked at her face, he saw the cuts and the bruise and she appears to be much paler than before. They had been confined to stay in here, probably even endured worse when Rick caught Beth slight flinch when he touched her face. He guided her back to Daryl.

When Beth was heading towards Daryl she stared at him big wary eyes as she reached out her hand to touch him, he was really here. Daryl awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in, feeling her body close to her as remembered what she feels like. It was brief hug but it will have to do for the moment and he pulled Beth behind him as Dawn spoke.

"Glad we could work things out." Dawn said as the group was leaving right away.

Rick answered a curt "Yeah"

That just when they were about to leave Dawn spoke. "Now I just need Noah. And then you can leave."

"That wasn't part of the deal." Rick sauntered back to Dawn

"Noah was my ward. Beth took his place and I'm losing her, so I need him back."

"Ma'am, please, it's not.." Shepherd spoke

"Shepherd!" Dawn spoke shutting her up. "My officers put their lives on the line to find him. One of them died."

Noah didn't believe this was happening, he was almost out, he doesn't want to go back.

Daryl had enough of this "No, he ain't staying." He said going next to Rick.

"He's one of mine. You have no claim on him." Dawn remarked

"The boy wants to go home, so you have no claim on him." Rick said

"Well, then we don't have a deal." Dawn said not giving up, she does not want to lose this exchange.

"The deal is done." Rick firmly stated.

Noah has to do it. First Beth risked her life to save his, then Daryl helped him get Beth back and Rick's group is a good group, they're good people. Now it's time for Noah to sacrifice himself. He said that it was okay, that he will go back to Dawn. Beth was horrified, they are at the finish line and they can't cross it because Dawn called it. No it's not okay.

She saw Noah giving back the gun Rick lent him and walked towards Dawn.

"Wait!" Beth said as she walked to Noah. Daryl jerked his attention and arm to her as he reached to stop her, but she was gone too far for his reach as Beth was on the other side of the hallway. Daryl walked inch by inch slowly towards her, arm slightly outstretched for Beth to come back.

"It's okay." Noah muttered as they hugged. Arms pulling tighter for the knowing that once he lets go of Beth, he will be back to the place he desperately wanted to escape from.

Dawn looked up at Noah and cunningly uttered "I knew you'd be back." And smiled knowing that she gained the upper hand of the deal.

Maddening words made Beth open her eyes in such hatred. She glared at Dawn, released Noah and walked up in front of her. "I get it now."

Beth gets that while being in this place she learned a few things about Dawn. Dawn thinks that in order to survive she needs power to control, she also believes that in order to keep things from falling apart one must do evil deed to keep the peace. That why Dawn was letting her officers harass and beat the wards.

Beth gets that in this world they live in now, it not about being a bystander and letting things happen but to act instead. Beth was pushed to the limit when she was cornered by Gorman and O'Donnell and that resulted in killing them. Beth gets that when a person is pushed, that's when they realize how horrible a person they can be in order to survive or protect, and Beth did that too.

Where Beth's state of mind was at during a crucial decision she made was somewhere not here. She wasn't in the hospital, not in the hallway, not with Daryl and the others standing behind her. She was in a room where only Dawn and herself were at. And in that place she would end Dawn.

She wasn't thinking or even considering what will happen if she chose to go down her decision. Didn't know what will happen to Dawn, herself or everyone around. Dawn has done enough damage to the wards, to Beth and to herself and someone needs to stop her.

During her walk to Dawn and the few short moments of silence after Beth spoke, she fiddled with her cast and pulled out the mini scissors. Looking straight at Dawn's eyes, she did the unspeakable action in stabbing her. But missed.

A shot rang out.

**...**

Daryl saw Beth moving her wrist and a quick shimmering light and before he could even think to move that's when he heard a deafening, skeptic ring of a gunshot echoing in his ears.

He saw red as blood spattered onto Rick.

And he saw Beth falling down.

Everything went so fast, so quick. That when he saw Beth falling down he didn't hesitate to pull out his gun, aiming at Dawn who had a surprised scared look on her face saying something that Daryl blocked it out as he shot her dead in the head.

All guns on both sides were aimed.

"No! Hold your fire! It's over. It was just about her." Shepherd screamed calming down the officers. "Stand down." As they put down their weapons.

Tyreese, Sasha, Noah, Carol, Rick, and Daryl where in shock.

Beth was just shot in front of them, she was alive seconds ago and now she's gone. Daryl kept his gun aimed not moving, not wanting to look down, he didn't want to see Beth dead. He felt Carol patting his shoulder urging him to lower his weapon. He whimpered and he cried, he looked down and saw Beth on the floor, blood streaming from her head. Daryl couldn't see clearly he just saw blood and Beth.

Rick was devastated as well he didn't know where to look as he was moving in circles, processing what happened just now. Same goes for everyone else, even Dr. Edwards couldn't believe what just happened.

Daryl heard Rick taking to Shepherd but didn't hear a word, all sound became nothing as he closed his eyes and cried.

When he opened them he thought he would see Beth smiling at him across the hallway, hoping that he just imagined everything right now in his head of a worst case scenario, but when is life ever kind to them. Daryl opened them and no breathe came out as it was lodged in his throat. No sound came out as his vision was dim.

He bent down and picked up Beth with trembling hands, she was so soft and light in his arms. He embraced her only moments away and now she is lifeless in his arms. He walked down the stairs and through the corridors sobbing all the way, feeling numb as he felt the tears running down his face, he felt nothing inside but heartbreak and distress. He needed to find Beth alive, he needed to.

Maggie just made it to the hospital, where back at the church they arrived after finding out that Eugene lied about being a scientist, and Michonne told her that they found Beth and she's alive and Rick and the others are getting her right now.

Everyone left the church and boarded the fire truck Abraham was driving and made it just in time, as Maggie saw Rick and the group coming out. Her heart was beating fast as she was about to see Beth, her face gleamed with excitement as she letting herself open up to the idea that Beth was alive.

She walked closer to the group, seeing Rick walking out, then Sasha, Carol, and Tyreese and then she felt her chest tighten and smile on her face faded quickly. She saw Daryl crying, holding onto Beth; blood stained hair and looking like a lifeless doll in Daryl's arms.

All emotion except grief and sorrow were pulled away, she screamed no, as she felt her legs go weak and fell to the ground sobbing hard as Daryl came closer with Beth.

Daryl broke down even more as he heard Maggie's screams of despair, he was standing in front of the group as they all stared at him speechless. His legs this time gave in as he landed on his knees on the ground, losing grip of Beth but quickly saved her from falling.

Maggie was crawling to him weeping out Beth's name, she reached him and hovered her hands around Beth, not touching her, Daryl reacted by pulling Beth closer to him not wanting Maggie to touch her. They both sat in the ground crying their eyes out.

Maggie gasped. "Daryl." She spoke with a croaky voice.

He ignored her.

"Daryl…..she's still breathing."

**AN: I cried again when I re-watched this episode, it's going to be a long time before we all get over Beth's death. I hated writing this chapter because of that. This is also one of the longest chapters I've written, not going to be writing one of these for a while now**


	11. Ch 10 Saving Beth

**AN: This a short update because I really wanted to post what happened after the last chapter. And just because Beth got shot, don't necessarily think it went straight through. oh and thank you for the reviews, thank you, thank you, thank you. and I agree. **

**Chapter 10**

**Saving Beth**

_I don't cry anymore, Daryl._

_I'm glad I didn't say good-bye. I hate good-byes._

_We should do something. We aren't the only survivors. We can't be._

_Wouldn't kill you to have a little faith._

_I'm not staying in this suck-ass camp._

_What the hell is wrong with you? Do you feel anything? Yeah, you think everything's screwed. I guess that's a feeling._

_So you want to spend the rest of our lives staring into a fire and eating mud snakes? Screw that.  
We might as well do something._

_I can take care of myself and I'm gonna get a damn drink._

_All I wanted to do today was lay down and cry, but we don't get to do that._

_A motorcycle mechanic. That's my guess. For what you were doing before the turn._

_It's just my dad always said bad moonshine can make you go blind._

_Yes, Mr. Dixon._

_Well, if we're gonna be trapped again, we might as well make the best of you're too busy chaperoning, Mr. Dixon._

_Killing them is not supposed to be fun!_

_I want to you stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything. Like nothing we went through matters. Like none of the people we lost meant anything to you.  
It's bullshit!_

_I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl._

_That's how unbelievably stupid I am._

_I wish I could just change._

_You got to stay who you are, not who you were._

_We should burn it down._

_We gotta talk._

_Is that what I am to you? A teen you fucked!_

_Fine. Forget I asked, forget what we did, forget everything back at the moonshine still. Let's just pretend nothing ever happened and move on._

_Well Daryl I'm sorry I'm another mistake in your life._

_Let's just forget okay?"_

_There are still good people Daryl_

_It's beautiful. Whoever did this cared. They wanted these people to get a funeral. They remembered these things were people before all this. They didn't' let it change them in the end._

_I thought my singing annoyed you_

_Pine for summer_

_Then we'll buy, A beer to shotgun_

_We'll lay on our lawn, And we'll be good_

_"if you don't have hope, what's the point of living?"_

_So I was there for comfort?_

_We're not going to be the same after this? Are we? _

_Then why are we even trying?_

_Then why doesn't it feel wrong_

_Yeah, but Daryl you said there was a dog._

_I'm gonna leave a thank you note_

_Even if they're not coming back, I still want to say thanks._

_I'm not gonna leave you_

**_You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon._**

Numb.

Feeling nothing but numb as her words she spoke to him were on an endless loop playing in his mind, never to hear her gentle voice again. Earlier Daryl could feel his heart ending and his body reacting with every nerve in his body vibrating as he shot Dawn. His eyes saw a blurry haze as he couldn't see clearly as he looked down on Beth, he just saw blood and Beth; and that is never a combination he ever wants to see on Beth.

Everything was surreal. Everything went so fast then so slow.

A few seconds. That's all it took for everything to crumble in front of him, to finding Beth and then having her snatched from him. Always so close but yet he can't reach.

He should have grabbed Beth the moment she was heading towards Dawn, he should have grabbed her and let them take Noah. It wasn't worth her dying over.

Why did she stab Dawn? Now that Daryl was thinking, what did Beth have to gain from killing Dawn in the middle of the exchange, and worst of all it wasn't a fatal stab she inflicted on Dawn. It was a lousy attempt on her shoulder, with fuckin' mini scissors.

He felt mad at Beth for doing that, if only she knew what he had to go through all these days to reach her. That Beth was constantly on his mind, that he couldn't go to sleep without her being near him. That he dreaded what was happening to her without him. Without her knowing what Daryl felt for her.

Daryl couldn't feel his tears streaming down his face anymore, or the pain it felt for him falling on his knees. He just held Beth close to him as Maggie was sobbing in front of him. Maggie too, he was angry at her. Why did she leave without waiting for him to return? If she didn't leave maybe, just maybe Beth would have seen Maggie and ran to her. Maggie holding on to Beth for dear life and perhaps hold her down when Dawn was asking for Noah. Beth would still be alive.

But that's wishful thinking.

The moment Daryl saw Beth, she seemed different and he couldn't exactly pinpoint what changed, but she was different. Then seeing her standing up to Dawn and stabbing her proved him right, that was something the Beth he knew before would never do. What happened in Grady Hospital that made her change? Nothing good. The bruises and cuts were proof enough, plus they were fresh wounds.

He needed to find her alive, he needed her. Daryl wanted to say something to her. He wanted to say that things between them will never be the same and that was okay with him, because he didn't want things to be back to normal like how they were before. He wanted to be with Beth.

He once thought she was naïve and weak but he was gravely mistaken and he wanted to tell her. Tell her that he's falling in love with her, that she was his light in the dark world, a spark of hope that he wanted to protect. But good is he, he let her die.

_You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon._

She was right.

_I miss you so much. _

"Daryl." Maggie spoke as she couldn't believe her eyes.

_I let you die._

"Daryl…..she's still breathing." Looking up at him with red teary eyes.

Daryl hung his head as the words slowly processed; he lifted his head slowly looking at Maggie with miserable tired eyes. The words she spoke didn't make sense as he was trying to wrap his mind around them. Still clutching on to Beth with strong arm, he spoke.

"Wha?" with a gravelly confused voice.

Maggie choked out a small cry when a smile crossed her face, tears spilling from her eyes. "She's breathing."

Daryl didn't need this false hope that Maggie was throwing at him. He saw Beth getting shot.

But maybe, just maybe.

He hesitated from believing Maggie but he looked down anyway, slowly his head dropping until he saw Beth's face. Daryl was holding back a sob as his chest felt tight as he looked at Beth's face; those two sutures on her pale face and her eyes closed, never to be open again. She looks so peaceful, so beautiful, so completely relaxed, almost as if she is sleeping and just saying her name will have her to wake up.

Daryl moved his hand over her face, completely focused in on her face, and placed it over her nose.

He felt her breath.

Daryl gave out a whimper, his lip quivering as he looked up at Maggie, who had tears of relief running down. He turned back to Beth and saw her chest moving up and down, slow and shallow. She was barely breathing, but she's breathing!

How? Daryl saw her getting shot in the head. He heard Maggie saying something to the others, as he continued to investigate her. He shifted her slightly to get a better angle at her head and there he saw it, a grazed gunshot to the back left side of her head. Grazed wasn't the right word though, more like a deep gash that the bullet left, deep enough for blood to be streaming out of. She must have passed out from the shock at having a bullet to the face.

Daryl looked at her gash wound more closely and if was still leaking out blood, not a lot though.

"Beth" he whispered softly.

He felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder. It was Rick.

"Come on." In a low voice looking up at the building cautiously. "We can't stay here."

Daryl was still in shock so he just nodded and got up still holding onto Beth. Everyone now had faces of surprise and confusion as they all heard Maggie about Beth still being alive. He walked fast to the fire truck, acting on autopilot as he shifted one foot in front of the other caring Beth to wherever Rick told him too.

"Where are going?" Maggie asked looking concerned and scared.

"We can't stay here, if they find out that Beth is still alive they'll be back." Rick said in low voice rushing everyone out.

"Do we know if they'll really do that?" Tyreese said.

"I'm not staying around to find out." Rick replied eyeing Tyreese.

Daryl sat inside the truck where he saw Eugene out cold on the back seat and Carl and Judith watching over him. Carl's face was stunned and speechless as he saw Beth, Daryl didn't say anything as he squeezed in the backseat pushing aside Eugene. Maggie sat next to him and when she was going to check on Beth, Daryl shrugged her off as he pulled Beth close to him, staring at her with menacing eyes.

Maggie was taken aback from his actions towards her, she wants to see if Beth is okay still. A couple of minutes ago she arrived to the hospital opening to the idea that Beth is alive then to have it crushed into tiny sharp pieces around her as she saw Daryl carrying her out. Now she knows that Beth is alive and will not lose her again. Why is Daryl clinging on to Beth and not allowing Maggie to touch her?

Abraham started the car with Rick sitting on the passenger seat, telling Abraham where to drive too. Daryl looked at Beth's wound and blood was still coming out, he looked around to see what to cover it with when Maggie pulled out a rag in front of him, he harshly grabbed it from her and placed it on Beth's wound, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

When he pressed down on the gash he heard a soft cry escape Beth's lips. That was only more proof that she was alive and his heart beat faster from it, he even let out a sigh of relief as he gazed upon her at full attention.

As they stopped, Daryl realized that they were back at the warehouse where they kept the officers hostage at. Everyone made it inside, Tyreese and Glenn dragging in Eugene and the others having their guns out and aiming as they searched the area, clear. Rick told some of the group to keep watch while Daryl went inside and placed Beth on the floor. Carol followed him and bent down to check on Beth.

"How bad is it?" Rick told Carol.

She gave out a gloomy sigh. "The gash in her head is deep, we have to stitch it up. But we don't have what we need."

Daryl's head shot straight up looking at Carol with shaken eyes. "What do we need?" Final speaking.

"We need at least disinfectant, needle and thread, bandages and scalpel or scissors." She said in a beat up voice.

"Why do you need a scalpel or scissors?" Daryl asked curiously

"Some of her skin is a bit…jagged. We need to cut that off for the stitches to heal properly and so she won't get an infection."

"Do we have any of the stuff?" Maggie spoke with a dreadful tone.

Carol shook her head.

Rick rubbed his hand over her face, Maggie gave out a small cry, covering her mouth and staying still, and Daryl just stared at Carol with empty eyes.

"Can't we get a fuckin' break!" Daryl screamed as Maggie jumped and a few others turned their head towards him from his sudden outburst. Daryl was feeling tired and fed up with bad luck after bad luck they were having. Beth is alive but how long will that be if she can't heal, the infection will kill her off if they don't stitch it up.

"Wait." He heard Rosita speak as she rummaged through her stuff and pulled out a small kit, handing it to Carol. "Will this work?"

"Yes, it will." Turning to Daryl. "Have Beth lay on her side, Maggie I need your help." Carol instructed as Maggie kneeled next to Daryl. Meanwhile Carol pulled out a curve needle and trying to place the thread inside the hole, but her hands seemed to shake. She's still weak from the effects of the medicine.

After several attempts to place the thread in Rosita came in and took over. Carol gave a thankful nod and stepped aside, kneeling beside her.

"Can't we wake her up first? Will she be okay if she is still passed out?" Maggie asked Carol.

Daryl was already ahead of her as he tapped on Beth's cheek and spoke her name, no answer. "She's breathing more slowly." He spoke eyes still on Beth, noticing that her breathing is coming shallower.

The whole ride Maggie was looking at Daryl and how he seemed to be around Beth, he was protective of her and looked beyond worried, even more than Maggie, as he gazed upon her face the whole time. Making sure she is still breathing as he held her close to him, not letting Maggie see her. Maggie wondered what happened between them after the prison attack.

"Okay let's do this." Rosita said as she took off her gloves and poured some hydrogen peroxide on her hands, that's the best they have. Rosita knew a little bit of cleaning up wounds and stitching them up before she met up with Abraham, put didn't have full knowledge of a gunshot wound to the head. They are all trying their best to figure out how to save Beth.

She instructed Daryl to lift the rag from her head and saw that the bleeding stop somewhat, Daryl pushed aside her hair and carefully brushed the hairs next to her wound. Rosita grabbed a water bottle and poured it on her wound, Beth stirred a bit. Carol was disinfecting the needle and handed it to her.

She took a deep breath in and out and pierced the needle in her skin.

Beth stirred awake, slowly at first as her eyelids fluttered, and as soon as Rosita pierced more of her skin, Beth's eyes were wide open. Daryl was the first person she saw but Daryl didn't get to celebrate her waking up as he saw her eyes full of pain. Beth cried out, whimpering as she moved her head, Rosita steadied her head with effort.

"Don't let her move her head!" she directed Daryl as Beth was jerking her head.

Daryl grabbed her head firmly trapping her in place, just as her eyes locked with his in a frightened distressed glance, Daryl's heart clenched. He was just about to say something to her, to comfort her, when she cried out an ear cringing scream that scared the shit out of Daryl.

Beth screamed so loud and for the longest time that he didn't hear Rick telling him to stop her from screaming.

"She's going to bring the whole damn neighborhood if she doesn't keep quiet!" Abraham hissed at Daryl.

"Shut the hell up!" Daryl screamed back with rage pouring off him as once again Abraham is being a pain in the ass.

"Beth. Beth look at me it's going to be okay." Maggie said through her crying.

Beth was sobbing hard as tears were falling from her eyes; she was squirming everywhere, feet kicking, hands gripping onto Daryl shirt tugging on it with trembling hands.

"She has to stop moving! I can't sew it up unless she stops moving." Rosita shouted concentrating on Beth's wound trying not to stab her.

"Daryl you have to make her stop screaming." Said Carol helping Rosita

"Ss-sstt-Stop. Ple-pleeassee." Beth begged as she managed to speak then continuing back to her screaming.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Daryl shouted at Rosita.

"I have to stitch it up or else she will get an infection." Rosita said sweat forming on her forehead, brow furrowing as she carefully sewed up the wound.

"Daryl I got her legs, just make her stop screaming." Rick said to him as he held down Beth's legs that were kicking the ground.

Carol touched Daryl hands that were on top of Beth's head and motioned him to move them aside. Carol will be holding her down, nodding to him that she will take care of that. Daryl only knew only one way to keep Beth quiet and it hurt to inflict it on her as she was screaming and crying and telling them to stop.

Daryl placed his hand over her mouth and muffled the sound of her yelling. He felt her tears wetting his hand as she looked up at him with confusion and painful eyes. Beth continued to grip on Daryl shirt and clenching it into a fist that he placed his hand over hers. He didn't speak to her, he didn't know what else to say, he felt his eyes burning as tears were threatening to fall, and they did. Seeing Beth like this is dreadful, seeing her in pain killed him, hearing her scream was like a knife to the ears as that what it felt like.

Rick, Maggie, Daryl, and Carol were holding down Beth, as it seemed that she has some strength in her. Maggie was holding onto her shoulders, while Rick her legs, and Carol her head. Rosita stopped sewing as she noticed a piece of lose flesh that was going to be difficult to sew up, that's when Carol pulled out a pair of scissors from the kit and cut off the flesh, with a wet snip.

Beth's eyes went wider than ever as her muffled screaming intensified in Daryl's hand as she screamed so loud and horrible that she made everybody's skin crawl and cringe from pain from hearing her. The whole group couldn't do nothing but watch as Beth was going through torture. Some of the members couldn't even stand to watch her being pinned down that they turned from her wincing from the sounds, while the other group members stood in horror as they watch her getting patched up feeling incredibly sorry for her.

Daryl and Maggie were the ones that couldn't take this anymore. Daryl kept on wishing that she just passes out already so she won't feel any on this. She's been screaming for minutes. Maggie was thinking the same thing, as she hung her head down, not wanting to look at Beth's agonizing face. Daryl on the other hand had his eyes fixed on her, there wasn't anything he could do as he saw her baby blue eyes closing.

She trembled a bit just before she passed out, her body going limp.

Daryl and Maggie both gasped. "Wh-what happened?" Maggie said with quivering lips.

"She passed out." Carol informed sounding exhausted, as she looked at Daryl and seeing that he still had his hand covering her mouth. She spoke his name and he looked at her with tearful eyes as he lifted his hand off her at once. Beth's hand stopped gripping Daryl shirt but didn't fall as Daryl clung on to it not letting go.

"Damn, got to give that girl some credit for holding out that long." Abraham spoke sounding impressed.

* * *

After Rosita finished stitching up Beth, which in Daryl's mind it felt like hours, they cleaned it and left her to rest on a makeshift bed on the floor. Rick was talking to Daryl.

"I know why you did it. Back in the hospital, when you shot Dawn." Rick spoke in a whispered voice as they were in a far side corner.

Daryl remembered back in hospital, back when he thought he lost Beth, then the surge of rage when he shot Dawn dead, hell even if he knew that Beth was still alive on the floor he still would have shot Dawn.

"I would have done the same thing even though she didn't mean to shoot Beth."

Daryl gazed at Rick his brow furrowing. "What do you mean she didn't mean to shoot Beth?"

"I saw her face, she didn't mean to.."

"She fuckin' shot Beth in the head and you're telling me she didn't mean it." Interrupting Rick as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Like I said, even if she didn't mean it, I still would have shot her. I just don't know what difference it would make." Rick said as he was thinking it through his head.

"Beth wanted her dead." Daryl said staring at Rick. "She wanted Dawn dead that she risked her damn life. She risked all our lives when she stabbed Dawn. She was there for how many days getting pushed and beaten around by her, haven't you seen her face? So Dawn deserved what she got." He finished.

"Alright, your right. Let's just wait till Beth wakes up. I'm not too keen on here for too long. We leave as soon as Beth wakes up." Rick said hands on hips and looking over to the group.

Daryl nodded and went walking towards Beth, Maggie was there with her holding her hand, looking tired. He knelt down next to Beth noticing her breathing was back to normal a bit and glanced over her body, making count of her injuries; he noticed her cast on her right hand that Maggie was holding on to.

"Her wrist is broken or sprained, I don't know." She said putting down her hand. Daryl grabbed it to look, ignoring Maggie once again, her wrist is broken.

"Daryl." Maggie spoke.

He heard her but didn't answer.

"Daryl quit ignoring me and answer me." She spoke firmly.

He wanted to say nothing to her, but he couldn't fight what came out of his mouth. "Why'd you leave?" he asked roughly. "Why did you leave after I told everyone that we needed to find Beth, that she was still out there. And maybe if you didn't leave then she wouldn't have done this stupid stunt that almost got her killed." He looked up at her with judgmental eyes.

Maggie was lost for words but she understood what Daryl meant, she left without looking for Beth or even mentioning her. She wanted to tell him the truth but it hurt to think about it much more saying it.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't think she was alive." The words burning her throat.

"Well she was and she managed to survive days without us." he answered rudely, throwing salt in her open wound of doubting Beth.

Maggie had her mouth gapped open as she was lost for words again, then Daryl thought they were too tired and not thinking right, right now. So before he says anything stupid again he decided to drop the conversation.

He sighed. "We're tired and hungry and just tired so let's not talk about his right now."

Maggie nodded after a moment, looking exhausted mentally and physically. "Beth's alive that's what counts right?" she said her voice cracking.

"Yeah." Daryl said as he saw something on her stomach as her shirt was raised a bit.

"Daryl thank you for looking out fo…"

"Sonsofbitches!" he yelled interrupting Maggie, he didn't even hear what she said.

Maggie jumped from his outburst as she looked at him and saw him looking down on Beth's stomach. She too looked down and saw what Daryl saw, Beth has had a nasty purple, black bruise on her stomach, and that looks like it was formed by a punch in the gut.

Maggie eyes went wide as she saw the bruise, it made her feel more horrible that she didn't believe Beth was alive, and that resulted her into being beaten and who knows what else done to her for how many days.

Daryl was fuming as he saw the bruise on her, she looked like a beaten up doll. Rick and Carol came to see what happened. Daryl stood up and paced around, not wanting to see, he walked around in circles calming down and talking himself out of going back to the hospital and demanding who the fuck touched Beth. But he couldn't it will only get him in trouble or killed, he needed to calm down, he finally has Beth back. She was alive then supposedly dead, then alive again, he wasn't going to go on a rampage just when he finally, finally got her back.

He deeply breathed in and out and went back; he heard Carol say it wasn't anything serious, it'll just hurt is all.

"I want to hurt everyone who hurt her." Maggie spoke slowly and deadly.

_Get in line_. Daryl thought.

**AN: I'm not medical expert at all so when I was writing the stitches scene I tried my best to write how a person will react to stitches in the head. I may be way off but hey, you can do anything in writing. **

**So how'd you like it? I was afraid people would have thought I did the shot through the head miracle, don't get me wrong I like reading other fanfic that has the story idea, but I didn't want to write it for this story. I'm trying to make it as possibly real as possible, so let me know if anything is going a bit far-fetched. **

**Daryl's behavior towards Maggie. Yay or Nay? Does Daryl have a right to be mad at Maggie? **


	12. Ch 11 Reunion

**AN: REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!**

**Chapter 11**

**Reunion**

Daryl was leaning by the window smoking a cigarette, shifting his gaze to the outside through the window to Beth lying on the floor with Maggie and Glenn by her side. He inhaled long on the cigarette and puffed it out, white cloud of smoke filling the air around him. He volunteered to be on the lookout; seeing Beth with all these cuts, bruises, and broken bones done him in. He needed to think he didn't want to see what she went through, pretty shitty of him to do and he knows it is too but he just needs to calm down first.

He talked to Noah about what happened to Beth and he told him that she didn't have the scar on her forehead or the bruise on her eye when they both tried to escape. Daryl remembered back to when Noah said that he was worried of what they would do to Beth since she got caught, that it seemed they certainly took some aggression on her.

Noah told Daryl everything he knew that happened back at the hospital when he was with Beth, to the strange behavior Beth was having all a sudden, to the unfortunate mishaps they endured, to how Dawn treated her. Dawn that name clawed into Daryl's stomach like cancer, even if Beth was dead or alive, he was glad he shot that bitch. So anything could have happened when Beth was alone to get all these injuries on her, she got out though but not without some battle scars.

Daryl closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, placing the cigarette between his lips as he heard someone walking to him. Still with his eyes closed he didn't say anything as he knew who it was.

"I never thought she was alive. I just didn't." Maggie spoke her voice low and soft. Daryl didn't do anything just stayed in his position inhaling the smoke and letting it encircle him once again.  
"After Daddy, I don't know if I couldn't. And after what you said, I hoped she was out there, alive.  
And then finding out that she was and then she wasn't in the same day." She continued when she spot Daryl opening one eye through the smoke giving her an expression that Beth is still alive.

Maggie corrected herself. "Beth is alive…..she is."

A moment of silence, as the thought was sinking in their heads. Still feels a little bit surreal to them.

"Seeing her like that, when you carried her out…it made me feel like none of it was ever really there. Thank God it was only for a brief moment." Letting out a sigh of relief. "I know you must be mad at me for leaving and I don't blame you. You believed that Beth was alive, while I didn't. That only shows how much faith I have in her." She scoffed shaking her head.

"She's tough….she doesn't know it, but she is." Daryl spoke finally breaking his silence. He shifted his back on the wall, stomping the cigarette on the floor.

"Thank you for looking out for her. And I don't know what events you and Beth went through but thank you for keeping her safe."

Daryl scoffed.

"She's back Daryl. Beaten or wounded she's alive and with us again, and I'm not letting anything bad happen to her, and I know you will do the same." Maggie spoke trying to lift him up from his blame he's accusing himself with.

Daryl stared at the floor and thought that he never going to let Beth down, he's not letting anything happen to her under his watch, so he nodded. Maggie gave him a soft smile and turned to look at Beth, she wanted to tell him what happened between them to have this strong unusual bond.

Daryl and Beth rarely spoke to each other before and they seemed like an unlikely duo to get along, Daryl with his rough exterior on him, plus with his crossbow with him at all times and a huge asset to the group and Beth with her timid attitude, the occasional singing and looking out for others and rarely going outside for runs.

Maggie was itching to say what happened, but thought against it, but then again.

"Do you mind if I ask you what made you close to Beth?" she asked Daryl hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Daryl shot his eyes to Maggie, caught off guard as he stood still thinking what to say. What could Daryl tell Maggie?

_Nothing much but after the prison got destroyed we were on the run for days, got Beth her first drink, got into an agruement, we had sex, I distanced myself from her because I thought it was wrong so I instead trained her how to use my crossbow, taught her how to track, told her how to be more efficient in her killing, and had sex with her again, more than once. Then she got kidnapped._

No, definitely not that.

Even though he's come to terms about how he feels for Beth, he doesn't know what Beth feels about him. Despite that he doesn't want to tell the others, he has this overwhelming prediction that if he tells the group, especially Maggie and Rick, that they will think low of him. He told Carol and her reaction made him feel insecure about himself, sure she understood in the end, but just having that slight moment of disappointment pointed at him made him feel like shit.

Daryl knows now that he does not regret what he did with Beth but is glad he did. He doesn't really understand fully this feeling inside him is, but he doesn't want to lose it. Those short moments of time he spent with Beth were one of the best times he ever had and he doesn't want them to stop there.

So the question is will they understand that?

Daryl took a long time to answer Maggie as she was shifting her weight as she waited.

"She saved my life." He answered with a slight smile on his face as he remembered what they spoke about in the funeral home, about there still being good people, the series of events he went through haven't proved that statement true but maybe somewhere.

Maggie looked up at him with a sincere smile as his answer was enough to understand their attachment.

"Go see Beth. I'll stay and watch guard." Nodding her head to the side motioning toward Beth as Carol was checking her head.

He gave a slight nod, picked up his crossbow and walked to Beth, Carol saw him approach and silently left them two alone. Daryl hasn't talked to Carol since they got her back and he wonders what she thinks about him and Beth. They never did finish their conversation right when he told her; he got this feeling that Carol is still debating about what happened between Beth and Daryl to be fine.

Daryl looked down at Beth and saw her sleeping with her head tilted to the right, he saw the stiches on her head and it looked to be decent enough. He crouched down to her and held his hand in front of her face, feeling her breath on his hand, just checking. He let his head fall down as he crouched letting out a sigh, what damn fuckin luck Beth has to be missed by a bullet, barely. A few more inches to the left and it would have shot straight through her, and that is not something Daryl could cope with; just imagine how Daryl would feel if Beth died.

He would also tell her what the hell she hoped she'll gain by stabbing Dawn in the fuckin shoulder!

He really wanted more than anything right now is for Beth to wake up, open those big blue eyes up at him and say his name. But she was out cold, no one knows how long it'll be for her to wake up. He stroked her face with his hand as he felt her soft skin piercing his rough hands, how it felt to have her hands gliding down his chest and arms, leaving behind a gentle yet teasing warm trail as she touched him.

Lost in thought, Daryl didn't notice that Maggie and a few other group members were watching his deep gaze upon Beth and how the stroke of her face meant more than a concerned stroke.

Rick walked to Daryl, sighing, bending down. "We need to leave, there's no telling what will happen if we stay."

Daryl nodded, with that Rick motioned the group to leave.

Daryl whispered Beth's name but still she wouldn't answer, he shifted his crossbow over his shoulder and picked her up, careful with head, careful with her wrist, and careful with her stomach. She was like a beat up rag doll. She still felt light in his arms but a bit heavier too, maybe that was his mind playing tricks on him as he knows now that Beth is alive; he shifted her in his arms to get a better grip, when he heard her moan escape her lips. That made the clenching in his chest ease up to hear her stirring in her sleep.

They managed to scavenge two cars, one a SUV the other a van. One car had Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Tyreese, Sasha, Tara and Gabriel. While the other truck had Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Noah, Carl and Judith plus Daryl and Beth. It was a very tight squeeze in both cars but they managed as they drove down the empty streets of Atlanta and away from the city.

Daryl had Beth cradled with him, holding her close, in the tight space they had. Maggie was leaning over her checking her wound. She picked up the med kit and pulled out a cloth and disinfect to clean her stitches. Daryl helped by pulling Beth closer to her to get better access, he held her head as Maggie gently dapped the cloth on her stitches. Everyone in the car was silent as they heard Beth groaning.

"Beth?" Maggie spoke first leaning closer.

With that both Daryl and Maggie saw her eyes fluttering open, very slowly, as she lazily opened them. She looked at them with glassy, distant eyes, Maggie called her name again, and Daryl tilted her head a bit for her to see better.

Beth was looking around her surroundings trying to grasp what is happening but no thoughts seemed to form as she felt a sharp, hot, pounding sting on her head. She winced from the pain as she shifted her head, only to make it worse and let out a cry of pain. She felt someone holding her head in place as her face came in contact with something hard but soft. Beth breathed in a familiar scent of pine, sweat, and male.

Beth knows this smell, she is familiar of how his hands feel on her, how his breathing let out this low sound as he breathes through his nose, the soft yet firm feeling of his chest as she could hear his heart pounding hard in his chest. Beth knows who this person is. Daryl.

She tried to lift her hand but it felt as if a weight was pressed on it. She gazed up at him through clouded eyes, as she felt her lids going heavy just before she dozed off again.

Daryl and Maggie both gasped as they saw Beth closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep yet again. Daryl got his wish in wanting Beth to open her eyes, now he just wants to hear her speak, but he's pushing his luck, she breathing and alive and that's enough for him. He will just have to wait till she's ready to wake up and he'll be there for her.

The tension in his chest eased up a bit more.

**….**

Rick drove the car further out until they were passing nothing but trees, it was getting dark now and Rick stopped the car to make camp, Abraham followed.

Everyone got out the car, stretching their limbs from being stuffed in the car with seven other people on the long drive out. Maggie helped Daryl place Beth on the back seat as he got out and stretched his legs and arms which were feeling stiff as boards.

He looked at Beth and was getting worried now as she still hasn't woken up from her first attempt, Maggie went to check on her while he stood by the car door keeping watch.

"She hasn't woken up yet." sounding concerned as well.

Daryl leaned back in the car sighing, crossbow in hand as he saw the group making a fire and sitting on the ground.

"When was the last time you slept?" Maggie said eyeing him

"I'm fine." Daryl mumbled looking at the fire with worn-out eyes.

"You look tired."

Daryl was tired but not mainly from sleep, mostly from the mental exhaustion of emotions he had to deal with in loosing Beth, then finding her, then thinking she was dead, then alive again. He's just tired of living the life the group is facing now. In constant fear of losing people.

Not to mention being once again on the road with no path to follow but to walk and see what is on the horizon ahead.

"Just tired of all this." Shifting his weight on the car.

Maggie agreed on that.

* * *

"She was gonna come with me." Noah said sitting on the back of the van next to Rick by the campfire. The whole group gathered around listening to Noah about his community, explaining that Beth was going with him.

"How far?"

"Outside Richmond, Virginia." Noah replied.

**Morning.**

"It was secure. It has a wall, homes, 20 people. Beth wanted to get him there." Rick told the group. "It's a long trip, but if it works out, it's the last long trip we have to make. Beth needs a place safe to heal." Rick directed the last sentence to Daryl.

"And what if it isn't around anymore?" Glenn asked glumly

"Then we keep going." Rick addressed him.

"Then we find a new place." Michonne asked.

"Yeah. We'll take a small group first, check it out, and radio back to say if it's safe."

The group dully agreed.

**….**

Rick, Tyreese, Michonne, Glenn and Noah headed out to check out Noah's community. Daryl decided to stay behind, Rick agreed and they left it at that. Rick gave Carol the walkie-talkie instead of Daryl and left; Rick got this feeling that Beth is only thing on Daryl's mind at this moment, the way he stood by the car all night keeping watch and even now in the morning. Rick was thinking maybe it was the guilt of Beth getting taken in the first place that's eating at Daryl, or maybe it was something else that he suspected.

When they left, Rosita said that she saw a cabin not far from the camp and said that there might be some supplies there. Maggie, Glenn, Tara and Rosita went to go check it out, Abraham and Sasha were patrolling the area around them and Daryl was going out to see what he could hunt. Carol, Carl, Judith, Eugene, and Gabriel along with Beth stayed in the camp.

Carol checked on Beth and sighed, she was looking pale, she needs to wake up and get some food in her. She also needs medicine, just cleaning the wound won't do much good without some antibiotics.

Ever since Daryl told Carol that he slept with Beth it's been on her mind, she doesn't exactly know how to feel about it, but looking at Daryl and seeing how he's constantly watching over her, seeing if she's breathing and helping Maggie with her, made her regret how she reacted to him the first time. Carol saw something in Beth when she confronted Dawn, Beth wouldn't back down to this person who was asking for an unfair trade and Beth didn't take any of her shit anymore. Dawn was an obstacle to be cut down and silenced forever from the people that needed to be protected.

Carol understood that; from what she did back at the prison to stop the sickness from spreading.

"Hey Carol." Rick voice was heard through the radio.

"I'm here." Carol replied pressing the button

"We're halfway there. Just wanted to check the range."

"Everybody's holding tight. We've made it 500 miles, maybe this can be the easy part."

"Got to think we're due. Give us 20 minutes to check in."

"We don't hear from you, we'll come looking." Carol said looking out the road, her hand up shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Copy that." Rick said, ending the transmission.

When Carol clipped the radio back on her belt, she heard a petrifying scream coming further back behind them from the woods on the other side of the road. She saw a man screaming from the top of his lungs asking for help as a dozen walkers popped out of nowhere from the woods.

Daryl has his target locked and aimed with his crossbow, kneeling down waiting for the squirrel to move further down when he heard a scream, he immediately got up and ran to the cry, he got out of the woods and saw Carol and Carl fighting off the walkers as he saw a body on the ground being torn apart, luckily it wasn't any of the group. He saw Gabriel in the sidelines debating whether to help or not, Daryl scoffed at him as he joined in the fighting, shooting a walker with an arrow, straight in the head.

**A Few moments earlier…..**

"…..ust wanted to check the range." Beth heard as she was coming awake, her head throbbing with pain as her eyes stayed shut, while her senses dully and slowly were regaining. With each slight motion she makes her head explodes with pain on her left side, so she laid still hearing a voice talking.

"Everybody's holding tight. We've made it 500 miles, maybe this can be the easy part."

That was Carol's voice. Last time Beth saw Carol was back at Grady Hospital when they were being released, then she remembered they were leaving and Noah was staying and then Dawn asked for him and Beth stood in front of her and…..

A distance shrieking cry for help was heard. Beth jumped as it broke her concentration and made her eyes to slowly open. She heard Carol say something when Beth felt her body aching as she tried to lift herself up, or at least tried to when she couldn't even lift a muscle in her body. She heard a scream for help again and knew that wasn't a good sign, but no good came from her body as her head seemed to scream at her for even thinking to move.

She laid down the seat while looking at her surroundings, she was in a car and alone, and that's all that went through her mind as she felt a thud on the window above her head and a snarl came with it. Beth rolled her eyes to the top of her head to see a walker gnawing at the window trying to get to her, she gasped feeling a cold shudder run through her. As long as she was in the car she would be safe, except for two things: one, the car door in front of her was open and two, the walker was starting to shuffle its way around the car.

She was not going to be killed today by a damn walker! Ignoring the piercing pain that ran through her head and body as a greater risk has shown itself. She hauled herself up on her elbows taking deep breath as sweat was already forming across her face and dragging herself out of the car. She felt her feet touch the ground and grabbed the car door to get herself up. Just in time when the walker made it around the car and a few feet away from her.

She turned to run but fell as no strength was in her as the walker reached closer to her, growling and mouth snapping. Only to be saved by a man with a mullet haircut looking spooked at the walker, but managed to kill it as a machete was struck and sticking out of its head. As some of the blood splattered on her.

Beth didn't stop and thank the guy for saving her but started to crawl away from him lifting herself up on the car, she was in a haze as she starting walking away from him heading into the woods. She heard him telling her to wait, but she kept on walking.

Eugene looked scared as he didn't know what to do, Carol told him to watch over Beth when she left to see who was screaming, and now a walker shows up and attacks Beth when he killed it in time. He saw Beth walking away from him and he followed her. He doesn't know Daryl all too well but he knows he has a temper when riled up and he also noticed that he's been close to Beth ever since he mentioned her back at the church. She was the reason why he didn't leave for Washington straight away.

So he got the gist that Beth was important to him and he was not about to lose her and face Daryl's wrath when he finds out he let her leave by herself.

"Hey, hey you wait up. Look I know who you are, you're Beth, the girl Daryl's been trying to find." Eugene catching up behind her.

Beth looked over her shoulder with a cautious face. "Daryl. You know him?"

"Yeah and Rick, and the others, Maggie, Glenn, the woman with the samurai sword." He said mimicking a sword slash with his arms.

"Who are you?" she said as she felt her head tilting, her vision blurry and legs starting to buckle.

"Name's Eugene." When he saw Beth falling face down but grabbing her just in time.

**….**

Daryl plunged his knife on the last walker roaming around and pulling it off with a jerk as it landed on the ground with the rest of them. He turned to Carol and Carl, all breathing hard.

"There was someone screaming for help, along with some walkers behind him." Carol said pointing the pile of eaten flesh on the ground.

Poor guy, didn't stand a chance with a herd this big and him screaming out loud.

He saw Gabriel kneeling down with is head down and Daryl's mind jumped to Beth. Who was with her?

"Beth? she alright?"

"I left her with Eugene whe..."

Daryl didn't let Carol finish when he ran up the road back to the camp, he saw Abraham and Sasha running towards him.

"What the hell happened?" Abraham demanded, but Daryl didn't answer him when he saw a dead walker in front of the open car door Beth was in.

He ran up closer to see and Beth wasn't inside, neither was Eugene, he was getting anxiety all over again and wondered when will it ever stop. He looked around, spinning in circles as Carol, Carl, and Gabriel caught up to him. He looked at Carol with troubled eyes as she was speechless for words.

They heard the bushes rattle and they all cocked their weapons at the spot, as they saw Eugene holding on to Beth as she limply tried to walk. Daryl's breath got caught in this throat as he saw Beth, her face and clothes bloody and struggling to walk as she had her eyes only slightly open, and groaning in pain.

Beth knees lost strength as they landed on the floor, Eugene helped her up only to have Daryl intervene pushing Eugene aside, and pulling her up. Wrapping his arms around her as lifting her up only made her grunt in pain but instead placed his knees to the ground and carefully shifting her body as he held one arm to hold her back and the other stroking her chin slightly, calling her name.

Despite her overcoming sense of pain she immediately opened her eyes in surprised astonishment, hearing a very familiar gruff voice and praying it was real. For it was a calming balm over her mind and body. "Please tell me this is not a dream." Voice soft, shaky and afraid.

Daryl chuckled. "I hope not."

She let out a small, strained laugh that turned into a small cry as she gripped onto his vest. Finally being able to touch him, to feel safe again and just being with him. She sighed blissfully as she felt him pulling her closer, smelling his scent, hearing his breathing and his sighs.

Daryl felt the aching feeling of dread inside him vanishing as the one person who seems to put more emotion into him than anyone else is in his arms. Holding her tight and not daring on letting her go.

* * *

"BETH!" Maggie screamed the moment she saw her.

Beth was sitting on the back of the open door trunk when Carol was looking her over. Daryl was next to her of course, as he saw Maggie running, eyes crying all the way when she reached her and hugging her. Beth let out a cry of pain as Maggie pulled back instantly.

"I'm sorry Beth, I'm so so sorry." Crying out to her over and over again.

Beth didn't say anything as she was still struggling to keep her eyes open, and only reached for her, not sure why Maggie is sorry about.

Maggie pulled back to see her and pushed back her hair that was in her face and studied the cuts on her face closer, now getting the chance to tell Beth. "Who did this?" but before Beth could answer Rick's voice was heard over the radio sounding frantic.

"Carol, we're at the car. We need to cauterize an arm and wrap it. Get Sasha and Carl away. They don't need to see this."

**…..**

"We look not at what can be seen, but we look at what cannot be seen. For what can be seen is temporary, but what cannot be seen is eternal. For we know that if the earthly tent we live in is destroyed, we have a building from God, a house not made from hands, eternal in the heavens. In the heavens." Gabriel read a passage from the bible as a fresh grave stood in front of him and in that grave laid Tyreese.

Beth and Maggie watched from afar as she rested on the back of the truck watching the funeral. She couldn't quite make out what to feel but watched the group in silence from Tyreese's death. She looked at Sasha the most feeling her pain from losing someone you love in your family. Everyone took turns shoveling dirt onto the grave until Rick finished the job, scooping the dirt and placing it on grave with hard strokes.

She saw Daryl heading over to her but only assumed he was because the exhaustion over her took hold as she closed her eyes and fell into an instant sleep.

* * *

**One week later…**

Beth looked out the car window seeing trees and more trees blur together as the car drove past them. Along the journey she gathered bits of pieces about what the group had to endure since the prison. She knew a bit about Terminus, Abraham's group and their planned mission to go to Washington, to Gabriel, and to Daryl's rescue mission to get her back. Even her close call of death of the day she got shot. She listened but only few things actually registered in her mind as the days went by in misery.

The car hit a road bump as her head slammed on the window. She groaned in pain, eyes watery as the ache was a sharp jolt through her.

"Shit, sorry." Rick called out.

Beth immediately grabbed Daryl's shoulder as he sat in front of her and dug her nails onto the cloth as the pain subsided, while her other hand was placed on her head to keep it from cracking open. Daryl could do nothing whenever this happens. All he could do was touch her hand in return, to reassure her and wait as the pain left Beth.

This has been one agonizing week.

"You okay now?" Maggie questioned with worry.

"No, but yeah." Beth replied with clenched teeth, slowly releasing Daryl's shoulder and leaning back on the seat, taking deep breathes, with her hand still on her head.

They were starting to run low on supplies, medical supplies more as they used the majority of them on Beth, back at Noah's community they scored some painkillers and medicine to help. When her head aches she tries to see if she can handle it without asking for painkillers, but when it's a big one she nearly begs for them. She's playing a little mind trick of her own, mentally healing herself saying that head doesn't hurt, it works sometimes, but not always.

"Think it's best for some rest and fresh air." Rick said catching a glimpse of everyone in the car looking exhausted and thirsty. Beth looking worst then all.

Rick pulled the car aside as the group was starting to feel restless in their tiresome, repetitive days of driving, walkers, sleeping, repeat. Beth sat in the car, having the door open to let some cool shade air pass through.

"I'll be right back okay." Maggie said, "You need anything.."

"Just let you know, I know. I'll be okay." Beth finished as Maggie gave a small smile handing her hat and kissing Beth's forehead before she left.

She sighed heavy as she felt relaxed, and not in constant discomfort from the shakiness of the car's movement. She saw Daryl and instantly brought a smile to her face. "Need help?" Beth called out as he turned to her.

"Nah, just stay there." He said walking towards her but stopped a few feet in front of her and looking around to see anyone watching. He was twiddling with his fingers and gripping onto his bow strap, he looked down at the ground and shifting his feet. He wanted to go up to Beth and kiss her, touch her, be near always whenever she calls to him or even looks at him. Like's she doing now.

Beth's hat fell to the ground breaking Daryl's thoughts as he bent down to pick it up and handing it to her and touched her hand in the process. Beth, following instinct flinched back from his touch.

That stung Daryl like a sharp jab.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Not your fault. Stay here alright." Daryl said walking towards the woods, feeling hurt and how much it wounded him to have Beth flinch on him. She's done it before, not intentionally, and whenever it did it just stabbed Daryl like how an arrow feels when he was injured. It only pisses him off more when he knows that she flinches because of Grady Hospital. What they did to her, what she had to endure.

Someone didn't leave her alone back in the hospital. Just that thought alone made him want to hit everything in sight. Beth hasn't said much on what happened and sometimes Daryl didn't want to know.

A twig snap and he turned to see Beth following him.

"I told you to stay back." He said annoyed, marching towards her to take her back.

"I just want to do…to do this." Beth stumbled at her words as Daryl walked towards her with frustration, but as soon as Daryl was close she lean forward and kissed him, not in a bashful way but with yearning need to feel that connection they have and making sure it's not lost.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting herself to her toes to reach Daryl she kissed him, to feel his lips on her, the way his stubble scratches her skin in tickling delight and how his body goes hard yet shudders for her. She felt his reaction when his hands pulled her in and mouth joining the kiss as he tilted her head to get a better angle and kissed her mouth. He began to take over once he parted her lips and deepened it. She helplessly bit back a moan, gripping tighter as his lips ran down her neck, sending pleasurable chills through her.

"If I tell you to do something for me will you do it?"

"Yeah." He mumbled as he took her mouth once more and claimed it with craving desire.

With that Beth tried to break off the kiss but Daryl wouldn't agree. A second time proved favorable as both didn't like it but will soon get the chance again. She grabbed Daryl's hand and led him further into the woods until she stopped and leaned back against a tree and place his hand over her jeans, cupping her in his hand.

"I want you to touch me here." face flushing pink.

**AN: I am truly sorry that I stopped it there but I am dead tired right now to write the next scene, and when I write the next scene I want it to be good, I don't want to half-ass it. IT'S ABOUT TIME TOO!**

**Also I wanted to post a chapter because I haven't been posting recently. I apologize for that, I mostly post every two to three days, but Netflix and video games happened. I've been catching up on my shows plus I got a new game, and I played and played.**

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night or early morning.**

**Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know. And Daryl accepted that he's falling for Beth, but does Beth feel the same?**


	13. Ch 12 Monsters lie ahead

**Chapter 12**

**Monsters lie ahead.**

**Beth. One Week Ago.**

The group sat around the campfire as they stayed silent, no voices were said as the only sound was the crackling of the fire, and the sounds of crickets. The fire illuminated the faces of everyone, as exhaustion was the only facial expression everyone had. Earlier today they held Tyreese's funeral. Tyreese was alive and well when they rescued Beth but she never got a chance to see him before he died, hard to imagine that he's just gone.

Beth was sitting on the back of the van, her head leaning on the frame, wrapped in a blanket as she stared mindlessly at the fire. Her head was throbbing as it felt like a slick heated knife was slicing on her left side of her head.

She heard that Bob died, had his leg eaten off and died in the end because he got bit. She turned to Sasha and saw her sitting a good distance away from the group as she was also staring at the fire mindlessly. Beth never really grieved for her father when he died, a chain of events kept on happening one after another that it was always about survival. But Sasha lost two people she cared about Bob and Tyreese, that's a lot to take in.

Beth turned to Daryl who was standing just a few feet away from her, crossbow at the ready and lightly pacing around keeping watch. Beth realized that his hair got longer than the last time she was with him and dirtier, everyone looked though; clothes ripped or stained, skin sweaty and grimy, hair unwashed for many days and appearance worn out.

Beth drifted off.

* * *

_Beth woke up in a field as she felt her legs stepping on dirt and grass and looked around to see that she was in the grass field of the prison. Fences and barricades sturdy, no destruction on the prison walls, the courtyard grill cooking some meat, the small garden ripe with vegetables along with the few pigs they domesticated and the horse on the stable._

_It looked and felt just like the prison they lived in, Beth was even wearing the clothes she wore back then, pink tank top, knitted sweater, ripped skinny jeans, and cowboy boots, but something was off. She looked around more closely and saw that she was alone. There was no one around, not even a walker._

_Beth ran up to C block, to her cell, when she reached it there was no one around. All the cells had the belongings of the group but untouched, she reached her cell and found her notebook on the bed. She went and grabbed it and opened it up only to see that there was nothing written on it, it was all blank pages._

_BANG_

_Beth jumped as the ground shook and wondering what was that sounds; instincts took over and she ran outside, again no soul around as she ran. She saw some figures on the other side of the fence, focusing her sight she saw Hershel on his knees, hands binds and the Governor raising Michonne's katana. Beth sprinted towards them yelling to "STOP! NO NO NO NO!"_

_Beth was running in the woods now, running fast, she didn't know what she was running from but just running. She can't find Daryl, she remembered that Daryl and Beth were running from walkers after the prison. She looked back and true enough a couple dozen walkers were trailing after them she looked back in front of her and saw a walker in diving into her when she lifted her gun and shot but no bullets. An arrow shot it straight in the head when she spotted Daryl he ran to the walker retrieving the arrow and guiding Beth to follow him._

_They made it to a field and ran, breath panting, lungs burning, legs aching they didn't stop until they collapsed on a clear patch on the ground. Chest rising rapidly as they regained their breaths, but Beth seemed to be getting hotter and panting heavier and heavier._

_BANG_

_"No, just keep going." Beth heard her voice saying._

_She was sitting on a counter top with her legs spread open and feeling someone between them as she felt something long and hard penetrating her slow and steady. A gasp escaped her as her hands grabbed onto shoulders as her pussy was shaking and clenching down._

_"Daryl go faster, please." She heard herself saying again._

_Daryl. She opened her eyes and yes indeed it was him, feelings came back to her as she stared at him with big eyes just trying to grasp the situation that she was back at the funeral home. She whimpered at the thought, she grabbed his chin with a trembling hand and raised his head up so she can see him, his steel blue eyes locked to her eyes, both panting and sweating. Her breath hitched when she saw him, their gazes right at each other filled with heat as their lips came crushing into each other hungry, greedy, devouring each other._

_She felt Daryl pull out of her and pushed himself completely inside her, feeling her walls smothering him tight. Beth moaned into his mouth as she tilted her head back, hitting it upon the counter shelves. Daryl went to her neck, raking his teeth on her shin that sent shudders down her spine to her aching entrance. He kept thrusting into her long enough for both of them to be whimpering from pleasure._

_BANG_

_Beth was standing in the hallway of Memorial Grady hospital; she walked down the deserted hallway and didn't see or hear anyone in sight. it was strangely quiet as she went by. She went by Dr. Edwards office, nothing. Noah's laundry room, nothing. Cafeteria, nothing. Dawn's office, nothing._

_With no one around she walked down the exit._

_She felt someone grabbing her head and slamming it on the wall, agony echoed through her as she felt herself being pinned against the wall, hands touching her body. They felt dirty, forceful, and nauseating. At first she thought it was Gorman as she remembered when he took advantage over her but the man spoke and it wasn't him._

_"Caught myself a nice piece of tail." His voice drooled on her skin as the man licked the side of her face, nice and slow savoring her flesh. He was tugging Beth's pants down when Beth flung her head back with force hitting the man's face and the man groaned as his nose gave off a crunch sound. Releasing Beth he sank down to his knees, Beth high-tailed out the doors and ran outside._

_BANG_

_Beth didn't know exactly where she was this time, but once again she was standing alone. She looked at her surroundings and saw a supermarket in front of her with makeshift barricades of barb wire, wood, metal sheets and anything sturdy enough to protect. The gates were open as she walked in and went through the open doors of the store; there were people living here, no one around though, but she saw beds on the floors and belongings around. Beth heard some noise coming from a room on the far right._

_She went to it and knock but no answer but heard that someone was there, she opened the door only to hear the sound more clearly of heavy breathing. Beth pushed open the door until it swung open all the way and the scene in front of her was hard to process._

_She saw Daryl naked on the floor with a naked woman on top of him, straddling him, grinding her hips on him as she moan and began to lift herself up and down on Daryl, in slow moments. Beth saw Daryl clenching onto the woman hips and trailing his hands to her full plump breast and resting them there, massaging them as she arched her back holding onto Daryl's hands urging him to squeeze them. So he did and that resulted for the woman to moan loud and long as she climaxed._

_Beth was horrified and stunned as she stood completely still; they didn't even notice that Beth was watching them, much less care. Beth heart shattered into a million tiny pieces as she saw Daryl having sex with someone else that wasn't her. Daryl and Beth never had a chance to talk, they never talked. What the hell is Daryl doing? Beth was distraught as she continued to watch Daryl and the woman having sex._

_"Daryl." She spoke quietly and in shock._

_The girl heard instead as she placed her hands on Daryl's chest while once again grinding herself on him, she turned to Beth, flicking her sweaty long hair away from her face and smiling at her devilishly cunning smile, as she rocked her hips some more on him, moaning towards Beth, mocking her._

_"Seems you lost this one Bethy." Gorman spoke as he came from behind her wrapping his arms around her and sniffing her hair. Beth was in a trance as she let herself be touched by Gorman. "Just forget him, seems Daryl already forgot about you." He spoke in her ear dragging her out of the room._

_BANG_

_Beth was in the courtyard of the supermarket outside were there were finally some people around but none she knew but one. Daryl was on the far side of the courtyard adjusting his crossbow. She ran to him and called his name, Daryl turned around hearing his name and Beth hugged him tight. Daryl awkwardly raised his arms up as Beth was hugging him, not hugging Beth but hovering his arms in the air, looking at the people around him pointing at Beth with question._

_Beth felt Daryl shrugging off her hug as she looked at him and saw Daryl backing away from her looking confused at her, Beth was now confused as she Daryl's reaction._

_"Daryl?" she spoke slowly_

_"Do I know you?" he spoke tilting his head in question._

_Beth was puzzled as she saw Daryl looking at her like a lost crazy person and what kind of question was that._

_"B-Beth It's me Beth." she stuttered. Daryl raised his brow and walked away._

_Beth was speechless just speechless as Daryl was walking away from her, he saw her like a crazy person. Her mouth gaped open as she heard someone behind her laughing._

_"Oh sweetie he doesn't know who you are, much less he doesn't care even." Said a woman._

_Beth turned around and saw the lady smiling a wicked smile on her lips, hands on her hips and head being cocked in a bitchy stance. "Did you really think you were enough for him? Did you really think he'll be with you?"_

_Beth didn't say anything as this woman was giving her attitude._

_"Oh, you really did think that didn't you? That's cute." Puffing her chest and moving closer to Beth's face. "I'll give you some advice Beth, leave Daryl alone. He doesn't know you, so why even try." Shrugging her shoulders and walking off then turned around and said "also I'm not letting him go so be a good girl and leave my man alone."_

_Beth had her mouth open in shocked, and felt confused, nothing that happened right now made any sense to her. What the hell is going on?_

_"Hey Beth!" she heard the girl scream and looked up and saw her aiming a gun at her._

_BANG._

**_…_**

Beth woke up twitching from her sleep as she blinked her eyes to adjust her vision, she was in the back seat of the car lying down. She must have fallen asleep around the campfire when someone tucked her inside the car.

Beth stared at the ceiling slowly waking up from her strange, upsetting dream. It was a very disturbing dream, where did that idea come into her head in the first place? Daryl having sex with another woman and not knowing Beth at all, that was strange indeed. She shook it off her head and looked outside; it was barely dawn outside, a few sun streaks are appearing through the horizon. She got up slowly, minding her head, opened the door and stood outside. Some of the group was sleeping on the ground while others inside the cars, Beth didn't see Daryl, Rick, or that new guy Abraham around, probably out somewhere. Beth felt her throat dry as she was gulped whatever saliva she had in her mouth to quench it, she walked around the car and sat on top of the hood taking a couple of deep breaths in and out, basking the fresh cool air of the morning and staring out on the horizon as yellow orange streaks of sunlight were peeking through.

"Hey." Daryl spoke as he emerged from the woods, looking at her.

"Hi." Beth spoke in a hoarse voice as she turned to look at Daryl.

"Just woke up?"

Beth chuckled "Yeah, voice too deep?" cocking her brow at him playfully.

"Nah." He smiled

That has to be the first time Beth seen Daryl smile in days.

He awkwardly stood his ground, tapping his fingers on his crossbow that was slung over his shoulder and looking around, wondering on what to do next. Beth saved the moment by sensing his stance and moving aside to make more room for Daryl to sit, and motioning him to sit. Daryl nodded and placed his crossbow on the floor sitting down, clearing his throat.

They both didn't say anything just sat next to each other in silence as Beth continued to watch the horizon and Daryl looking Beth, having a clear view of her stitches in front of him, as he trailed down her face and saw the scars on her face.

"How bad is it?" Beth asked knowing that Daryl was staring at her cuts.

"Not that bad, kinda makes you look badass." He answered trying to make her not worry about her appearance. She had skin of smooth porcelain and how her blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to make her look like an untouchable doll that you taint with a single touch. Even so Beth still looks like an angel to Daryl despite the scars.

"No not the face, but thanks. Maybe people will think twice about me now that I look like a badass." She laughed and Daryl gave a dry chuckle. "This?" she pointed at the stitches on the gunshot wound.

"Not bad, just grazed you, that's it." Luckily that was all that happened to her.

Beth nodded and stared at the horizon again, Daryl saw a lock of hair escaped from her ponytail and grabbed it to slid it behind her ear. Beth flinched. Daryl dropped his hand right away.

Again silence loomed in.

Daryl felt his chest clench tight once again as he breathed heavy and felt his heart beat right in his ears as he said his mantra to himself. _They touched her._ He didn't even want to know where or why they touched her, who is kidding he knows why they touched her and has a good idea where exactly and made his fist clench so tight is knuckles were going white, and he was digging his nails into his palms.

Beth grabbed his hand, to reassure him and herself as well.

"How far?" he spoke in a low voice.

Beth didn't say anything as images of Gorman popped in her mind. He was on top of her, touching her where he didn't belong. She winced at the feeling.

Beth's reaction said it all, and he felt fury coursing through his veins, his whole body vibrated full of anger that he got up, paced around in front of Beth and looked at her. Beth looked up at him in misery as she was still biting on her lip, shoulders hunched over, legs closed, hands gripping on her jeans made her look so small and vulnerable. Daryl bets that's what, whoever touched her, thought about Beth, small and weak.

Beth believed in good people, so there wasn't a doubt in Daryl's mind that Beth thought that the people in Grady Memorial Hospital were good and that made her weak for an attack.

He walked away needing to punch something hard.

He was fuming as he walked into the woods thinking of the person who touched Beth and how he wishes he could beat the shit out of him until he was bloody mess on the floor. But Daryl wasn't furious at that but for himself for his inability to protect Beth. Ever since he saw the car driving off and Beth nowhere in sight, he had a thousand scenarios running in his head about what Beth could be suffering and it turns out his greatest fears do come true.

"Daryl." Daryl heard Beth calling to him but he kept on walking. Beth followed after him, ducking under tree branches, walking over broken branches and trying not to slip from the leaves, one branch scraped across her head and the pain boomed at the still tender flesh. Shrugging it off with the strength she got she continued to chase after Daryl.

"Daryl stop." She shouted. "Daryl…oof." Beth exclaimed as she tripped on a broken branch and slammed her head on a tree, luckily though she shifted her body in time to miss the tree and instead landing on her front.

Daryl turned around when he heard Beth groan and ran straight to her when she was on the ground face down and crouched down to her picking her up.

"Ow." Beth groaned massaging her shoulder and stomach.

Daryl checks her head and brushed off the dirt on her head accidently stroking her skin, Beth flinched from the sting, tugging Daryl's vest. He stopped for a moment and continued with careful motions.

Beth gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?

Daryl scoffed. "No I ain't, I'm fuckin pissed."

"At you or what they did to me?" Beth boldly questioned

"Both" he answered straight away. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, after I told you wait for me outside the night when walkers attacked the funeral home. Then you got taken and had some fucker touch you….."

"Stop that doesn't matter anymore." Beth shushed him placing her fingers over his mouth.

"It does matter." Pushing Beth's hand aside.

"No it doesn't, I'm not letting it take me under. I left that place and I'm here, I'm back and far away from the place. Yeah I know I still feel the effects the place marked me with but I want to let it go, and I can't let it go if you're clinging on it Daryl."

"Look at you Beth." gesturing to her body. "Bruised face, scared face, gunshot wound, broken wrist, and bruised stomach. How the hell can I let it go if you're a constant reminder to me that you got taken that night and came back looking like a beat up doll." He said to her. "and don't kid yourself that is doesn't matter, a simple touch and you flinch and you don't know how bad I want to touch you but I can't do that without scaring the shit outta you!"

"Then touch me." Beth said as she leaned in for a kiss.

One second, that's all it took for Daryl to agree with Beth's actions as his mind forgot what he was talking about and the only thing that mattered in this moment was kissing her back. But that wasn't enough he wanted to feel her body pressed against him; grabbing Beth's hips he hauled her to him, so she is straddling him as Daryl felt Beth's legs pressing down on his hips. This is what he wanted for so long, to have Beth close to him, to feel her skin on him, to feel her hands on him stroking her fingers on his skin leaving a hot trail behind scorching him with heat. Daryl wanted to feel Beth's nails scratching his skin as a reminder on how good it is for her to have her underneath him, shuddering and quivering from pleasure, whimpering his name.

Daryl shouldn't be thinking about that though, he just found out someone possibly raped her and all he could think about is having Beth right now. He was just pissed a moment ago and now he is all hot all over aching for her touch.

He was just about to stop when he heard Beth moan, just hearing her sound rumbled through him to his core as he wanted to tear all her clothes off and take her right here, right now. He shouldn't be thinking of sex right now, but damn him if he'll even listen to his advice.

He growled into her mouth in return, as he licked her lower lip and entered his tongue in her, savoring her, stroking and teasing her tongue. Beth moaned louder in his mouth as she fought him for a bit of control over his mouth and Daryl eased up, as Beth moved her tongue and explored his mouth, tasting his taste and lightly and gently taking his lower lip with her teeth and biting down, tugged on it a bit and released it.

Beth breathlessly looked up at Daryl biting her lip from embarrassment of her lame attempt on kissing Daryl and when she saw his eyes they radiated hot, hungry, dangerous male and she welcomed it.

Daryl swore as he pushed back Beth on the ground and went for her mouth; that was one of the hot kiss that Beth gave him and he ached for more of her. They both desired each other's mouth as Beth's instantly opened her mouth to let Daryl in, biting down, licking, and caressing.

Daryl body pressed down Beth's body and feeling those soft curves on him made him hard enough for the seams of pants to rip. He needed to calm down he didn't want to finish before he got started. He reached down to her jeans and began unzipping them lazily teasing his finger on the waistband of her underwear and stopped as he heard Beth gasp and felt her hand on his to stop him.

Daryl broke off their kiss and looked at her, seeing her startled.

"How far?" Daryl repeated the question from earlier in a low rough voice.

Beth gulped. "I don't think far enough, I was asleep dreaming about you, when I woke up and saw Gorman on top on me…uh I think he….he just touched me with his hand." She winced as the words finally got spoken.

Daryl stood over her unmoving as her words sank in. He can't do this, he can't go and think with his dick when he's finally touching her and alone with her. Daryl was about to do the same thing Gorman, finally got the fucker a name, did to Beth, he won't do it. So he lifted his hand away from Beth.

Beth grabbed his wrist. "No. you're not him." Daryl thought if Beth was a mind reader by how she seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Beth." he whispered

"You're not him." She affirmed him, as she slowly pushed Daryl's hand in, gasping as his fingers glided over.

Daryl felt the quivering sensitive flesh as his fingers skimmed over the one place that can drive Daryl crazy with desire. He went down reaching her entrance and began tracing his finger around her entrance, teasing her as she gave a soft little moan from her flushed face, he slowly entered in her feeling her juices coating him as he went deeper in. Beth flinched and Daryl stopped not just from Beth's reaction.

Daryl heard voices up ahead.

Beth gasped as Daryl pulled out his hand from her and got up fast picking up Beth with him, he pulled her too hard though as her head swooned and she landed on his chest, just when Maggie and Rick arrived and saw them. Daryl and Beth stood frozen not sure what to do next.

"She fell." Daryl cleverly said as that was the best he could come up with when Rick and Maggie found them, Beth heard and played along, groaning from pain, and pressing her face on his chest to hide how embarrassed she is right now that they almost got caught. She purposely fell down making Daryl to catch her and pick her up, hiding the fact that Beth's pants were unzipped.

"Beth why are you out her anyways?" Maggie spoke concerned, that Beth answered by groaning smothering her face in Daryl's chest some more. Daryl held her close as he also got the hint and when he felt Beth shifting her legs he noticed that her pants were still unzipped that he shifted her body to hide her.

Maggie ran ahead to get Carol while Rick was watching carefully at Daryl and Beth. Daryl felt his eyes on him that he avoided his stare as they walked in silence. When they arrived at the campsite, Daryl didn't see Maggie as he quickly ditched Rick and placed Beth on the back of the van, where she immediately zipped up her pants while Daryl was covering her. She tugged at Daryl's arm to help her sit up and sat up at the edge of the car. They stood quiet, not before letting out a few stifled laughs, Daryl on the other hand was trying to hold back a smile.

"Ah shit." Daryl said realizing something.

"What?"

"I gotta tell you something." As he saw Maggie coming back. "But later I guess."

* * *

**One week later….**

"I want you to touch me here." Beth's face flushing pink, surprised at herself for her bold move.

Daryl could feel the warmth of Beth right through her jeans and that made his dick twitch, but no he won't do it, after their first attempt a week ago when they almost got caught, he vowed himself that he wasn't going to do anything with Beth until they talked, and get everything out in the open before things get out of hand.

Daryl cleared his throat, still having his hand on Beth, clearly not wanting to move it.

"We-we need to talk." He stammered, the feeling of Beth was so irresistible it killed him to have a brain and talk first instead of following her request right now.

Beth shifted her legs unintentionally squeezing her legs tighter smothering Daryl's hand closer to her. She let out a mix of a moan and a gasp as she felt Daryl's hand closer to her.

"Talk about what?" she spoke at him with innocent eyes, shifting her legs and biting her lip.

She's not even trying to portray the whole innocent act she's naturally doing it as Daryl exhaled hard trying to grasp his mind, closing his eyes to concentrate. He has to talk, ever since there last attempt he been dying to talk to Beth but try talking to Beth alone when Maggie won't leave her alone, guilt over almost losing Beth sure has Maggie on sister repentance mode.

"How did you get Maggie to leave you alone?" In low voice

"She actually left, saying she was going to do something an…aah." Beth moaned as Daryl slid his hand in and in her parting her wet folds pumping a slow long thrust. She leaned into him moaning in his ear as it send shudders down his spine to his dick.

Sweat was already glistening down her face as she rubbed it away using her palm. "Its hot." She panted, eyes closed as she muffled her moans on his shoulder.

"Mmm hmm." Daryl agreed as he felt his fingers being smothered by the muscles of her walls then stopped and removed his hand. "Damn it all." Beth opened her eyes and leaned back to look at him as he spoke but the next words that left his mouth, Beth never would have thought he ever say.

"I want you to be with me."

**AN: I don't know if some of you have noticed but I've been taking a long time in updating recently. My creative juices are going dry and it's taking longer for me to write a chapter now. Before I wrote a whole chapter in one to two days but now it's taking longer for me, I can't seem to get the right words out when writing. I planned on this chapter to have some smutty goodness but I'm stuck, as hard as I try to write it, nothing comes out right.**

**It's don't know if its writer's block or not, I don't think so or maybe it is but I just can't think right now. I have a good portion of the story outlined, it's just that I can't get the right words to come out. It's a horrible feeling, I'm literally staring at my computer screen for an hour, or more, typing one sentence every couple of minutes. So before I trap myself in a dead end I'm going to stop, and get my thoughts organized. I can only imagine how many mistakes I made in my chapters.**

**But this is an easy problem to be fixed, just got to take some time off writing and do something else while my mind replenishes its creativeness. Give or take I'll be back in week.**

**Until then this chapter will be a clue to what I have in store next. I hope you guys understand and still continue on following this story. And thank you so much for the reviews, the follows and the favs.**

**I'll swear I'll come back with a bang.**


	14. Ch 13 Heat

**AN: I AM BACK! That for the wait you guys had to endure I added a much needed smut in this chapter. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 13**

**Heat**

Beth stood still and quiet as she stared up at Daryl, as his words were swimming around in her head. _I want you to be with me_. What? As much as Beth kept repeated the words in her head she could not get her brain to make sense to them. She knew what those words meant but did they really mean that? What did Daryl mean when he said those words?

Daryl was nervous now as he saw Beth with a questionable frozen look to her face. _Shit_, maybe he made a mistake for saying it, looking at Beth, yep a mistake.

No. It wasn't. Daryl brain was wrecking ever since he first had sex with Beth, then he finally understand what she means to him, plus his feelings for her only grew and grew some more when she got kidnapped and shot in the head. Both those events of practically almost losing her made him acknowledge that anything can happen at any time. Danger always lurks around every corner they face, that Daryl can't face another day without Beth. He wants to keep her close and safe at all times and he can't do that from a distance, plus he truly wants to be with her not just for protection but for…

Daryl mentally shook his head. Falling in love and in love are two separate items, so which one is Daryl feeling?

_Falling in love or in love? _Daryl spoke in his mind.

Daryl wouldn't go as far as saying to Beth that he is in love with her but starting to fall in love?

_Does that even make sense?_

Again he shook his head mentally and focused back to Beth who spoke.

"Huh?" Beth looked like a deer caught on headlights with her eyes wide and her mouth barely mumbling her response.

Daryl stepped away from Beth looking down on the dirt ground, almost as if looking ashamed, but instead he took a deep breath, quickly gathered his thoughts and spoke.

"Nevermind what I said, it was nothing anyways." _Chicken shit._

At the split second Daryl changed his mind and started walking off, not until he felt Beth's grasp on his wrist tugging him back.

"No Daryl no…..please continue, I want to hear it." Holding tight on his wrist with both hands while standing in front of him looking at him with eager eyes, holding her breathe from anticipation.

Daryl looked away from her, chewing the inside of his cheek. He shyly grabbed her hands and intertwined them, stroking her broken wrist on one hand and griping the other. It's now or never.

"I want you to be with me." He mumbled under his breath.

Beth did catch that as she grabbed his chin and angled it towards her. Daryl took a deep breath and continued.

"I almost lost you twice and I don't want to feel that again." He gulped a large knot in his throat, looking away from her again. "You said before that we ain't gonna be the same and you were right. I pushed and pushed you away several times not admitting myself that what we have is somethin', somethin' other than survivin' together. I get it now and I want to be with you, I-I need you. And I hope you understand what I'm saying 'cause that's the best I can describe for what is happening to me whenever I'm with you, thinking of you."

Dumbstruck just dumbstruck as Beth looked at Daryl, with his head low and looking anywhere but her looking extremely worried and scared. Beth on the other hand felt happy, incredibly so that she couldn't even reply.

"Yeah, to everything you just said yes. I want to be with you."

They stood apart as this moment of sentiment was out in the open, finally spoke out as Daryl took a moment to fully understand Beth's answer. On the other hand Beth embraced him, arms around him hugging him tight, hugging him long.

She felt his arms wrapping around her holding her close, nestling his face on her neck, inhaling her scent and closing his eyes tight. The emotions in him are stirring; anxiety, doubt, relief, and happy. Especially happy, he was so damn happy inside he thought he was going to get rejected but Beth hugging him saying that she needs him too was just the cherry on top.

"I told you." Beth said, he smiled at the remark.

They both pulled back and looked at each other. Daryl pulled her in having her face an inch from his and hovering his mouth over hers, playing with her, Beth giggled and pulled him in. The feel of each other's mouth against one another was a delight, ten times better now as they both didn't think their touch on each other couldn't get any better.

Fucking pleasure. The feel of Beth's mouth as she opened her lips letting Daryl's tongue in and teasing her, moaning in her mouth from the taste of her. Sweet and sinful. The sensation was enough to make his knees buckle from surrender of her influence on him but also strong enough to make his cock rip the seams of his pants.

Beth went closer to Daryl pressing on him. "I told you." She stated again talking between breathes wanting to remind him over and over again.

"Yeah yeah." Feeling her smile on her face and pulling her up to him, backing her up against a tree and grinding his body into her, making her feel how hungry and burning he is to feel her, to be inside her. Daryl gripped her jeans and began tugging them down.

Beth broke the kiss and with her face blushing the hottest shade of pink Daryl ever saw. "Here? Out in the open?" she looked at her surroundings.

Daryl chuckled. "You were the one eager for me to touch you _here_ out in the open." He breathed as he entered two fingers inside her pumping them slowly making her pant out little restrain breathes.

Beth leaned her head back resting it on the tree panting softly, closing her eyes, her chest rising and falling, while gripping her hand on Daryl's wrist as she began to slowly rock against his hand, arching her back until she was trembling inside.

Daryl's dick began to feel uncomfortable in his jeans as wanted to pin her underneath him, spread her thighs open, having him between them and both enjoy the close contact. He was going to do that but first a subtle warning.

"If you don't stop me right now I'm going to take you right here and now." He whispered on her mouth. Half hoping she would let him and half hoping she would stop him.

He grunted as he felt her walls of her pussy squeezing his fingers as she was riding his hand, what he wouldn't give to replace that with his dick.

"I welcome it. Please do and don't stop." Looking at him with lash covered eyes

Daryl strained as his control snapped and was very extremely grateful for Beth's response. "You better hold on then." he rasped in her ear sending shudders down her spine. As Daryl pulled his hand away from her pussy, and laid her on the ground of the woods; not the most desirable of locations to have sex in but it sure as hell was exotic and daring.

He wasted no time tugging her pants off her legs as he met resistance from her boots, he grunted from frustration as he took her boots off to remove her pants. Beth laughed at his little problem as she gazed up at him, he half smirked half scowled at her. Now all that was left was the thin barrier of material covering her aching desire from him. He gripped the sides of them and deliberately pulled them down slowly, to only intensify the hunger and heat rippling through him as his dick felt so confined in his pants.

Once he removed them he groaned hard as he saw her folds glistening wet just for him and only for him. He skimmed his hands down her thighs feeling her muscles quiver underneath his touch, he replaced his hand with his mouth and spreading hot wet kisses on her thigh. He reached her entrance, Beth felt his hot breath on her and started to close her legs in blushing purpose from what he was doing, yet arched as he kissed so near her sensitive, throbbing entrance.

Daryl looked at Beth and saw how her face was blushing wildly, but didn't stop him or object to his motives. Beth's hand were trying to find something to hold but found none as she covered her face and glided them down to her body, onto Daryl's hair as he kissed her entrance. Her body jerked and arched as she called out his name. Daryl wanted nothing more than to taste her, wanted to prove his theory of how sweet and sinfully she tasted upon his tongue, but she beckoned him to her mouth as he reached her lips and sealed them with a maddening kiss.

Beth slid her hand down his pants and tugged at his pants gripping his cock and feeling how hard, hot and eager it was for her. Daryl pulled her hand from him and removed his pants as his cock already rock hard was throbbing with pain of release, he was just at the entrance of her pussy until Beth stopped him.

"Wait." She said as she cupped her sex, shielding it from Daryl.

Daryl literally whimpered holding his throbbing, aching cock in hand mere inches away from her entrance, he could feel the heat emitting off. The need and hunger flowing through as he eyed her sweet pink pussy, her juices flowing out with arousal, she wants this as much as he does.

Beth smiled at Daryl's reaction as she stopped him, heat, hunger, and need radiating off him but hurt as he looked like he was getting scolded like a child; looking at her with distressed eyes.

"I want to do this." Beth wanted to try something different this time and wanted to have Daryl underneath her.

She lifted herself up and pushing Daryl down on the ground as she swung a leg over straddling his hips. Daryl gazed at her with fixed eyes and grunted as she was sitting on top of him, she could feel how hard he was as she felt his dick caressing her ass. She got chills racing down her spine just from the idea of him inside her and how she wanted it so bad. But before that is to happen, she needs to do something.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off dropping it on the side, staring down at Daryl with wide blue yearning eyes. She felt his hands being on her thighs, she reached behind her and undid her bra letting it fall down slowly from her, her perky breast showing bare as her nipples tight and hard from excitement. Daryl's gripped harder on her thighs as he groaned looking at her breast, the tight pink nipple just asking for it to be sucked on and he was mere seconds away from doing so.

"Nice view." he grunted tight with need

Beth's smirked at him a mix of embarrassment and hunger. "You still have you shirt on." Voice filled with sensual feeling as she leaned to him gripping his shirt and unbuttoning it, she was going to damn slow though, do damn slow that his heart was beating like a fucking jackhammer from the tension. With shaking hands he unbutton the rest in a sweep motion and tugged it off as she glided her hands on his chest leaving that scorching trail of heat he's been thinking of for the past several days.

She bent down kissing his chest, placing sweet pleasurable kisses to his chest up to his neck, while Daryl moved his hands up to her ass, fondling her soft, plump bottom with rough hands when he cupped her cheeks in both hands and squeezed. Beth whimpered as her mouth reached Daryl's mouth and they crashed lips, it was a heavy hungry kiss as their mouths found pleasure in each other. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, Daryl grunted in protest. Beth broke off the kiss and sat upright on him looking at him with a high look, her ass nudging against his dick, he thought she was purposely doing this to drive him insane and if she keeps going at it he will forget about begin patient and pin her under him and thrust into her without mercy.

Beth then rose up on her knees, grabbed his aching cock, with shaky hands, and felt it twitch under her touch; she steady herself on her trembling legs and aimed his heated dick at her entrance and sank down on him taking him in, nice, hot and slow. Feeling the accepting pressure and fullness as he pushed through her with arousing demand.

Daryl gripped her hips as she went down on him and inhaled hard as she took him. Sensitive and trembling from weeks without intimacy she felt her walls stretching to accommodate him as he felt hard and big in her. They locked eyes, staring each other down with intense eyes, challenging each other to see who breaks off first. Beth bit her lip as she felt Daryl pulling her down more and more until his cock was throbbing inside, she felt the head of his cock nudging against her sending her on a wave a pleasure as he pushed, pushed, pushed some more.

Panting heavy and sweat forming on their bodies from the heat they're emitting plus the hot muggy temperature of the summers in the south. Beth was in a daze as Daryl placed one hand on her breast and steadied herself as she felt Daryl being completely inside her, stretching her. So hot, her insides releasing a hot fiery spark that spread making her feel so amazingly fantastic.

Daryl gripped her hips and lifted her up and slowly pulling her down on him taking him completely in each time he guided her down. He readjusted himself that every time Beth went down he would hit her sweet spot each time, making her walls to smother him tight, as his balls went tight from the friction of their bodies. She was trembling inside and so damn hot and eager.

"Daryl." She whimpered as she arched her back, eyes closed, little moans escaping her mouth. Seeing her face made Daryl's heart clench inside and a jolt of heat shooting down his dick.

Oh Beth did things to Daryl that he would never thought someone would ever do to him. He was loving someone and that scared the shit out of him but made him feel like he could take on the world.

"Daryl" she called again with her head leaned back and gripping tight on his hands on her hips, she was shaking so hard inside but wouldn't give in. Daryl sat up shifting his position and thrusting shallow thrusts into her, Beth cried out as she grasped Daryl's shoulder and hugged him tight.

Daryl swore as whispered in her ear. "I need you to lean back and ride me Beth. I want you to ride me so hard. God you don't know how good you feel, so lean back Beth." Daryl pleaded at her, he could feel how close she it but he is also so damn close, and there's nothing he want right now but to feel Beth riding him until he gives in to her, riding hard and fast as he reaches his peak.

Beth's body went fierce as Daryl spoke those words in her ear, she could feel her body being flushed from head to toe that she was sure she would shy away from his request. But she will not, he spoke to her with such need and passion that she wanted to give Daryl just that. She untangled her arms from him and grabbed his shoulders for support as she felt Daryl grabbing her back as she leaned back and started pumping into him. Her breasts bounced from her movements, just that subtle act was enough for Daryl lean forwards and catching a tight pink nipple in his mouth, sucking and lightly biting down.

Beth felt her belly hot and tight as her muscles were jumping as she felt a bundle of nerves at any moment getting ready to burst. Oh she was almost there. Daryl shifted his weight again, gripping her legs and spreading them wider the exact moment Beth pushed down on him, she shattered into a million pieces as her pussy exploded like fireworks sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her in hot crashing waves of ecstasy as she was moaning into Daryl's mouth. Her release crashed into her knocking her flat on her ass as she was beginning to black out but no she wouldn't Daryl is counting on her for his release, so with what little strength she has, she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to push into him.

Her pussy was still firmly clenched on Daryl's dick as she grinded him, milking him with her muscles as his dick began to swell and twitch in her. Daryl swore as he was coming undone as he thrust into her one last time with force as he released, he muffled his moans between Beth's breasts as she held his head in her arms as he was spilling his hot liquid inside her, losing himself in her. His climax seemed to last longer than Beth's. Daryl never experienced anything like this before in his life, he was pretty damn sure he never came undone like this with anyone before and again that scared him. He was trembling hard as he wrapped his arms around Beth's body, his face still buried on her breasts as he stayed still for a moment.

Beth felt Daryl shaking hard as he shifted and rested his head on her shoulder, she also laid her head on his shoulder, stroking his hair until his grip around her eased a bit. They were both panting, trying to regain their breaths at they still held each other close. All sound was blocked off other than their breathing and the feeling of their hearts beating wildly in their chest.

_Shit_, Daryl thought as logic was starting to resurface, he forgot to pull out.

SNAP. The sound of a twig broke through the air.

"FUCK!" Daryl cried the same time Beth gasped from her direction.

A walker was trudging towards them to close for comfort. Daryl pulled Beth off setting her aside as he looked around for his crossbow it was right beside the tree and the direction the walker is coming from. Pulling his pants up, leaving it unbuckled and pulled out his knife instead and slammed it on the walkers skull.

Meanwhile after Daryl pulled Beth off another walker was coming in front of her, she quickly pulled on her shirt went to get her knife, only she didn't have her knife.

"Daryl!" she screamed as the walker was close to her and she pushed it back just in time for Daryl to reach the walker with his knife and yanking it off.

What a way to ruin a wave of pleasure; walkers barging in on you while having sex in the middle of the woods. They panted out both from the sex and the walkers. Beth shifted uncomfortably with her legs as she looked down and saw what was leaking out of her.

Daryl saw and grimaced and pulled out his bandana giving it to her, she reluctantly looked at it then at Daryl to use it to wipe her thighs off.

"I don't matter, you need it more." She grabbed it and he turned away from her.

"You're not going all distant on me now are you?" she asked wiping her legs

She heard him scoff.

"Daryl."

He went to pick up her clothing and handed them to her. Beth looking deeply defeated took her clothing, only to have Daryl grab her chin to look at him and lightly kissed her. "No, I'm not. But we gotta be careful Beth.

"I know. We'll be careful." Beth agreed squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"We gotta get back, we been out 'ere for a while. Don't want someone else caching us."

* * *

As Daryl and Beth were walking back towards camp, somewhere a couple of yards away there was someone spying them with binoculars, and they saw everything.

With a sneer that cracked on the man's face he laughed a low howling hoot.

"Whoo-ee, guess he does go for the little 'uns." The man smiled a lewd smirk.

He much enjoyed the little show the Beth was giving to Daryl and that body of hers looked positively perfect for his taste.

* * *

"Hold up." Daryl said as he grabbed Beth's arm to stop her before they reached the camp.

"What is it?"

Daryl paused for a minute looking ahead as he saw the camp then swallowed a huge dry knot on his throat.

"We need to keep quiet about us to everyone else?" he spoke softly for only her to hear.

Beth scrunched her face in confusion. "Why?"

Daryl sighed, biting the inside of his mouth. "I don't know what theyll think about us…..more about me. I don't know what they'll think about me being with ya."

"You're making it sound as if you're the bad guy in this."

Daryl shrugged. "Well it seems like that at first glance."

"They know you Daryl, they kn….."

"I told Carol." He interrupted

"Oh. What'd she say?" her voice hinting a tone of uneasy feeling.

Daryl stayed quiet for a moment. "Not good at first, but I think she gets it now." Completely not showing any confidence in his saying.

Beth biting her lip was thinking. Daryl stared at her mouth watching her teeth biting lightly on her lip, he loved it when she did that, too damn innocent and sweet and really asking for it.

"Don't do that." He spoke rough, eyes sharp with sudden desire.

Caught off guard Beth didn't know what he meant. "What?"

"Don't bite your lips, just don't." he said as he kissed her then lightly bit down on her lower lip hard enough to make her squeal, then he pulled out on the kiss.

"Just don't bite you lips." He said voice low and gruff. It does things to him.

"O-Okay." Beth lightheaded by sudden change of attitude plus that short sultry kiss.

Daryl shook his head and instantly the look of desire was gone from his eyes, Daryl is certainly going to keep her up at night if he keeps looking at her with those eyes. It makes her body hot and ripple with excitement.

"Anyways can we keep it a secret for now, it's just that…I.."

"I get it, yeah we'll keep it secret." Beth replied sounding upset.

Beth gets it, she doesn't like it but she gets why Daryl is like this. Beth and Daryl are an odd pairing but is an odd pairing that she is willing to make it work. Before it was just them two trying to find the group and now that they found them it's a bit harder to explain what happened between them. Easier said than done. She understands what Daryl is feeling she gets that they will think bad of him for being with Beth and she called bullshit on that. It's not like Daryl is taking advantage over her and he is not, and she will make sure they understand that.

"How's your head?" Daryl asked as he saw Beth in deep thinking.

"Huh? Oh, its fine." She said then pondered on the thought. "Huh?"

"Wha?"

"To be honest I didn't even notice my head hurting much." Lightly stroking her head. "I just been feeling good. Very good." She smirked.

The pleasure of late certainly pushed the pain off her head.

Daryl narrowed his eyes on her and smiled a teasing smile at her. "Yeah I been feeling good too."

**AN: YES! It feels good to write again.**

**So next chapter I will push the story ahead to get it moving now because I got some chapters I'm anxious to put out.**

**Good chapter? Yay or Nay.**


	15. Ch 14 Broke Down

**Chapter 14**

**Broke Down**

It's been three weeks since the group left Atlanta and their slow trudge to making their way to Washington. Exhausted and slow they walked as the weather blinded them with roasting streams of heat. Throats dry, muscles slack, and will bruised. To make matters worse supplies are gone, little water, no food.

The group stopped to try and gather some, even though the several times they did none didn't manage to gather anything. That with each failed attempt the crew was skeptic that they'll find anything, but yet they still looked.

It took some convince but Beth managed to finally make Rick and group see that she was capable enough to start doing things on her own. Some days though for the heat seems to throw Beth into a fatigue plus risk of infection from the sweat and heat of the sun. Still this was day were she could manage.

Rick sent out groups to search for supplies at different locations nearby; Daryl, Maggie, Sasha, and Beth were still out looking.

In a small forest clearing Daryl was digging up a hole on the ground when he stopped and looked up calling Beth's name.

"I'm here." Speaking out from behind him and walking his way, watching her step and kneeling down in front of him. He gave off a mumbled reassurance, wiped his bangs away from his face with his forearm and got back to digging. "What are you doing?" Beth asked, looking at the hole.

He didn't speak but showed her as he found what he was looking for, a worm. He held it up in the air, dangling it over his mouth and ate it.

"That's gross." Beth called out

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and grunted as he was chewing the worm. She grimaced at the gesture. Daryl went down the hole again and pulled out another worm, gesturing it to Beth.

Looking at it carefully then at Daryl she said. "You serious?"

"Here." He stated putting it closer to her. Beth groaned not wanting to and back her head away, Daryl still had it dangling in front of her. Well no food, no water, at least it's something to eat. She gave in as she opened her mouth as Daryl placed it in her mouth.

Beth chewed at the worm, gagging a little as she chewed then squeezing her eyes closed as she swallowed. Daryl just watched patiently as she finished and smiled at her triumph, he wasn't sure she would even eat in the first place and honestly quite pleased she did. It was a trait he found memorizing about her to try things she's never done before. He could name a few at some things she's done and that only made his mind go to dirty thoughts.

"Ugh. Why'd I do that?" Sticking her tongue out

Daryl gave a quiet laugh at her, as he stroked her head, lightly around her scar. It's gotten better since they took out the stitches. He was there watching from afar as Rosita took them out. It aggravated him that he couldn't be with her when it happened. Beth was holding onto Maggie as she shook from the stinging discomfort. He should be near her, not watching from a distance but still his mind wouldn't allow it as his legs were shaking to walk over. _Screw it_. He walked over being close enough for Beth to see him and close enough for Carol to arch a brow at him.

He alos remembered the last two weeks when she was in pain, it was tough to watch and do nothing because they had nothing; the heat, lack of food and always on the road, kept her from recovering. But he was amazed how she managed to pull through. That's his girl.

_Stronger than she looks_, yep he was right on that about her.

"You ok?" he asked, smoothing her hair over her ear.

"I'm okay. You okay?" pushing his bangs away from his face

"I'm good." Looking directly at her baby blue eyes, being lost in them

"The worm tasted horrible." Beth said, her voice washing over him.

"I can help with that." As he drifted his mouth down to hers and lightly kissed her before placing his mouth down her neck, his stubble leaving thrilling grazes as she sighed pleasantly. Placing his hand on her back, he pulled her closer. Beth gasped as their bodies met together, already feeling the undeniable desire they both so badly need. So sinfully sweet.

A sin, yet a sweet delight.

"What is it…with us…mmmmm…..and doing it….mmhmmm…..in the woods." Beth spoke through breaks of their kiss.

"Wanna stop?"

"No." Beth said pulling him closer.

"Ya didn't mind doing what you did last time, in the woods." Placing her legs to the side of his hips, as she ended up straddle on him as the feeling it generated was escalating. Their kiss turned fiery, the touch of her soft lips over his rough lips created a stimulating friction. A contradiction that held a velvet smooth, roughness allure for more. Much more.

Beth squeezed her legs in response as Daryl answered by placing her down, adding weight between both their thighs. Their breathing uneven from the heat of the air and their fervor as Beth unbuttoned his shirt, gliding over his hard chest, watching how he goes shudders under her touch. She couldn't take the aching sensitivity he has over her as she pulled him, his body draping over her as their pursuit for deeper demand was overcoming them.

The moment was short lived as they heard leaves crunching in a steady pattern, to steady to be a walker. Daryl rumbled with frustration as he rose up, pulling Beth with him and turning around to quickly button his shirt, while Beth brush dead leaves out of her hair.

Maggie appeared through the trees. "There you are." Walking towards them and watching Daryl as he quickly buttoned up the last button and turned around. "Anything?"

Daryl nodded. Other things came into mind a few moments ago as he looked at Beth, she was doing a decent job at playing cool even though her breathing was a bit tense and biting her lip.

They walked back finding Sasha, kicking dirt to cover the dead frogs at a dried up creek. On the way back the mood changed back to lost exhaustion as they spot the group with no one having luck finding water.

"They didn't find any either." Maggie said with a tired voice.

"How do you know?" Sasha asked.

"I know." She replied wearily.

Beth groaned as she dragged her feet on the pavement. This is going to be hell all over again as soon as they start moving.

* * *

"We're out, just like the other one." Abraham muttered, hands firmly on the steering wheel.

Rick sighed and rubbed his faces. "So we walk." As he opened the car door and got out.

Everyone followed.

**….**

Dehydrated, hungry and exhausted the group kept walking.

They walked just like the dead. Feet dragging on the asphalt on a slow steady speed, equipment hung slack over their shoulders as it was getting heavier and heavier further down the road they travel. Sweat dripping down their face, hot and sticky as their clothes clung to them from the dampness. Their throats dry and stomachs grumbling as the blazing sun shined down on them with no mercy.

When will this end?

They were all thinking it with tortured faces putting one foot in front of the other.

**….**

"Hey" Beth said as she reached Noah

"Hey" he mumbled back, turning his head to her then back down.

"You okay?"

"All things considered, I'm doing okay." With a small smile that faded into a frown when Sasha came into view and turning his head the other way.

"I'm sorry about your family."

Noah sighed miserably. "Yeah"

"Everything will…things will get better." Beth encouraged

He scoffed lightly. "You really think it will?" with doubt in his eyes but wanting to believe. He needs that right now, some reassurance that things might be better further down the road.

"All things considering. Yeah I do."

He smiled a small smile again. "Wish I had your motivation."

"hmm my motivation? Sometimes it's not always on point." Meaning her little incident with Dawn.

"At least you got her. Saved some people back there at least, probably a better place to be in now."

"You regret coming with us?"

Noah took a moment to answer. "No. Even though some things happened." Looking over at Sasha again. "I'm glad I'm here, glad you're here too." Lightly nudging his shoulder onto her as they lightly laughed. "Glad to know you have my back and I want to let you know that I have yours. We make a good team."

"All of us make a good team and you're part of that too."

"Got to start lifting my weight now huh?"

"Me too." Beth agreed.

"Girl you got shot, I think that qualifies you for taking it easy for a while."

"Yeah it's just that.."

"Don't push yourself Beth." he interrupted but with a strong caring voice. Beth felt appreciated by the thought.

"Okay." She agreed.

Noah nodded in agreement then with a silly voice said "I gotchu." Beth laughed.

**….**

Daryl saw the whole time Beth was talking to Noah and how they jokingly nudged each other and their laughing as they talked some more about whatever they were talking about.

Daryl sighed at the sight feeling left out but can't complain as he was the one who said to keeping quiet between them. He is starting to regret it. He walked away not wanting to see them, he felt childish doing it but he couldn't help it. He caught up to Rick as Judith was starting to fuss in his arms.

"She's hungry." Daryl noted

"She's okay. She's going to be okay. We need to find water, food. We'll hit something in the road." Rick informed Daryl. Having a clear headstrong mind to keep on moving, trying to hold it together for the sake of the group. He looked up at the sky, rain clouds are forming. "It's gonna rain sooner or later."

Daryl looked up then turned around to see Beth and Noah still talking. Funny how out of all the people in the group, Beth seems to be the liveliest. She's trying, he knows since sometimes he catches glimpses of Beth stopping to catch her breath then forcing her legs to move and cringing from the heat. Her skin is starting to get a small sunburn, it tough to see that on her.

"I'm gonna head out. See what I can find."

"Hey, don't be too long." Rick called after him.

"I'll go with you." Carol called out

"I got it."

"You gonna stop me?"

Both of them went into the woods in searching for food.

"Anything?"

"No, it's too dry. There ain't nothing here." Looking around.

"Maybe we should start back."

"You go." Gesturing his hand to the others, he's still going to look some more.

"You haven't told the others about you and Beth?" Carol asked as Daryl went tense. The topic still makes him uncomfortable to say out loud. "Daryl she saved my life and she saved your life too right? So she's not a child anymore, she never was, so you got to stop thinking what the others might think of you and confront them about you two."

Daryl turned to her very slowly, narrowing his gaze at her, with a semi hopeful and concerned look.

Carol sighed and couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. "How long do you think it will take for them to notice about you two? There have been some cases where you guys haven't been secretive."

Daryl was got off guard at the last sentence. "What do ya mean?"

"I've seen you two sneak out together every once in a while, but don't worry I'm sure no one notice, well I did."

"Why are you so afraid to let others know? They won't think bad of you Daryl, they just won't. Surprised? Perhaps, but the good kind."

Daryl just grunted in response. He is afraid of what the others might think because Carol was a close person to him and to have her react as if she was greatly disappointed at him, made him feel like shit. But if he's honest with himself that isn't the primary reason why he won't tell the others, it's because…

"You wanna know why I don't wanna tell them? It's because of Beth." Carol looked confused, he took a deep breath before explaining. "Beth is sweet. She's good, too good. It's like she's a light at the end of this dark tunnel and it brings me hope and… If I tell 'em, they'll take her away." Saying the last part with scared breath. "They'll think I'm just using her; we ain't exactly normal couple material and I don't want them to make her think it was a mistake with being with me. I can take it from others but if Beth thinks that, then I'm done."

Carol couldn't help but feel incredibly sad for him, he's been thinking that if the others knew about them they would take Beth away and make her realize that being with him is something she shouldn't be doing. Beth wouldn't think that, she would never, she has a good brain in that head of hers and knows what's she doing.

"Beth isn't someone who makes mistakes all too often." Daryl scoffed. "And she will never think that way about you. The time that happened after you both got separated only made you closer. I remember how you were on trying to find her and the determination you had when you found out where she was. You know she did too, when she tried to escape, and how she looks at you."

"Wha?" Daryl raised his brow at her.

"You two aren't that subtle when you stare at each other, and you tend to block out everything around you when you do." That's for certain is true. "The way she looks at you, you only look as someone like that when you want to be with the person."

Daryl cleared his throat and shifting his stance at what Carol said, yeah he could imagine Beth's blue wide eyes gazing upon him with strong gentle eyes. Her stare was enough to make him second guess his every move and hot. How his body temperature rises up.

"I can't let myself- But you I know you. You have to let yourself feel it. You have to let yourself feel the good and bad of what's going to come for you and Beth and accept it because as long as you two feel that's its right to be together, then it is right for you two to be together. Everyone's else opinion won't matter."

Carol kissed him on the forehead and went back to the group.

**….**

"Walkers are adding up. We need to stop them before they become a problem." Glenn said to Rick, looking behind them as the walkers started to swell in numbers.

Further down the road Rick saw a bridge and below it a river, he has an idea. He explained to the group to get a walkers attention one by one and draw them closer to the river so they can fall down, with that they won't have to waste energy in dispatching them.

Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Sasha, and Abraham stood in front of the walkers while the others stood behind. Rick lured one walker close to him and it lunged at him only for Rick to move aside and the walker fell down the trench. The plan seemed to be working but Sasha was ready to take down all these walkers by hand. Blinded rage seemed to take over as she broke formation and began stabbing walkers all around her.

"Plan just got dicked." Abraham said as Rick told them to control the walkers.

Sasha was slicing and swinging her knife around, mindlessly stabbing, she ignored Michonne's words into stopping and to get out of here as Sasha continued stabbing. As she swung she cut Abraham's upper arm and ignored it as she went towards the walkers leaving a gap open in the formation. Beth saw this and grabbed her knife firmly in her hand and ran as she saw a walker sneak past and heading towards Abraham.

Beth stabbed it straight on top of the head before it got Abraham, he turned in time to see Beth pull out her knife of the walkers skull as it fell on the ground, he nodded his head in appreciation.

* * *

Beth stumbled and fell down landing on her knee, groaning as she rose herself up. Daryl grabbed her, helping her up and checking her over. Checking her head, legs and body, Beth pulled away.

"I'm fine." As she looked around to see if anybody saw. Luckily they didn't. She was lagging behind for anyone to notice them as she couldn't keep her feet to match the pace of the others.

She looked back at Daryl giving him a look that said to keep things simple between them if he doesn't want the others to find out. She agreed to Daryl's request on not telling them, if she had it her way she wouldn't mind telling them, but ever since he told her that he was afraid of what the others might think about him, she got to thinking what they might think of her.

That's she's just this naïve foolish girl who doesn't know any better to be with a man not close to her age, or that they think that she owes him after Daryl keeping her alive after the prison fell. She knows she's thinking absolutely crazy for thinking those are the reason they might have if they find out about them, the group isn't like that. But still she can't shake those out of her mind.

Beth was starting to walk away when Daryl pulled her arm to stop, she looked up at him and saw a hint of hurt in his eyes as she walked away. Her chest constricted at his gaze and quickly looked around to see if no one was looking and kissed him. More like a peck on the lips.

"You said we gotta keep things distance between us." she reaffirmed him.

He's regretting the decision more and more by the moment as he mumbled "Yeah" and they continued walking. Not to close but still far away.

The feeling of being so close but yet not being able to go any closer was a killer. Daryl thought about what Carol said to stop being afraid of what Rick and others might think of him and face the fact that he wants to be with Beth and nobody will stop him in doing so.

"Dad, look." Carl's voice said as he pointed out

At little down the road where a few abandoned cars, might be some supplies there.

"I'm gonna head into the woods, circle back." Daryl called out and went into the woods.

"Beth" Maggie called to her as she continued to stare at the place where Daryl just left.

She sighed and went with Maggie, expressing a bit much as Maggie watched her with keen eyes.

"What?" Beth questioned as Maggie resumed to stare at her and took a long time to answer her. Now Beth felt really nervous.

"Nothing."

As they searched the cars, Beth looked into one, found keys and went to open the trunk. She gasped and stood still as she saw a blonde walker tied up, like a hostage and what looks like to be left alone and abandoned to die in the trunk of a car. How messed up is that?

She immediately slammed it shut. Unpleasant memories flooded in, as the walker served as an image of Beth kidnapped, hostage, forgotten and left to die.

She could only guess what girl in this trunk must have felt when she died all alone with no one to rescue. This overpowering feeling of helpless invaded her body and mind. A horrid feeling to be scared, wondering if anyone will come to help.

She felt numb and cold that she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Beth what's wrong." Maggie spoke as she how her hands were firmly on the trunk door, not wanting to let go.

"There's one- there's one in there and I shut it and it's still in there." Pointing at the trunk with a breathy voice and eyes wide.

"I got it." Glenn said, knife at the ready. Maggie pulled Beth away as she heard the trunk opening, a low growl and sound of flesh meeting a knife's end.

**...**

The group sat at the side of the road, worn out, sweaty, bored, hungry. Beth sat down, her mood quiet since the walker in the trunk, but inside she was shaking, stirring as it felt she was going to explode. They heard the bushes rattle as they all aimed their weapons to it, but it was only Daryl. Surprised he raised his hands up in surrender, the group was really tense.

Daryl nodded at Rick saying he didn't find any food and Rick sighed. He was about to sit down when he sensed something wrong. Sounds of growls were heard when a pack of wild dogs appeared out of the woods, snarling and bearing their teeth.

Everyone slowly pulled out their weapons and getting ready for the attack when they heard muffled gunshots killing the dogs in perfect kill shot streak. Rick turned to see that Sasha was the shooter, he looked rather annoyed at her as she huffed out breaths. Rick took a moment to look at the dogs and due to their hunger, he had no choice. He picked up a stick, snapping it half, grabbing more to make a fire.

As the group hesitantly ate the meat, they couldn't help but feel satisfied as food went down their stomachs but a bit wrong in the process. Beth sat around the campfire while Daryl sat across from her staring at her closely. He sensed something is off.

"Beth here." Maggie said handing her some meat. Beth nodded her head, not even looking at the meat. "Beth." she said more firmly

"What is it going to cost me?" she snapped her head to Maggie in a harsh voice.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Beth.

"Beth." Noah said as he turned to her, he's the only one who knows what's she is saying. She looked at him and then at the ground.

Daryl calmly looked at her even though inside he was boiling. She hasn't spoken exactly what happened, but he's had enough, she will tell him.

"It's going to cost you to talk." He said low, voice sharp and demanding. Now all eyes were turned to him.

Beth looked at him with, daring him to continue one. Then scoffed as she turned her head.

"I wanna know how you got those cuts on her face, how you broke your wrist, how all those bruises on ya happened and why. Basically what the hell happened back at the hospital." His sight never leaving her face as she turned to face him. Jaw clenched tight and eyes both angry and miserable.

"What happened?" he repeated when Beth didn't answer.

"Why Daryl? Do you want to go back to the hospital and beat the living shit out of the man I hate and everyone there? What's the point? You've already killed one of them and thanks I never got the chance to tell you that. I already got beaten, got pushed around, got used but I got out, I made it even though the memories of that place still haunts me at times. So tell me Daryl what's the point, what are you going to do?" Beth voice was surprisingly calm yet cold.

Daryl's knuckles turned white as he gripped on them tight, loosing feeling in them. Everyone on the group had stunned faces at what is happening right now.

"I hoped that one day you will come through those doors and come get me, but you didn't come fast enough. Can't really blame you, I didn't get out fast enough either but you didn't save me from Dawn." That was unfair for Beth to say, she felt like a bitch for saying that and wanted to take the words back but too late.

Daryl had no idea where she was and she shouldn't have put the blame on him for what happened to her; she's just spewing out hard feelings onto him and she wants to stop but the words keep coming out like vomit.

Daryl felt like he shot straight in the heart as he lost his breath and felt a stinging sensation on his chest. _You didn't save me_, were ringing around in his mind. His rage snapped.

"I ran…and I ran and ran and ran, chasing after the car that you were in. I ran all fuckin night an' morning after you, and then you were gone. Every day I was trying to find you, I didn't stop looking for you and not one day had gone by that I wasn't thinking if you were safe and alive. Fuck! I didn't know where to look but I looked anyways, searching for you." Voice deep and louder with each word he spoke.

It hurt so much hearing the words out loud but despite the hurt she couldn't stop her mouth from speaking cruel words.

"Well you were too late."

She stood up from the campfire and walked into the woods.

Everyone was still, not saying a word and even afraid to breathe out loud as the fire crackling and the cicadas were the only ones making noise. Daryl on the other hand was shaking, as the words sunk in. Truly painful they were, even so he got up in a fast heated motion and went after Beth.

Beth walked fast through the woods, eyes stinging and heart pounding.

"What the hell wrong with you? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" she said to herself hitting her forehead with her palm, she heard twigs cracking behind her and turned to see Daryl. "Don't follow me!" she yelled as she started to run.

Several times she almost fell as she stumbled but quickly balanced herself and ran. Daryl caught up with her and grabbed her and pulled her to stop. Beth wriggled and twisted from his grasp but he firmly held her in place.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed and Daryl covered her mouth with his hand, bad move as she went tense and staring sobbing in his hands, feeling the tears wetting his hands, he immediately let her go. She starting slumping down on the floor but Daryl hauled her up, turned her so that she faced him and hugged her tight as she cried into his chest. "Let me go, please don't touch me, let me go, please don't touch me." He heard her mumble in a soft voice.

Daryl knew she wasn't saying it to him but to the man who touched her, Gorman, if he remembered right. Oh the pain in his chest was on fire.

She had her eyes closed tight and hands gripped tightly on his vest; all he could do was hold her close and stroke her hair until she came back to him.

"Daryl I hate this. Please h-help m-me." She spoke, her head on his chest still, trembling hard, nails digging in on this vest leaving her knuckles white, as her voice kept on cracking.

Her words cut him deep before but not nearly as deep as what she's saying to him now. He held her, hiding her on his chest, protecting her in his arms.

"I'm here Beth. No one is taking you away from me, no one is ever going to touch you again. I'll kill them if they do. I'll kill them."

Beth cries where heard muffled as she went deeper into him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say to say that." Beth said

Daryl placed her head under his chin, knowing what she meant. "I know."

They both stood in the middle woods holding onto each other for as long as they need until Beth was feeling better. He never broke the embrace as he held her in his arms, staring at the woods in front of him, a serious face and mind on as he spoke to her.

"I'm not goin' to let that happen. No one is ever going to hurt you."

And he will damn near make sure of it, whatever the cost.

**AN: Whew. Busy busy week I had but I managed. I enjoyed writing this chapter, I don't know why though I guess because its setting the tone for the next couple of chapters. Review are greatly appreciated.**

**And yes Beth broke down, it was bound to happen because she hasn't spoken about the events to anyone.**

**Oh, I also starting writing a new AU story called, An Exciting Kidnapping. Go check it out and see what you think of it. After I post this I will start writing the next chapter, so you can look forward for the next chapter tomorrow night.**


	16. Ch 15 Hold On

**Chapter 15**

**Hold On**

Beth was holding onto Judith on the continued walk to Washington. She was cooing in her arms, patting her face in a peek-a-boo motion to Beth. That seemed to comfort Beth, holding Judith in her arms a sweet baby, so full of life in a world like this.

She remembers when she took care of Judith back at the prison and glad Judith has not forgotten about her. She's glad she made it, so very glad as she thought about the other children entered her mind.

The world that has transformed in over two years has done more damage than how the world used to be. In these two short years it can wear a person down, pick off their loved ones, throw them in ill-fated predicament more than once, many times if you consider how events have unfolded.

Beth was repeating short mantras in her mind. Repeating them over to make her mind understand.

She went back to Judith as she played back with her, acting surprised, making silly faces, and bouncing her in her arms. Playing with Judith was like being in another world, if only for a moment.

"I'm going out to see if there's any water around, Beth wanna come with?" Carol said

Beth turned to her slowly, not wanting to, she was about to shake her head no but Daryl motioned to take Judith from her. She did, and he pushed her towards Carol, then they went into the woods.

Now Judith was cooing in Daryl's arms, watching them as the disappeared through the trees.

"She hasn't said anything?" Rick said walking next to him. Daryl nodded; Maggie told him what happened when he wasn't there, Beth got spooked from a blonde tied up walker in a trunk of a car. That seemed to trigger her break down.

"She's tough, she'll make it."

Daryl looked at him. "She is. But I dunno about this."

"Beth is strong, she'll make it if you believe in her. That's what she needs right now, she needs someone to believe in her and remind her of it." With that he took Judith from Daryl. "I think she needs you."

Daryl felt a hint of awareness in Rick's voice, he turned to face him, "Go to her." he said kindly

**...**

Daryl caught up with Carol who was watching Beth, she was kicking sticks around with shoulders slumped and her walk steady. He hates this, it bad enough to have the things that happened to her happen but he was losing Beth again and the worst part is that she's here with him.

"Anythin'?"

"No, not a word. I think it's best if you go talk to her."

"What I do say?"

"Remind her what's important right now, we can't have her risking the group."

Daryl eyed her.

"It's what she needs to hear that right now. She's endangering herself more than us. Remind her she needs to keep going." As Carol proceeded down the opposite path of Beth, Daryl watched her for a while longer.

Beth was walking absent minded, wandering around. Took her this long to crack, how she managed to avoid it till now, took a lot of will, or simply not thinking about it. She realized she didn't let it go but forgot about it and that's the problem letting go and forgetting are two separate things.

Letting go is about accepting and moving on. Forgetting is about simply forgetting, not remembering plus it comes back at you like a bitch slap.

Daryl cleared his throat. "What happened back there?"

"Now?" Beth answered immediately.

"Yah, I won't stop hounding ya until you tell me." walking next to her and stopping her

Beth stepped aside from him but Daryl blocked her every move as she tried going past him. She gave up shoving his chest and grunting at him. She had her back facing him with her hands on her hips thinking of how to begin. Took several minutes as Daryl patiently waited when she finally spoke.

"I woke up confused the first day as they told me they rescued me from walkers, it was a lie though, because I got ran over by the car that took me. I wanted to leave but they wouldn't let me. They said I had to repay them for supplies they used to help me. With no other choice I worked, met Noah, saw things that were suspicious and that's when I found out what that placed really was." She turned to face him, took a deep breath and continued.

"Dawn wanted control over her officers and she thought that if she fed the wards to them she could keep them happy and continue to follow her. It worked but secretly they all hated her. I hated her too I guess. There was this doctor, Dr. Edwards, I thought he was good guy but turns out he's was just like everyone else. He indirectly killed a guy through me." Beth looking up at Daryl; her expression hurt as she looked at him.

"After that Dawn told me I wasn't part of the greater good and that I was burden to any group I was with, a dead girl." She scoffed, Daryl winced, wanting to talk but waited for Beth to continue. Took a moment for her to continue as she took a deep breath. "That night when I was sleeping that's when Gorman came into my room. He was the reason for the huge bruise on my stomach. After that that's when Noah and I decided to escape, I covered him but got caught." Daryl stopped her there.

"Ya could have escaped if you didn't wait on him." Harsh as it sounds Beth could have been the one he found when he went to Atlanta.

"I wasn't going to leave him behind, Dawn leaves behind weak people because they don't deserve to live, I was not going to let myself become like her."

"Ya could've died."

"I didn't"

"You could've." Getting heated, as he turned away from her rubbing his hand down his face. "Ya could've."

Beth felt her heart clench so tight. "Sorry." Placing her hand on his shoulder and turning him around, he fought at first, then turned around facing her.

"What happened next?"

She sighed "I got taken to Dawn and I told her off that what she's doing is wrong and that no one is coming and everything she's letting happen is all for nothing. She didn't like it as she smashed by face with a frame, causing me to get this scar." Pointing to the scar on her forehead. Daryl glided his finger over it, not feeling an ounce of guilt for Dawn's death.

"What happened to Gorman?" He said with disdain.

"He's gone."

"How?"

"Daryl! He's gone, let's leave it at that." Beth said raising her voice.

"I want to know how." He said deadly at her.

Beth sighed and just gave it to him. "I was getting a key to escape when he caught me and instead of telling Dawn he decided that he'll keep it a secret if I had sex with him. I played along until I smash a jar on his head, when he fell down and got his throat eaten by Joan."

Daryl looked at her puzzled.

"Joan was a ward he was abusing and she killed herself in Dawn's office to kill her and she turned just in time when I was there and managed to get Gorman."

"Cheerful place." Sarcastically said

"After I got caught I thought I was never going to see you or Maggie again, that this was my end. You guys had no idea where I was, so I decided to get Dr. Edwards, that's when I saw Carol and that's when I knew you guys were near and you know the rest." Beth finished as a weight seemed to be lifted off her chest.

"You made some stupid choices." Daryl remarked, Beth looked at him surprised. "What did you think you would gain in stabbing Dawn in the shoulder?"

Beth stood quiet as she remembered, "I'm thinking that I missed…and that I snapped."

"Don't." Daryl said firmly as he started pacing and thinking; Beth just stood back watching him.

"Do you 'member when ya were playing the piano at the funeral home, I told you what makes you believe that there are good people still around and why you always have hope." Beth nodded. "and you told me a story why; that after the farm was overrun we were on the road, then we found the prison and how you always kept your stuff close just in case things went bad, you didn't want to give your hopes?" Beth nodded again. "But you told me that you were afraid that fear will always keep you alive and you didn't want that."

Beth remembers that night and nodded again as the next words Daryl said made her breath get stuck on her throat.

"'if you don't have hope, what's the point of living?'"

Hershel said that to her. "Daddy…..he said that." she mumbled quietly.

"You were right, no one can live without some type hope in their life, not even me." he walked closer to her, staring her down as Beth's eyes were wide with emotion. "It felt like you're fading away from me, only for a moment an' I hate it. I don't want you gone but the girl I knew. The girl who screamed at me telling me off, who kept me thinking every goddamn second about wha the hell I'm doing to you, with you." He corrected. "and I want you back to how you were, smiling, singing, being what this group and I need you to be."

"What is that?"

"Hope."

As the words sank in, Beth took a moment to think. She wanted to change, she did. If her strength is not strong, her mental state is, that's her real asset right there and she will use it. Make herself stronger, put walls to prevent the cruel intents in but a sharp eye to open and trust the good still in this world.

The scars on her face will prove as a reminder to her. With all that's happened to her she will overcome it. Good people just can't stay being good people, sometimes they have to turn that side of them off to save the ones they love. But Beth believes if they protect to live and are strong enough to see the difference between an ally and an enemy then they won't become the very thing they kill. And on her case she needs to look after everyone, keep them in line, continue believing that there is still some good left in this world.

"I can come back right? Still hold on to how I was?" Wanting Daryl to tell her the answer, the answer she needs to hear.

"Yeah, an' stronger."

The raw emotion of swimming out of a dark abyss into the surface as lungs breath in air, air that seemed so impossible to breathe but once inhaled it's a sign of living. Beth can breathe as a heavy weight off lifted off her. For the feeling of finding oneself is miraculous.

**…...**

When they reunited the group Daryl saw some water bottles on the floor, wondering how they got there. Rick saw him and handed him a paper. The paper read _From a friend_. Daryl tugged his crossbow out, hanging on his back, and had it readied it, scanned around.

"What are we going to do?" Beth spoke looking at the water

"Not this." Rick replied scanning the area.

"If that's a trap, we already happen to be in it but I, for one, would like to think it is indeed from a friend." Eugene spoke eyeing the water hard.

"What if it isn't? They put something in it?" Carol remark.

Beth was in between, it could be from a friend but then again maybe not.

"What if is not? Maybe it really is from a _friend_ as they call themselves." Looking at everyone

Abraham scoffed "I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Everyone just stood around the water looking at it with thirsty, uncertain eyes. As Eugene took the initiative, he walked up and picked up a bottle.

"What are you doing dude?" Tara said

"Eugene!" Rosita yelled

He was just had the bottle right on her lips when Abraham smacked it from his hands, resulting in a waste of water as it spilled on the ground.

As if that was a trigger when thunder rumbled as the sky was turning grey from rain clouds, then by some luck at last, it rained. First they didn't believe as rain drops were falling down, cooling their hot skin, then it started pouring down hard. They groaned in pleasure at the sweet cool water drizzled around them; they cheered, they laughed, they smiled as it rain. They opened their mouths to quench their thirst, spread their arms out, hugged each other and even fell on the ground bathing in the rain.

Daryl tilted his head to the sky as the water streamed down his face. Beth sighed in pleasure as the water cooled her hot head, the cool beads of water feeling like heaven. She felt someone's arms around her as Maggie pulled her for a hug and kissing the top of her head.

But like all good things, it soon came to an end as the thunder started rumbling loud and dangerous, as rain clouds began forming quickly into a hurricane. All smiled turned to frowns by then.

"Let's keep moving." Rick yelled through the thunder.

"There's a barn!" Daryl screamed for their attention as he led them to it.

When they got to the farm they checked it and it was clear as everyone made it inside and made a small fire to keep warm during the storm outside.

Everyone huddled near the fire, sitting down, laying down for some rest as Rick spoke.

"When I was a kid I asked my grandpa once if he ever killed any Germans in the war. He wouldn't answer. He said that was grown-up stuff, so so I asked if the Germans ever tried to kill him. But he got real quiet. He said he was dead the minute he stepped into enemy territory. Every day he woke up and told himself, "Rest in peace. Now get up and go to war." And then after a few years of pretending he was dead he made it out alive. That's the trick of it, I think. We do what we need to do and then we get to live. But no matter what we find in DC, I know we'll be okay. Because this is how we survive.  
We tell ourselves that **we are the walking dead**."

Everyone stayed quiet when he spoke those last words. No one had any thoughts to that. Strange though for it did make some sense.

"We ain't them." As Daryl broke the silence, shifting his position and breaking twigs into the fire, everyone looked at him as a short pause surrounded them.

"We're not them. Hey. We're not." Rick reassured him saying they aren't dead, they aren't walkers, but to live they have to push the state of being alive to do what's necessary then when it's all over they can live again.

Daryl could not agree to that, he's not dead and he's not one of them, so for Rick to say that they are the walking dead because they have to act dead in order to survive, didn't sit right with him. He has a reason to live and she sitting right next to him. He stood up and repeated "We ain't them." And walked towards the doors.

It was pouring rain as the thunder boomed and the lightning flashed, Daryl was by the doors which were swinging open from the wind. Having a weird feeling in his chest he placed his crossbow down and went to see through the crack. He was right to check as a pack of walkers were tramping their way to the barn doors. With heighten adrenaline he slammed the doors shut and quickly tied the chain around the handlebars then bracing his body on the doors at the pounding and growls of the walkers started.

Maggie was the first to catch the sound as she turned to see Daryl struggling at the doors when she realized there were walkers. Quickly she got up and ran to help, Beth noticed Maggie's sudden panic followed her gaze to the doors, she inhaled a quick breathe of panic and ran to help. Now alerting everyone, one by one the group saw quickly and silently reached the doors to stop the walkers on the other side.

Just a moment ago their spirits were low and their strengths were wavering, but now all worked together as a team. Backs pressed, hands pushing, feet sliding from the mud, thunder showing no mercy as it roared, walkers growling and pushing but still they pushed and pushed holding the doors closed. It was never ending as they pushed. Beth was next to Daryl, her shoulder and body pushing against the doors as Daryl's arms flexed as he pushed as well.

Backs, hands, arms, shoulders were pushing against the doors all through the night as some few loud snap and ground shaking was heard and felt outside the doors, along with less growls of walkers.

* * *

Trees saved them, the wind was strong enough to knock down and target only the walkers as they rolled on top of them. Showing some kindness as the barn was left untouched while trees where decimated around them.

It was still dark out but the light was starting to show. Beth was the first to wake, while Daryl was up keeping watch.

He sat at the back wall, leaning on it, as he watched the group and the doors but mostly Beth as he had a clear view of her. He saw her coming awake as she took a moment for her eyes to open and adjust when she finally sat up and smiled sleepily at him.

"Did you sleep at all?" she questioned him as she walked to him and sat down next to him. Funny question when his tired face said it all.

"m'fine" He mumbled placing his arms on his knees.

"I can keep watch, let you sleep a few hours."

"No." he stated firmly.

Beth furrowed her brow and accepted that he wouldn't budge to sleep, so she'll stay next to him all morning, awake, keeping watch. She scooted closer to him, grabbed his hand, intertwined her fingers with his and brought it up to her mouth and kissed his hand then resting her head on his shoulder.

Feeling his eyelids going heavy and vision fogging up he gave up, without saying a word he pulled Beth to him, shifting his legs so she sat right between them and had her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes and falling asleep.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Beth spoke softly as Daryl dozed off.

Beth lay comfortably in his arms as he was breathing on her ear sent chills down her spine. She gently starting stroking her hand on his forearm and her breathing started to go in sync with his own. She went into thought wondering how this will look to the group once they wake. But honestly what does it matter.

**...**

Morning came and Maggie woke up with the sight of Judith awake cooing with her blanket in Rick's arms. Feeling empty space next her she turned to see Beth missing sitting up and surprised at the sight of Daryl's arms around Beth in a way you only hold someone who is very dear.

Now this was something that she couldn't help but blink her eyes a few times to make sure she got the picture right. It all makes a bit sense now on Daryl's attachment and care for Beth. How he was near her watching over her but still keeping distance. Or even the small glances or words they spoken to each other was enough to show some attraction between them.

"Hmm, that's why you took a while to answer my question Daryl." Maggie spoke softly looking at them with a gentle smile.

**...**

Beth woke up first as light was peeking through the cracks, shining at her eyes, she shifted positioning closer to Daryl, causing him to pull her close. Her eyes were hazy from sleep as she opened them and sat up, Daryl disagreed, mumbling as he pulled her back to him, half asleep, half awake.

She laughed softly as he mumbled slurs on her hair, she placed her hand on his cheek lightly rubbing his stubble. "Time to wake up." Tilting her head back and kissing him on the neck.

He groaned low, and griped when she sat right up. He arms dropped slumping to his sides as he breathed a surrendering breath and opened his eyes to see Beth waiting for him. _So beautiful_ he thought as he raised his hand, cupped it behind her neck and drew her in, wanting to feel her lips on his.

A simple kiss, enough to make their minds feel dizzy yet frantic. Sweet and sensual.

The door creaked open, Maggie called out.

"Hey. Everyone This is Aaron, we met him outside."

* * *

Aaron a scout from a community called Alexandria, and been watching the group from afar, judging them, making sure they meets the requirements for the place.

Rick having his doubts from Woodbury and Terminus but after some debate he decided they will first scout this Alexandria place.

Rick, Glenn, Michonne, and Aaron are going to check it out while the rest of the group is to scout around, to make sure it's not a trap.

**…...**

"Do you think what Aaron is saying is true?" Beth told Daryl as she walked alongside him, crossbow aimed and ready. Daryl grunted in response.

"Is that a yes or no?" questioning him.

He turned to her and saw her knife sheathed, he cocked his brow at her. "Knife out an' ready." He demanded

"oh." Beth said in an innocent sound as her knife kept getting stuck when she pulled it out.

Daryl lowered his crossbow and pulled out her knife in a single swipe, placing it in her hand. "Eyes open Greene." He spoke low and annoyed.

"Well I do believe that Aaron is telling the truth about his place."

He scoffed. "Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Just a feeling. The signs are all there, you just got to see them."

Daryl lowered his crossbow again and turned to her, he said that to her back when he was teaching her how to track. "Just a feeling. You'll see." Beth said looking at him with confident eyes and began walking past him. "You coming?" he heard her say as she reached some buildings ahead.

They seemed to reach some sort of small water tower factory as they scanned the area and it appeared to be quiet. Daryl signaled Beth to stay close as she had her knife at the ready. Not liking the little protection she had he pulled out a handgun from his waistband and handed it to her, she grabbed it with her right hand, that still had the cast on it.

"Gotta get this off ya." He said gesturing to her hand.

She sighed "Yeah."

"Is it still broken?"

"Don't think so. Can't tell anymore." Beth said rubbing her cast.

They continued through the buildings walking quietly and slowly as the ominous aura of this place was chilling to the bone. Weapons ready and flashlights on, they walked one in front of the other, Daryl taking the lead while Beth double checks behind them. It's too quiet.

Beth felt uneasy. "It's getting pretty dark out already, we should go back to the others." And waited for Daryl's response but it didn't came. "Daryl?" she turned to see him and saw what he saw, around the corner a small herd of walkers were coming towards them.

"Go, go, go." He whispered loudly as they ran back from where they entered, only to find walkers on that side too as they were pinned on both sides. Quick thinking Daryl kicked open a door from one of the buildings and they both went inside, scanning fast, they barricaded the door with a desk. It won't hold long as walkers were heard coming closer to the door.

"There're stairs over there." Beth pointed to them, as they ran up the stairs, breathing starting to go heavy. They made it to the top of the stairs, just in time as the walkers managed to break down the door and came in a few at a time. Daryl opened the door and with each step he took the floorboards creaked loud under his weight. He heard the door slam and jumped as he turned around and saw Beth pushing a filing cabinet to the door.

He helped as the door was being scraped on by the walkers, and they both pushed it in front of the door. Daryl scanned the room, with his flashlight. "Get the table!" He said as they both ran to it, as the floor caved in and they fell a level down.

The impact knocked the wind out of Daryl as it intensified when he noticed that Beth fell on top of him. He landed on his left side of his body hard, hitting his head and his arm being crushed under his weight. His head pounded as a surge of pain was knocking on his head he heard his name being called. "Daryl!"

Beth was pulling him up. "Get up! They're coming!" she said placing his arm over her neck and pulling him up, the collision of the fall was strong as her body rumbled with aching muscles, her head hurting the most. Feeling like a kicked bees nest in her head, but considering she landed on Daryl only minimized the pain on her as he must be feeling the full impact.

"Daryl!" she shook him hard as he was coming to his senses, complaining about the discomfort.

His eyes opened up shoving up this feet, ignoring the pain as he grabbed his crossbow. "You okay?" Beth said sounding worried but amazed as he stood up.

"No" he grunted. He looked up at the hole and cursed. "Fuck, that hurt. You okay?" gripping his arm as he saw Beth nodding.

The sound of walkers were heard close by as he started walking with shaking legs and protesting limbs. There were walkers left and right around them, as tried to raise his crossbow but he was too slow as Beth shot the few around them. Beth was taking point with her flashlight and gun at the ready, Daryl trudging behind her. "Damn it!" Beth said as they were pinned against the corner and walkers starting to surround them.

Daryl kicked it overtime as adrenaline coursed in his veins and shooting at the walkers. "Beth! The window break the window." plunging his knife down on a walker. She strained to pick up a chair and threw it at the window, only it didn't break, she grunted in frustration, as she picked it up again and toss it harder, causing the window to shatter. "Go!" Daryl motioned.

Beth jumped on top of the desk and went through the window, getting a few cuts from the broken glass. "oof!" Beth cried as she landed hard on her knees, her body screaming from stiff and battered muscles. "Daryl!" she cried out as Daryl didn't make it as the walkers were blocking the window.

"Go around the building, I'll meet you there!" she heard him shout.

Beth panicked "Daryl!" she screamed again, but he didn't answer as was gone. Beth whimpered but pulled herself together running around the building to meet him.

It was dark outside as the only source of light was the moonlight, her legs kept buckling as she kept hauling herself back up. Leaning on the wall of the building she peeked around the corner to check if it's clear, before she went any further when she was about to she stopped, as she saw turning red.

A flare was shot, followed by a howling scream.

Instinct took over as she ran to the source of the scream, it could be one of the group members.

"Aaargh! Help me please." Beth heard an unknown voice speak. Gun at the ready she glanced to get a better view and saw a man, she never saw before, with his leg pinned under a car. Someone was with him, when she moved closer and saw it was Maggie.

"Maggie!" she called to her. Maggie turned to her wide eyed at her appearance; Beth quickly said she was okay. "Where's Daryl have you seen him?"

"No, I thought he was with you? Where's Glenn?"

"I haven't seen him."

"AAAARRRGGHHH!" the man pinned underneath yelled in pain as his ankle was pinned beneath the car.

"Beth I need help! Help me pull this up." Maggie said placing her hands underneath the car, Beth joined in as they both rose it up. Beth lost her strength as her arms gave in from exhaustion and the car fell right on top of the man's leg.

She felt sorry as the sound was a loud one when it slammed back down as she apologized to the man. "Maggie!" she called out as walkers were starting to come into view.

"Shit." Maggie exclaimed. "Okay, Eric I need you to pull your leg out when we lift it. We can't do this on our own." The guy on the floor, named Eric, agreed as he readied himself. Beth looked out towards them and saw walkers closing in. Time is slowly closing in on them.

They were about to try and pull the car again but the walkers were too close, Beth rose up and started shooting the very close ones. Headshot after headshot Beth shot out with great aim as more walkers stumbled towards them.

_Click, click._

Gun's empty.

"Shit!" sounding horrified. She pulled out her knife and began killing walkers that way, it worked for a while until they kept coming and coming. Maggie joined in as Beth heaved out heavy breaths of exhaustion, as she pushed her body to keep moving. Catching her breath, she heard a snarl behind her and quickly swung her wrist at the walker, knocking it down, but not without hearing a crack that came from her wrist. She cried out in pain, her wrist was on fire.

_Thwack._

An arrow struck the walker down. Beth breathed a sigh of relief as yanked the arrow off and she saw Daryl taking down walkers around him followed by Glenn, she moved towards Eric, lifting him up or trying too. After several failed attempts Maggie came to them and helped. Glenn joined Maggie and Beth while Daryl was still hacking away. A few walkers seemed to form around him as reached for another arrow but didn't have any left.

Impulse took over as Beth grabbed Glenn's gun and began firing at the walkers around him, she called his name and threw him the arrow she yanked out. While he we was quickly arming his crossbow, the gun ran out of ammo, she grabbed her knife firm in her head and tackled the walker behind Daryl as she plunged the knife in its head.

Damn this girl knows how to surprise him as she grimaced from the rotting flesh she landed on. Daryl pulled her up. "Looks like my back is protected by my own asskicker." He said with a smirk and giving a quick kiss. "Let's go." he said to Glenn and Maggie as they made their way through the place.

Glenn turned to Maggie lost for words.

"I know right." She replied.

* * *

"Ow" Beth mumbled quietly as she pressed on her scar on her forehead as a bruise seemed to be forming already. They were in a secure building where everyone regrouped at as Daryl scanned her body for injuries, Beth noticed and visibly scanned at his body telling him that if he was okay. He nodded.

"You sure because I fell on top of you." She spoke back.

Daryl mumbled his response as he leaned back on table cringing, Beth tilted her head to the side realizing his lie.

Maggie came to check on them saying on what happened to them.

"The floor caved in an' we fell a level down." He said cringing when he shifted his stance.

"I fell on top of him. He got the worst deal." Beth added.

She sighed "I'm gonna see what I can find." Maggie said leaving the two of them alone.

Daryl was rubbing his arm when Beth took over massaging it lightly as he winced from the soreness. "Where does it hurt?" she asked

"Everywhere." He grunted dropping his head down, as Beth worked her fingers on his shoulder on his left side as he winced when she hit a sore spot.

"ooh sorry." She cringed from his pain, and continued to place massage him gently. Then she sat on top of the table next to him and placed her head on his shoulder, rubbing his arm, Daryl still had his head dangling down when Beth leaned to him and kissed were his jawline meets his neck.

"Whoa." Glenn said to Maggie as they looked at Daryl and Beth from behind a rack of boxes.

"You and me both." Maggie replied.

"I for one think that there pairing is cute." Eugene said casually, everyone turned to him. "The difference between them is greatly seen, Daryl is uh Daryl and Beth is like a sweet girl who you always have a crush on but never do anything about it. I like odd couples." He finished as everyone stared at him very bizarre.

"I'm a romantic at times." He stated.

"You're a lot of things at times." Tara spoke.

**AN: I wrote a long chapter due to my absence but then I realized I wrote a very long chapter and I had to cut it into two parts. Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	17. Ch 16 Alexandria

**Chapter 16**

**Alexandria**

Daryl and Beth were leaning on the table inside the RV. Beth had her head between her arms resting and Daryl sitting across from her with his elbow resting on top of the table with his forehead on his hand. While Tara, Eugene, and Noah were playing cards next to them.

They were heading to Alexandria now with stiff muscles, bruised limbs, and severe headache.

Noah handed Daryl pills and a bottle of water, Daryl appreciated it.

"How much longer we got?" They heard Abraham say driving at the wheel

"Looks like we're a little over halfway there. Why?" Rosita replied.

He looked at the low battery signal and having a confident outlook. "We can make it."

The RV broke down with steam coming out of the engine and engine hot. "Can't win." Abraham hissed slamming the car door as he reached Glenn, who was looking at the engine.

Beth sat on top of one of the car hoods as she bent her sore knees and pulled them close. She looked out the distance where she saw the city Washington, she assumed, as the buildings still stood but looking like a ghost town. Daryl walked to her. "Looks clean" Beth pointed out, Daryl mumbled his reply.

"Do you now believe that Alexandria is safe?" Beth pointed out

Daryl took a moment to think, "Maybe, just stay close. Maybe we can make it work."

"You know Daryl neither of us have been in place that's trustworthy enough, but this could be fresh start…..a place to feel safe, if only for a little while." Beth mumbled the last part lightly, Daryl catching what she meant.

"I'm not losin' anymore people." He remarked

"I know."

They heard cheering as the RV started up and Abraham hollering everyone to get going and continued off once more. Once they reached the gates of Alexandria they all exited the cars and walked up to the gate, weapons ready, guards up, and eyes scanning the area. As they went within ear distance they heard kid laughter behind the gates, the sound was relieved joy to their ears. Perhaps this place is really what it seems. It wasn't quiet and secretive from previous communities but promising and lively. When was the last time the group felt like that?

But it was a little hopeful to believe, life outside any safe walls tends to change a person's perspective and will to believe that anything is too good to be true.

The gate opened up as a man came into view, staring at them with watchful eyes at the group. The group stared back at him as if he was the outsider by his appearance, the man looked clean. Too clean compared to the groups worn and grimy appearance.

A rattle noise was heard on some cans of garbage as an animal squeal was heard, followed by a quick shot of Daryl's crossbow and killed and pulled out a possum. "We brought dinner." He said holding the possum up on its tail, arrow pierced through it. Beth gave a blank perplexed face looking at Daryl and how some things don't change.

"It's okay." Aaron said as the guy by the gate gave an unwelcome stare at Daryl. "Come on in guys."

"Before we take this any further, I need you all to turn over your weapons." The guy interrupted their stride. "Stay, you hand them over"

"We don't know if we want to stay." Rick stated strongly. Daryl back up behind Rick readying his crossbow and keeping the group covered.

The air between them turned tense, Eric intervened. "It's fine, Nicholas."

"If we were gonna use them, we would have started already." Rick stated locking his stare with Nicholas.

"Let them talk to Deanna first." Aaron spoke

"Who's Deanna?"

* * *

"They're still your guns. You can check them out whenever you go beyond the wall. But inside here, we store them for safety." Deanna, the leader of Alexandria said as everyone placed their guns inside the bin. Reluctantly at first, as Carol was the last to place her assault rifle and handgun down.

"Should have brought another bin." Oliva, a resident and caretaker of all guns said sounding surprised, pulling the bin back.  
Daryl refused to hand in his crossbow as he had it securely at his side, scanning the area, never losing his guard, just in case things go south. His muscles felt stiff from the weight of his bow as he was starting to lean more on his side as his body was beginning to protest against him. He tried shaking it off because if he doesn't then he will literally pass out from exhaustion; his mind on the other hand was on alert.

But even he can't stop the fogginess his mind was brewing as his headache punched him hard on the left side of his head. He cringed, eyes closed, as he didn't hear Deanna talking about him and Beth.

"We can take your two members to the infirmary to help them with their injuries." Deanna said pointing at Beth and Daryl.

Rick nodded his head as he gestured his arm to follow him as Deanna led the way.

"Are you stocked up?" Rick questioned as she led them to small building.

"The residents in this place rarely have any serious injuries, so our medicine cabinets are pretty stocked with antibiotics, pain killers, and other sorts of medicine." Turning to Rick as they reached the small building. "This was supposed to be added on to the rest of the house over there but was never finished, it's been used to store medical equipment instead. It's spacious too, if any injuries are serious enough for them to stay."

Beth looked at the building, it was big enough to fit a small family, she looked around and these houses looked like mansions. All clean and pristine as the lawns were green and well kept, wind chimes hanging from the porches and people walking and waving hello. Beth felt uncomfortable, watching the residents here playing house, discussing recipes, and gossiping like the walker infestation never happened.

Daryl felt awkward, and baffled from his surroundings; almost as if he didn't belong here.

The entered the building and it was like they walked into a housing magazine. Everywhere they looked the place was furnished with decorations, couches, tables, chairs, picture frames, and even a TV; this house has everything a house will have before the walkers came.

Deanna introduced them to a person in charge of the medical supplies, a young women, named Carrie. It was strange. Just a moment ago they were accustomed to see trees, abandoned buildings and walkers, now they see civilian life.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice Deanna guiding her into a room, she didn't even think twice when she felt Daryl tugging her from Deanna's grip and being placed by his side. He looked at her with vigilant eyes. Before things escalated, Beth touched his arm to reassure him and looked at Deanna to continue.

She opened a door to a room and told them that Carrie will be there with them soon. Rick gave a nod, telling them he'll wait outside for them as Daryl and Beth entered the room.

When they entered the room, it looked like a miniature makeshift hospital room; they looked around and saw cabinets full of medicine, bins filled with bandages and gauze, clean blankets and toiletries, the bed even looked like something from a hospital. Stocked up was the right word as Beth walked towards a bin when something caught her eye, turning to glance at Daryl to make sure he didn't see her.

Beth was debating whether to one of the contents that held inside the box, her face blushing as her heart pounded fast in her chest. She remembered the last time she saw them, it was way back before the funeral home when they searched a cabin and she saw a box of condoms inside the bathroom cupboard. With nervous hands she opened the box as quietly as she can and pulled one out and quickly shoving it in her pants pocket, closing the box and placing it how it was before.

She jumped from the sound of rushing water and turned to see Daryl turning on a faucet. He placed his hand under it, looking at Beth, she immediately walked to it and placed her hand underneath it, she gasped. "Hot water?" and laughed from amazement, Daryl kept his hand under the water as it slipped through his fingers.

He was just impressed they had running water, but hot water, now he was mind blown. He looked at Beth who had her face slightly blushed and before he could say anything the door swung open and entered a young lady with light brown hair, coming in with a smirk in her face. "Hi my name is Carrie and I'll be your nurse today." She spoke with joy.

Daryl and Beth slowly looked at each other in puzzled faces. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long while since anybody's come here besides getting something for their headaches, plus I was training to being a nurse before all of this and you're my first, no, only patients to come here."

Should they be happy or worried to hear that?

"I'm Beth and this is Daryl." Beth introducing themselves to Carrie

"Hi Beth and….Daryl." she said as she stuck out her hand to shake Beth's hand which she accepted and then turned to Daryl as he didn't shake her hand but shook his head no, making Carrie to pull her hand back to her. She cleared her throat. "Beth do you mind sitting down on the bed, I'm going to exam your injuries."

"I'm really am fine, just tired, he's the one that really needs to be looked at." Pointing at Daryl and his scrapes and bruises on his body.

"M'fine. Just look at her." Daryl replied even if his body was begging for something to dull the pain. He doesn't know how he feels about this place yet, it too friendly.

Carrie looked a bit relieved from Daryl's answer as he seemed to intimidate her.

Before Beth could reply he pushed her forward to sit on the bed.

Beth yielding to him, sat down. "Looks like a replica of a hospital room here." She said.

Carrie smiled big from her comment. "Yeah, having a lot of free time from no major injuries, made me decorate the room like a small clinic. I live here too, so I made half the building look like a clinic while the other half my home."

"Yeah I noticed." Beth smiled back, as her small talk didn't seem to fade. No wait it did, there was an awkward silence after that.

"So, lets get started." Carrie said breaking the ice. She pulled out a pen and told Beth to follow it as she moved it across her face. Carried did all these medical procedures on Beth; hearing her heartbeat with a stethoscope, checking her eyes, throat, telling her to lie down while she touched her body checking for injuries. Beth flinched a little from her touch as Carrie apologized and continued on more carefully. Not only from Beth's reaction but from Daryl's constant stare on her while she was examining Beth, hands dangerously close to his knife.

When she finished Beth sat up, then the questions were said. "Okay for procedure, when was the last time you menstruated?"

That caught Beth off guard as Daryl tensed up. "Uh…what?" Beth said and from the corner of her eye she felt Daryl's nerves working overtime as he didn't move or seemed to breathe. Flashbacks of when they had sex in the woods crossed her mind, she was okay, she really is.

"Um..I.." Beth stammered just when Carrie lifted her gaze from her clipboard and saw the clumsy mistake from her question as she assumed Beth would be uncomfortable talking about her private issues in front of Daryl.

"Oh uh you don't have to answer, I'm sorry I forgot that was quite private to have your um…friend to hear that. Let's end with the questions right there." Carrie said as placed her clipboard on the counter. Beth was relieved and Daryl was starting to get his breathe back. "Glad I didn't ask if you had any sexual intercourse over the past couple o…" Not finishing the sentence, cringing from her mistake.

Daryl cleared his throat shifting his feet but somewhat smirking at the last unfinished sentence. Beth continued to sit on the bed, looking at the cabinets and ceiling as Carrie was composing herself.

Clearing her throat Carrie said. "Alright, away from that topic, I would like to examine your head before you go." Changing the mood from her embarrassing blunder.

That did indeed changed the mood Beth automatically placed her hand on her head and felt the healed skin.

"Let me quickly check that and your wrist and you can go." Carrie said gently, Beth nodded as she checked her head. "Is this…is that a bullet graze?"

"Yeah" Daryl mumbled.

"I'm surprised. How long were you guys out there?"

"Three weeks."

Carrie looked completely amazed.

"Whoever did the stitches sure knew what they were doing. It's still healing though, so just keep it clean and it won't get infected. I'm curious what did you do, while being outside, to keep it not from getting infected?" Carrie said sounding intrigued.

Beth thought back as they did nothing since they didn't have medical supplies with them or water, it was just luck on their side that it didn't get worse. "Nothing. We didn't have the supplies." Beth spoke sounding surprise herself as she thought about it.

"Well it seems you have a guardian angel at your side." Just then Daryl shifted and Carrie saw the reflection off a mirror behind him of his wings on the back of his vest. "Nice vest." She said as she connected her words and Daryl's protective nature towards Beth.

* * *

That night everyone was in the living room preparing to sleep; Deanna gave them two houses but Rick said they will all sleep together tonight in one house. Deanna came over and saw the group she mentioned that staying together was smart as she looked at Rick with wonder as he took a shower and shaved.

Daryl sat by the window with his knife out and looking out, Beth slept on the couch next to him. Daryl body screamed at him to sleep but he resisted, he didn't feel all that sore anymore when he took the pain killers Carrie gave him. He heard Deanna talk that she wanted Rick and Michonne as constables, since everyone in this community is assigned a job. Rick and Michonne didn't answer right away as they said they will think about it.

Deanna then turned to Beth but saw she was already sleeping. "Ah she's already asleep." She said looking at Beth. "She must've been exhausted?"

When Daryl saw Deanna looking at her he stood up and looked at her, Deanna calmed him down raising his hand to him. "I wanted to tell her that I would like to speak to her tomorrow morning for an interview is all, you too Mr. Dixon." She said goodnight and left, not before saying. "You look good." To Rick.

After she left, the group continued to lay and rest sluggishly yet alert on the couches. Daryl leaned on the window looking out while Abraham seemed to doing the same, as he had his gun at the ready. Nobody is certain to leave their guards down.

After several minutes Eugene spoke softly to Daryl. "So you and Beth?"

Nervously looking at him Daryl slowly turned his head too look at him, the darkness of the room enhancing his features as his face was shrouded in shadows, he sighed, exhaling through his nose.

"Got a problem with that?" he said almost threatening.

Eugene quickly shook his head no.

"No dude." Tara said as Eugene and Daryl turned to look at her. Both surprised from her reply, all Tara did was smile back at Daryl. How many more of them know about them?

Mind lost for words, Daryl stood up and walked outside for some air. He saw Rick scanning the neighboring houses as Daryl leaned on a pillar pulling out the last few cigarettes he had. Lighting one he inhaled and exhaled smoothly as the smoke filled his lungs. Rick turned to face him.

"How many know?" Daryl asked Rick, the cigarette barely touching his lips when he spoke.

"A few." Rick replied

Daryl exhaled the smoke harshly, looking at Rick then to the floor.

"You must think different of me now, huh?"

"Why would I think that? Daryl I could tell she meant a lot to you the moment you told me she was gone. I don't think badly of you. I'm happy for you." Rick smiled at him.

"So me and Beth?"

"Are together, yes I know."

Daryl stared speechless as the feeling of approval sank through him. He felt weight lifting off his shoulders of the fear of the group rejecting him from Beth; he felt so relieved that his worst fears of being rejected and judged upon for being with Beth was all just in his head. Daryl inhaled a deep breathe.

"Did you expect something a lot worse?" Rick questioned, noticing his sigh of relief.

"Honestly I did." Nodding his head. "Thought you guys were going to chew me out."

"You're one of us Daryl, we know you and we know Beth. You shouldn't think we'd chew you out."

Daryl gulped, trying to wet his dry mouth to talk. "That's a huge relief."

Rick patted his shoulder in reassurance. "Come on let's go inside."

* * *

The next morning anyone who hasn't taken a shower the previous day took one today. Beth woke up stretched as she lay on the couch, it was a comfy couch. The moment she laid down she passed out into blissful sleep from laying on something soft and warm. She was heading into the kitchen when she stopped and patted her pocket to make sure it was still, it was and she sighed.

It's burning a hole in her pocket as she can't believe she took it, she keeps thinking that Carrie will come knocking telling her if she took one. _Hope not_, she thought.

When she went to the kitchen and sat down on the table, Maggie handing her a bowl of cereal and sat next to her.

"So when were you going to tell me about you and Daryl?"

Beth made a weird noise on her throat as she turned to Maggie in shock. "uh….nnngh.. wha?" Beth stammered, her heart beating fast and muscles frozen in place.

"You and Daryl are together, and I get why you didn't tell me, you were afraid that I'd disapprove right?" Maggie's face showing a slight hurt for Beth thinking that of her.

Beth continued to stare only for a moment longer until she replied. "Do you?"

"I don't disapprove Beth." Maggie replied with a soft smile

"He told everyone?" Beth said her mind in a hazy panic to process as she began asking questions. Maggie nodded no.

"I saw you guys at the barn and that's when everything clicked together."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I was a little a caught up with my head and Daryl wanted to keep it a secret since he was afraid of what you guys might think." Beth said, still caught in the current of disbelief and relief.

"I guessed that was the reason why. I have no hard feelings on Daryl. I remember how it was with daddy, Glenn and I." Maggie replied reaching and squeezing Beth's hand. "Have you guys done anything? Like did you have sex with him?"

"Maggie one step at a time." Beth immediately answered, not wanting to discuss that right now, feeling embarrassed to talk about that topic. Even if the answer yes and more than once. "I'm with Daryl, let's leave it at that for now."

"Okay, yeah, right. Let' leave it that. Finish eating and take a shower. I think Daryl is outside."

**...**

Daryl managed to get just a few hours of sleep last night, and he was fine with that, he rested long enough to be more alert. He took a deep breath feeling the cool breeze on his skin. He feels so slight he could float if he could.

A couple of the group members went out to explore the community and instead of joining them Daryl sat on the porch railing. Rick told him to go to but he refused; he hasn't even gone to Deanna for that interview. Instead he was tuning his crossbow when he heard the door open.

"Time to punch the clock and make the casseroles." Carol said, fixing her cardigan.

"What?" Daryl said eyes still on this crossbow when he stopped and looked up, making a face from what she was wearing. She was wearing beige khakis, white button up collar shirt, and a light blue cardigan; she looks like Martha Stewart threw up on her.

"Make dinner for the older people- moms who need a break, people who can't cook. Get to meet a lot of the neighbors that way." Carol replied nonchalantly adjusting her sleeves.

Daryl scoffed, as he went right back to his crossbow "All right."

"Have you taken a shower yet?" Carol said eyeing his dirty grimy appearance

"Mm-hmm."

"Take a shower." Not believing him. "I'm gonna wash that vest. We need to keep up appearances, even you."

"Hey, I ain't starting now." He mumbled as she went down the porch steps.

"I'm gonna hose you down in your sleep."

"You look ridiculous." He replied

"Thank you!" Carol shouted back as she walked down towards the neighbor's houses.

He laughed as he went back to his crossbow adjusting the drop weight, when he heard the door open again.

"Hey" he heard Beth say as he turned to look at her almost dropping his crossbow. "Nice then?" she said extending her arms out and twirling slowly around showing him her new change of clothes.

Beth was wearing a grey long sleeved sweater, with one side showing off her shoulder and a tank top underneath it with black jeans, completed with new brown ankle boots. She had her hair in a ponytail, just like she always has it, with her scars on her face showing.

Her hair seemed to glow bright as there was no longer dirt on it. That's when Daryl remembered she has very light blonde hair that made her look angle-like with her blue eyes and creamy fair skin. It stood out more from the darker shades of clothes she's wearing now, she doesn't look like the farm girl she was before, or even how she looked like back at the prison. She looks more beautiful.

A simple change of clothing and shower can do a person well, it did exceptionally well to Beth as Daryl continued to stare at her, biting his lips to keep them from licking his lips.

It wasn't that revealing of clothing she had but why was he getting all hot inside, then he drifted down to her legs, Bingo, it was her legs that drove him insane and what was between them. Does damn jeans fit nice and snug around her ass, thighs, and calves, that he was literally thinking of walking up to her and stroke them, pants not included.

"Very nice." He breathed with a throaty voice.

Beth noticed his stare on her and decided to tease him more as she walked towards him in slow flirtatious strides. Daryl placed his crossbow on the floor, folding his arms on his chest, leaning back and giving her an alluring stare as he watched her coming to him. Wanting her to come to him faster.

She placed her hands on his shoulders when she reached him. Smiling as she felt his hands on her. "Have you taken a shower yet?" she spoke.

"Mm-hmmm" he mumbled

"Liar." Running her fingers through his messy hair. Then she remembered what she had in her pocket and decided that now was the time to bring it up. "Why haven't you? The water is nice, hot and refreshing." She spoke slowly letting the words fall from her lips.

Daryl chuckled from her playfulness. "Haven't found a good enough reason yet." That's when he saw Beth digging into her pocket and pulled out something that she fisted in her hand. She grabbed his arm and opened his hand.

"Well maybe this will change your mind." As she placed the aluminum foiled package in his hand. He stared at it with wide eyes and then at her as her cheeks went a sweet shade of pink. Beth began walking away from him and went down the porch steps. "Have to go talk to Deanna right now, so let me know when you want to take that shower." She spoke seductively down the steps as she didn't turn to face him, just confidently walked straight on.

Daryl was speechless as he staring at his hand and at her walking down the street, that it sent a shock of excitement to his groin. He wants to take a shower now.

**AN: Until next chapter. *wink***

**I think we all need it since the season finale is tonight and we're all going to be walker deprived from waiting until the sixth season in October. How do you guys like my what-if universe of Beth still being alive and kicking butt from the mid-season finale?**

**I was also planning on getting right to the scene of that mysterious guy who watched Beth and Daryl, two chapter ago, but decided to hold off on that and give Bethyl some peace and fluff before things hit the fan again. I have it all planned out.**


	18. Ch 17 Adapting pt 1 (Revised)

**AN: Revised version to help the story move along. New viewers you didn't miss much but are getting more than the original chapter.**

**Chapter 17 (REVISED)**

**Adapting pt.1**

Beth strutted away from Daryl a huge grin plastered on her face as she walked down the street. Her face was flushed red as she felt the heat creeping up her face, she couldn't believe she just did that; it felt so daring and so embarrassing, yet so worth the expression of his face.

_Shower with Daryl and more? Oh yes please._ Beth was thinking as she felt the heat from her face travel all the way down through her body. She shivered from excitement yet coward with embarrassment. In her mind having shower sex is a little extreme but she knows she's saying that now and when the time comes to do it, she is all aboard.

She imagined him still sitting on the porch staring down at the condom, body not moving a muscle and with a stunned speechless expression. Her smile widen as she lifted her head high, shoulders wide and walked straight ahead with confidence, not knowing her destination but continued nonetheless.

**…****.**

Daryl still was gawking down at the condom at his hand and looking out to the road where Beth was swinging her hips at him in a sultry manner. The condom was in the open as some people were passing through and he quickly shoved it in his pants pockets, crossed his arms over his chest and laughed as grin crossed his face as he leaned his head back and stared out to the road.

_Damn that girl_, he thought. Beth is nestling inside him day after day. She doesn't have to do anything either, she could just be standing, sitting, eating, or just plain being around him as it makes Daryl's attraction towards her grow more and more each day. He stood there for a couple of minutes with the same grin on his face and thinking about what he is going to do with her once she comes back; all to do now is wait. The waiting will be agonizing.

"You're not going out?" Maggie spoke as she opened the door to see Daryl sitting.

Daryl didn't hear the door open as his thoughts were preoccupied. He wiped the grin from his face and adjusted his posture. "Nah, just waiting on Beth."

Maggie raised a brow at him looking surprised. "Wow you're not being secretive anymore."

Daryl cleared his throat at Maggie's response, shifting his posture. It's still a slightly uneasy topic for Daryl to talk about, not from what people think about them, no he's over that. It's not their business and if they try to intervene, he going to fight back and tell them to fuck off, if it comes to that. He's not leaving Beth over some dumb abnormal custom, hell nah. He feels uneasy because he's never been with someone who has a strong hold on him. Sometimes he feels so damn happy and then afraid that all of this is a lie and that he will wake up one day to find out that it was all a dream. He doesn't want to wake up but savor this unfamiliar feeling of joy he has burning inside him; he doesn't want to talk about it because he has no goddamn idea what to say of how he feels.

"You and Beth. To be honest and don't take this offensively, but never would have guessed." Maggie said.

Daryl didn't respond right away but kept quiet at the words worked into his brain. "Me neither." It will feel a bit strange, thinking about it now, on what would have happened if they never did.

"Do you care for her?" looking at him very closely at how his eyes looked happy, his body looking relaxed with a hint of tightness to it and even a small smirk that you have to double check to make sure he was smiling.

He nodded.

"okay." Maggie believed him.

* * *

Beth was sitting down on a sofa chair with a camera pointed at her and Deanna sitting opposite from her asking her questions.

Despite seeing how the community is here, all untouched and unaffected by walkers it still felt surreal, she didn't know whether to feel comfortable or very uncomfortable about it. This place is really a piece of how the world was like before and so much time fighting walkers and living in their world, can it really be safe? She was thinking that when Deanna was aking her questions about how she was doing, what does she think of this place, what are her interests; questions that are asked for Deanna to be sure where to place Beth in.

"I used to take care of the kids back at our old place. My daddy he was a vet doctor so he knew some things on medicine. Taught me some whenever he had moment, he taught me enough though to know what to do in case anyone got hurt."

Deanna smiled. "We have a surgeon here, his name's Pete, but we don't get to many severe injuries here, that's why we have Carrie back at the clinic house; to care for small injuries. Perhaps she can use a apprentice to teach; it would be nice to have more people with medical experience. I just have to talk to her about it. How much experience you have with medicine?" she asked.

Beth remembered her times back at the prison then back at the Grady Hospital with Joan, Trevitt, and Carol. "Enough, I pick things up pretty fast and good." She replied. Then there was a moment when they didn't talk as Beth saw Deanna staring hard at her face with soft eyes.

"If it's not too much to ask and if you don't mind be asking, what caused those?" motioning to her scars. Beth blinked at her with big eyes, hands on her knees and thinking what to say. Should she say anything? Is it really any of her business to ask? Then something in her mind just clicked as she came to realize something and she felt awful almost nauseating as her mouth went dry and tasted bitter.

"I saw your wound on your head and Carrie told me it was gunshot wound. I don't mean to pry but what happened?" Beth cleared her throat and squirmed in her seat, her throat felt dry as she gulped many times to quench it. The silence was too long and uneasy as Deanna saw Beth's struggle she decided to drop the subject and spoke through. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

**…****.**

Beth walked back to the house kicking the ground every few feet with her shoulders slumped and arms wrapped around her, she felt cold. She felt down and it came out of nowhere she was happy and a bit turned on when she left the house in the morning but now she feels miserable. Deanna pointed out her wounds and that's when it clicked, she could have died. She knew it could've happened but she never realized what would happen if she actually did; it never bothered to register in her mind And to have a stranger point it out made it all the worse. She could have died and how will that have affected Daryl? How miserable would he be over her death, with everything that's happened to them and to only add it to the agonizing list of suffering. She knows the feeling of loss, she saw her daddy get killed in front of her and Daryl, he would have seen her get killed in front of him if she didn't make it and that made her feel awful.

"So stupid, you stupid, stupid girl." She murmured to herself feeling her stomach in knots. When she reached the house she realized that no one was around, not even Daryl. She double checked by searching around the house and sure enough there wasn't anyone. She let out a long and sad sigh as she leaned back on the wall and slumped down, her legs extending out and palms in front of her. She felt guilty, sad as her heart thump fast from her unplanned anxiety running through her to say sorry.

* * *

Daryl ended up going to Deanna's place after all, hoping to catch Beth but when he reached her place but she was already gone. He did the interview not really caring anything about it as he gave a simple answer to every question Deanna asked of him, never elaborating his answers. He doesn't care, the less they know about him the better, he doesn't feel all too homey in this place anyway.

He went back to the house as that was the only place he feels more comfortable in. He passed people, keeping his head low and crossbow draped over his shoulder as he ignored the stares and chattering as he walked by. They all gave him a stare closely to fear, as if he intimidated them, they were right he gives off an intimidating aura and he rather keep it that way. With that people won't talk to him and it will make it easier just in case things don't work out here; even though a part of him wishes things could be worked out here, just long enough to gather their strength. He's just waiting on Rick's decision.

"Damn it!" he heard someone a few feet in front of him saying as the person was bent down picking up some clothing that fell from the box. It was Carrie. He groaned, there was no way of avoiding her since she was right in front of him, can't do anything but head over and help. He bent down and picked up a shirt and handing it too her, she looked startled at first but gently smiled as she grabbed it from him. "Thanks. This stupid box keeps ripping from underneath." He nodded and began to walk away. "Wait these are for you guys actually, didn't know exactly what you guys like so I threw in some variety of clothes in. They're clothes for men, thought you might need some." Gesturing her eyes at his clothing, more like rags.

"Thanks." Grabbing the box and catching some stares from the residents

"Ignore them. This is first time we let people in and they just like to stare is all."

He scoffed. "Do they always stare like that?" signaling at their scared almost judgmental eyes.

"It'll pass. Like I said you're the first group to stay, so they'll be weary of new people, it's expected. Just like how you are being in a place so different. I swear I thought you were going to shoot me back at my place when I was looking over Beth." she laughed jokingly, he wasn't though as he turned to her. "Just joking." Putting her hands up in front of her. "You see just like that, people tend to get afraid if you're always so quiet and never talk and so serious. Smile more, it's safe here, you don't have to worry. Oh I have to go but there are some new clothes for you and hope they fit fine. Bye." And with that she headed the opposite way waving at him.

He didn't know if he should be a little annoyed or feel relief in her words. Regardless he just wanted to get back and away from these people. Their carefreeness tends to rub him the wrong way; they have no idea how the world really is outside these walls and some day they will get a rude awakening. Shrugging that aside he carried the box and continued on almost reaching the house as he turned on the street and stopped as he a group of men talking.

"Have you seen the new people that moved in, they look like a tough bunch." Spoke a guy with a red shirt on.

"I don't like it, Deanna seemed to be giving them to much trust and freedom to walk around here." A curly hair guy said.

"Cut them some slack they've been out for how long. They have a baby too, don't see that every day." Spoke an older man then left as someone was calling to him. That left the two younger guys to keep talking.

"Have you seen the girls though, that's something my eyes don't mind seeing every day." Curly hair guy said.

"Oh yeah, especially the blonde, now that is something you don't see every day. Blondes. Oh how I missed them." Red shirt spoke. Okay where are they going with this? If they are implying what Daryl thinks they are then there are going to be some beat up faces in a couple of minutes.

"What? You trying to score or something." He cackled "Like you have a chance."

"No man just admiring the feminine beauty, geez have some respect other than vulgar thoughts you creep." Red shirt spoke. Yeah, just what Daryl thought as his fist were clenched tight, the guy with the red shirt didn't bother him that much but other guy though, the one with the curly hair, he bugged him, a lot.

The guy laughed. "Hey what can I say? Buy you're right have you seen her, shame her face got messed up with but she's still something to look at. Wouldn't mind getting to know her a bit more" he sneered. This guy is really pushing it as Daryl dropped the box loud enough for the guy to stop laughing and turn quiet once he saw Daryl. He glared at them, gripping the handle of his crossbow tight, hanging low by his leg and finger close to the trigger; he didn't even remember shrugging it off his shoulder. The two guys looked scared as shit as Daryl stood there a bit longer then finally bending down to pick up the box and walking off.

**…****..**

Once inside the house he dropped the box down and walked into the living room, pacing and breathing fast. He wanted to face plant the curly asshole face on the ground, he was furious; this sudden rage of emotion flooded him and he wanted nothing else but bash any thoughts of Beth out of that asshole's mind. "Fuck!" he screamed this is one thing he can't protect Beth from; he can't protect her from the minds of people and whatever they fantasize about her in their minds. He fuckin hates it. And he knows they think about her because he can't stop thinking about her and what he wants to do with her once they're all alone; he swore again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Beth spoke softly. He jumped a bit when he heard her voice, too caught up in his thoughts as he roughly let out a "nothing."

"Okay" She responded her voice sounding off that Daryl turned to look at her, and all traces of fury faded from him as he looked at Beth. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" speaking the same words she said to him.

"Nothing." Having her head down so she won't face him and arms wrapped around her. Daryl went towards her cupping her chin and lifting her face up. Was she crying? She shrugged him off.

"Hey." He mumbled grabbing her arm and tugging her so she could face him. "What's wrong?" She was fighting back tears, he knows she was, she wasn't looking at him but around the room avoiding his fixed gaze on her. He immediately enfolded his arms around her, pulling her close and tight. His chest felt tight and anger welled up as he only thought on who made her cry. She mumbled something in his chest and he couldn't hear her as she released herself from his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and….and…I'm sorry." She said in such a defeated tone it made Daryl feel confused on what is she sorry about or even talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about Greene?"

She looked at him, blinking her eyes quick, trying to stifle her cry. She tried to speak but her words came out in stammers. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she tried to grasp her words but they were too hard to speak as she only felt herself breaking more. She can't, she feels too ashamed in herself to speak to him of how sorry she is for making such an idiot move that could possibly ended her life. "I can't" she gasped as she pushed herself away from him and ran to a nearby room, locking herself inside.

Daryl called after her behind the door and rattling the doorknob to let him inside. "Beth? What the hell girl, what's wrong? Beth?!" no answer. He placed his ear by the door and could hear her crying. "What happened? Who did this to you?" he shouted through the door. "Beth!"

"No one. I just need some time to process something." She replied back.

Now Daryl is confused as shit as he scrunched up his face now. "What? Process? Ya not making no sense."

"Can I be alone for a moment?"

Hell fucking no he's not leaving her alone and with that he leaned back far enough and kicked the door open, swinging wide and hitting the wall loud and hard that Beth jumped high from the impact and couldn't believe he just kicked the door open. "That was going too far, don't you think? You broke the door."

"What the hell is wrong? What is this?" he said irritating, ignoring the broken door and Beth's remark of it.

"Nothing."

"Well shit, it obviously looks like something."

"okay it is something." Beth agreed.

She grunted in defeat as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her head resting on the palm of her hands. Daryl stood by the door and waited. It feels like he's been doing a lot of waiting and sitting around recently and that's a waste of time to him, he could be doing something either then waiting. He was getting impatient, legs shaking, biting his nails and seeing Beth acting strange. He went over to her kneeling down in front of her, cupping her chin and raising her head to look at him. "What's wrong?" he spoke in a more softer tone.

She surrendered by whining, closing her eyes tight and finally speaking. "I sorry about what happened with everything back there."

Daryl didn't have to guess what Beth was talking about as he already knew. "I thought we already talked about this?"

"We did, yeah, but I just said what you needed to hear to reassure you."

He scoffed "Jesus Beth"

"I just realized that there might've been a chance of me not being her….let me talk." She interrupted Daryl as he was going to say something. "I just realized what that could have done to you and to Maggie. I should've known better. I just feel guilty thinking about it. Like really thinking about it. God that was literally stupid of me, it only shows what I have to offer to the group, get them into more shit."

Daryl stood quiet for a moment as he agreed with her, he was thinking the same thing when it happened. But she's here alive and well and that's enough for him. He heard Beth say something. "I haven't changed at all, still the same girl I was back then." She mocked herself.

"Nah that ain't true. You've changed and for the better, you're stronger more observant, more capable of learning and adapting. You did change. A bit overconfident at times charging in without thinking but if ya work on that with that strong head of yours, you will change into the person you want to be." He assured her as she looked at him unsure, her face frowning. "I'll teach ya. Taught you how to track, will teach you how to fight."

"I know how to fight walkers."

"Fight people." He specified. "I'm gonna teach you how to fight so no one will hurt you and I'm gonna teach you how to fuck them up." Grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her for a kiss. "No one is hurting my girl." He muttered on her mouth.

Beth melted in his lips, she liked how he said that, _my girl_, her heart skipped a beat when he said it. She gasped as their mouths met, grabbing his shoulders and leaning in. He kissed her light as he stood on his knees, tilting her head so he can get more of an angle and laying her on the bed. His hard, strong body covering her body like a blanket as they're kisses turned more into a ferocious passion of contact. She pulled her head aside so she can catch her breath, while he went down on her neck, kissing and raking his teeth on her skin that sent chills down her spine. He lifted her sweater along with her undershirt and pulled it up resting it on bottom of her chin, kissing her belly with slick hot kisses until he came up and up and oh right there.

Beth moaned as his hot mouth found her nipple, as her bra was moved out of the way in a swift wave as he licked the peaked pink tip and nipped her gently. She let out a whimpering moan that went straight through his head, shaking his control. He glided his hand down to the waistband of her jeans, unbuttoned them and tugging them off as Beth wiggled her hips to help. Nude from the waist down he shuddered as he saw her and bent down. Beth gasped as she felt his hot breath on her, eyes closed and breathing staggering as she felt his mouth on the side of her thigh.

She arched her back as he licked, kissed his hairs on his chin rubbing her entrance heightening the stimulation. Daryl groaned at the taste of her, sinfully sweet he guessed before and he was right. Everything he wanted to do with her would be considered a sin and just touching her is enough to send him agonizing torture but she was sugary delight that he wanted more and more of. He was like a kid at a candy store and he wanted more than just one piece of candy, he wanted the whole damn store and it just might lead to that.

Beth squeezed her thighs together, trying to bring them together as they tightened around Daryl's head as she tugged on his hair, arching her back against his mouth. He gripped her thighs with gentle calloused hands and opened them for his pursuit in going in deeper as he felt her squeezing tight around his tongue and trembling inside, she was close. He eased down, calming her down with him, settling in more light motion as he lightly kissed her and finally he stood up. Gasping for air as his lungs burned for it, he stared at her, watching her chest rise and fall, breasts puckered tight and body trembling with delight. She whined almost sounding disappointed. "That's it?" she panted out, he chuckled licking his lips and going down to her mouth.

"Far from it darlin'" as he slanted his mouth on her and kissed her hard and never-ending. She could feel the throbbing ache on him on her belly as he placed his body over hers. Without thinking she unbuckled his pants and glided her hand on his length, first awkwardly wrapping her fingers around him and dragging her fingers up and down. He parted away from her lips as his body tense and groaned as her fingers stared to caress him in slow teasing strokes. He gripped her hands and stopped her, she grunted as she gripped him tighter. "Damn it Beth." he hissed as her grip wouldn't give and he let her continue placing his arms next to her head, his breathing ragged, eyes closed tight. She began pulling down his pants in shaking quick movements turning desperate as the feel of him turned hot and needy. "Easy there."

"No Daryl because I just need you. All of you."

How could he resist that, he wants her just as bad as she does. He rose up, patted his pants for the condom and dropped his pants down, he opened the foil wrapping and slid on the condom on his length, jerking under his touch and clearly missing the touch of Beth's fingers. But the need inside him screamed as the head of him pressed against her entrance and nice and easy sank down to her. She was so hot, hotter than usual as he felt her taking him in, muscles stretching to accommodate him, clenching around him tight.

He let out a throaty groan from the pleasure as his control was tossed out the window as he pushed into her in slow hard thrust until his hips met her flesh. Arching her back to meet his thrust he impaled her as she cried out. He swore as he stopped to calm himself and continued on but more slower and gentle.

"No don't do that….do it…do it like before." she pleaded

He stopped as he eyed her, then a sexy little grin crossed his face. "Like what?" he teased as he pulled out of her slowly, feeling her thighs gripping hard on his hips and pulling him in.

"Don't." arching her back as he rocked his length lightly at her entrance.

"_Don't_ what Beth?" teasing her, making her crave for more as he wanted to hear the words come out of her pretty little mouth. Wanted to make her say those words that will certainly make her hot and desperate. She locked eyes with him, biting her lip as his cocked jerked, and then she spoke them.

"Just don't." she said firmly giving Daryl a warning look to stop messing her. Daryl got the message.

"Yes ma'am" he smiled. Tearing off his vest and hooking his arms under her knees, spreading them further and thrusting in hard and deep just like she asked for, she cried out, fisting her hands hard on the sheets, moaning in pleasure. He went down on her pulling off her shirt, tossing it on the ground as she now stood bare in front of him. He pulled out her hair band and her glorious blonde locks were sprawled on the bed, she looked like an angel who fell from the sky and landed on the bed for someone like him to be between her thighs. But angel or not he's going to take, take, take, make her his and never let go.

His heart was clenching tight and it was getting hard to breath, he was grunting from pleasure, from pain as he slowly dropped down on her body. Only to feel Beth grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in, holding him tight in her arms. He rocked against her as she squeezed him tight and ran her hands across his back, feeling the scars on his back; she knew there were there but never asked questions about them or brought them up. She knows that some scars can bring unwanted hurtful memories.

She was trembling uncontrollably inside and he knew she was close again, he felt his own release coming soon, but he didn't want it to end. Didn't want it gone, he feels so damn good right now, even though his chest is constricting on him. He didn't notice Beth calling his name until he felt her hand on his cheek, that's when he noticed he was breathing hard and ragged. "Daryl?"

"It's nothin'." He growled as he turned to his back, bringing Beth on top of him gripping her hips tight and thrusting upwards to her. She yelped at the sudden change placing her hands on his chest and slowly falling down on him. Daryl jerked her up, placing a hand on her shoulder keeping her steady. "Lean back." He demanded, she looked at him with confused eyes. "Lean back." He repeated more strictly. "Lean back on your hands."

"Wha?" she asked, looking at him, trying to understand this sudden change of mood.

"Now." He said thrusting hard into her as she obeyed, leaning back and putting her hands behind her, resting them by his knees, face blushing from how exposed she looks like in this position. He loved it, he angled her hips just right that he saw as he pushed inside her. Beth leaned her head back, releasing sounds of pleasure and whimpering as this was a slight too much as Daryl became more demanding and rough with his action. Beth's mind was in a fog, she couldn't think straight but one thing she could slightly grasp is that she sensed something back when he was breathing hard, almost as if he was in pain; emotional pain.

Her hair draped over her breasts, shielding her from Daryl as he pulled her hair back to see her breast bouncing with the thrusts he's giving her. He rammed into her rough and demanding, impaling her, making her shuddered for him, making her take him as she was nearly there. Beth gripped his hands on her hips as she bent forward, panting short breaths, whimpering Daryl's name, gliding her hands on his shoulders, wanting to hold him. He didn't want to he wanted to see her when she came, wanted to see her fall apart in front of him and wanting to see her screaming out his name and make her completely dependent on him and only him.

_Fuck, stop Daryl you shit. _He thought as he snapped out of whatever trance he was in as he saw her face whimpering out, almost close to a snob as she raked his chest and came undone in front of him, her hands seeking some kind of comfort. He placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her down to him, cradling her as she shivered fiercely in his arms. "I'm sorry. Fuck I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. But that didn't stop his shallow thrusts on her as he was still moving in her. "Shit." He snarled as he sat up and rocked against her slow and steady, holding onto Beth as she grinded her hips against him soft and gentle, wrapping her arms around her neck, stroking his hair while slurring by his ear. "It's okay, we'll talk about it later, just…..just focus on now."

Daryl was right about Beth when he said she was observant, his mood and speed changed in an instant as something wormed into his mind making him angry and scared. She caught that, how in the hell did she catch that even when it took him nearly the end to catch it. She was going along because she knew Daryl wouldn't listen if she tried to talk to him now. _ dumbass_.

He wrapped his arms around her, driving into her desperate, placing one hand on her hips, keeping her steady until he reached his own release feeling himself shatter inside her arms. He landed on the bed pulling Beth with him, trying to catch his breath, holding her tight, too tight as she wiggled from his hold to catch her breath. Beth looked up at him watching his face and feeling him shake, not from the high of their release but from something else; almost as if he was afraid. She lifted her head over his chest and kissed him over his heart as she laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat fast and slowly falling into slumber tangled in each other's arms.

**…****.**

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Beth asked as she laid next to Daryl, her head resting on his chest as she trailed her fingers over his bicep.

"No." very firmly, stroking a hand up and down her back. He doesn't want to talk about what happened when they were having sex, the sudden change of mood and how Beth caught that.

A slight pause filled the air. "okay." She responded. As they laid in bed not talking, just in each other's embraces, passing time.

"How 'bout now?"

"Beth." he strained.

"Sorry sorry." She laughed, looking up at him and kissing him on his jawline, snuggling closer. "But you will eventually talk to me about it?" he grunted, gripping her cast wrist to change the subject.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much, only if I hit it hard enough and hopefully I'll get it off soon, it's a pain trying to wash my hands or changing clothes, but I'll live with it." Tracing circles on his chest.

"So what happened? You got all low and rough a moment ago, I told you my problem, now whats yours." Going back to the topic that he's trying to avoid.

"No." is all he spoke, gazing at the ceiling, looking very hard almost like he's concentrating something in his mind. Beth huffed out a breath sitting up with her back to him and swinging her legs over the bed, bending to pick up her clothes. She felt the bed shift as Daryl grabbed her by the waist and hauled her against him. "Later." He whispered in her ear trailing his hand down, cupping her and placing two fingers inside her pumping them in and out in firm strokes.

She tilted her head back on his shoulder as he cupped her breast in one hand and massaging it while she sucked in air as he fondled her. "No fair." She panted, gripping his wrist as she started to ride his hand. Already feeling her backside being pressed by his length hard and thick as she bucked her rump, rubbing on him. Daryl was just a second away from putting her on her hands and knees and taking her from behind just when they heard voices inside the house. He swore, clenching his jaw tight with annoyance, Beth immediately got up from him, falling down on the floor face down giving Daryl a very nice view of her ass as she got up and put on her clothes.

He leaned back on his hands, glorious naked in front of her smirking at her, watching her fumble with her clothing. She looked at him and threw his clothes at him playfully. "When we get our own room I won't be like this preferably one without a busted door lock." Pointing at the broken door that's not fully closed, he turned and agreed sluggishly putting on his clothes. After he looked decent enough she opened the door. "Oh you didn't take a shower." She said gazing at him as he shrugged on his vest and slowly turned to her. "Next time." Raising her brow at him and smiling crafty as she exited the door.

Damn he forgot about that. Following close behind her he tugged her against him and kissed her neck lightly biting and sucking on her neck. She giggled pushing him away while he hauled her up, walking towards the kitchen where Carol was at.

"Oh." Beth exclaimed as she saw her and stood in front of her as Daryl whispered in her ear that he's going and walked away leaving Beth to herself. She just shrugged playfully not quite sure what to say as she sat on the stool with a huge grin on her face, Carol gave her a sly smirk in return.

**…****.**

Daryl was outside in the balcony again looking out and exhaling deeply from the thoughts he was thinking back in bed with Beth. His chest aches when he's with her and he got mad all of a sudden as he couldn't understand what he was going through. He had this overwhelming urge to take her, break her if he had too, just to get her to understand what the hell he is feeling inside because he certainly doesn't understand it. He wants to say something but is too damn afraid to speak the words. Every time he sees her his heart races, his chest constricts that he can't breathe, his stomach feels like it's in knots, he can't stop thinking about her, and all he wants to do all day is be with her.

To see her, to touch her, to talk to her, just being with her soothes him down but at the same time gets his mind all erratic that he's cheerful one second then gets mad one second later. That's when he remembered what the curly hair douche said about her and how Daryl felt infuriated about someone else having thoughts of Beth that weren't pretty. Yeah, he remembered why he got mad. When he was with her, having her slick body on him, moaning for him, burning for him he remembered that someone touched her and hurt her back at Atlanta. He felt angry and that's why next thing to work on is to teach her how to fight so no one will ever touch her and make her fell disgusted. He'll make sure of it.

Then something caught his attention as he was standing by stairs and noticed Glenn, Tara, and Noah at the gates with that Aiden guy and the curly guy hair he was thinking about, and saw Glenn and Aiden were at each other's faces. Daryl walked towards them keeping an eye on them as he saw Aiden throw a punch at Glenn but he missed as Glenn decked him one straight at the jaw. He saw the curly hair guy lunging at Glenn but Daryl ran and tackled him on the floor, punching him on the side of the head and choking him. He wrapped his fingers tight around his neck wanting him to pass out or hear a snap, either one will do, as he heard his name being called out. He ignored it, still pressing hard until he felt Rick's arms on him. "Daryl. Not like this Daryl."

He heard more voices shouting as he let go of the guy's necks watching him cough and gasping for air.

"Why did you let these people in? That guy nearly choked Nicholas!" Aiden screamed at Deanna who arrived at the scene, pointing at Daryl as he stalked forward to Aiden, Rick pulling him back.

"Because we actually know what we're doing out there." Remarked Glenn

"Aiden, no! That's enough! I said that is enough!" Deanna screamed, calming down her son who was charging at Glenn. "I want everyone to hear me, okay? Rick and his people are part of this community now in all ways as equals. Understood?" looking at Aiden

"Understood." He mumbled

"All of you, turn in your weapons. Then you two come talk to me." Looking at Aiden and Nicholas as they walked away grumbling to themselves as Nicholas looked back at Daryl, glaring at him. Daryl gladly glared back. Now Rick's group was left behind as Deanna turned to Rick. "I told you I had a job for you. I'd like you to be our constable. That's what you were. That's what you are. And you, too." Turning to Michonne. "Will you accept?"

Rick and Michonne looked at each other and agreed. "Okay." Michonne said

"Yeah, I'm in." Rick replied. Daryl scoffed as he turned around, picking up his crossbow and leaving them behind to soak in their newly formed lives here in Alexandra.

**AN: Sorry no shower scene in this chapter had to remove it for something else. I deleted the old chapter to better work with the story. Don't worry you'll get a shower scene.**

**Write to you later.**


	19. Ch 18 Adapting pt 2

**Chapter 18**

**Adapting pt. 2**

"Are you going to take the offer?" Beth asked Daryl as she was trailing the scars on this back as they stood in the shower. Daryl having his head under the shower faucet letting the hot water pour over his sore muscles in pleasure.

He shrugged. "Don't know."

She bit her lip, moving her hand to the tattoo and tracing its outline. "Do you think that maybe you will say yes?"

"Don't know." He said again.

She sighed, tugging him back a bit as she leaned on his back, her head resting on his shoulder. "Maybe….you should take it." Her face in a grimace as she spoke the words. Of course she doesn't want him to take the offer but he looks so miserable being coped up inside the house, and even more when he's walking around the community.

Last night Deanna hosted a welcome party for the group, Beth went, everyone went actually expect for Daryl. She was waiting for him and peeked out the window to see him standing by a tree watching the party. Knowing he wouldn't come inside Beth left the party and went home with him, only to have Aaron invite them for spaghetti.

She laughed when they both ate the spaghetti both of them devouring the food. Slurping, swallowing and practically leaving the plate clean. It was a good dinner. Up until Aaron told Daryl that he had a job for him.

To be Alexandria's newest recruiter. That means he'll be outside the gates, out in the woods, in danger. She doesn't like it, but there was a shine in his eyes as Aaron offered him the job and that made it even worse for Beth to say that she doesn't want him to take the job.

Beth wonders at times that wanting the best for the people she cares about will give her heartache.

_When you care about people, hurt is kind of part of the package. _Yeah, she spoke those words and definitely true.

"I mean it sure looks like you hate being inside this place. You squirm in your seat, looking out scowling at people and its only when I saw you outside that you actually cracked half a smile. You even go to bed mad sometimes, just glaring at the ceiling. So maybe you should take Aaron's offer." Speaking the last sentence in a whisper.

Daryl didn't expect that, he was sure she'll tell him no and to his surprise she's encouraging him to go. At times Daryl thinks he knows how Beth thinks and acts and then there are times he's completely lost; she is a damn mystery at times. But she did sound a bit forced, like she was saying this just to ease him into saying yes. The offer is tempting as hell, Aaron even showed him the motorcycle spare parts he could fix up into a bike and that made living here a bit pleasing. He wanted to say yes, _hell yeah_, actually but then he glanced at Beth's face. She looked crushed and the moment she saw him staring she quickly turned her expression into a smile. He hates it when she hides behind a smile.

She's upset, no, sad. She certainly feels sad.

_Ain't nothing sadder than an outdoor cat that thinks he's an indoor cat_

_Sonofabitch_ Joe was fuckin' right. Daryl is an outside person and he clearly doesn't live the life of an indoor person. He wants to be be free with no restraints. That's how he was raised and it was the only good thing he liked about that; outside, fresh air, no leash, no rules, just freedom. It should have been an easy decision, expect for the obvious big reason: Beth. She was an indoor person through and through, she doesn't deserve a life outside in the wild, she needs someplace secure, someplace safe. Alexandria is for her.

He heaved out a long sigh leaning his head back and cupping Beth's hand that was wrapped around his chest.

"I'm not going to choose for you and I'm not going to ask you to stay but I think you should say yes."

Daryl chuckled "Ya choosing for me darlin'." Turning around to face her.

"It was just my opinion. You're thinking of me and that's what preventing you to say yes. Don't think about me and choose what you want to do. Choose going outside and build fires, shoot squirrels, be away from a coped up living space, I know that's what you want." Gazing up at him.

He brushed away the wet hair stuck on her face and whispered. "You don't know what I want."

"I have an idea. I saw the way your face shined when Aaron told you about the job, you want that."

"I want you." Cupping her face in his hands, making Beth words catch in her throats as his eyes gazed over her body. She shivered by the gaze he gave her, such intent he looked that it seemed he can right through; knowing every secret, every weak spot, every desire. Stripping her bare and exposing her.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, running his fingers over her fading scars. Then rested his forehead onto hers. Then he kissed her, angled his mouth over hers, catching her sweet moan into his mouth. The kiss intensified as Daryl drew Beth in, arm around her back, hand on her neck, tilting her head as he deepened the kiss. Her tongue was smooth and sweet on his tongue, neck shiny and slick from the water, trailing his mouth on it then back up on her lips.

Beth knees went weak and her heart beat like a drum inside her chest, shuddering from his touch as it was melting hot. She held onto him as her back was pressed onto the tile walls. She pulled away from his mouth, wiping away his wet hair off his face, running her hand down his face.

"You do know I'll be gone if I take it?" brow furrowed in miserable features on his face. She didn't answer right away, brushing his hair back then closing her eyes and gave out an exhausted sigh.

"I know."

* * *

Sitting on a log outside the walls of Alexandria, Daryl sat, resting his chin on the stock of the crossbow gazing out and thinking.

Why the hell is this so complicated for him? Ever since last night it's been everything he's been thinking about. He wants to take it, so damn bad, but Beth, he wants to be with her. He knows what it feels like to be apart and he hated every second of it and when he found her, there was no way he'll leave her again. He promised that he will protect her and what good is that if he's leaving her behind.

The thought even crossed his mind that Beth should come with him, he'll convince Maggie and Rick somehow, doesn't know exactly what he'll say but anything to make Beth come with him. Then he dropped that idea entirely. No way was Beth following him to eat, sleep, and kill walkers outside again. They already did that and it didn't end so well, but still he remembered the times they spent together when it was just the two of them. Is it wrong for him to think that he misses those times? Just him and Beth alone, together, having each other's backs, teaching her, teaching him.

He closed his eyes tight his head pounding with a headache as his ears picked up footsteps behind him. Grabbing and aiming his crossbow he turned. "You still following me?" he shouted at Aaron.

"This time I actually was." He laughed, his hands raised up. Daryl snorted at him and went back to sit down. Silence loomed over as Aaron stood in place twiddling his fingers. "I've been meaning to talk to you about the job offer. It still stands." He sighed as Daryl didn't answer.

Aaron walked over to the log and sat down; Daryl stood absolutely still having a focused expression on. Clearing his throat as he spoke again. "I know how it feels to leave behind the person you care about while you're out here. I panicked every day when Eric was scouting by himself. He wasn't in Alexandria so it made it more difficult to concentrate knowing he was in the same place I am. I was always afraid that he might end up dead or injured or held hostage by an unfriendly group." Laughing at his own experience from when he first met Rick. "But you get to relax because with Beth, you know she's safe and she'll be right here when you come back. I shouldn't have asked you to do this, but you seem capable of surviving out here and you do know good people from bad."

"Is that why you wanted me to take this job? Because you know that Eric couldn't survive out here." he turned to Aaron.

"No he can." Not sounding too convincing. "It's just I rather keep him safe and alive, even though that means we'll be separated for some time. For me that means I'm protecting him and I tell myself that I will see him again because all I gotta do is be careful so I can hold him."

"Keep her safe and alive even if we're separated for some time to protect her?" Daryl whispered. He can protect Beth from afar; he can spot danger first and take it out before it reaches her.

* * *

Back at the house Beth laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling in the room she picked out with Daryl. It was downstairs in a far corner, perfect on the privacy with a connected bathroom. Resting next to her was her little green notebook that she never thought she'll see again. She found it when she was rummaging through her belongings; Beth never thought she will see it again. She opened it and red through her past entries, smiling, laughing, scowling, and tearing at the written words of thoughts, hopes, dreams, and fears of her journey.

She almost threw it away but at last minute, as she hovered it over the trash bin, she decided to add on to it. Continue writing. To keep track of her life, to keep in mind of what she's been through and still managing to make it. To hold on.

She rested, having her arms over her head and in thought. Mentally preparing herself if Daryl takes the job, telling herself…..she has no idea what's she telling herself, she doesn't want to think about it. She told Daryl to take the offer, to not think about her but do what he feels content in doing. Beth knew that the second she told him those words there will be a huge possibility that he will take it. She understands the consequences of her actions; she won't see him for a few weeks, and the possible dangerous situations he will get himself into. Daryl did the same thing back at the prison and he came back just as fine as the moment he left. Things are different know because at the prison they weren't together, they didn't enjoy much of their company, not like now. It pains someone to have a constant fear of not knowing what might happen to their loved one, the anxiety, the pain; now she understands how Maggie must have felt when Glenn went on runs.

Sometimes she really hates herself in wanting people to be happy and helping them with their struggles. The more she helps the more she'll get hurt.

"Hey." Daryl spoke, breaking up her thoughts as he stood under the door frame.

"Hey." Sitting up the bed and swinging her legs to the side as she stood up and then her heart dropped to the ground. She saw Daryl's face and she knew instantly what it meant.

"I'm taking the job."

* * *

Daryl will be leaving sometime mid-morning tomorrow, _too soon_ he thought, too damn soon. This will be the last night he'll be with Beth for a little while as Aaron said they'll be out for a few days to check out the perimeter. Still too soon though.

She was quiet when he told her and he almost thought she'll cry by the way her face was pouting, but she just stared at him with the most bittersweet eyes he's ever seen. She looked sad, crushed as if she didn't like his decision but the same time accepting, like she knows that it was going to happen.

Yeah she felt sad, she's not going to lie but this is how it's got to be. New lives, new strengths, new jobs to attend to. They don't get to be upset in this world they live in. With that in mind they spent the rest of the day in each other; Daryl telling her to be careful here, refreshing her mind on how to shoot his crossbow, to keep her knife with her at all times just in case of walkers or people. She listened patiently and smiling at him as she saw the anxiety in him about leaving her. Guess he's trying to cope as well.

When night hit they went to bed, not sleeping as they laid on the mattress, Beth at her side tousling his hair while Daryl was on his back, eyes shut and his hand over his face. Beth giggled.

"Wha?" Daryl said looking at her.

"Just remembering the time back at the moonshine still after we fought." Giggling again, brushing his hair back to see his face.

Daryl scowled. "What the hell are ya thinking about that for?" he forgot about that. The first time he was with Beth. Damn thinking back he did not like their first encounter at sex. _To rough_, he remembered and unexpected. Again he scowled like he smelled something rancid.

"Relax it all worked out in the end." She smirked at him. Was she trying to reassure him? It didn't work. "I'm thinking about that because if that didn't happen then we wouldn't either. It's crazy how a simple decision can change everything. If you didn't kiss me that day then this wouldn't have happened, or you can say if we didn't play the drinking game you wouldn't have gotten mad and we wouldn't have fought and we wouldn't happen. It's just crazy how things turn out."

Beth had a point there. "Sorry." He mumbled, covering his face again.

"For being an ass afterwards? Yeah you're forgiven."

"You know what I mean, you deserved better."

"Not everyone gets what they deserve but I got what I deserved." She paused skimming her finger down his cheek and gazing at him. "You."

He peeked out from his hand and turned to his side, just how she was. He gazed at her with his intense steel blue eyes that looking a bit ominous in the dark, but yet gentle as he ran his hand through her hair, careful of her scar. _Can I say the same?_ He thought.

"What?" Beth asked smiling at him as he stared at her without saying a word. She looked at him with those big blue delicate eyes that mad Daryl's chest ache. _Fuckin' beautiful_. He pulled her in, embracing her in his arms and murmured "nothing."

"Do me a favor, stay away from the guys here." mumbling by her ear. Beth shrugged off to face him, laughing.

"Why? Well yeah for obvious reason but why?" she asked cocking a brow up.

"Don't like them thinking about you."

"They think about me?" her eyebrow still raised up

"I think. I don't know." Turning to his side, away from her. He feels embarrassed now that he said anything; he should have kept it to himself.

"Are you jealous?" she asked all mischievous.

"Hell no!" he snapped as he rolled to face her. "I don't like them thinking about what they want to do to you. Hell I think like that and I can only imagine they do to." Folding his arms over his chest and turning back to his side.

Beth felt a huge grin spreading across her face and she couldn't help but feel giddy at the moment. "And just what do you think about me in your thoughts?" he didn't answer and she decided she'll push him a little. With a finger resting on her cheek, she toyed with him saying in a flirty tone. "I wonder what they think about me in their thoughts?"

"Don't." he stated.

Beth chuckled as she leaned over to his ear and whispered. "Let them think, because that's all they're going to get. You can think and think and then recreate it if you want to and we can go many times over and I gladly welcome it."

Daryl groaned. "Stop." Rolling on his back and placed her on top of him and pulled her head down for a kiss. He stroked his hand on her body and down her perk ass, the thin fabric doing nothing to hide her softness. He grabbed her rump and squeezed as Beth gave out a startled yet aroused squeal, then he rocked against her nice and slow; letting himself grow harder and hotter underneath this boxers.

Beth played along squeezing her knees closer by his hips, she felt him tugging on her underwear. Her soft moan pleased him as he pressed into her. She arched up, placing his hands on his shoulders as he held her by the hips, raising her up and back down into a slow steady rhythm. Beth bit her lips, whimpering his name.

Daryl groaned low on his throat from the feel as she wrapped around him. He pulled off her shirt as she was now gloriously naked in front of him. He used to think that she should stop wearing little clothing when she sleeps, for the reason that he has hard time keeping his hands off her. He's glad she didn't listen to him, he'll be downright content if she were just a shirt and that's all. _So fuckin' beautiful. _He thought cupping her breast and then her neck pulling her down for a kiss.

Switching places he placed her on her back, Beth's erotic sigh heated him up. Quick he removed his shirt all the while Beth torturing him by squeezing her legs around his waist. Her playful laugh quick turned to a submissive whimper as he tunneled into her giving her everything of him.

Covering her body with his he placed his mouth over hers. Stifling her cries of pleasure, leaving her breathless when he broke the kiss for air in his lungs but back to her lips right after. Beth ran her hands down his back, feeling the outline of his body down his ass, feeling the flex of muscles as he moved in.

Friction inside was spiraling faster with each thrust, each breath, each pulse until she exploded in waves of warmth. Daryl gripped onto Beth's tender flesh as shuddered under him. His heart beat wildly in his and the fire inside him burning hot. He sat up, wrapping his arm under Beth and pulled her up, having his knees bent under Beth she didn't have time to react as he pushed in. A hard nudge that made her breast bounced from the movement and gasped with unknowing intent as she gripped hard on his shoulders.

Her focused her attention on him, as he cradled her head and took her parting whimpering lips to his. He drove inside her, in strong, hard drives more than once but many more times that Beth grew hot and wanted him, under any circumstances, stop.

Daryl muffled his groan on her shoulder as he felt Beth grinding her hips. He could feel her legs working to gain chance, he stilled her, holding her hips and bringing her down. Strong hands kept her still, wanting her to feel him, stop for a moment to feel the shudders inside her and how she makes him feel.

Oh she's going to miss this, miss him but for now let this last. Beth could feel his fullness in her, he filled her completely and he throbbed inside her but he didn't move. Didn't move even though she squeezed him. She grunted from impatience as she slapped his shoulder, he laughed finding it enjoyable to see Beth wanting him just as much as he wants her. He moved, thrusting into her, holding her hips as he thrusted faster. Beth held onto his damp shoulders feeling the pressure and throb of Daryl inside her beginning to break.

He groaned low on her ear, falling on his back, freeing himself from Beth as she felt a surge of warm heat on her back. Both panting, Beth stayed on him while Daryl enfolded her in his arms, feeling her breast flatten on his chest, hearing her sigh when he placed one arm around the curve on her ass.

With pants still in the air, they refrained from moving apart.

* * *

Beth woke up feeling a chill on her back patting the mattress for the covers. Lying on her stomach she turned to the other side to see Daryl her sluggishly sleeping. Shifting her body she saw his face, seemed as if he wasn't Daryl by how relaxed he looked. Brushing aside his hair from his face she studied him, he looks a lot younger when he's sleeping. She observed his slight wrinkles around his eyes, his bags underneath his eyes, and the few grey stubbles he has on his chin, but why is it that she finds that so attractive.

Crazy the time that passed by, Beth remembers when she first saw him back at the farm; half clean clothes, didn't have his angel vest back then though, hair short and lighter, having attitude towards the group and preferred to be alone.

Different from how he is now Hair down to his chin, untamed and having a dark shade of brown to it, his stubble on his chin more apparent, a few scars here and there, caring, and being part of the group.

He has charm alright, always dirty, sweaty, and wearing the same clothes over and over again. His attitude is something, always a man with few words and looks that could kill. Beth pondered in her mind how this bond, this affection between them could even be possible. Never in her life did she think that this was the man to make Beth fall in love.

Her chest ached with pain, fear, excitement and love.

"Love you." She whispered.

* * *

Daryl let out a ragged sigh as he sat down on his motorcycle, hands on the handle bars and staring out towards the gate. _Shit_. This is really it. All would have been alright if he didn't hear something last night that made him feel inside. His thoughts were going all erratic in his mind as he sat there trying to put the pieces together so he can understand them.

He heard Beth last night, heard what she spoke to him. It was faint but he heard it. Nearly stopped his heart when she said she loves him. He's feeling some sort of feelings inside.

Doubt, Excitement, Hope, Confusion, Joy, Fear.

Having his thoughts wrapped in a tiny enclosed vase he put them aside as he heard someone walking to him. "You ready?" Beth asked her voice deflated. He nodded as the pain seemed to intensify with each minute it was time for him to go. He glanced behind him and saw Aaron placing a few more things in the RV.

"Almost." He replied as he glanced at her left wrist where she put back her many bracelets she once had before. "Can I have one?" Pointing to her wrist.

She glanced down at her bracelets. "You want one?" she confirmed as Daryl nodded. She didn't believe him at first until Daryl waited, surprised she took out a red woven bracelet with beads embedded inside and reached for his wrist as she placed it on him. It fit him snug on his full wrist, as he turned his hand around studying the bracelet, smiling. "It seems kinda silly huh? Like giving my crush a present." She laughed.

"It's not and I ain't your crush. I just wanted one." Looking at the bracelet and shrugging.

She grinned tilting her head to the side before staring down at her feet, scraping the heel of her boot on the ground and wrapping her arms around herself. The weather was becoming a bit chilly now, summer ending and fall beginning to creep in.

Daryl stared at her, swallowing a big dried up knot on his throat, feeling his hands go all damp. He doesn't know what to do, say or even think. What does he know about being in love with someone? Is it supposed to be nice and slow, getting to know the person on a personal level and spending a lot more time together? Like those movies or romance novels.

Desire and sex is the complete opposite though, it's all about the fast high you can score with no feelings attached just sex and that seemed to suit him just fine back in the day.

But when he's with Beth it feels different. Falling in love appeared to be both fast and slow. It felt soothing like walking on air, slowly drifting down then hitting fast and hard as he's falling down. The ache on his chest constricting him as it gets harder to breathe. The sex they have doesn't feel like sex but it feels like something more; the touch is a lot more sensitive, more delicate, more shameless yet pure.

For some people it takes months to years to fall in love, for others it's at first sight, but what about the people in between that could fall in love in days to weeks. Could that be called falling in love?

He knew his answer and Beth certainly knows her, now all that's left to do is say it. He's in love with Beth and before his courage falters he's going to say it, now is a good time as any. He gulped getting some saliva to wet his dry mouth, looking at Beth who was still looking down at her boot. This is good; if she doesn't see him saying it then it will make it a bit easier on him. "Beth.."

"Good to go!" Aaron shouted, shutting the door from the RV and looking at Daryl as he held up a thumb up at him and turned to Eric to say his goodbyes. _Sonofabitch._ Beth looked up and his courage faded as he couldn't say the words; it feels strange he never said it to anyone before and even though he knows how he feels for her, saying it doesn't suite him, he rather show her.

Beth groaned as she heard Aaron and body going stiff with unease, Daryl frowned. "Come here." motioning her to him as he pulled her in for one last hug, one last kiss before he leaves.

Walking by Carrie, expressed her reaction with a surprised expression. Spencer spotted them as well, confusion hit his face, brow furrowing together and looked at Maggie needing some confirmation.

"Be careful." Beth said staring straight at his eyes, so he could have it imprinted in his head to be careful.

"Be safe." Giving her a quick kiss and letting her go and watching her walk away with shoulders slumped, to Maggie as she wrapped her arm around Beth, reassuring her.

Shaking his thoughts away from Beth he focused on the task, he turned on his bike as it rumbled to life, vibrating under him. Oh how he missed that sound. He turned to Aaron giving him the signal then to the men at the gates as they opened the entrance. He kicked off the bike stand, tugged on the gas and off he went, the slight chilly air of the wind picking up on his face as he went faster on the bike. When he was a good mile out he turned behind him and saw a glimpse of Alexandria just on the horizon.

Outdoor person or not, he already misses it.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Walkers were banging outside the walls of Alexandria with rotten, boney hands snarling to get in. They smelled the fresh living bodies on the other side and they were craving for it. Not anymore as one by one a bullet hit their heads and they tumbled down lifeless on the ground, body after body.

"Getting better." Spencer said looking out and observing from the watchtower.

"Thanks." Beth replied settling the rifle down, massaging her shoulder. "Still not used to the kickback though."

"You will eventually." Looking at Beth then pulling out binoculars and scowling at the image he was seeing. More walkers were trudging their way over to the gates.

"There's been a lot more walkers around." Beth said looking at the pile of bodies, there's got to be at least 20 bodies lying there. "You think Daryl and Aaron are okay?" Blowing hot air on her hands from the bitter cold.

Spencer put down the binoculars. "I'm sure they are. They're coming back home soon, so just keep a look out the horizon to see if they're coming." He said with a small smile to Beth.

Beth nodded resting her arms on the sill of the watchtower laying her head on top of them, staring out. She inhaled and quickly scrunched her nose in disgust, raising up and coughing from the nauseating stench. "oh that's…do you smell that?"

That's when Spencer caught it, as the wind picked up a strong overpowering smell of rotting flesh. The stench circled around them, burning their nose hairs as they both covered their noses. He looked disgusted just as she did and looked out again with the binoculars.

"See anything?"

"No, nothing." Creasing his brow in confusion. "I'm going to talk to Rick really quick. Think you can manage all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Nodding and picking up the rifle holding it in place. Spencer nodded and left leaving her alone to keep control of walker build up. She sighed then quickly gagged as she inhaled the stink again.

It's been about three weeks since Daryl left again, the first time he came back was when they brought in Morgan, a man Rick knew. They only stayed for a few days until things got sorted out and calmed down. Pete, Jesse's husband, died. Before that there was a huge uproar on Rick to discuss if he was problem to Alexandria. They accepted him only after Pete accidently killed Deanna's husband and Deanna gave him the okay for him to die. That was a day to witness.

Beth scoped out the surrounding quickly and shot down a few more walkers then back on watch. As she waited she got to thinking of past events these couple of weeks. They lost Noah. Glenn a few others went on a run and Tara got injured and Noah died.

She wasn't there but had nightmares of Noah death, his face and screams of agony as the walkers tore at his flesh. His body pinned up on the glass window and Beth at the other side, trying to smash the window broken to save him. But the window wouldn't break, it just teased her with a few cracks broke through but that's all as the walkers ate his flesh. Noah screamed calling out her name, pleading for help but in her nightmare all she could do is watch in horror from her friend being eaten in front of her.

She was pissed at Nicholas but paid no attention to him, but went the other way if she ever came across him. He's better now, or at least that's what Glenn says, but still she rather not bother with him.

Then one night one horrifying nightmare appeared, instead of Noah being eaten by walkers it was Daryl. He was screaming out her name to help him, to save him as he was being torn apart in front of her. It was a gut churning, ice in your veins gruesome, helpless feeling. He was being torn apart, literally right in front of her; boney rotten fingers digging onto his eyes sockets, his mouth, his ears and pulling and pulling until nothing but flesh tearing is heard, and blood. So much blood. One minute he's there the next just a pile of guts on the floor.

She's been having strange dreams lately, even some that don't make any sense at all, especially this one particular dream of a girl that pointing a gun on her and saying "Bang". She remembers that she dreamt a similar dream some time ago.

Thinking nothing of is Beth decided she rather help around the defenses around Alexandria. So instead of helping out with Carrie she told Deanna if she could get a position in helping around the gates, keep watch. She hated the stare they all gave her as she told them, from Deanna, Maggie, and even Rick; it was a stare of lack of faith towards her. Like she wasn't strong enough for the task, well how can she get stronger if they won't let her help?

She stood strong on her decision and it appeared they were going to say no but that's when Spencer came in and said he'll teach her. They were one man short, since Sasha was taking some time off and they needed help.

She was greatly grateful at Spencer for his action and could only repay him in actually progressing at her training. He taught her how to use a rifle and even trusted her enough to be on patrol by herself and she loved it. Finally someone who can trust her to do things by herself and because of that she's gotten quite good at observing the scene and deciding whether to go alone or with a group.

That skill is thanks to Daryl and right before he left he taught her how to fight. Her knuckles where sore and swollen when she practiced, even managed to sock one right at Daryl's jaw as they both grunted in pain.

Beth chuckled at herself when she remembered their practice session; Daryl was teaching her how to get out of a tackle, or how to tackle? Beth didn't remember well because one thing led to another and then they ended up on the ground making out, practically taking off their clothing until Glenn showed up.

_God I miss you so much, please hurry._

Her prayers must have been answered because when she glanced through the scope she saw some vehicles peeking out through the horizon, focusing on the target she spotted a motorcycle along with a hunky hot man riding it. Daryl.

Her heart jumped up to her throat from excitement, signaling out to the people at the gate that friendlies are coming. She was just about to go down and greet them when she spotted a few walkers peering out the woods. She glanced back at the vehicles approaching and saw that they brought the RV, which means they found people. They're going to need help if have people with them.

Raising the gun and aiming she starting shooting, concentrating on the heads of the walkers as they fell down dead; she mentally high fived herself as she hit five walkers in a row without missing. The sixth though was a bust and then more walkers started appearing. "What the hell?" she stated.

There were at least a dozen of them, all just popped out of nowhere, her hands were trembling a bit as nerves started to come in, she shot at them but missed a few times. Nerves were getting to her, as the vehicles were approaching and the walkers focused their attention at them. She saw Daryl starting to shoot some but they were too many for him to handle.

"Get your head straight Beth, this is what you wanted to do. To help, so help them." She told herself. Exhaling a deep breath, she gripped the rifle firmly and focused on the targets and shot. Beth got one walker straight in the head as it was right behind Daryl, he spun around to strike it but saw it fall instead. She saw him looking up at the watchtower and squinting as he couldn't see who it was that just saved him but nodded nonetheless.

Beth was on fire as the gunned down the walkers one by one, adrenaline coursing through her and exclaiming in joy in her mind as they fell down. When it was over she was panting hard, body trembling as a chill went down her spine. She was damn proud of herself. "Hell yeah."

**AN: There are no Wolves in this version, maybe or maybe not, but as of right now. No.**

**Also please excuse any errors, I'm a little tired right now and I wanted to post a chapter out today.**

**Write to you later.**


	20. Ch 19 New Friend

**AN: I have returned, and boy did I take a while. Wasn't my plan to be gone for some time but you know, stuff happens. Plus I know how it feels when stories don't update for some time, I'm still waiting for some stories I'm reading to update. I'm still committed to this fic but there are so few hours a day that time just slips away. Anyways I have a few more announcements but let's leave that for the ending. Enjoy *smiley face***

**Chapter 19**

**New Friend**

Beth's gaze followed on Daryl as he rode his bike inside the walls of Alexandria followed by the RV behind him and then having the gates closed shut behind them as a few walkers staggered to the alluring sights and smells of fresh meat. Beth leaned back strapping the rifle over her shoulder as she went down the ladder. Her frantic movements to get down quick almost made her fall off as her foot missed a step but she quickly hooked an elbow around a rung to catch her from tumbling down the high drop.

"Whoa slow down." Called out one the residents on watch, seeing that she almost fell.

With her feet finally hitting solid ground she handed the man her rifle, he understood with a nod, grabbing it and climbing up the ladder. With that off her mind Beth ran towards the gate where she saw Daryl talking to Rick.

She walked down the street heading to the gate entrance where she saw Aaron by the door of the RV where she saw a man coming down the short stairs, guess Aaron and Daryl did manage to find a few more people out there. Beth saw the man gesturing to the people behind him. When Beth got close she saw Daryl turn and saw her, she felt a smile occupying her face and waved at him, she was about to speed up her walk when all a piercing sound of a gunshot, broken glass and a hiss of air stroked right past her ear.

Beth stopped dead in her tracks her scar on her head gave out a hard jolt that ran through her body that stunned every nerve in her body. Her body went stiff as a board then limp in one second as she saw a blinding light crossing her vision then all black as she landed on the ground.

Daryl crouched down from the sudden ring of a gunshot, he immediately turned around to grab his crossbow and scanning the area to see what is happening. Are they being attacked? Did walkers make it pass the gate? He aimed his crossbow at the group of commotion from the people that got out of the RV, they were shouting at each other and that's when Daryl saw the shattered window on the car. Confused, he stood up, Rick stood beside him also confused both walked up to see what happened.

Aaron walked up to them with his hands up motioning that everything was alright but that's all he said when someone was shouting. Beth's name specifically. Daryl turned to see Spencer running towards a body on the ground it took him a few seconds to register in his mind on who that person on the ground is.

His breath got caught in his throat, his grip on his crossbow went limp, and nothing but a cold shudder of fear ran through his body in ripples. His screamed her name, his voice sounding hoarse and ran towards her. Spencer was already there by the time he reached her, checking her over and smoothing back some strands of hair out of her face to check for any injuries. Daryl instantly pushed him away, not caring that he pushed him a little too hard as Spencer fell to his side on the pavement.

All he cares at this very moment is finding out that if Beth was alright. His hands moved anxiously not sure what to do, his breathing came out in short panicked breathes as he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't even talk as he throat felt like sandpaper, his vision went blurry as a repressed memory from the past surfaced up to his mind. Of blood and Beth on the ground. He closed his eyes, squeezing tight and pushing that memory back to the deep dark corner of his mind and closing his mind shut from any outside noise.

"Daryl she's fine." Spencer shouted but it seemed as if Daryl couldn't hear him. "Daryl?" He was getting no answer from him as he seemed to be shock, Spencer guessed. So it was up to him to take Beth away to Carrie to see if she is alright. There's no blood on her, not a scratch even, probably a bump on the head from when she fell to the ground. Spencer saw it all unfold, one minute he saw Beth walking down to greet Daryl, as she had a huge smile on her face and seemed to skip in every step she took, then a bullet rang through and it barely, just barely missed her. Then down the ground she went. It was the shock of a bullet so close to her head that made her faint, Spencer guessed. He doesn't know the full story behind the scars Beth has but he's smart enough to know it didn't come falling and tripping down.

Spencer grabbed Beth from Daryl's grip and hoisted her up in his arms, standing up but was cut short. "I got her." Daryl rasped at him as he grabbed Beth away from his arms. For a second there Daryl felt Spencer's resistance in releasing Beth, Daryl stared at him, eyes menacing. Spencer hesitated to release her but he did, handing her to Daryl.

"She's okay Daryl, just passed out." Spencer reassured him as he walked off, but perhaps he didn't hear him. Daryl did, just didn't feel like answering back. Here he thought she'll be safe in Alexandria, and now he's carrying her off to the infirmary, passed out on his arms.

* * *

"I'm fine I really am, just a little shaken up." Beth spoke to Maggie who was sat in front of her looking at her very concerned. She grabbed her hands and encouraged her she was telling the truth. Her head still feels this tingling sensation where the bullet passed by, but it was nothing serious. Beth then turned her attention to Daryl who was leaning on the wall watching her closely as she spoke. "Really I am, I just need something for my head?" she said to Daryl.

"I'll get it." He said shoving himself off the wall.

"No I will." Maggie intervened, quickly getting up and heading out the door. After she left, Daryl leaned back on the wall, having his head down as he kicked the floor with his foot. Looking closely Beth saw some knife marks on the carpet, no doubt Daryl did that with his knife; it was sheathed on his waist belt. He looked tense having his hands to his sides balled up in fist.

Beth wanted to comfort him, to hug him so tight ensuring him that she's fine. But what happened? If she knew she was going to get shot she would have taken another route to walk.

"Daryl." She spoke softly, he raised his head the second she spoke his name. Beth almost whimpered when she saw his face, such sad puppy eyes he had, sexy puppy eyes at that. She raised her hand out to him Daryl pushed off the wall to take her hand as she guided him to sit in front of her. Her hand felt soft under his fingers, it was soft comfort that touch him, making him to squeeze her hand.

"You're back." She said embracing him, feeling how his body melded with hers. The hard muscles, his lean waist and how they jumped under her touch. She felt his breath on her neck and the tantalizing hairs of his goatee on her skin. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in, closing any distance that is not welcome between them, inhaling her scent, feeling the curves of her body. Daryl missed this feeling and the remembrance of it did no justice to the actual feeling. "You okay?" stroking his back.

He snorted "I should be askin' you that." pulling back to look at her.

"I'm fine." She answered, Daryl didn't believe her as he cocked a brow at her and stood there until she admitted the truth. She sighed, "Head hurts a bit, not hurting exactly just irritated. It feels numb but also tingling." She said pointing to the side of her head.

He reached over and tilted her head to the side to get a better view at it, he lightly reached up to stroke hair out of the way, Beth flinched, he stopped and put his hand down. "Almost getting shot again must have brought back pain from when you got this." Pointing to her scar.

She blinked at him. "Yeah I figured that out too. It scared me, thought that…..well I thought I got hit again."

"Don't need to tell me that."

"I know." She said with a glum face.

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Nobody knew that was going to happen, it could've been anyone but as luck would have it, it was you." Beth rubbed his forearm to comfort him as he spoke with such a low tone. "I'm gonna beat that punks ass when I see him." Daryl whispered low, Beth heard.

"No you won't, it was an accident." Not sounding too concerned for Daryl's threat but brushing it off because he's just venting right now, she just needs to be with him until he's calmed down.

"You making an excuse for him?"

"No, just reasoning, it literally was an accident; stupid accident but an accident nonetheless. Like remember that time when Andrea grazed you with the bullet back at the farm? Same thing, just this time it missed me." Beth said trying to charm her way out of the conversation. "And enough of that okay, I'm here and alive. Close call we all get those and right now I want to kiss you so much that if you don't…"

Beth didn't finish her sentence as Daryl was right on the task pulling her in, placing his hand carefully behind her head and meeting those soft intoxicating lips to his. The soft moan Beth gave out was involuntary as soon a Daryl lips touched hers, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer to seal the kiss. He licked and nipped at her lip to make her open, she did without hesitation, he however hovered his mouth over hers not kissing or touching just lingering as his hot breath melded with hers. He lightly licked the outline of her lower lip then the corner of her mouth. "Daryl." Beth spoke in a desperate hot moan. She may have had her eyes closed but she could feel the smile forming on his mouth.

He kissed her, she moaned he growled as his tongue tasted her, so sweet and so right. It was first slow and subtle then each passing second the hunger grew and grew. He tilted her head up as his mouth covered hers with such ferocity, his tongue dominating hers as she tried to assist, she stood no chance. Having Daryl's fierce attraction towards her was enough to get her hot and sensitive to every touch he gives. It made her feel exceptionally good.

Daryl lifted her up and placed her on her lap, straddling him. Beth got comfortable, positioning herself the way she wanted. A jolt ran straight between her thighs as she felt him hard beneath his jeans, she dropped her weight on him and he groaned. Now it was her turn to smile.

"Easy." He rasped.

She smiled a sexy little smirk at him and said. "No."

The agonizing pleasure surged straight down, as she smothered him with her thighs he closed his eyes, a "Goddamn" spoke through clenched teeth. Beth is right no way are they going to go easy, he wants her right now, so bad. In the back of his mind he wanted to go slow and easy and long from their time apart but with Beth being a natural minx that shows up to shred his control in pieces, he'll be happy to oblige.

He pulled her head down to him one more time taming the kiss just an inch before going down to unbutton his pants, he was just about to pop the button open when he heard the door knocking.

"Beth, hey it's Spencer."

Daryl mentally cursed at Spencer. Beth jumped from the surprise and got off Daryl. "I'll be there." She shouted towards the door. She stood up, fixed herself, she walked to the door only to walk back to Daryl and gave him a kiss to comfort "I missed you." Kissing him a few more times than going to the door and opening it to see Spencer sighing in relief when he saw her.

"You're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Spencer smiled, then slowly dropping the smile when Daryl stood up sat on the chair by the bed, crossing his arms and looking at Spencer.

"Just came to check on you both. Daryl seemed to be out of it when he found you. Nice to see you're alright now." Spencer turned his head to Daryl at the last sentence.

Daryl scoffed, in his mind, he knew he just came to check up on Beth, probably a bit grouchy that Daryl was here.

"I'm fine." Daryl said.

Beth looked at Daryl then back to Spencer, the room became awkwardly quiet. What did she miss? What happened between them?

"Glad to hear." Spencer responded to Daryl. He turned his attention to Beth now. "Glad to see you both are doing okay. I'll see you later Beth." smiling to her and walking away.

Beth closed the door and turned to Daryl seeing that he had a face. "What happened between you two?" catching the tension they both created when they saw each other.

"Nothin', it'll blow over."

* * *

The next morning Beth was at the table eating some bland tasting cereal when the doorbell rang. She got up and went to answer it, she opened the door and there stood a young man with brown hair, fine built, tall too and the prettiest hazel green eyes Beth's seen. She stood there gawking at him for a moment probably with her mouth open if she didn't have it full with cereal. Swallowing the cereal down she cleared her throat. "Hello?" she said in a question.

"Whoa." He spoke, Beth blinked at him from his exclamation. "You're one pretty little thing."

Beth made a face as his words processed in her mind. "Pretty little thing?" she mimicked back.

"Oh I-I'm sorry. Lady I meant lady or no um just…I didn't say anything." He stammered having his hands in pockets in a nervous awkward gesture as Beth saw that he realized he screwed up. Okay she'll let that slide.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No that's not…well are you Beth?" the guy spoke swallowing a nervous gulp.

"Yeah."

"Shit." He said, Beth again made a face. "Oh no offense or anything I just really made a first impression right now and I came by to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Beth spoke sounding confused and feeling confused. Who is this guy?

"Yeah I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath in. "I'm the one who shot at you the other day. I'm really sorry about that." Cringing when the words came out.

So that's the person who pulled the trigger. "Oh. Well that's okay." Beth answered her voice somewhat sounding unsure.

Now it was the guy to make a confused face. "Really? I mean I almost killed you shouldn't you be mad or something?"

"I'm a bit mad yes, a few more inches in and you would have killed me and that is something I don't want to happen but it was an accident. Right?"

"Holy damn you're sweet." They guy said in an unbelievable tone. "I'm sorry sometimes when I think the words come out."

"Shouldn't we all say what we're thinking?"

"Yeah but these are private little thoughts." He shrugged.

Beth laughed, he's cute, she had to admit that. "Okay. Um I didn't catch your name."

"Sam." He introduced

"Well I forgive you Sam but one question why did you shoot?"

He gulped. "Well like you said it was an accident, a stupid one at that, I was carrying a rifle and I tilted it and somehow pulled the trigger, I seriously don't know how that happened but the next thing that occurred was shouting more shouting and watching someone carry you off. It was very horrifying to come to terms that I killed someone as beautiful as you." He said not realizing what he said, and Beth was going to guess but that was another private thought of his.

"You don't see many blonde alive anymore and that's sad because it really puts out that they're always the first to go and you have amazing angel like blue eyes and I really like scars and you know your face with those scars are a real turn on and I'm going to shut up now and leave. Bye Beth and thank you the apology. Bye." He spoke all in one breathe as his eyes widen when he realized he said too much and quickly left Beth without having her saying bye in return.

"Bye." Beth said still at the door watching Sam walking fast trying to get away from her view as soon as possible, she smiled. First impression of Sam: awkward but cute.

* * *

Daryl leaned by the doorway watching Beth sing, strumming the guitar strings with each flick of her fingers, closing her eyes as the words of the song flowed through in a soothing pitch. He didn't dare say anything to interrupt her, he's missed her singing very much.

_Everyman has a right to live  
Love is all that we have to give  
Together we struggle by your will to survive  
Then together we fight just to stay alive_

_Struggling man has got to move  
Struggling man, no time to lose  
I'm a struggling man  
And I've got to move on_

She stopped halfway of the song, Daryl couldn't see her face since she had her back faced towards him and has no idea he's been listening to her until he spoke. "Nice song. Is that the end?" closing and locking the door, yawning as night settled in.

Beth turned placing the guitar to the side a frown at her face. "What's wrong?" Daryl said.

"No I just don't know the rest of the song. Bummer." She said.

"It was an alright song anyways." He said, comforting her. Beth smiled at the gesture.

Daryl picked the guitar and placed it against the wall. Beth noticed as he placed the guitar that he was biting his nail. "Do you always bit your nails?" Beth asked noting his habit.

"Since the day I was born."

"You sound proud at that." noting his praise in his answer.

"Nah, at first I just did it to annoy people since it drives them crazy, kept doing it long enough that I made a habit out of it but not too often." flopping down on the bed bring Beth down by his side. "Who gave you that?" pointing to the guitar.

"Jessie did, I saw this in her garage the other day and I pointed out I used to sing so she gave it to me. Said I could make better use of it then she does leaving it in the garage."

"I thought you only knew how to play the piano?"

"Guitar too and the xylophone."

"What the hell is a xylophone?"

"It's an instrument that kids use all the time in music class, they have bars with different music keys and you bang them with a mallet. It looks like a rainbow." Mimicking the banging of the board in the air.

"Nope, don't know anything about music." Resting his arm over his eyes.

"Oh well now you know. I just know a few notes on that anyway." Beth remarked, arching her back on the mattress, getting a good spot to lay on.

"Huh?"

"What?" Beth said looking up at Daryl.

"I didn't know that."

"About the xylophone?"

"That you play guitar." Turning to face her.

"I didn't know about your story behind your nail biting and we never had a guitar back then so I can play. Guess we still have a lot of things to find out about each other. Do you want to start over and start from square one?" Beth said jokingly on the last sentence.

"Huh?" Daryl said confusingly as she got up, sitting on her knees and stuck her hand out to shake his hand and spoke.

"Hello my name is Beth and you are?" acting all oblivious.

"Nah." Daryl said taking her hand and pulled her down, rolling on the bed until she was underneath him. "I'm not going back to square one I like where we're at right now." Kissing her playfully on her neck, moving his head so his beard scruff tickled her skin. She giggled kicking her feet as he kissed her neck and tickled her sides.

"Yeah I like where we are right now." She smiled, brushing his hair from his face. Daryl saw her eyes meeting his and pull that surrounds them won. Beth pulled Daryl's head for a kiss. A soft, tender kiss making Beth to wrap her arms around his neck and Daryl dropping his weight on his forearm. He returned the kiss with his own touch of rough quality.

Beth wrapped her legs around him drawing her in, the sensation catching her off guard as her ache to touch him erupted in her.

"Stop." Daryl said pulling free from the kiss and unhooking her legs and lifting off her.

"Why?" she questioned, breath in a small pant, and pushing back her hair from her face.

"I'm edge right now."

"Why are you on edge?" Sitting up, looking at him with innocent inquiry.

Daryl needs to leave, get some fresh air in him to calm the wild fire inside him.

"Don't want to talk about that and you'll freak out if you know how bad I want you and if I don't calm down I will do that, right here and now." Daryl warned, stooping down, placing his hands on the mattress next to Beth's legs and leaning to her. Gazing at her with passionate intent.

Beth involuntary shudder showed as her lips quivered but her gaze never leaving Daryl even when she responded.

"Can you do that then?"

The innocence in her voice was enough to make him break.

"You have no idea how bad I want that." he spoke in a smooth drawl that it turned on Beth as she felt herself go all hot in an instant. "But please Beth don't. I'm trying to control myself so please don't." he pleaded, even though in the back of his mind he wished it very much.

Daryl admitting that he has to control himself for Beth, only made her want him more. It was flattering to know that she has this much effect on him. And if Daryl only knew what effect he has on her. Her response was true when she uttered it. Not regretting a singly syllable.

"Please do."

**AN: So cruel of me to leave it hanging it there, but this had to be short chapter from the lack of time I'm having right now to write. A couple things to say, first I'll be updating An Exciting Kidnapping some day this week. Second this story will have a maximum of 30 to 35 chapters, so stuff is going to happen very soon. And lastly writing can be time consuming especially if you're wring long chapters or because time does not care an ounce for you. So short chapters or long chapters are seen in the future. Write to you later. (Song: Struggling Man by Jimmy Cliff, Emily Kinney version)**


	21. Ch 20 Calm Before a Storm

**Chapter 20 **

**Calm before a Storm**

"Please do." Beth purred out, mischief gleaming from her eyes as the thought coursed through her from Daryl's confession. A hard burning fast demanding need. Daryl may not want to go through with it from his fear of scaring her, but what could possibly scare Beth. Nothing can scare her from Daryl, not even if its coming from him. She gladly welcomes no, she will gladly accept anything he offers her and right now he wants her, needs her so bad that she could feel the heat of his driving hunger pouring off him. And she's basking it in, as her own heat of need is also being exposed.

She decided to break his control a tad bit, just so he could get encouraged to her acceptance. Beth loosened her thighs from his hips and let them loosely fall open as it made Daryl's pressure on her only grow more heavier and wonderful. She moaned when his weight fell on her. Next she lifted her hands above her head in a surrender stance, tilting her head to the side, challenging him with her eyes.

Daryl cocked a brow at her, studying her closely, he chuckled. Challenge accepted. "Don't go looking for trouble Bethie, you'll get in all sort of mess." He said as he stood up leaving Beth on the bed, her eyes watching him as he locked the door shut. Daryl was not in the mood for anyone at the moment except his Beth on the bed waiting for him. He wasn't having any of that, nor was he in the mood of taking it slow, as he shrugged off his vest and removed his shirt, the muscles on his arms flexing giving off a glorious sight that made Beth bite her lip with anticipation and desire. Desire for his broad shoulders, strong, solid chest that she'll love to brush her fingers then feel tickle of his chest hairs and the weight and touch of his chest against hers.

When he reached the edge of the bed he saw Beth was sitting up, propped on her hands and looking up at him with those damn sweet eyes filled with mischief and lust as he stood over her. She had her lower lip between her teeth and Daryl wanted to be the one take that pretty little lip between his teeth then her mouth on his. He flicked his finger at Beth and pointed to the ground to state that he wants her in front of him now. She did what he wished, placing her feet on the ground and taking that small step to reach him. Once she did she could feel the hot vapor of his body heat coming from him and she wanted more of it. She raised her hands to his chest and splayed her fingers on his pecks, quivering as a jolt of hunger rode through her body. He has her palmed in this fist by how he makes her body react to him, every nerve, every reaction solely for him, her mind always goes in a daze when he's touching her and only reacting when his touch is felt.

Soothing her fingers over his mouth, she traced the outline, feeling Daryl's hands on lower back and pulling her in, then in one flick of her eyes she looked up at him, and that look was enough to set out firecrackers as he went down on her mouth with such furious demand. She was like a lamb for a sacrifice surrendering at first letting him take control of her mouth as she sighed and moaned leaving Beth open to her parting lips as he quickly ruled her mouth. His tongue ruling over and setting a rhythm in her mouth that Beth soon after followed. Daryl cradled his hands on her head, one on the back of her head, fingers tangled in her hair and the other on her on her jawline as he used to angle her head and go lower. Beth's body crashed to his as his shift in the kiss became dangerously arousing that it didn't matter that she couldn't breathe; she did not break it nor dare to as she desperately gripped his shoulders, feeling her legs go weak.

She rubbed her legs on his, eagerly wanting to feel his body between them. Whimpering in his mouth she pleaded for him to do something, Beth herself didn't know what but something to cool this deep burning fire deep in her that keep pulsing wave after wave of pure pleasurable ache through her body.

Daryl grunted as he parted his mouth on Beth's, both in a winded state, grabbing the hem of her shirt he pulled it off, showing that milky white complexion of hers that he's been dreaming of touching since his many nights away. He splayed his fingers across her lower back and pulled her in, her immediate gasp when he did sent a jolt down his spine to his groin. He nipped and kissed her neck in quick strokes, lingering a bit longer on her shoulder as he bit down, feeling her skin satin smooth against his rough lips, tasting how sweet and intoxicating her taste lingered on his tongue. He groaned and his excitement only heighten to dangerous limits when he heard her let out a sigh of surrender.

He muttered across her skin, kissing the nape of her neck up her chin. Reaching around he unclasped her bra, the straps sliding off her shoulders, the cups revealing her small mounds. It was Daryl's turn to sigh as her breast shimmied slight when the bra dropped to the ground. His chest rumbled low as he caressed a breast, cupping it fully in one hand and grasping it fully. A surge of primitive control took place wanting to mark her, and he will do just that….in a moment.

Looking into each other's eyes, Beth saw something in his, she saw the passion, the hunger, the need in them. She could only wonder what Daryl saw in her eyes as he gazed at her with deep concentrated eyes that seemed to have a spell casted unto her as it made her bold. She licked her lips, thinking fast as her mind raced at the thought of her hand traveling down his stomach to the seam of his pants. Daryl didn't say anything or move as he watched her closely; lids dropped low, breath low and steady. She moved closer as the button of his jean popped open, Daryl's chest rose as he raggedly took a breath in, hearing the low pounding of his heart picking up speed. Beth's heartbeat was just as erratic as his but she figured it was more out of nerves to be doing this gesture but damn she'll be lying if she isn't turned on, on her attempt right now.

She gasped as her hand seared with heat, feeling the head of his cock and sensing the hardness and erect it showed. Her hand lazily stood in place, not moving from his tip as she struggled with innocent thoughts. Beth never figured he felt so big and heavy in her hand, just cupping the head had her heart racing like she is being chased by a herd of walkers, and she could only imagine how her heart will beat out of her chest when she slides down him.

Daryl watched Beth's eyes go wide with surprise as she held him and he himself couldn't help that discrete smirk cross his face from her expression. Knowing that he's Beth's first at everything sex made his ego points jump higher. Without waiting he placed his hand overs hers, his large hand cupping hers completely, groaning at Beth's soft hand around him and the pressure of his grasp. He guided her hand over him just the way he favors it, long enough for Beth to grab the momentum as he felt her hand starting to take over, inexperienced or not she has a way to get his balls burning, hard and erect as she flicked her wrist on the head of his cock, that sent a pulse to his groin and made his dick jump. Her gasp straight afterwards, an erotic innocent drawl that showed a sense of surprise of her efforts and his response. After a slight halt Beth was going back in but Daryl's hand caught hers, pinning them to her side, pulled her in and gave her a wild kiss that made her knees weak.

Finishing the kiss he swung her around, pressing her back to his chest as he tugged off her pants and pulling them down. He kissed her neck hot and hungry, tracing his hand on her breasts, to her belly down the light curls on her sex. Parting her lips he rubbed, using the calluses of his fingers for that extra sensitive touch that made her buck wildly, and grinding him hard on his groin. She bent down onto the bed as Daryl worked his fingers, stroking her entrance, feeling her slick juices between his fingers then leisurely worked a digit then another. His trailed his other hand over her back feeling how her muscles jumped under his touch resting it over her neck as he bent over her and kissed her shoulder then her mouth as Beth tilted her head to meet him.

He let go his hand on her neck and placed it on her hip the other leaving her dripping core and curving her ass as he pulled down her underwear. He groaned watching her muscles quiver and feeling them as he placed his hand on her ass, feeling the vibrations of her supple flesh as he stood up.

Resting on her hands Beth panted as he felt Daryl touching her, his hand trailing her body, feeling the fabric of her underwear sliding off and feeling the stare of his watch on her as she bent low and legs open for him. This position reddening her face beyond control as she clenched her nails on the bedsheets tighter as her breaths came out in short quick breaths of anticipation and embarrassment. Growing up she always believed that having sex from behind seemed too much, too animial like. But like every two sided coin she always wondered how it would be like, how it would feel to not see but feel the pressure of Daryl thrusting inside her. She was under his rule as this stance seemed to be a fine example of who is in charge and who is the submissive. And if she's being honest at the moment she does not give a damn. She likes being the one to follow Daryl's lead and every now and then come up on top, but having him find a way to worm inside her and having control of her body excites her beyond reason. Guesses she figured out her position in the relationship and loving it.

Beth heard the clink of his belt and the rustle of fabric sliding down, the feel of his thighs on the back of her thighs and the slick, hot feel of the head of his cock nudging on her entrance. Her fingernails bit down on the sheets as she quivered waiting and wanting the fullness of him in her. Beth sweared she got off on this feeling, the feeling of that moment he enters her, feeling her muscles shudder without any control then quickly relaxing yet hardening when the fullness of Daryl sinks into her; it was heaven and it was hell as the ecstasy sank in. She cried out as he pressed through, first the fat head of his cock then the long flow of his shaft. Instead of going hard and fast like he suggested he instead entered her with steady pressure, going in inch by inch, not pulling out just pushing through her stiff soft flesh.

Daryl closed his eyes and dropped his head at the feel of how satin smooth she felt inside; she was engulfing him like a vise, her insides forming around and adjusting to him once more. He felt some tension in her muscles as he surged his way through, about halfway through, his mind blank with indulgence, he grinded in, feeling her hips arch in an angle that made perfect passage to his heat throb. He didn't stop until Beth's cry rang loud in his ears, by the time he was going to pull out a slight she closed her thighs to stop him from moving. Bad idea as the result in made him trapped in the well of her pussy as he felt her muscles snugging tight around him and milking deep.

"Shit." He swore, eyes closed tight sliding one hand between her thighs and the other over her back. "Relax Beth just…let m….shit." Daryl stammered, squeezing his fingers between her thighs and prying her thighs apart. She whimpered as her wrist gave up its strength and she fell chest and face down on the mattress, shifting her ass in an acute angle, his cock hitting a sensitive hotspot that made her yelp.

"Damn girl." Breathing out a ragged breath, using his thighs to split her legs and go in deeper. Still not pulling out but pressing in. Hell these three weeks without her did sure did some work on him as he felt sensitive to the touch and trying his damnest not to blow his load on the first stroke. Shit, he forgot how irresistibly perfect she feels, he dreamed about her, about doing all sort of things to her, but dreams are only half as good as the really thing.

He bent over feeling her back pressed on his chest, her back arching and having her nice plump buttock pressed on his lower abdomen, as he cupped one cheek and pushed in an inch more. He groaned as he did but stopped as Beth cried out while raking her nails on the bedsheets. He inched out a bit until Beth pushed her butt into him.

"No don't." She pleaded, holding herself up on her forearms.

"Not planning on stopping." Daryl rasped as he split her thighs open and using his thighs to hold her open as he thrusted in. Steady at first with firm strokes building up the fire inside him. In and out, in and out, he leisurely pushed through feeling the friction between them two growing hotter and hotter by the second. Everything was in daze when he was Beth, the only thing his mind focused on was their breathing, the musky scent of sex in the air, and the glorious sensation of how Beth felt on him and he felt on her. Sweat began dripping down his eyes as he bent his head back, feeling his damp hair clinging to his skin and the damp heat of her joining.

Time swept by like the wind or was it that time took minutes to reach a second? Both Daryl and Beth didn't know their only focus was each other. How long they were planning on continuing? Who knows? Only they do.

* * *

"Things are not going to end up well."

Daryl and Spencer both turned slowly to face Sam, all three of them taking watch at night up on the fence, where a well threating herd of walkers where moaning and raising their rotting limps and decaying flesh at them.

Daryl scowled at him while Spencer spoke. "Do me a favor and keep that to yourself." Gripping his rifle firmly in is hand while walking a few feet away to the left side of the barricade.

"Forgot he doesn't like me." Sam said hunching his shoulders and shaking from the chilly air. Daryl kept quiet as he stared at him. The black eye and busted lip he gave a few days ago seemed to be swelling down good enough. Maybe Daryl was too brash when he banged up his face, it was worth it at the moment but now he just felt like a dick. Worst of all is that Sam didn't even fight back, he accepted his face to his fist without pulling back. It was only Beth's scream and him staring eye to eye with him that he realized he made a big mistake.

Snarling of the walkers was the only sound emitting from the cold silence between them. "Guess I have myself to blame for that. Can never keep my mouth shut and worst of all I speak my mind when I do. My brother was always there to shut me up." Sam said leaning the side of his head on a pole, gazing out, not on the walker though but beyond them towards the woods as in searching for someone.

"You have a brother?" Daryl asks immediately before he had time to take it back.

"Hopefully still out there." Gesturing to the world outside. "We got separated a few months back."

"Walkers?"

"No. People. I was in a small group, uh four people along with me and my brother, Luke. We got cornered one day and uh.." clearing his throat. "Long story short in the end it was just me and my brother. Don't know how but we managed to escape and we ran, but unfortunately we were being chased and then blank. Next thing I knew I woke up in an abandoned house bandage on my head and on my leg and my brother was nowhere in sight." Sam's voice going a little croaky as he cleared his throat. "After that I found Darla and Clark and then after that you found us and here I am."

What can Daryl say, he certainly wasn't expecting Sam to tell him a quick summary of how his life just now, but shit does Daryl feel for him. Having a brother and losing him, that Daryl understands perfectly. So what can he say? He can be supportive to Beth but others is a line drawn.

"Still think he's alive?" smooth.

A small sad smile crossed Sam's lips. "I don't know. Maybe I suppose. It's like if I survived maybe he did to."

Daryl nodded in understanding. He was even thinking that he hopes Sam finds him, if he was still alive. Daryl just wishes that if he does, that Sam doesn't find him when it's too late. When he has to dig a knife in his head to stop him from living.

"I can't help but speak my mind and when I do sometimes it helps, other times it doesn't. I can't hide from the truth and I don't want to, I don't want to live in this disillusion that's keeping me from seeing how things really are. I also don't give the luxury from hiding the truth from others, they need to know whether its good or bad, so that's why I'm not well like here. Because people here didn't live outside these walls and don't know half of what's out there."

"I had I very different idea of you when I first met you, I never expected you to be so.."

"Different?" Sam interjected.

"Complex. There's more to you then what you show off outside." Daryl corrected.

Sam looked at him, his eyes in surprise. "That's literally got to be one the nicest things anyone ever said about me. I am sincerely genially touched right now. I can see why Beth's likes you so much, because I like you right now, I would give you a hug but I don't think that's a good idea. You punch hard."

Daryl grimaced have a reminder of what he did to Sam. He's starting to regret it more now. Sam is really an ok guy, something that Beth saw right away when she mentioned him, but he didn't believe it, thought he wanted something else but he was mistaken. Especially now that he found out about what happened to him. To lose his group and brother, being alone then finding help. He feels for him. And if Daryl is being honest right now he's like Beth, there's more then what people see on the outside. There's a person, a survivor fighting on the inside.

"Sorry." Daryl mumbled. "About that." pointing at his face so Sam could get the meaning.

Sam chuckled only to grimace the next second when his mouth strained with pain. "Despite me almost killing Beth, which again I'm sorry, she's a really good friend. And that's all, that's all I want, you know just friendship." Waving his hand to emphasize his point. "Besides I do know when someone is taken and you can be sure that if I was in your place I would have done the same thing. Maybe? Actually I think I would have talked first, intimidate him show him whose boss then if he's acting like a douche punch him."

Beth was right, he's harmless and very understanding. Shit now he feels more like dick. "Nah I shouldn't have done that in the first place."

Sam sighed. "Nothing we can do about it now, it already happened. Besides once I figured out that you and Beth are together, it made me happy that there is still love in this world, so I guess that beating to my face was love calling out that it's still here."

"You are strange." Daryl stated, really taken aback by how Sam is.

"They're deep thoughts and I really need to stop speaking my mind. But if you really think about it you punched me because you thought I was going between you and Beth, you wouldn't have don't that unless you really cared for her."

Daryl scoffed, getting away from that topic, but he is impressed, Sam is observant. "Gotta learn to defend yourself."

"I do know how. I know how to fight, I guess I still felt guilty for what happened that maybe I deserved a punch or two for it." Sam confessed.

"It was an accident." Daryl said as the words sounded in his head the same way Beth said to him.

"Yeah." Nodding his head, voice gone tired.

Silence again intruded them but it wasn't a silence that felt unbearable but appreciated as they stood on duty. They said what they needed to say and to others it may not have been much but for Daryl and Sam it was enough. One thing irritated Daryl though that he had to ask.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

* * *

_Thwack _

Was the sound of a bolt puncturing the eye socket of a walker as it fell to the ground. One of the last of the walkers for the mean time as Daryl and Aaron managed to kill when they stumbled upon them when searching the clearing to inspect where the walkers are coming from. The signs weren't good as they came from everywhere and in dangerous amount, too dangerous for a small group to handle without sufficient fire power.

"We should head back tell the others what we found." Aaron suggested as Daryl pulled out his bolt from the walker. He nodded, wiping the blood off his pants and back on his crossbow. They reached the meeting point, a road they cleared, where the group was coming up with a plan to block the road and by the look of it, it appears there are some complications. He walked up seeing Rick and Morgan chatting a rather serious conversation but stopped as soon as they saw him.

"How was it?"

"They keep coming from everywhere; noticed more are coming from the south though." Aaron spoke seeing that the news was not something they wanted to hear. Rick sighed, placing his hands on his hips and thinking carefully. Morgan on the other hand stood calm, holding onto his "wooden jedi stick" as Daryl called it.

As Rick was informing Daryl about the situation, Daryl got a glimpse of Beth climbing on top of the hood of a truck, reaching for something on top and handing it to Glenn. He grinned watching her body straining and her butt sticking out in a provocative little shimmy that got him reminding how her body felt underneath him and feeling her muscles jump then relax under his. And of course how her lush sweet ass felt in his hands as he squeezed hard, leaving his imprint, his mark as he had her.

Daryl continued watching Beth as she got down, almost tripping just before she gripped the car hood to hold herself. She patted off the dirt off the back of her jeans as her gaze found Daryl's, she smiled and waved at him. Daryl couldn't help a mischievous smirk on his face when he raised his arm but instead of waving back he flipped her off. A sense of humor he seemed to form with Beth and surprisingly she played back. He saw her scowl at him but return the favor by flipping him off, a laugh slipping off her lips as she did. A few gazes stared at them confused as he lowered his arm and went back to the ending conversation with Rick.

"Gonna need help searching the area here." Daryl explained pointing to the map on the hood. "Like you said Aaron can check here and I'll go this way. Makes it faster to see."

Rick placed his hands on the hood thinking it through. "That place is more likely to have more walkers around. You'll need someone to go with you."

Daryl agreed. "I'll take Sam with me then, he's a good shot."

Rick looked to the side where Sam was at, raising his eyebrow in question, but did not question Daryl. He understood Daryl's motives by then anyway. He's going to test the boy and see if he's one of them. "Alright. Best get to it than before dark."

Daryl turned around and headed towards Sam who was ripping strips of cloth and tying them up. Before he could say what he was doing, Sam spoke first.

"Is that normal with you guys?" He questioned, tying a piece of cloth around his wrist making it into a makeshift bracelet.

"Maybe." He answered slightly curtly. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched Sam. "What are you doing?"

"Making rags into fashionable attire." Pulling on the strap to lock tight. "It's a habit of mine."

"Come on, got work to do." Shrugging his shoulder to follow him as he walked towards the woods. "Seems you do know your way around a gun, so put it to good use then. Come on." Picking up a rifle with a silencer and handing it to him. Sam took it cautiously from him.

"Trust me with a gun now?" He said, gripping the rifle and looking at Daryl, then lifting it up.

Daryl gripped it and lowered it and said. "Don't aim blindly then." His gaze shifting to Beth then back at him. Sam frowned knowing what he meant.

"I won't..and thanks." Positioning the gun safely over his chest and keeping it low.

Daryl shrugged off the strap of his crossbow over his shoulder and getting it locked and aimed. Before they went any farther Daryl was telling Sam on what to do, Sam scoffed, Daryl glared. Sam said a witty remark and Daryl pushed him forward to test his knowledge. "Alright wise-ass, show me then." He remarked as they walked to the woods.

Beth watched with a surprised expression as she watched Daryl and Sam talking in a playful banter? Daryl told her he felt like an ass for jumping the gun and hitting him and felt sorry for it. He also told her about the conversation and many others that he had with Sam so Beth got the assumption that Sam was a good enough guy to trust. But just like Daryl she was cautious, but not so much to see that Sam is a good guy to be trusted. Back to the scene in front of her it looked more like a friendship in the making then two men working together to survive.

Beth continued to watch them and feeling happy, despite the problems the group is facing now she feels like they will get past it, somehow. But she will be lying to herself if she didn't sense something big coming and she will stand her guard and protect her loved ones, no matter the cost. She's not sitting back, she's going to face it along-side Maggie, Rick, Glenn, Daryl, everyone.

Too preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't realize she was squinting from a glare of light catching her eye. It was quick and then it was gone as she turned away from it not realizing that it came from the right side of her, the side where the woods where at, clearly showing that no sun is directly shooting a light to her. She turned her head away from it, not showing any concern as she walked towards Maggie, not realizing that she should have placed some concern for the cause of the sudden ray of light.

* * *

"Nice going smartass." A hefty man with a dirty set of mane around his face, stifled a laugh to the man with the binoculars. Who was just looking at Beth.

"Shut up." He snarled at him, crouching low on the boulder as he placed the binoculars in his pack.

"What ya gonna do when you fuck up and they find us huh? All this time searching and followin' and waiting for you to screw it all up. Huh? We want the guy too, this is the first time they got outside so stay low." A third man with a bandanna over his head said.

"We should've taken them back when we had the chance, after we lost them it took us a damn mouth to find them again. I'm not waiting that long again." kicking his pack away in frustration as he remembered watching Daryl having glorious sex with that small perky blonde of his on the dirt ground. Anger surged through him as he kicked his pack harder, certainly breaking something inside.

"Tell that to him then, no way I am. Nearly beat the death out of Billy when he complained. Joe's got nothing on his mind but wanting Daryl and I say the faster we get him and that blonde of his the better our lives will be afterwards. To many fuckin geeks out here." Tony spoke, the guy with the bandanna.

"Daryl deserves what coming to him, after everything we gave 'im, he up and left and killed Harley. Left him to turn." The plump man, Dan slurred. "Asshole deserves a beating. Yous were right though, he did lose a piece of tail but seems he found it and fuck she's a looker."

"A damn fine piece of tail, she's not a cottontail she's a little bunny." Len said licking his lips and sneering. "Claimed." He whispered low.

**AN: Oh snap. I'll make a promise to you guys. I will (try) to update in three to four days for the next chapter. I was going to go straight to the point but felt like I should have a bit more interactions with Sam or maybe not, I change my mind all the time. But if I do I need to see if he's even likable. What do you guys think? But at least the creeper in the woods is identified. (Note: I'm also experimenting with a new writing method, don't know how I feel about it yet. It gets the story going but also tends to skip to much. Still thinking it over.)**

**Write to you later. *smiley face***


	22. Ch 21 Tough Times Ahead

**Chapter 21**

**Tough Times Ahead**

Daryl stopped his bike as he made it to the destination of the small supply RV, it was also one of the few roads cleared and free of walkers. He turned off the engine and waited as Beth got off, watched her holster her gun on her gun belt. She adjusted her pants, grabbed them by the waist hem and jumped slightly to fix them right on her hips. He leaned forward and placed his arms on the handle bars of the bike and watched her. A smile crossed his lip and thought how amazing he feels when he's with Beth.

"What?" Beth asked after she dusted off her pants.

He shook his head, then swung his leg over and bent forward placing his hand on her hip and bringing her in front of him. She followed his pull without resistance, smiling at him as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Daryl gazed up at her and Beth down to him; Daryl rested his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. Having Beth between his thighs, he closed his eyes as she stroked his hair, and the feel of her body so sweet and longing in his arms. Her body does wonders to him, he needs merely a touch to feel calm, even to the point that she could soothe him back home.

Beth ran her fingers through his hair, combing through his dirty long hair and reflecting how Carol used to nag him to take a shower. He wouldn't take one however, not unless it was Beth saying. He had no complaints on taking a shower if she helped. Beth questioned how he manages to get dirty so fast, that's a trait that different between them. There are many other things that are different from each other.

But that only makes them fall for each other even more and Beth loved it. How did she ever get so fortunate to fall in love with him? She never would have imagined that someone like Daryl will ever catch her eye. Kind of strange to realize that if the dead didn't wake to walk the world then they would have never met. Fate is strange.

After a moment, Daryl sighed, his shoulder rising and falling from the long tired breath he released. He raised his head and gazed up to Beth, and the look of his eyes looked like he wanted to say something, but Daryl quickly shifted his head to the woods and back to his observing stare. Beth caught it before he had time to brush it off.

"What are you thinking?" smoothing his hair as she gently brushed her finger down his jawline to this chin, using a finger to return his gaze to hers.

He shook his head and mumbled. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Things."

"More specifically." Beth hounded.

Daryl shook his head and dropped it, resting it on her chest once more and nodded, feeling his hair rubbing on her shirt. "Just things."

He heard Beth sigh, with a hint of frustration. "One of these days Daryl you're gonna have to tell me these things you're thinking. I hate being left in the dark now more than ever and you leaving me to guess, is irritating at times."

Despite hearing annoyance in her voice Daryl stifled a chuckle but was softly heard as Beth looked at him, not amused. "I'll tell you." raising his head once more and looking at Beth, her eyebrow up in speculation, doubting his answer. Daryl cupped her chin and brought her down for a kiss, lingering long enough for her to drop that expression off her face then he whispered over her lips. "But not today." And quickly kissed her again before she said anything else, he lightly tapped the side of her thigh as he got up.

Daryl's got a few worries on his mind, mostly from the fear of walkers breaking through the walls, as Sam mentioned to him the other night. Plus Rick mentioned he needed to talk to everyone about a rather troubling issue he found while observing the area around Alexandria. And Daryl trying to figure out a way to say to Beth about how he feels. Perhaps he won't even mention it, he never was good at expressing how he feels.

Brushing that aside he noticed Beth's stare narrow at him but sighed it away as they have work to do and they could talk some other time.

"Alright then." Placing her hands on her hips. "Let's get to it. I'll go inside and get everything. What will you do?" Picking up a duffle bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I'll get the gas. Be quick alright." Looking up the gloomy sky and scowling at it and off to work they went.

Once inside she went straight to work gathering the supplies and placed them all in the bag. There won't many scouting trips in the future for some time, just until the walker build up problem is solved. While sweeping high and low for supplies she heard Daryl call to her.

"Beth." He lightly shouted.

"Yeah?" blowing off dust off the counter.

"Stay put. I'm going to check something."

Beth stopped her moments and went towards the door. "What is it?" her voice on alert.

"Nothin' just gonna look around until you finish. Call me when you're done."

"Oh okay."

"Stay put." He affirmed once more.

"Yup. Careful." She crept back inside standing in front of the counter feeling her gun on her hip to make sure it there and quickly threw everything in the bag, feeling rushed all of a sudden. Once one pack was full she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and went outside and heaved the heavy bag on the motorcycle. She blew a breath out and gazed out to the woods, there was nothing but the low sound of cicadas and a crisp wind to keep her company.

She went back inside to grab the second bag and heard boots scraping on the pavement, she walked outside hoping to see Daryl but stopped immediately when an unfamiliar man was standing over Daryl's motorcycle, looking through the contents of the bag until he noticed Beth and smirked a crooked smile at her.

Uneasiness swept her body as the man gazed at her, she quickly glanced at the weapon he was holding and it was rifle and Beth could instantly tell by his movements and the way he's smiling at her that he's not here for a friendly chat. Beth initial response was to go back to the RV, try and put as much space between her and the man. She backed up slowly, her hand going for her gun and her other hand still clutching onto the pack, Beth could feel the opening of the door behind her back but before she could move another muscle she felt someone grab her from behind and wrapped their arms around her in a death grip. She gasped out loud, only it came out in a choked gasp as her throat clenched tight as she felt the man's panting breathe on her ear and slurring a gross expression that made her skin crawl with complete disgust.

"Caught ya little bunny."

* * *

"Shit." Daryl said, breathe coming out in worried short breathes as he stared at the tree where an arrow stuck out on the bark and in his fingers he was looking at Beth's heart shape necklace that she said she lost a while back. Daryl gazed at the arrow sticking out and saw that it had a neon green fletching that resembled very much like one of his old ones. But this arrow really one of his? He always, at times, picks up his arrows from walkers, only leaves them behind when he's cornered and has to spend an arrow to get out alive. He gazed at it once more, his heart beat violently in his chest.

He may be speculating beyond reason but why does he get the feeling that this arrow signifies him, like it truly is one of his and the necklace. It's a no brainer that it belongs to Beth, he remembers she always used to wear this necklace before she lost it. But when did she lose it?

Daryl's arrow and Beth's necklace. Someone did this and worst part of it all is that Daryl got a clue on who it might be.

He ran back to Beth, taking the arrow and necklace with him, and when he reached the spot he screamed Beth's name. "BETH! BETH!" He ran inside the RV and she wasn't there, a quick peek by this bike and also she wasn't there. He panicked, panicked hard. Then a vile gut churning voice rang through.

"Over here Dixon."

Daryl's froze for a second as the voice registered in his brain; _No. Fuck!_ He went outside raising his crossbow and aimed the arrow straight in front of the sonofabitch, but stopped and fear poured over him like hot liquid.

Len held Beth, he had one arm around her neck and the other holding a gun to her head, as she stood in front of him. Sonofabitch was even using her as a shield. Daryl lowered his crossbow realizing the odds against him as Tony and Dan stood beside Len.

"Ain't this a nice surprise? We've been lookin' for ya Daryl."

"Let her go." Daryl answered instead, his voice in a harsh rasp.

"Nah." Shifting Beth more onto him as he bent down and sniffed her hair, even went to kiss her head. Beth grimaced, violently shrugging him off, she threw her head back, one of the tricks Daryl taught her, and she felt pain on the back of her head as she knew she hit his mouth. His grip loosened and his arm with the gun fell off her head. Len cried out in annoyance and in pain as he squeezed his eyes, trying to dull the pain and gripped Beth tighter, squeezing his arm tighter around her neck, leaving her choking and gasping for air. He yanked her hard on him and hissed at her ear.

"Do that again and I swear I will hurt ya! Do you want that?" Squeezing tighter that she barely managed to give out a little squeak in response.

Len released her and Beth fell to the ground, air reaching her lungs as she coughed, gripping her neck and taking in deep breathes.

Daryl started running to Beth but got stopped by Tony as he raised his gun at him, nodding his head. Daryl glared at him knowing to well that Tony would have taken the shot without hesitation. Damn it! There's no way out, not unless he resigns to end his life and lunge at them, then where will that leave Beth? It's clear they all have their eyes on her and he'll be damned if he's going to let anyone have her.

So as much as Daryl wanted to shoot an arrow between all these bastards eyes right at this moment, he has no choice but to obey instead. Long enough for him to find an opening and take it, just like before, all he needs to do is wait. But the worst part is that Beth is with him. They'll definitely separate them and like he said before, he'll be damned if they have her.

Daryl stood in place, jaw clenching tight he tasted blood on his tongue, he gripped his crossbow so tight he didn't even feel the pain as his hand seemed to meld with it. He caught Beth's gaze, and the look she gave him was both scared and angry about the situation they are in now.

He returned her gazed with a firm stare that meant she needs to put her shield up, toughen up, and fight back. It's going to be a long ride a head of them.

**AN: Short update, I know but I kept my word. Now back to the busy days ahead of me. Ugh.**

**Write to you later.**


	23. Ch 22 Bound and Helpless

**Chapter 22**

**Bound and Helpless**

"Let her go." Daryl demanded, voice low

Len bent down and lifted Beth off the ground and back in his grip. Daryl glared at Len, his mind shattering with anger, his body shaking as hot blood pumped. He wants nothing more than to run towards him and beat his smug overgrown bush of a face in and break every finger for touching Beth.

"Now ya gonna have to change that tone with me if you don't wanna see this sweet little bunny from getting' hurt now, would ya?" Len turned Beth to face him, holstering his gun and placing his hand on her neck. Beth flinched pushing him away, Len being quick he wrapped his hands around her neck and dug his thumb onto her larynx, she gasped from the strong push he placed on it.

"You hit me again, I'll choke the wind outta ya, ok?" Turning Beth to face him and pulling her face in, inches away from his. "I'm tryin' to help ya alright? Now nod if you agree." Giving a scheming smile at her.

Beth nodded, surrendering to his request as distress ran through her mind. Afraid to move a muscle, he released her neck not before pressing in one last time, making Beth inhale a strangled breathe. He nodded and smiled and released her.

"I'm gonna break your goddamn neck." Daryl snarled at Len, his voice sounding like poison to the touch as Daryl meant every word of it as he marched forward.

"Na-ah.." Len said stopping Daryl's stride. "Crossbow. Give it now, you don't want to hurt little bunny over here. "

_Shit_. Daryl looked around and fell right for the trap. He stood in the middle of Tony, Dan and Len, with guns pointing at him. Using Beth as bait was their plan from the beginning, a good one at that. Having no choice he untangled the strap off his hand and threw his crossbow on the floor. Len nodded at Tony to pick up the crossbow and Len nodded in appreciation for cooperating. Len pulled Beth to his side and draped his arm over her shoulders, she tensed and clenched her jaw from loathing.

"Not to worry Dixon, I didn't bruise her too bad." Snickering at Tony and Dan as if it was an inside choke between the three of them. "I want her…to be safe an' free from harm just as much as ya do."

_So you can find some lady's and show them a good time? Nice try asshole. _

Daryl remembered what Len talked about with Tony the night he left. This is a bad situation they are in. He needs to calm down and make his next move correctly or else both Daryl and Beth are dead.

"What do you want?"

"Did ya get our little message, ah seems ya did." Len motioned to the arrow bolt. "Joe wants to talk to ya and I don't blame 'im. Where you run off too Daryl, thought ya dead just like Harley. But if I known that you were running around with this little beauty, I would've left too."

Len chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Beth's waist and tugged her in, Daryl saw her disgusted face as she recoiled as his hand was trailing up to her chest. "Don't fuckin touch her!" Daryl snapped stomping towards him.

The hit on his head by the butt of Tony's gun knocked the vision out of him. He staggered to the ground, ears ringing and his balance dizzy. He heard Len's voice and laugh coming into his ears in a smothered pitch. Daryl then heard a grunt coming from Len's lips then a "Stupid bitch!" he peered over and saw Len and Beth on the floor wrangling on the ground. He saw Len landing a blow to Beth's face, her aching cry erasing the fog in his head as he stood up, running towards Len with a maddening scream.

He wasn't within five feet to Len when a strike to his side pushed him to the RV, he heard someone closing in on him, was it Tony or Dan he didn't know, he did know that his fist met right in the fucker's face as an agony cry and "My nose, my fuckin' nose." Squeaked out of him. He heard a gun cock and pushed Tony aside as he ducked down right on time shots were fired. Tony didn't stand a chance as bullets riddled him.

Len cried out reprimanding Dan and added that Daryl needs to be brought alive, as much as Len hates that idea. Daryl scoffed at the notion. He looked around, only having seconds to come up with a plan. He rolled under the RV quick as the shooting stopped.

"Daryl!" He heard Beth call out his name followed by a slap across the face and Len's sneering words at her. Beth answered back a "Screw you!" and kneeing him on the groin with whatever pent up strength she had left, really digging her knee up his scrotum. He hissed a coarse groan, that gave her a few seconds to push him off, scramble for his gun that she managed to knock out from his holster and him and shot the man who was pointing his gun towards Daryl's location.

Dan cried out as the shot went through his forearm, dropping his gun, Daryl made it to the other side of the RV hearing Dan's startling cry. Keeping close to the RV he made it to the other side bumping into Beth. She gasped loudly gripping onto Daryl with a death grip. "Let's go, let's go!" she squeaked.

Daryl saw Len rising from the ground spotting Daryl with dagger foul eyes, his lips peeling back in a feral sneer. Pulling Beth along he didn't catch in time her alarmed gasp and eyes widening when he felt a sharp fine stab on his lower left back.

His body started going weak, feeling light as he was being pulled away, feeling Beth grasp holding dearly to him, scraping her nails onto his skin. He too tried to hold on, not letting go until the person behind him kicked him behind the knees as he fell kneeling down. The man twisted the knife, hearing flesh squelch and tear, Daryl started going limp, feeling the fibers of his muscles going out. He gasped several agonizing breaths, panting for air, lower back on fire and vision going black. His last recalled memory was seeing someone pulling Beth away as she screamed out his name.

* * *

When Daryl first woke it wasn't to the pleasant waking of his bed in his room with Beth next to him, seeing how she takes up his side of the bed with her arm or sometimes leg draped over him. Or the occasional of Daryl returning the favor as he lays on top of her, deadweight, as she's wriggling out from under him that sometimes leads to her to falling off the bed.

No it was the puncture of an arrow on his thigh as he was beginning to regain consciousness, but it appears his captors are a bit eager to get him awake. Daryl wailed out a groan, his mind confused as all hell trying to figure out what the hell is happening.

"Rise 'n shine sweetheart." Daryl heard but he focused his attention at the bolt arrow pointing out of his thigh, feeling the hot pain pulse, moving his hands to it but noticing that they were tied up on the arms of a chair. That's when he noticed his feet were also, he is tied up to a chair.

He again immediately winced as a shot of electrified agony discharged from his side. Daryl was in pain, piercing pain as his body denied his every move; it was only that leaning on his right side that he found some comfort.

Breathing carefully his tattered short breaths, his vision still hazy he managed to notice that he was in a dark room. A single light bulb hanged from the ceiling and a table few a feet from him and Len sitting on top of the table, a smug smile on his face.

"Beth." He whispered out, dropping his head as it felt like cement, remembering the last moments before he fell unconscious.

Scraping of a chair was heard as Joe walked to Daryl, and placed the chair in front of him and siting down in a content sigh. "Beth? so that's her name, we been trying to find that out since you guys were brought in here. Beautiful name, it suits her."

Daryl's head lifted to meet Joe, eyes narrowed straight to him as he mentioned her name. "Where is she?" and he best pray, for his sake, that they didn't touch her, because if they did throats will be slit.

Joe smirked, looking pretty confident. "She's safe for now, but that is not the reason why we brought you here son. We need to talk Daryl." Slapping his hand on his thigh, leaning back.

"Ain't got nothin' to talk about." Daryl spoke, wincing as he said it but still keeping his penetrating stare at Joe.

"Oh that I disagree, I'll get right to the point. Remember that?" pointing to the arrow on his thigh. "You killed Harley." Daryl's stomach dropped. Shit.

"Now I never really much did like him but he sure as hell didn't deserve a death like that. So meaningless, so uncaring, like he was trash left out to rot. We wouldn't have found him either if Len here didn't track your amateur trail; boots dug deep on the dirt, big enough to see your steps even in the dark, did lose your trail though but we managed." Leaning his face closer to Daryl.

"Came across a campfire too then when we found Harley with a very familiar crossbow bolt dead smack center on his head." Joe grabbed onto the shaft of the bolt and twisted it up. The sound of flesh squelching until the bolt finally gave free. All the while Daryl grunting in pain, teeth grinding down, neck straining, feeling his nails digging into the palm of his hands

Daryl sighed in relief but still grumbled in pain, head down, fists in tight balls, and body shaking with agony. He saw blood ooze out of his wound. "I didn't kill him." He panted out, knowing that he did kill him, for good reason, but he's not going to admit to the deed.

Joe examined the bolt, twiddling it with his fingers, looking at Daryl and back to the bolt, not saying anything as a couple more seconds passed. Too long for Daryl's taste as it seemed that Joe was planning something. The look on Joe's face as it transitioned to a glare, was most unpleasant. "Now that is a lie. You do remember the rules of what happens when you lie?"

Daryl gulped as he heart seemed to stop. "I ain't lying."

Len scoffed a laugh, leaning on the table, arms folded and shaking his head looking highly amused. Joe leaned back into his chair, looking rather disappointed.

"You know what Daryl, I liked you. When we first found ya I knew you were a force not to be reckon with, hell that punch to my face proved it for me. Shame though. Y-ya know, you remind me a lot of my wife, ex wife."

Daryl gave out a confused look to him.

"I fell head over heels in love with her, would do anythin' for her; brought her flower, cooked her breakfast, bought her nice things and gave her my affection but it seems that wasn't enough. Now that I think about it, she was nothin' but a life sucking cold hearted bitch. I'll save ya the sob story…" raising his hands. "and cut to the point. She went behind my back, ours vows we spoke on our weddn' day, she was cheating on me with another man." Scoffing at the memory.

"Now you have to understand the betrayal that came with it. Here I am, being a good husband, giving her anything, making sure she is content and loved and what does she do in return? She goes off and start fuckin' some other guy. She slept under my roof, she ate the food that was bought with my money, she slept on the same bed with me telling me that she loves me and will do anything for me." slamming his finger on his palm as he made each point, his voice sounding angrier as he kept talking. "and she had the nerve to cheat on me, even after she told me she loved me." He leaned back, shaking his head, clenching his jaw at the burning memory.

"There's nothin' worse than feeling betrayed by the persons closest to ya." A small pause broke the air as Daryl was shaking, fear nestled within him as he didn't know what Joe was going to say next but he'll bet anything it'll be targeted to him. Joe turned to Daryl. "You were one of us Daryl, now I did say we didn't have be friendly to each other or brothers in arms but with you being in our group, I told you that, true. But you left and you betrayed my trust, my faith in you when you shot Harley and you lied." Pointing at Daryl, like a scolded child.

Len gave out a hooting laugh as he was stomping his feet with anticipation; he nodded to the man standing guard by the door as he nodded back and exited the room. Daryl heard commotion behind the door before it shut, catching a couple of voices unfamiliar to him. How many men did Joe have? Sounded like five men at least. Shit his mind wondered off to Beth as he started to break into a nervous sweat. Joe had a lot more then he imagined. He must have grouped up with more during his time apart from them.

Just when Daryl was about to say something the door opened and a familiar grunt passed his ears as Beth came into sight. He struggled from his restraints and whimpered when he saw Beth, her bruised jaw shining bright to him and the way she looked at him, frightened yet relieved to see him.

"Beth, is it?" Joe asked, getting up from his chair and walking to Beth, her hands bound in front of her, as he pulled something out from his pocket. Beth's heart necklace. "I believe this is yours. Is it?"

Beth didn't answer as she looked at the necklace and back at Joe, lips trembling as she couldn't even answer. Beth didn't say a word to anyone, even when Joe went to see her when they arrived to this abandoned warehouse, him and a couple of men made as their base. Luckily they kept her alone but she overheard some men saying she was "claimed" like some property. As sickened as she was at the notion, perhaps that was her ticket to be safe.

"I think it is. Len's sure of it." Joe continued going behind her as he placed the necklace on her neck, clasping it close. "Looks beautiful on you." Grabbing her face in his hand as Beth leaned away, examining her cuts and bruises carefully, he sighed. "I'm sorry." He said as he let her go. Joe didn't say that for her bruises.

Joe sighed once more and turned to Daryl as Len began walking towards Beth. "Shame Daryl, it really is. See I made a deal with Len that when you are brought here, and we were eventually going to find you and bring you hear to listen your side of the story, because I didn't put my men's lives at risk for nothin'. We were goin' to find you in the end, nothing more I hate then betrayal and Daryl son you needed to be found. Anyway, we made a deal that if you told the truth, you would 'ave left, a few bones broken but ya would have left nonetheless." Turning to Len, nodding his head in approval from the deal they made.

Len got closer to Beth, pulling her to him as he pushed the table closer to Daryl and waited for Joe to finish. "Now if ya were lyin', well…it seems ya gonna need to be taught a lesson." Daryl's felt his body go cold, despite his wounds oozing hot blood, cringing as he moved an inch, his sweat covered clothing sticking to him and heart beating faster then bullets firing out of a rifle, a cold polar anxiety gripped onto his muscles, bones, blood, his body and dug in deep.

"Len said you, quote "lost himself a piece of tail" end quote, and that it must 'ave been "little 'un" and I have to say that she's not a little 'un." Pointing a Beth. "She's a fine piece of tail if you ask me, a little bunny as Len calls her." Beth sniveled, Daryl tugged on his restraints and Joe continued.

"Ya broke the rules Daryl and it's a shame she has to pay for your mistakes, but that's a fitting punishment for you. To watch the object of your betrayal pay for your mistakes that she invoked out of you."

After Joe finished he walked away, patting Daryl's shoulder on his way out, then Daryl heard Len say a word he never thought he'd hear again. "Claimed."

Daryl's eyes widen with horror as Len gripped Beth by the neck and slammed her face down on the table, she cried out, frozen for a moment as awareness of her situation made sense to her mind. Len went behind Beth scanning her body, trailing his hand over her backside as he snickered with delight. He yanked at Beth's light sweater and ripped it open baring her back, she yelled and recoiled as he touched her.

She could only yell out Daryl's name, screaming at Len to please stop, she even yelled for help despite the place she was in. Daryl yelled at Len, at Joe. Cussing, shouting, and pleading.

Joe left the room leaving Daryl alone to stop Len, his greedy eager hands tugging at Beth pants. Bile stung his throat as his restraints wouldn't give, but yet he didn't stop as the wire dug into his skin, the pain on his body making his head foggy. He heard Beth's fighting struggles along with his name again. He refused to simply stay put and watch even if he is in fact feeling bound and helpless.

**AN: Well, that's an unpleasant moment to stop. Short update though because I haven't posted a chapter in two weeks or more? Don't remember. Anyway I'm going to be honest with you guys on why I take forever on posting chapters. It's because I'm lazy. There it is the truth, well it's only half true, because you know, life. There is so much other stuff that need attention. Anyways, thoughts on what's going to happen next, I do. This is where it gets exciting, I'm so excited. **

**Oh and I feel that I should say this that I read my story and I went back and rewrote some scenes in the early chapters of this story, it was bugging me so bad. I tweaked a few things here and there, nothing major that it changed the story line but an improvement on the story if I do say so, plus grammar. Like the prologue, I rewrote that chapter and I'm content with it. **

**Write to you later. **


	24. Ch 23 Captured or Rescued?

**AN: SLIGHT WARNING: Language **

**Chapter 23 **

**Captured or Rescued? **

Violated, helpless, and horrified all coursed through Beth's mind as Len was gripping and ripping at her clothing. Like a ravenous hyena, cackling and tearing away at a poor defenseless prey that couldn't do anything except face the unfortunate fate and wish only for it to end quickly.

She clenched her jaw tight feeling outraged at herself for pleading at Len to stop, it was clear that he wouldn't, in fact it seemed her cries only encouraged him more. _Sick bastard_. He trailed his rough clammy hands down her back that made her cringe and whimper a cry. Beth could hear Daryl shouting and straining to get free, she couldn't understand a thing or even face to look at him.

Beth felt her vision going blurry from the tears that were beginning to form but funny how they weren't from fear as more for hatred. Her mind trailed off to the events of Grady Memorial Hospital and how the wards were enslaved for the officer's pleasure and how Gorman assaulted her. Touched her, tormented her, and trapped her. She remembered the fear and panic she had to endure and vowed to herself that no one will lay on hand on her ever again.

Daryl had the same idea from how he taught her a few moves and she was not going to stop struggling without a fight. Beth balled her fist tight, tugging at her restraints, and shoving off Len's touch when he stroked her back. He laughed when he noticed her sudden fiery attitude.

"Get off me you chickenshit!" Beth shouted, kicking and shimmying her body out from under him, trying to make it difficult for him to get a good grip on her.

Len leaned his torso pinning her with his weight. Nausea started to build up as she felt his arousal being pressed against her, it made her sick beyond reason. Her body cringed, every nerve ending, every fiber of her muscles filling with repulsion but still she fought him.

"How about you show me a little kindness an' spirit like how ya gave him back in the woods." Len spoke his voice coaxing with a sneer.

Beth froze for a second as his words echoed in her ears. She didn't know what he was talking about, Daryl on the other hand got the message. He grunted as the wire of the restraints dug deeper into his skin, blood welling from his cuts. Having Beth being potentially raped in his eyes was horror at its prime, her screams and cries cut him like a fine razor. He wanted nothing more than to rip through these restraints and tear his fuckin' dick right out of him with his bare hands.

Len smiled a crooked smile looking at Daryl as he leaned over Beth as he spoke by her ear. "Quite a show. I guess I was right when a bitch got you messed up in the head, ain't the right Daryl?" lifting up and catching Daryl's dark stare at him. "Ya got a pretty little 'un huh? She sure can take a pounding from the looks of it, I'm happy to see what that feels like."

Daryl let out a dry ominous laugh. "You are fuckin dead. I will take pleasure in ripping that dick of yours."

Len smiled. "In the meantime I'll use it to enjoy fucking her blind with you watchin'."

* * *

**Alexandria**

Maggie was starting to pace in front of the gates, having her gaze focused on the road ahead and ears perked for a sound of a motorcycle. It was close to sundown now and both Daryl and Beth have not yet arrived. She tried to eliminate any feeling of uneasiness, coping with the idea that Daryl had things under control and no harm will come to Beth as long as he was with her, but as the minutes passed she could sense something was off.

"Maggie?"

Maggie jumped as she felt Glenn's hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Beth and Daryl haven't arrived yet, it's getting close to dark and they're not here yet. I-I don't know, I'm worried."

A low rumble of an engine was heard as Maggie focused her attention to the noise, her hopes got crushed when the noise was from Aaron's truck. Once inside the gates Aaron got out, along with Sam, looking exhausted as they sighed from relief of being behind walls of safety.

"Are we the last ones in?" Aaron spoke. Maggie nodded her faced concerned as she held onto Glenn's sleeves by his bicep.

"Daryl and Beth aren't here yet." Glenn answered.

Aaron forehead creased at the news. "Thought he'll be back earlier, we got held up by a few dozen stragglers along the way, thought their route was safe from that?"

"Yeah." Glenn answered quietly, dreading the idea that they could possibly be in danger.

"Beth and Daryl aren't here yet?" Sam cut in. "Well we should go look for them, not standing and talking about it."

Maggie was all over it, pushing past Glenn and Aaron and joining Sam as they walked to the car.

**…...**

When Maggie, Sam, and Glenn followed by Rick, reached the stop Daryl was in charge of, they didn't like the scene. Maggie felt anxiety coursing through her as she looked at Daryl's motorcycle readied and packed with supplies, bullet holes scattered on the side of the RV and a fresh walker staggering around the RV. Rick took care of the walker as it started to walk towards them, he gazed down at the walker and saw bullets riddled in its body.

"Scavenger by the looks of it." Rick mentioned, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and walked away from the body and gazed out the road. He saw tire marks going down the road, he also noticed that whoever took Daryl and Beth, took the truck that was stationed here. Rick bent down to the ground, his hands brushing through his hair, tugging his hair from frustration as he placed them over his mouth in a closed fist.

"They got them."

Maggie inhaled a ragged breath as she stood still in disbelief; Sam was by the RV bending down as he picked up a knife that was on the ground. Scanning it closer he didn't know who it belonged to, he gave it to Glenn asking whose it is. Glenn grimaced. "Beth's."

* * *

Beth closed her thighs tight as Len was trying to pry them open, he was getting rough on his actions as he slammed her head on her table, speaking lewd threats into her ear. Her response was a "Screw you" followed by swinging her head to the side as her temple hit his nose. He let out another curse as Beth readied herself for another blow; Len could hit her all he wants, there will be no way in hell that he'll ever have his way. Len turned her around, his strength defeating hers as she landed on her back and felt his hands on her neck. He squeezed mercilessly, smothering her windpipe as she was gagging for air.

With her hands tied and little freedom she had to put them to good use, she raked her nails deep onto his hands, Len clenched his jaw and squeezed some more on her neck. Beth could hear blood pumping on her ears as her vision was starting to become foggy, which scared her the most. Passing out and being completely helpless as Len could have the opportunity to have his way with her without a fight.

Beth chanted in her mind. _Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out. Fight Beth! Keep breathing and fight him!_

Daryl growled from frustration at seeing Beth getting choked out. He twisted and turned to free himself, feeling the sharp pain intensify on his side as he turned his waist, the jolt of agony as the puncture of his thigh screamed with fire. Ignoring the pain he continued on, bouncing up and down, twisting and turning, and rocking back and forth he felt the chair cave in on one side and tumbled to the ground. A sharp blinding light of pain covered his vision, winching excruciatingly and letting out a horrid cry of pain he shook his head clear to gather his bearings just in time to hear a loud grunt followed by someone falling down and someone gasping for air.

Beth rolled off the table landing in front of Daryl. She heaved out some ragged breaths, inhaling in ragged breaths as well as saw Daryl, without wasting few precious seconds she has left she crawled to him and started undoing the wire straps on his hands. With her hands still being bound and fingers fumbling to get a good grip she panicked when she turned and saw Len starting to get up.

"Hurry Beth hurry!" Daryl called out. The wire strap gave free, Beth's eyes widen with surprise as it did, she was going for his other hand when she felt Daryl push her off to the side just in time as Len's kick landed on Daryl's stomach instead of her back. His breathe was knocked straight out of him as hot slick pain seared through him as he felt his body struggling to comprehend what feeling to feel. Pain or nothing. Daryl's body screamed as wave after wave of ache stung him making him immobile. His head was muggy as he couldn't grasp on what to do as he groaned on the floor. Limb by limb his body was starting to shut down, feeling fatigue winning over his limbs, and darkness covering his eyes.

Beth backed up from Len as he turned his attention to her, he had a look of fury on his face of being tired of all this shit. Beth saw Daryl on the ground just barely awake and too beaten down to do anything, _oh God_ Beth thought this was it, there was no escape of what is to be bestowed on her. She whimpered as he was stomping towards, snarling out as he reached her.

Shots were heard as they thundered and echoed behind the door. If miracles still existed in this world then this was one of them. Beth was in disbelief as shots continued to shoot one by one, followed by scrambling, yelling and returning fire. Daryl flinched from the sound, coming back to consciousness as Len stopped mid-stride and stared stupidly at the door.

There was a loud pounding at the door and someone saying "Neighbors".

"FUCKIN Goddamit!" Len spat a nasty swore and loud enough to make Beth flinch, he turned to Beth pointing a finger at her, "Don't you fuckin' move, I'll be back for you little bunny."

Beth really hated that nickname he calls her, that her involuntarily wince showed without her concealing it. With that Len marched towards the door, kicking it open, Beth caught more gunfire and running towards the back of the building as she remembered how it looked like when they were brought here.

Whatever was happening it seemed Joe's group was unprepared.

"Daryl? Daryl!" Beth called out nervously as she reached him. Daryl blinked his eyes open, having them open but not seeing clearly, he noticed a blurry figure in front of him as he heard Beth call out his name. He felt his other wrist get free as Beth was brushing back his hair away from his face. "I don't know what to do, you're bleeding all over."

"It's nothin'" Daryl slurred. "We gotta leave now Beth, we gotta go 'fore they get you."

"Who are they?"

"Don't matter." Daryl hissed as he sat up, with Beth's help, and focused his hazy attention at her restraints and getting them off. She hissed as well as the rope came off, her skin feeling raw as a few spots broke skin and bled. Daryl noticed her sweater falling off her shoulder and showing too much skin for Daryl's liking. Her back was exposed but her bra seemed to survive the struggle, her sweater was nothing but rags now as he barely managed to keep on her shoulders.

Dark heated hatred ran hot in his blood at the thought of Len touching her, Daryl wanted now to also tear his fuckin' head off or better yet watch his horrid gaze as he jams a knife right on his groin for ever considered to use his dick on Beth.

Gunfire was still heard outside the door, they need to act fast if they wanted to get out. Daryl shrugged off his vest, ignoring the pain and focusing only on getting out as he made Beth wear it. "I'm gonna make him pay for touching you." He said, cupping her face in his hands, Beth nodded, her body shaking as she began to cry. "I'm sorry, ya don't deserve this."

"Let's just get out of here." Beth sniffled out.

Daryl agreed as he kissed her forehead quick and raised up. He dropped on his good knee as his thigh didn't want to cooperate. Grunting out of frustration he rose up again and walked towards the door.

"Do you think the door is unlocked?" Beth question.

Daryl didn't answer as he leaned on the door and turned the door knob, to his astonishment and Beth's the door was unlocked. They looked at each other in disbelief, Daryl smirked at her grabbing her hand and peeking outside as they walked out an empty hallway. Having no weapons on them and Daryl not in the condition to fight they have to be quick and cunning.

The sound of gunfire was rapid and loud, with shouting and banging towards the left of them. Whatever was happening Daryl thanked this opportunity greatly as it gave them a chance to escape. However the noise was unpleasant as it was loud enough to attract walkers, another reason to leave this place quickly.

"This way." Beth said tugging Daryl's hand to the opposite direction he was leading them. "I kept my eyes open when they put me in the other room, I tried to remember ways of getting out." she whispered. Well Daryl was impressed. "Have your eyes open and look for signs right?" Beth turned to him, Daryl nodded. "Well I guess this way."

As Daryl looked around he noticed this place was a warehouse with merchandise of some sort piled on the side. Shooting was still heard but not as much as before, it started slowing down along with a few disgruntled voices being heard. Daryl gripping his side and limping fast and quietly as he can turned around the corner, keeping their backs against the wall. A loud clash of metal was heard as running footsteps to their direction.

Hiding behind stacked crates they saw someone sprinting wildly away, heaving out ragged pants, Daryl and Beth looked at each other not liking what they saw. Beth saw an exit door and pulled up Daryl to guide him, he wasn't looking too good as blood was seeping through his shirt. Beth taking point they reached the door, heart thumping hard in her chest at the possibility that they'll be home free in a few moments. She opened the door and her terrified gasp got stuck in her throat as a crowd of walkers were marching up the walkway towards the door and only a few feet away from Beth. She closed the door quickly and having nothing to barricade it she backed away from it.

Daryl with his protective instincts of his pulled Beth behind him as they steer cleared from the door, as walkers were already pounding at it. Limping and taking the lead once more, Daryl led Beth through some corridors and entered an office. Looking around it was clear the only option was to go out the windows. Daryl opened the window and looked how far the landing was, it was high but there was a semi-truck parked right underneath the window. It's safe enough to land unto.

"Comere." Groaning out to Beth, "You're gonna jump down and I'll meet ya down there."

"Are you okay enough to jump?" Beth questioned very concerned

Daryl mumbled a nod, clenching hard on his jaw as a heavy jolt coursed through him sending him staggering to the side. Beth caught him, looking at him very uneasy as her lip quivered from his pain. "No you're not Daryl. W-w e can find another way to go down."

"There's no time Beth, not get ya ass down!" He shouted as he winced from the pain.

Without saying another word as Beth huffed out a frustrated, defeated breath she swung her legs over the window sill and getting ready to jump, Daryl stopped her and turned her head to him, crashing his mouth to hers giving her a swift desperate breathless kiss. That kiss was enough to fuel any disappearing hope in them to ignite brighter and stronger at the thought that they'll be away from here in no time and back to Alexandria with their family.

"Jump" he rasped in her mouth as she turned her body over, gripping her hands on the window sill and sliding her body down safe enough to let go of the window sill.

She landed feet first on the top of the truck when she heard someone shouting at her. The voice being unfamiliar to her she swung her head over and saw two men watching her and walking towards her. Panic took over as she ran down the semi-truck and got down by the truck tractor and hid behind it looking up at the window. She couldn't see Daryl. _Shit!_

Hearing feet pounding on the pavement she made a quick decision to crawl underneath the truck of another truck that was stationed next to it. Heart pumping violently in her chest as she crawled through; her heart nearly stopped as she made it to the other side and saw someone in front of her pointing a gun at her.

**…...**

"I said put your hands up now." Said a man who entered the room Daryl was in and pointing a hot gun in his hands, his fingers inching to get trigger happy. Daryl panted uneven as he saw Beth jump off the truck and somewhere unknown as he heard voices calling out to her. While he was here held up again with a gun pointed at him with an eager man just waiting for Daryl to make any sudden move so he can put a bullet in his ass.

Daryl took his hand off his side and placed his hands up in the air. The man smiled, happy to see compliance. "Alright pretty boy, walk. Out the door. Any sudden movement and I'll end you miserable scum of a life you have asshole. Now walk." The men stated in a sharp loathing tone, that any sudden movements will be the end of Daryl if he didn't play his cards well. As he began walking he heard some faint talking he couldn't tell what was happening but his heart, head, and body was screaming with rage and weariness as they couldn't catch a break from escaping this hellhole.

Daryl merely opened his mouth to say something when a hit on the side head stopped all words as that hit was enough for his body to give in as he fell to his knees, fighting off the looming presence of being knocked out cold, he squeezed his eyes tight, hardening every fiber in his body fighting it until be prevailed victorious.

"Get up!" the man shouted nudging the nozzle of the gun to his head. "Up now!" grabbing Daryl's shoulder, picking him up and shoving him to the door. Daryl was defeated there was no way out, he only hoped that Beth got out in time before they could catch her. He scoffed, why couldn't he believe that.

As the man kept telling Daryl to keep walking, Daryl thought he was going to lead him back to the room he was in before but as they walked on they skipped the room and continued going towards the entrance of the warehouse. There was another man waiting in a makeshift lounge area keeping guard until he noticed the man behind Daryl.

The second man scanned Daryl and made a face. "Who's this?" directing his question to the man pushing Daryl. "Thought we were supposed to kill them all?"

Daryl blinked with confusion, and then quickly put two and two together, these aren't Joe's men. Could they be the opposing force that started the gunfire? If so what's their agenda why didn't they kill Daryl on the spot when they found him? Exhaustion coursed through Daryl and if it wasn't for the anxiety to keep him alert he would have rolled over dead on the floor. He really needs to get out and find Beth and go back home, that's all he wants but yet he can't have it.

"Not these ones." Daryl's captor replied.

"There's more than one?" the second man responded, sounding displeased and concerned.

Daryl's captor didn't answer as he pushed him once more to start walking, his strength escaping him, Daryl obeyed without resistance. Once they made it outside he noticed a few bodies on the floor shot in the head execution style, those men resembled an awful lot like Joe's men. Daryl was speechless and frightened when he saw that. Gripping onto his side he missed a step on the floor as he landed on knees to the floor. Daryl groaned loudly, getting fed up with how many times he keeps falling down.

Two more men that were outside turned their heads to him, Daryl's captor whistled and pointed to Daryl as the two men pulled him up, tying his hands together and guiding him to the van. Daryl resisted, tugging and shrugging to get their hands off him.

"What the hell is this? We're not bringing them back, shoot them and let's go." The second man demanded.

"Not these ones! I need to make sure of something."

"Jesus Jack haven't we had enough killing already?"

"You've always been the saint Mal, don't expect to be one after what these scum did to her."

"I didn't do nothin' fuck I was captured by them!" Daryl snarled out, still resisting, head-butting the guy on his right, both of them wincing from the pain as he got shoved to the side of the van. He was being pinned against the van, feeling an arm behind his neck pinning him place.

"Shut up." Jack said with a slithering poison tone as he hit the butt of his gun on Daryl's head. Daryl barely hanging on to the last piece of thread of strength he had gave in, as that blow was enough to sink in deep slumber.

**AN: I like to take a moment and say a big, gigantic, huge ****THANK YOU**** to everyone who reads this story. I get so happy whenever I get a review or a notification of a follow or favorite. It's a great feeling it really is and it's nice that other people, besides me, like this story. Thank you for giving this story a chance at reading and for giving it a follow, favorite or review if the story was in your interests or if someone who didn't like it, well thanks for giving it a try and best of luck for your searching of a story to read. Just felt like mentioning how awesome you guys are. **

**Back to the story I'll try to make the next chapter long, like 5,000 to 6,000 words long, like how I used to update in the early chapters. So, any guesses on what's going to happen next? Are they in the clear or still in the dark? Also what happened to Beth? **

**Write to you later. (Update to my other story got delayed, sorry about that. I'll post next chapter as soon as I can.)**


	25. Ch 24 Rude Awakening

**AN: I have no excuse for my absence these past two or three months and for that I apologize and I appreciate and thank you for you guys waiting on my return. Did not at all expect and mean to be gone for so long but you know…stuff…happens. Here's a little update to confirm that I have not given up on this story. **

**Chapter 24**

**Rude Awakening **

The morning rays lazily peeked through the curtains of the room where Daryl and Beth slept at. Daryl shifted on the bed and pulling his precious blonde girl closer to him her hair tickled his face and neck. He felt her shift, she snuggled closer, her ass nudging against him. Daryl groaned as he placed his hand on her hips to still her. Even when she sleeps, Beth manages put Daryl on edge by the subtle actions she gives. Daryl wrapped his arm over her hips, needing Beth to be close, he's somewhat afraid to see what will happen if he doesn't feel her.

Beth mumbled out drowsy sounds as she was coming awake and chuckled as she felt Daryl kissing the back of her neck and over her shoulder in slow leisurely kisses.

"mmmm good morning." She purred out. "How'd you sleep?"

Daryl's reply was shifting Beth around, pulling her leg over him, pulling her close and placing his mouth over hers. He went on top of her feeling the welcoming feel of his place between her thighs. The kiss went slow then by each second they craved with deep need. They were hot for each other as their lips touched yet it was distressing, troubled and filled with worry of letting go. The feeling that if Daryl stopped kissing Beth, stopped touching her, didn't have her near him that she'll disappear. She'll be gone.

At that moment Daryl's chest ached, his heart constricted, his breathing went erratic.

His mind went in a haze as he's felt pain, anxiety, and fear. He can't pinpoint why he's feeling this but he can dull the pain if he focused on Beth.

Daryl removed his mouth long enough to remove his shirt and right back to Beth's lips. He felt her hands gliding on his back that left a sweet fiery trail. He felt a sting on this side but ignored it as Beth panted out satisfying pants. Daryl pulled the hem of her shirt, removing any clothing leaving her stripped bare from the waist up. His bent down and kissed her chest. He felt a sting of discomfort again.

Beth moved her legs, Daryl groaned in unexpected pain as she brushed passed his thighs and she rested them by his hips.

"What's wrong?" Beth said confused as she brushed Daryl's bangs from his face.

"Mmm nothing." Daryl corrected himself as he brushed the pains from his mind. He leaned down to Beth once more but Beth moved her head to the side in a scornful gesture. She placed her hand on his chest and firmly pushed him away.

"What good are you?" Beth said unexpected as the mood of the morning quickly dissolved into bitter distress. Daryl flinched back as the words cut him through.

"You're going to me killed you know that? You're going to kill me Daryl." Beth spoke with a vicious tone.

Daryl froze as hearing Beth's voice cut him deep. He couldn't move as Beth who at him with disdain in her eyes. "Everything goes to shit whenever I'm with you. It all started the moment we escaped together and what good did that turn out. You were right, we shouldn't be together and if I knew this was what the outcome of my life, you can be sure I'll gladly go back and chosen not to be with you. I'm such a stupid girl for choosing you."

Cuts sharp, jabbing, deep, slow slashes being carved inside him. It felt like he was being torn apart. His breathing stopped but his heart pounded almost as if it was slowly breaking. His heart sinking down, down, down and each time it pumps less and less. No thoughts were processed, no words were spoken, no movements taken. He was quiet, still, something inside him breaking.

He groaned in discomfort as he leaned forward, one hand grabbing his side the other on the side of Beth's head as he fell over her. His side starting heating up and pulsing, it felt slick to the touch but when Daryl looked there was nothing but his skin. He shifted his stance and then a bite of ache emerged on his thigh. He could hear Beth saying something to him but the words made no sense to him as this vision blurred and he his head pounded at every syllable of words spoken to him. He grumbled in pain as his body shook in agony and got pushed away by Beth as he landed not on the bed or even the floor but someplace he didn't know. All dark with only a light-bulb dangling on top of him, not being able to move a muscle, as he laid on a table.

"You're gonna pay you sonofabitch." A voice spoke, then an unfamiliar person popped from the shadows and stabbed Daryl.

Daryl screamed in tortured agony, his eyes flung open and he was no longer in his room in Alexandria or the dark room. Instead lights from the ceiling were beaming down on him, in an unfamiliar room, with unfamiliar people with a lot of shouting and sounds of struggling. He felt hands on him, on his side where the pain was coming from. Daryl shifted through hazy thoughts to figure out what happened but couldn't come to an understanding as he was beginning to lose consciousness.

Fingers snapped in front of his face. "Hey! Hey! Keep your eyes open. Don't close them!"

Daryl followed the voice being spoken to him to a blurry figure in front of him. He couldn't talk or see clearly giving up to the inviting fade of darkness as it leaned on him.

"Jesus Mal, you need to control Jack. Bringing these two guys back was a mistake. It was all supposed to end and left back where they were at, not bringing them back to where we stay."

"I'll fix this."

"Jack came barging in once he found out I was helping him, and punched him. He ripped open his stitches and it seems like he losing blood, more than from before. Why did you insist that I help this guy? I'm not with Jack all the way but why bother helping the men who…"

"This guy is different, he's not with them."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't. Just call it a hunch, that's why I need him fully alive and awake to fully know. Do what you can to get him better."

"Keep Jack away then, and Mal I mean it when I said you need to control him. If we no longer need to worry about the men who attacked us I'm now more worried about Jack and how unstable he is after what happened to Lisa."

"I'll fix it, just focus on him."

"Well I could use your help if I'….hey where are you going?"

"To talk to the girl."

**AN: So to clarify the beginning was a dream of when Daryl was under, it also shows his state of mind of starting to feel guilty that he keeps bringing Beth into danger. Psshh they can overcome stuff. Anyway they're his internal thoughts and only one sided so we'll see how things will progress. **

**This is just a little slice for an upcoming long chapter that I'll add a whole lot more and speed things up. Again sorry for the absence and I'm glad i'm back, also I will finish the story, just don't know how many are still reading. Regardless I will finish it. **

**Write to you later. **


	26. Ch 25 Settled

**Chapter 25**

**Settled **

Beth was in a room, a hotel room by the looks of it but there was no furniture but a chair and table in the room where she sat. Two people were with her, keeping a watch on her and standing right in front of the only exit. She kept her guard up, watching every move the people made, looking around for opportunities she can make happen. It was nerve wrecking for Beth to not be capture again especially twice in the same day but she has to keep calm, keep things in check. One trait these new people have that Joe's group didn't is the cringing feeling whenever they looked at her, like they wanted to hurt her. This group reminded Beth a lot like Rick and the group.

Cautious, collective, and ready to attack if necessary. Same goes for Beth, she wasn't about to rule them out just yet. When they found her, they took her back to front of the warehouse where she saw one of the men, angrier then all the rest, struck Daryl on the head that he knocked him out.

"Look I know this is…not ideal but just to be clear we're not going to hurt you." Said a guy with hazel green eyes, walking towards Beth.

Beth kept quiet, leaning back on her chair to put distance between them. The guy blew out a defeated sigh, rubbing his head to come up with something assuring to say.

"We're not going to hurt you, I can promise you that and I get it, you're afraid…I understand that. I don't know how you got mixed up with those men but I guess we made it just in time before they did anything more to you." He said as he directed his glance to Beth's torn sweater and Daryl's vest as it covered her bare back. Beth covered herself glaring at the man to stop looking at her.

He got the idea as he dropped his head to focus at the ground.

He was right though, if they didn't come at that crucial moment, Beth could only hate to imagine what Len would have done to her. She shook at the thought.

"I was with someone." Beth spoke. The two men looked at her, amazed she finally spoke. "I was with a guy, I was escaping with him."

"We brought back no man with us, we killed them all. Left them to rot." The other man rudely said.

"No, you guys have him."

The man scoffed and mocked. "And how's that honey, you see him with us."

"Tim." Hazel guy warned

Yes in fact, she did see them that they brought Daryl. Was he playing dumb or did he think she was dumb.

"Yeah. I saw one of you guys hit him and put him inside the truck, I shouted saying he was with me, honey." Beth mocked back.

The man moved towards her, eyes fixed and jaw clenched, it seems Beth hit a sore spot.

"Tim." The hazel guy strongly said, stopping him from coming any closer to Beth, the guy's glare never left Beth's face until the guy spoke. "Step outside now." As calmly as he can.

"This girl…"

"I know but for now just leave." The guy interrupted. The man agreed, scoffing as he did but he left the room without another word. The guy sighed, hands on his hips. "Sorry about that, we're all on edge right now."

The door opened again only to have a woman enter the room with a tray of food. She greeted the guy then walked up to Beth placing a bowl of some type of soup on the table next to her.

"You must be hungry. It's okay to eat." The woman said. Her voice was soft as she smiled at Beth. Beth looked at the foot, her stomach growled from the sight of it. She can't eat it, she needs to be careful.

"You're safe here, the men that held you, you don't have to worry about them." The woman spoke again, urging Beth to eat as she pushed the bowl closer.

"I was with someone, a guy, his name is Daryl. You guys have him." Beth said, looking straight into the woman's eyes to get an answer from her.

The woman glanced over at the guy, he just shrugged a rather sad shrug. Beth was confused, why did he have to give off that response? The woman kneeled in front of Beth. "You don't have to worry about him, he won't hurt you anymore. You're safe here." she softly spoke raising her hand to stroke Beth's hair.

Beth rose up, scraping her chair on the ground as she backed away from the woman. What did they do to Daryl?

"Whoa calm down now." The guy said trying to calm Beth as she looked startled from the woman's words.

"What? No, you guys got it all wrong. What happened to him? Where is Daryl!"

"Sshhh its alright you don't have be scared." The woman interrupted Beth.

"I'm scared right now because of you. Where is he?" Beth said backing up to prevent the woman from grabbing her.

At that moment an unbearable scream rang out, loud enough for it to sting Beth's ears to know it was Daryl and that he was in trouble. The woman and guy turned their heads in surprise to the door and with that quick distracting moment Beth ran towards the door. She pushed the woman aside, knocking her off her balance as she fell to the ground. The guy managed to grab Beth that is until she balled her fist and struck his ear, he released her, hands instantly on his ear as he groaned in pain.

Beth reached the door, opened it and ran out. Despite that she was seen she didn't have a plan but to run to the room Daryl was screaming. Reaction to save the person she loves took over her mind and body as she followed the screams of Daryl down the hall. She ran, hearing someone behind her running after her. She reached the doors of Daryl's screams but was caught. They grabbed her, pinned her arms behind her and yanked her away.

Beth saw that some guy that was being pulled out from the room, shouting and swearing to a person named Mal. It took two guys to stop him from entering the room and just like Beth he was struggling to get out their hold. The door shut closed but not fast enough when Beth's heart sank as she saw Daryl not moving and blood.

She struggled from the man's hold even more, eyes blurry and heart racing. They dragged down a hallway and shoved her into another room having the door slam shut and locked behind her. She banged, kicked and shouted at them to release her. She hit the door, fists pounding too hard that it made her bones ache, kicking and pounding at the door. Just her luck to have a door boarded up to have an extra sense of security from being smashed down.

After a good ten minutes and fists shaking and red, Beth dropped to the ground, anguish hitting her. She couldn't stop herself from crying for Daryl, for herself and when will all of the terror finally end.

* * *

"What the hell's going on!" Mal shouted finding the people in disarray as he exited the door where Daryl was being kept. "Luke where's the girl?"

Luke, the guy Beth punched on the ear, walked down the hall. "Being kept in a room. She's beating down the door right now if you want to talk to her." groaning as his ears still rang. "She packs a punch."

"I'll say it again, what happened?"

"Me and Stacy where in the room with her until she heard that guy scream and ran like hell after him. She's got it bad, doesn't she? Sad to see someone go down like that, like Lisa." Luke explained.

"She's not like Lisa." Mal pointed at Luke with a stern look to be careful on choosing his next words. "I'm talking to girl right now." Walking down the hallway to Beth.

"Hold up Mal, what's going on? Bringing those two guys back home with us then having Melanie making sure that guy survives and now this girl. What's going on?"

Mal stopped and sighed, motioning Luke to the empty lobby where he decided to say what was on his mind. "Tell me from your view Luke, how do you see all this?"

"Honestly I don't think they were part of Joe's group. Last time we scouted their place there was a total of 15 men, then after the attack one more extra guy showed up and a girl. I'm guessin' they ran into some bad luck running into their group." Luke finished

"That's exactly what I think. Only Jack's too hell bent to realize that this guy…"

"Daryl." Luke interrupted.

"What?"

"The girl called him Daryl."

"Okay, Daryl. Well, Jack's too hell bent to realize that Daryl is not part of Joe's group and the girl….the girl reminds him of Lisa." Mal finished, certain that he's figured out the real truth.

"Huh? Okay, so if what you say is actually true…what are we going to do? Jack is perhaps fuming right now from finding out that you're helping Daryl and the girl. What about her?"

Mal sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to talk to the girl. You keep watch over at Melanie's, have Miguel come with you and stay there and don't let him or anyone else enter the room."

"It's a lot easier said than done, Jack has most of the group on his side." Luke stated, not to confident in the odds. Mal knew the risks and he's willing to risk them.

"Don't let them in. Do what you have to."

* * *

Beth sat on the far side of the room, back leaned against the wall, eyes tired looking out to the sky through the cracks of the boarded up window. She can't get any rest, how can she? The sound of the door unlocking brought her to her feet as she placed a piece of broken glass carefully in her back pocket as the door opened and a man entered.

He stepped in closing the door behind and stood right in front of it. In his hands Beth saw some clothes.

"Here's some clothing to replace the ones your wearing." The man spoke, tossing the clothes to Beth, he kept his distance from her, as he didn't move an inch away from the door.

Beth didn't catch the clothes but watched as they drop to her feet, staring at them then to the guy. She heard him take a deep breathe before grabbing a chair by the wall and placing it in front of the door where he sat and took another deep breath and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, care to tell me your side of the story."

Beth continued to stare at him, unsure on what to do. "Where am I?" was all she could say.

"You're in a motel, an old motel that managed to keep the dead from coming inside. Thank God for those gates." Mal answered.

"What's going on here?" Beth spoke, trying to gather her thoughts on asking the important questions she should be asking.

"Precautions. But how 'bout you take a breath and calm your thoughts on what you really want to say." Apparently Mal could read her mind.

"Where's Daryl?" Beth immediately said.

"He's alive for the time being and I'm trying to keep him alive by clearing up a big misunderstanding that surrounding you two. So I'll ask again tell me your side of the story."

Beth had to gulp down the nervous knot in her throat several times before answering.

"We're from another group, me and Daryl, we were getting some supplies until we got ambushed and taken by these people that I don't know and then you guys showed up and took us. How is Daryl? What are you guys doing to him?"

"You care an awful lot about him."

"You do that when you care for someone."

Mal looked down, it looked as if he was trying to make Beth's answer work for him as he mumbled something low and too quiet for Beth to hear. He raised his head after a moment and looked at Beth.  
"How do I know that you aren't lying to me?"

"I'm not lying."

"But how can I believe you?" Mal questioned

Beth shrugged and thought for an answer to convince him. "You're just got to believe I'm telling the truth. That's all you can do."

Mal can agree to that as he's taking a huge risk to believe her. "I'll see what I can do in the meantime just…."

"Mal! Mal! Luke's in trouble, help! Hurry!" a kid's voice shouted behind the door as Beth was shocked to hear a kid being here. She didn't get to say anything to Mal about kids being here when Mal jumped to his feet and out the door, locking it once more.

Beth ran to the door, placed her ear by the door and listened. It was faint but she could hear shouting and commotion going on. "What's going on?" she whispered.

She turned to look at the clothing Mal left her and quickly changed to a t-shirt and jacket, wearing Daryl's vest over the jacket. She removed the piece of glass from her back pocket and placed it in the jacket pocket. She looked around the room not looking for anything in particular but she guessed she'll have to wait once more, not knowing who will come visit her. Beth felt a slight relief knowing the Mal is trying to help, with little hope she's caring inside her she held on to it tight.

She slid the chair from the door and placed it in the middle of the room facing the door, sat and waited to see who enters through the door.

* * *

It was dark outside, when the lock unlocked and the doorknob rattled, waking Beth from her hazy slumber. The door opened wide enough for Mal to enter.

"Follow me and be quiet. Let's go." Motioning her to the door, not wasting a second as he got to the point.

Beth rose to feet and followed out the door. It was quite dark, both inside and outside, only a few lamps where lit every few feet. She followed closely behind him, sticking near the shadows as they both walked with cautious steps. Mal stopped when they reached the lobby someone on guard was walking outside. They stopped their breathing for the silence was dead silent for any movement to be heard like gunshots. The man on guard passed them, Mal led the way as they walked up the stairs.

Silent in their actions they walked down a hallway to the last room on the left where they finally made it to where Daryl was being kept. Someone was keeping watch and turned his head to see who was coming only to relax his muscles when he saw it was Mal.

Mal nodded his head to him as he knocked on the door. Beth was anxious, shaking with anticipation as the door tormented her by opening excruciating slow. Once the door was opened she saw Daryl lying on a cot bed, wrapped in dressings on around his abdominal, thigh and head. Beth rushed towards Daryl, kneeling next to the bed and paused to look at him. Tired and beaten he looked as she gently stroked his hair from his face.

"Daryl. It's me Beth."

Daryl didn't even move from her voice as he breathed heavy in dark sleep. Beth looked at his wounds. She cringed at the sight of them, but inspected them. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes to finally see him, her chest beating rapidly from finding him alive, finding him in a good state. She called out his name again but he was passed out like a rock. Just to see his face, feel his touch on her fingers, hearing him breathe was enough to lift her spirits.

"Everything's fine, I made sure of it." Spoke a woman, Beth turned to face her. She had light brown hair from how the lamplight shined on it, and next to her was the guy with the green eyes. With a mean looking bruised left eye.

Beth rose up to face them. Mal spoke first. "They're alright, I told them what you told me and it's safe to bet that we'll help you. That is if you believe me."

Beth gulped. "You believed I told the truth then?"

Mal nodded. "I did."

That's a relief as Beth feeling a sense of security that they could make it. She sighed, breathing being less constricted, and then turned her attention to Daryl once more.

"What's your name?" Luke said, coming closer. "I'm Luke, this is Melanie and the guy over there who managed to see things how they really are is named Mal, or Malcolm."

Beth looked at the two people who Luke introduced. "Beth."

"Alright Beth, here's how its going to go. You're still..well actually not you but Daryl is still in danger. Why? You may ask, I'll tell you why." Mal said pulling out a chair, leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, and inhaled in.

"Long story short there is at least half of our group who is convinced that Daryl was part of Joe's group. I don't know if you noticed but Joe and his men have brought nothing but hellish despair to us. Especially on one of our former members."

Beth wondered if it had to do anything with how the woman she first met, treated her. Like if she was a scared soul needing some comfort from men. "And they want him dead? Have you talked to them saying we…we had nothing to do with it?"

Mal gave out a dry laugh. "There's no reasoning with Jack, especially on the state he's in. He's a little out of my control right now, that and having at least four of our strongest men on his side."

Those aren't good odds.

"Jack especially hates it when you keep saying you want to see Daryl." Luke said

"What?" Beth answered, confused on why would this Jack person even care about that. He doesn't know them.

They all stayed quiet, not answering Beth's confused reply.

"You remind him of Lisa, dear. Of course you don't know who she is but she was taken by the same men who took you and it didn't end well. Not the way you think but much worse." Melanie spoke through the silence.

Beth could only imagine what "much worse" stands for but she needed to make sure. "What do you mean much worse?"

"Let's just say that in Jack's eyes he sees you as Lisa and Daryl as the men who….messed with her mind and killed Lisa." Mal said

"Plus Lisa was with Jack." Luke added in.

"Just figured you needed to know this so you can watch your words and actions towards Jack. I'll be the first to say that he dangerous and uncontrollable when pissed off. I can barely control him." Mal advised

That's trouble, a dangerous grieving man who wants to kill Daryl from a gigantic misunderstanding. Beth's not going to let that happen. It's time for her to do the protecting.

"He's not going anywhere near Daryl, I'm not losing him over a huge mix-up and if he does I will hurt him." Beth vowed.

Mal smiled, like he was pleased to hear what Beth declared. "Do what you have to."

* * *

Beth had her head resting on her arms on the mattress where Daryl laid, as she opened her eyes and sat up. She blinked her vision clear when something caught her interest on Daryl's wrist. It was the bracelet she gave him, it was a small thing but it made Beth smile. She traced the outline of the bracelet around his wrist then turned when she heard movement.

Melanie was pouring some water and walked to Beth handing her a cup of water. Not saying a word as sat down opposite of Beth on the other side of Daryl's bed. Daryl still laid unconscious, body immobile but breathing.

Beth took the cup, gazing down at the water when Melanie asked her a question after a few moments of silence. "Is it just you two or are you from a group?"

"We're from a larger group."

"Where is your group?" Melanie asked, sounding curious. Beth didn't answer, taking a sip of water.

"You don't want to say, I get it, yeah that's smart. We still look like strangers to you."

"A bit. But perhaps you guys are good strangers. One of the few good people left." Beth replied.

"I hope we are. I seen a fair share of strangers that say they're the good but in the end we end up with one less member in our group. I don't want to deal with strangers anymore but that's asking too much."

Beth nodded to that. "Where are you from?" changing the topic.

"New York." Melanie answered proudly

"Really?"

"Yeah, decided to go visit family down in Arizona and on my flight back, got grounded here in Virginia. Been here ever since it started. I had a cat back home and a parrot, my neighbor was supposed to take care of them. I wonder what happened to them?"

"I had a horse named Nervous Nelly, I wonder at times what happened to her." Beth said, taking a sip from her cup.

"Hmm. Where are you from Beth?"

"Georgia. My family owned a farm, grew up all my life there, it was really nice."

"And here you are in Virginia." Melanie said sounding surprised. "Wow who can travel that far in this time?"

"It was a lot of traveling, yeah. A lot, but we just kept moving until we reached someplace safe."

Beth and Melanie talked until the sun was shining through the curtains as mid-morning approached. The air blowing cool.

Melanie shivered from a draft blowing into the room. "Still cold in the mornings. What's with the vest?"

"It's Daryl. Um where did Mal and Luke go again?"

"They were going to…" Melanie's voice drifted off as she looked at the door. "Mal was supposed to be here by now." She rose from her chair and walked towards the door.

Beth and Melanie jumped in unison as shot was heard outside, it sounded like it was right outside the door.

"Shit! What the hell!" someone screamed out; Beth didn't know who it was but then another voice spoke and Beth could recognize that voice. Tim, she guessed that was his name.

"That's a warning shot Miguel, step aside."

Melanie ran to door to jam the doorknob but it was too late at the door burst open. Beth was on her feet the moment the door flew open, placing herself in front of Daryl.

"Jack don't" Melanie spoke out, lifting her arms to stop him from entering. Jack's gaze was fixed on Beth the moment he entered, eyes narrowed to slits. Beth would be lying if that didn't scare her. He scowled at her from how she placed herself in front of Daryl.

Sounds of Daryl's groaning where heard, Beth turned to look to see Daryl moving his head and cringing in his sleep. Such bad timing on Daryl's part as the sound of him irritated Jack as he clenched his jaw tight, and hands balled up tight.

"Jack, stop!" Melanie shouted as he shoved her aside and walked straight to Beth but gaze solely on Daryl.

Without another thought, Beth gripped the piece of glass from her jacket pocket and just when Jack was within range, she struck him. Beth groaned as she missed, the glass piercing his shoulder instead of his chest. Still she dug the glass deep into his shoulder as he recoiled back and yelled in pain. It seems he was no stranger to pain as he gripped the glass and yanked it from his shoulder.

He threatening glared at Beth but she stood her ground staring right back at him. He was fast when he gripped her arm, and strong, Beth's immediate instinct was to push him. Instead his grip went stronger, he pulled off her feet, placed his other hand on the back of her neck as he dragged her from the room.

Beth fought from his grip, she grunted and shouted at him. She thought he was going to toss her out of the room but instead he still had her under his solid grip as he walked down the stairs, entering the lobby. Jack shouted to someone to go to their rooms and when Beth managed to get a quick glance. She saw that woman she met earlier and two kids with her and off they rushed to obey the command.

Beth shouted, struggling from his hold, as he was leading her to the locked room she was before. She had enough of being shoved into a room. On the entry way she placed her feet on the door frame and pushed with all her strength to prevent herself from being shoved in. Jack lost his strength when he felt a hit on his head, bright lights blocked his vision. He dropped Beth, only for both of them to fall to the ground.

Beth landed on Jack's chest quickly moved away from him only to have someone stand right in front of her as she crouched on the floor. She looked at the worn boots the man wore, up his dirt stained pants, bloodied shirt and his face with a black oily beard and busted up lip, eye, and cheek.

Len sneered at her, Beth stared petrified, but bolted away from him the second he moved towards her. Beth felt his hand on her belt when he pulled her in, Jack only immobile for a few seconds kicked Len on the side of his leg resulting in being shoved into the room. Len still gripped Beth as her back hit the door frame and into the room with Len. Jack grabbed Beth with such strength that Len released her and pushed her out the room. Just in time when Len kicked Jack on the face, knocking him off balance.

Beth was on the ground as she heard a furious yell as the sound of a body was being smashed against a wall. Len pin Jack against the wall, punched his stomach, head-butted his face, gripped him by the shirt as Jack body froze with pain and tossed him out the window. Glass shattered from the impact of Jack's body and a loud thump was heard.

Beth got up and ran, not leaving any time for Len to focus on her. She turned right at the lobby heading into the kitchen. Not wanting to lead Len to Daryl. She searched for a weapon on the counters and drawers she ran around the small island and slipped landing in a pool of blood. She was alarmed when she saw a guy choking on his blood as the blood flowed dark red from his neck.

She wanted to help him, wanting to cover the wound from anymore blood spilling but she heard Len approaching and had no choice but to leave the man to die. "I'm sorry." She whispered, hating to leave the man to die like that, his expression didn't help by how let down he looked when Beth left.

Feet sliding from the blood she ended up crawling to the back of the kitchen, leaving a blood trail behind her. Beth grabbed a dish towel from the counter just when she saw Len enter the kitchen. She wiped her shoes and hands from blood, keeping low, trying best to control her terrified breathing as she looked for a way to get out. She spotted a door that led downstairs to the basement, not liking the idea of going down the basement, she looked around for another way out.

"There ain't no way out Beth, no one left to save you. It's just me and you, little bunny." Len snickered, pulling out a gun from his jean waistband. Beth gagged as an icy shiver ran through her.

She crawled towards the back of the counters, hearing Len's footsteps following the blood trail as he passed her, not checking behind the counters but stopped when he reached the cloth Beth wiped the blood from. Len chuckled. "Smart one, ain't ya. Ya know I never would 'ave guessed that Daryl could manage to pick up a nice fine piece of tail like yours." Len announced as he walked down the kitchen. "And you got just that. A damn fine one. Kinda of a rotten shame for Daryl to have it for himself. Damn shame that."

He's a repulsive, rotten sonofabitch to Beth. She had enough of him.

He was sounding closer, getting closer to look behind the counters. _Shit._ Beth couldn't move without announcing to Len her position. He was too close to move, she scooted as far as she can but a damn huge bucket was in her way, no way can she get around or over it without Len noticing. She's trapped. Beth closed her eyes not wanting to see his face when he found her, he was coming closer then stopped when running footsteps where heard coming from the basement.

Saved once again.

Mal ran up the stairs furious at Jack and Herald for knocking out Luke and himself on the basement cellar and horrified that Len escaped. He ran up the stairs, his destination in mind was to go where Melanie, Beth, and Daryl where at. He stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the kitchen when Len turned and aimed a gun at him. "Easy now." Len said as Mal took a step forward, he stopped and raised his hands in surrender. Mal spotted Beth peek her head up from the counter and reached for the marble dough roller. He had to stop himself from giving a shocked expression on his face when he saw half her body covered in blood as she quietly walked behind Len.

Beth gripped the roller tight, lifted her arms and whacked Len with all the pent up anger and disgust she had for him. His knees buckled as he landed them on the floor. A gunshot rang out, echoing the room. Mal got hit by barely managed to move out of the way in time as it grazed his head. He bumped into a big metal shelf of pots and pans, grabbing it to break his fall but instead came crashing down on him, the room was filled with deafening noises. It was in this short state of confusion Beth hit Len once more, knocking him to the ground as he lost the grip of the gun and Beth lunged for it.

Len hollered in pain, clutching the back of his head, he lifted his head to see Beth with the gun aimed and loaded right in front of his face. It was only for a moment but for that slight moment Len had fright in his eyes of having a severely fed up, pissed off girl who wanted him out of her life and away from everyone else.

Len lifted up slowly, jaw clenched and eyes fixed on Beth. He laughed. Laughed! Beth inhaled a breath, gripping the stock even harder. She should pull the trigger right now, wiped the hideous smug look off his face.

"Shut up."

Len laughed harder, leaning his head back, giving a hooting laugh. "Ya think you're tough? Bullshit. Ya don't have it in ya to pull the damn trigger. You know what why don't ya let a man to the shooting and be a good girl and just bend over and fuck yourself." He spat.

He deserves a death much more painful than a simple gunshot. "Shut up." She warned

"No bitch gonna tell me what I can 'nd can't do. You shut you fuckin' mouth an…."

Beth pulled the trigger, not letting him finish his sentence. Hot blood splattered on her, on the counters and shelves. Len's face has a new hole where his left eye should be. His mouth hanged a gaped, right eye rolled back, showing the bloodshot features in them. Blood streaming from this eye socket and behind his head where a ragged opening of skin hanged out. His body fell back. Never did Beth notice the loud heavy thump of a dead body could make until now. It was unsettling.

Jack stood at the entrance of the kitchen, hand placed on his abdomen, fresh cuts on his face and body, while he shoulder was bled through his shirt. He stared at Beth with a speechless response from what he just witness. Beth raised the gun at him.

"Whoa Beth!" Mal called still pinned on the ground.

Jack flinched from the gunpoint, Beth had to place both her hands on the gun to steady if from her trembling. "Listen because I'm only going to say this once.." Beth said voice trembling with trouble. "We are not with him." Motioning to Len. "We're from another group who ran into some bad luck. I don't know what happened to you but quit thinking that you know the truth because you don't know nothing about us. Me or Daryl."

Behind Jack, Tim approached; he swore when he saw Herald's dead body on the ground and ran to Jack when he saw the gun Beth had on Jack. Jack lifted his arm to lower the gun Tim held.

"Do you get it now?" Beth questioned to Jack. Inside Beth trembled from a sudden restless sensation. Jack took a moment, thoughts in his mind clashing on one another, he still has his doubts but the piercing stare Beth is giving him is making his doubt seem meaningless. No, he couldn't let himself be persuaded by her, for she's the one who is at the wrong. He nodded his head no.

Beth gripped the gun hard. Pots and scraping of metal sounded off as Mal managed to free himself from underneath the shelf, covering his head when he stood up. "He gets it." He called out, looking at Jack, daring him to say anything otherwise. Jack didn't reply but tipped his head to the side, a mocking gesture, and walked away.

Mal slowly placed his hand on the gun on Beth's firm grip, "It's alright, let it go." He reassured her and took the gun from her. "He gets it." _I hope,_ Mal thought.

Beth let out a long exhausted breath, dropped her head and held onto the counters as she felt lightheaded. She was drained, so much has happened that she feels her inside are in chaos. She's trembling just as much on the inside then out.

Mal looked over her and saw Len's dead body on the ground, blood spreading out onto the floor. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder, relieved she didn't react violently, and guided her out the kitchen.

* * *

A day passed by.

Daryl, at last, was coming awake. His hearing was the first to become clear, he heard muffled talking and movement around him. It took several attempts but he opened his eyes, feeling like they were glued shut. Once opened, his vision cleared slowly from the black obscurity and the first person he saw was he his beautiful girl. Beth was in clear outline, her surroundings all but a blur to how she sat in front of him, her light blonde hair glowed, her creamy skin looking at its finest and those eyes he loves gazing at him. Her face brightened as she kneeled by the bed, giving a relieved smile.

"Hey." She whispered, taking his hand on hers, rubbing the back of his hand.

Daryl cleared his throat by swallowing a dry lump and licked his lips to speak. He wondered if this was a dream by how lucky he feels. "Hey." His voice gravelly when he spoke.

He squirmed to sit up but Beth stopped him. He looked at his body, he gawked at the bandages on him. He hoped it was all a bad dream but no he remembers now. Quick as he can he sat up overlooking the pain as he hissed through his teeth, he was getting ready to jump off the bed only to have Beth stop him by pushing him back down. Mal entered the room and Daryl's instantly pulled Beth and placed her behind him. Shielding her from Mal.

Daryl watched Mal, not taking his eyes off him.

"He's okay, Daryl he's not going to hurt us." She assured him, speaking by his ear.

Mal nodded, keeping his distance from the bed, standing a few feet from him. After an extended conversation and a few skeptic thoughts from Daryl about Jack, Mal, their location the hotel, Beth's and Daryl's capture and the reason why all became clear as Mal explained. Daryl has been unconscious for two days and looked at Beth for guarantee that they were in the clear.

She said Mal was there to help them when everyone in the group didn't believe them and he made sure Daryl was safe and taken care of bring Beth to him, while he had to keep Jack in check from hurting Daryl.

"You in charge?" Daryl questioned, throat dry as he coughed, wincing from the pain from his side.

"That depends." Mal responded.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on whether Jack's acknowledges that I am. That's all." Mal answered.

"You in charge now?" Daryl watching Mal sigh, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yeah but I won't lie about things will be tense around this place with you two here. Bad timing is all. We went through a lot these past couple weeks."

"What happened to the men at the warehouse?" Daryl questioned, mostly from the assurance for safety for him and Beth.

"None of them are alive if that's what you mean." Mal spoke, doing his best not to look at Beth when she dropped her head. Daryl on the other hand looked at Beth and as if they have some sort of telepathy bond between them he touched her hand making Beth raise her head and back to herself.

"You can leave anytime you want but I recommend you heal up first. Trust me or not, your choice but I do hope you trust in me at least a little." Mal said leaning forward, looking Daryl straight in the eyes when he spoke. "And I mean it when I said I'll help you guys. So what will it be?"

* * *

"You can stay here in the meantime. It's away from the others, best to keep things separate for now." Mal spoke while he opened the door to a room Beth and Daryl can stay. A bed, a table with two chairs, complete with a bathroom, if only it worked. "Melanie, Luke and a few others sleep upstairs, the rest downstairs, you'll both be okay here."

"Where do you sleep?" Beth asked entering the room and looking around the room. It was an old Victorian room setting. In fact the house was an old Victorian house refurbished into a hotel.

"Downstairs."

Beth nodded, looking up the ceiling then going to the window, looking out the window seeing Tim and another guy she doesn't know taking care of some walkers on the fence perimeter.

"You guys will be alright here, there's no one in this hallway so a little privacy is always good. You guys can get settled in until Daryl's well enough to see what you guys will do next." Mal said, he looked at Beth and saw how she was kept fiddling with her fingers. "You okay?" he asked

Beth turned to face him and sighed a rather miserable sigh. Mal noticed it. "I've been better but I'm okay."

"I hate to pry but what you did, down in the kitchen and I hate to say it but….he had it coming."

Beth inhaled and exhaled, awkwardly brushing back a curl of hair over her ear from the topic, but she had to agree. "Yeah, he did."

"You'll be alright, I don't think it's a cross you need to bear but much needed relief lifted off your shoulders."

Beth agreed with that. Mal then dropped the subject.

"Well this is your room whenever Daryl is able to move again." he said, turning around and walking out the door.

"Mal." Beth called after him, Mal stopped and turned his head. "Thank you…for everything."

"You're welcome."

**AN: Now this is what I'm talking about, long chapters! Yeah! Plus exciting chapters are coming ahead. So things are settled in the for the time being for this new place. What do you think about the place and characters? I'm looking forward to posting more chapters and maybe some new projects as well. Have anything to say, please feel free. **

**Write to you later. **


	27. Ch 26 Amelia

**Chapter 26 **

**Amelia**

"King me."

"You can't do that it needs to be when you're one space away not two."

"No I don't think so"

"Luke when was the last time you played checkers?"

"No idea."

"Great." Mal answered as he crossed his arms, leaned back on his chair and releasing a stressed sigh. It obviously wasn't about the game of checkers but on Daryl and Beth.

"We can always just let them go? Send them back to where they came from, I mean what's the big deal?" Luke said to Mal for he knew what he was thinking.

"They're not being held captive."

"Really? Because you acted all nice giving them a room for them but you have people watching them and they can't leave the room."

"Protection for the both them and Jack." Mal immediately answered back. "I can't let them leave right now."

"Why's that?" Luke said sounding intrigued.

"We can't stay here much longer. We have nowhere to go. I was even thinking if maybe…"

"How many walkers have you killed?"

Mal and Luke turned their heads to see Daryl along with Beth overhearing their conversation and asking them a question they didn't quite understand.

"How did you.."

Daryl interrupted Mal once more when he replied. "Like he said," pointing at Luke, "we gotta get back."

"How many walkers have we killed?" Luke replied the question looking at Mal while doing so. Mal thought about his answer. Wondering what this has to do with anything.

"A fair share from all of us combined." Mal answered

"How many people have you killed?"

That question caught Mal and Luke off guard but answered for they both wanted some place of security, they were tired of, along with a few others from the group, to keep running into trouble and having no stable place to stay. They had few people left as well. It's not enough to last or make it out alive. The good ones anyways.

"A couple, I think less than 10, I'm not sure." Luke sighed as he replied

"A lot more than I thought I would ever have to kill." Mal replied remembering of their continuous stroke of horrible luck, not from the dead but from the living.

"Why?"

That question took a moment to answer for both of them. Luke thought about his time before he met Mal and when it was just him and his brother and how he lost him. Mal thought of the perilous amount of times he had to clean the mess his brother made and how many people were involved.

"To protect. To defend. To stay alive. We're not always saints."

* * *

"If I said you still need a bit more time for you to heal and that going on this supply run isn't such a good idea right now since you're still hurt and you shouldn't do it, would you even listen?" Beth told Daryl as he groaned when he lifted and placed an empty gas tank on the back of the truck with an exhausting sigh. Leaning on the car, holding onto his left thigh from the arrow wound he has.

"Nope."

"Yeah I thought so." Grabbing the other empty gas tank from the ground and lifting it to place it in the truck. "Let me help with some of the lifting every once in a while." Tapping Daryl's arm for him to move out of the way as she closed the trunk door. "I can handle it."

Daryl chuckled softly. A laugh Beth liked hearing, they haven't had much to laugh about lately. In only a few days, five tops, Beth believes and everything changed so drastically. It's something that makes her mind do back flips from how much has happened. Beth thinks she can never get used to it. For it has happened more than twice.

"Do you trust them?" Beth asked joining Daryl on leaning on the car waiting for Mal and the others.

"Hard to say. Do you?"

"They're not so bad."

"Some worse than others." Daryl pointing out Jack. "Stay close."

Beth nodded and agreed with the statement. Shady character Jack is, always keeping his distance but always watching them. It's like he wants them to do something to call them out of. Giving looks to Daryl, same for Beth. More dirty looks on Daryl then Beth.

Beth grabbed Daryl hand and held it, leaning closer with her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath, calming herself that soon they will be back home. She felt Daryl grip on her hand tighten and felt the stroking of his thumb, he did that whenever he trying to comfort. Daryl reached his other hand up to her chin touching it lightly and looking down at her face. His steel blue strong eyes on hers, making her feel good inside.

Daryl kissed her, placing his head down for his lips to meet hers. Pulling her close, holding her tight. Feeling her body against him, creating the pleasurable mayhem inside him that makes him want to feel more and more of. His hands gliding up her back, feeling the strands of her hair caressing him, the smoothness of her skin under his touch.

His hands reached her waist and lifted her up, sitting her down the back of the open door of the truck. Beth's satisfying gasp notched up the passion as she fisted her hand on the collar of his shirt and pulled him in. Her hands on his shoulders then neck, twining her fingers of his hair, moaning as Daryl changed the momentum. His touch from his lips, tongue and hands caused enjoyable friction. They stopped as soon as Daryl groaned from the pressure of his thigh rubbing on the truck.

He sighed from annoyance, Beth just smiled at him playing with the seam of his vest that is coming undone.

"You good?" Daryl said, his voice low, putting back a lock of hair behind Beth's ear.

Beth knew what he meant. "Are you?"

"I asked first."

"I'll be lying if I said I am by how things are now but in general, I'm good I guess."

Daryl sighed. "Same."

"We'll go back home. Maybe Rick and the others are looking for us.."

"They are." Daryl interrupted.

"Then let's make it easier for them and meet them halfway." Raising his chin up when he dropped his head down. And giving him a strong encouraging look. He smiled from the comfort. "You good?"

"I'm good." He said.

* * *

"We go in two groups. Daryl, Beth, with Luke. Miguel and Jack will come with me. It's a mini supermarket, it hasn't been looted much due to the dead roaming around it." Mal explained the plan to everyone. pointing out the market on a local map.

"How's the inside?" Daryl asked.

"Few at most. Plan is simple, food, medical supplies and gas. Simple enough."

"Just enough to get up moving and reach this Alexandria place." Luke added in, quickly regretting it when he looked over at Jack who tensed up.

Mal intervened quick. "One thing at a time." Directing it to Jack. It seems Jack didn't like the idea for how hard his jaw clenched and gripping onto his knife with such strength he was wearing out the color with just clenching onto it. He shot his eyes straight to Daryl and Beth with such animosity.

"Jack." Mal called out. A voice with strong authoritative sound to make Jack stop looking at them like that.

"Why is she coming?" pointing at Beth. Everyone went quiet and looked at Beth.

Mal sighed before he spoke expect Daryl cut in first. "She's ain't leaving my side."

"She can talk for herself." Jack called out.

"Okay guys let's stop." Luke said.

"Shut up Luke, I was talking to her."

"You were talkin' about her, not to her Jacky boy." Daryl threw back

"And you're talking for her, let her talk."

"Enough." Mal said grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him away. However, Jack yanked it off and went back to face them.

"Why is she coming? Don't make no sense to bring her, for what for? Just let them go we don't need to go with them we can make it fine with our own."

"We can't stay here. it's not safe. We need someplace safe." Mal said

"We are safe and I'm not going anywhere."

Mal rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Not here Jack."

Jack scoffed, "Forget it."

* * *

"Not many around, that's a good sign." Luke said noticing the lack of walkers around. "Must be heading off to greener pastures."

Daryl and Miguel gave him a look by the joke he said.

"I'm sorry that was horrible and holy shit I sounded like my brother right there." Luke replied from the looks they gave him. "So sorry."

When they made it inside the market they all went to work. Checking corners, dark spaces and supplies.

"Man what I wouldn't give to taste processed fast food again. With the grease and salt and high calories all over." Miguel griped when he was looking at cans of beans.

"I settle for cheese." Luke added and Miguel mumbled in agreement. "What about you Daryl?"

"Beer and steak. Tri-tip sounds nice with green beans, potatoes and beans."

Luke and Miguel groaned out in pain for the food. "Aw please spare me, don't talk about that. All we have….well we don't have that." Luke whined.

"Hey Beth what about you?"

"Cheeseburger with fries and chocolate."

Luke and Miguel groaned again. Beth laughed how they still continued to talk about food they wanted even though its causing more suffering to their stomachs. She went further down the aisle, still hearing them talking but in search for anything of use. On the top shelf she saw some batteries or a box of batteries that is. That is if it isn't already looted. She placed her foot on the lower shelf hauling herself up, shining her flashlight on it she saw that it was intact.

"Yes." she exclaimed. She grunted as she reached it and landed back down. Inspecting it to see what type of batteries they were when a slight shuffle of something moving caught her attention. She looked up and turned only to jump from surprise when she saw Jack standing there at the end of aisle, looking at her.

Neither of them said anything as Beth stared at him and Jack stared at her. Obviously Beth was the uncomfortable one. She cleared her throat. "Yes?"

Jack raised his arm where he held some batteries as well and shook it, signifying that he was looking for this. He still didn't reply though, just shifted his stance and continued to look at her then finally turned around to leave.

"Jack wait, I don't know exactly what you have against us but back before on what I said that whatever view you have on me and Daryl. Drop it please. We're not the bad ones here."

Jack scoffed, placing his hands in this pockets and walking away, knocking around some trash on the grounds on his way out. Beth too, back up until she reached the edge of the isle, keeping her eyes on Jack's back as he walked away.

"Hey" Beth jumped from Daryl's voice, almost dropping the box of batteries.

"Jeez you scared me."

"What wrong?" Daryl said as he looked over to see what was she looking at but saw nothing.

She took a deep breath and double checked to make sure Jack is out of site. Daryl narrowing his eyes on her. "I just saw Jack right now."

He pulled her to the side instantly from the mention of Jack, whispering to her. "What he want?"

"That's just it, I don't know."

"Whats wrong?" Luke jumped in. One word from Daryl "Jack" was enough for Luke to see. "Look I'm really sorry about him. Jack is not an easy guy to like, he can be a real asshole I know but my advice is to stay away from him."

"Aren't you suppose to protect and look after your group?"

"Yeah but it's tough when I don't fully trust him. Jack is really good at getting out of tough situations alive but that's about it. He had Lisa to calm him down."

"And Lisa is gone?"

"Yeah. Look maybe I'm too quick to judge but I say that you two are good folk, and trusting you is the smart thing to do. Maybe my gut is telling me to…."

Luke didn't get to finish his sentence when a sound of a door slamming in the back of the store was heard. Everyone was on guard, and the natural click came to them when everyone pulled ready their weapons. Side by side or close to each other as they made their way to the sound.

The slamming continued, Daryl listened closely to catch some running around the back. As they continued to make their way to the noise, they met with Mal and Jack. In the storage area where boxes of supplies ransacked, along with some roaming walkers that came inside from the back door being open.

Daryl shot the first walker, Mal took care of one but Jack took care of the majority of them. Walking up to the last walker grabbing its attention and pushing it back a few times, taunting the walker to come at him. He was about to kill it when Daryl's arrow did it instead. That caused a look from Jack and Daryl returned it.

Closing the door to not let anymore walkers in, they heard something fall in the corner office. Moving towards it with all weapons at the ready, keeping their footsteps quiet. Mal grabbed the handlebar, signaling to Jack and Daryl who are the ones to take the shot. Slowly turning the doorknob, he waited a few seconds before he threw open the door and moved away in the clear.

"There's nobody there." Jack said frustrated.

"I see that."

"Looks like someone been living here. Got here a bed, empty cans, batteries. Except no person." Daryl observed as he looked around the makeshift living space.

"Then what was that noise?"

"Just ghosts messing with us, nothing's here let's go." Jack rubbed his face, irritated. Daryl however kept investigating seeing some shoe marks on top of the table. Following the trail, it led up the filing cabinet to a half print of a shoe on the wall. He looked up to see the tiles of the ceiling out of place, almost like someone pushed at it and went up the ceiling. Whoever was here must be on top of them now.

Daryl kept quiet, not wanting to alert everyone. Including the person who is hiding up in the ceiling. He backed out of the room keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He could hear Jack and Mal talking in the background then quiet.

"Daryl." He heard Beth say.

"Whoa, whoa okay easy there." Daryl heard Mal say. Daryl wondered why he would say that and knew why when he turned around and saw a woman having Beth as hostage with a knife at her throat.

A quick burst of angst made his heart stop then beat fast. The women, having her face covered, held Beth by her arm and the knife in the middle of her throat. She started to back up, heading to the door until Daryl stepped forward aiming his crossbow at the woman. The woman stopped only to look at Daryl very closely. Watching his breathing, his aim, his locked on stare, his stance, everything about him. Scanning him from head to toe.

She scanned everyone, taking turns looking them over. And just like she had second thoughts she put her knife away, let go of Beth and removed her face coverings.

"If I get to speak first, I say it would have been a huge mistake to slit her throat and I would have been dead on the floor by now. My bad. So what are you all doing here?" The woman spoke.

Surprised faces, everyone had when she spoke. She seemed so casual when she spoke, a simple shrug and a hand to her hip as she finished talking and waited for the group to answer.

"Well now if none of you speak how are we going to get any answers." The woman spoke again.

"Quick turn of events just happened. Need a moment" Mal said.

The woman agreed and waited, seeing Beth having her hand over her neck, staring at her. She looked at her with cautious eyes. And next to her was Daryl and he looked defensive standing there looking at her as well but with more distrust then Beth, he was angry. She raised her eyebrow at the notion, even smirking at him lightly.

Jack was about to speak when a gunshot was heard outside.

The woman chuckled from amazement. "They're good. Look I don't mean to all of sudden leave and leave you guessing what just happened but that gunshot right now belongs to a group of really pissed off men who would love to have everything you got. Guns and girl included. So please be dears and let's get the hell out of here."

"How do we know you're not working with them?" Daryl spoke as another gunshot rang out.

"You have no clue whether or not I'm working with them but I'm very anxious to leave this place now, so again please let's go. You have cars, right?"

"Let's go now." Jack said taking off first, "I know a place we could lay low."

* * *

"So the place didn't work out." The woman said. Blind folded and hands tied as the group made their way back to the hotel. Nobody replied to her nor did anyone speak on the drive back. It was just a silent car ride with nothing more tired sighs and moving around in their seats. When the hotel was in sight the crew looked surprised by the increase of walkers surrounding the gates. It was a lot to handle for the ones that stayed behind.

It was dark outside but once they were in view Tim and Melanie banged at the gates to distract the walkers to give them enough time to get inside. Mal jumped out of the car going to Melanie telling her if she was alright and what is going on.

"A small herd of them just popped out of the woods earlier today and it caught everyone by surprise. We had our hands full and I guess you did to." Melanie finished as she saw the woman being guided out and headed inside.

"I'll tell you everything later for right now let's get inside and stop making too much noise."

Once inside and telling the whole story, everyone turned their attention to the woman.

"My name is Amelia. I was in a group some time ago and if we're going to talk about preference. I prefer being alone. Because I only have myself to look after for and if it's not too much I would like to ask for some supplies to head back out."

"You want to leave?" Mal questioned.

"Well did you actually think I would join your group? I'm fine, I do good on my own. Sorry for the knife to the throat again." Amelia turned her attention to Beth while pointing her finger to her neck. Beth made an unsure face from the way she did the gesture, it looked genuinely as the sign of having your throat slit but again that is what Amelia is mentioning. But why did it give off such a wary sense to it?

Beth answered by a making a small agreeable sound then spoke. "You're silent and fast. Took me a while to figuring out what happened."

Amelia took that as a compliment. "Thank you." Beth didn't mean for that to be a compliment. "Are you all leaving?" changing the topic and looking back a Mal. "Because if you are then I do it fast. Recently I saw a good size herd scattered all over and wondering in the woods a few days back. They might be heading this way."

"All the more reason for you wanting to leave?" Jack chimed in.

"Yes." Looking at him with an impish look at him. "I would like to leave before death arrives at this place. And please cut all the questions I don't want in and I just want out. Let me out."

"So quick? Just like that?" Mal said.

"Yes. Quick and simple."

"We'll give you want we can spare and you can leave." Mal said and that brought a smile to Amelia's face.

"Good."

* * *

Beth was in the room looking out the window where she can slightly see the walkers clumsily walking around. The lights where dimmed and the noise brought down that made some but not all walkers growling to get inside. She heard Daryl coming to her, looking out the window too.

"To quote a friend, "things are not going to end up well."" Daryl said, placing his arm on the frame of the window.

Beth looked at him, making a face. "Who said that?"

"Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yep, just remembered him right now."

"Huh? Are things really not going well." Beth said.

"Just need to get out. I don't feel good about this place."

"How long have we been gone?" Beth said changing the topic from the rapid thinking her mind is going through.

"Six days. I kept count." Daryl replied, his voice flat. Beth sighed, moving away from the window and dropped down to the bed front first. Releasing a long exhausted muffled sigh on the sheets. Daryl dropped down next to her, turning to his side and rubbing her back. Beth lifted her head from the bed turning her direction to Daryl and resting her head on top of her arm.

She caught the red bracelet Daryl wore. "Why did you want one of my bracelets in the first place?"

Daryl looked at his wrist, at the bracelet. "Something to remind me you."

"Planning to forget me?" she said joking with him. Daryl chuckled from the idea.

"Never." Leaning to her, he kissed her shoulder, kissing further up her shoulder to her neck, nuzzling his mouth on her neck. His stubble tickling her skin making Beth laugh. His hands were at her sides tickling her, making her twist around. Their loud laughter reduced to small chortles as Daryl went back to tickling her neck with his stubble up to chin then to her mouth. He kissed her soft, pulling her close feeling relaxed, feeling good. Their touches on each other assured them they were both here together, something powerful binding them together.

Looking at each other, Beth pushed back his hair to look at him, played with hair swishing it around a bit. Daryl reacted to this by messing with her hair as well, getting her hair out of place from her ponytail.

"Let's get some sleep." Daryl said, moving his posture to his side once again so Beth could rest in front of him and wrapping his arm over her waist. Beth seemed to be drained out of energy by how fast she fell asleep. Daryl was still awake, not wanting to sleep from how good it feels to be like this.

Stroking her arm, he kissed her neck again, feeling her wriggle from the tickle. Holding her he felt the sudden panic on his chest. That powerful feeling of the three little fatal words that would kill him if he said them out loud.

He stared blankly out in the dark. Frozen, lost in uncharted territory in his mind. "Beth." he whispered. He cringed however, from how loud he thought he sounded but Beth didn't react for she was asleep.

"I think I…" Daryl didn't complete his sentence for he released Beth and sat on the edge of the bed and stayed there lost in thought.

* * *

"Hi."

Beth was surprised to hear a small voice greeting her as she turned and saw kid. No more than ten years old looking up at her. Not just one but two little kids looking up at her.

"Hi." She responded baffled.

"My name is Evan and this is my brother Kaiden." The little brown eyed, brown hair cute boy introduced alongside his dark hair, green eyed little brother.

"Hi." Beth said again looking at the other kid. He was looking down to the ground, not caring that Beth was talking to him. The older brother shrugged, coming to his defense and smiling up at Beth.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Beth."

"You came with the other man right?"

"Yeah I did, his name is Daryl."

Beth talked some more to the kids, finding it enjoyable to talk to them, well one of them for the younger one spoke nothing at all. Just stood there listening or at least tried to for the small nods he gives every once in a while to stay engaged. Now that Beth thought hard she did hear a kids voice some time back.

"Who are they?" Daryl pointed out the kids talking to Beth and also looking surprised for he never once saw them before.

"Evan and Kaiden, you never see them because they're always hiding. They're really good at it."

"Didn't know you had kids here."

"Very good at hiding, like I said."

Daryl looked at Beth watching her talk and smile from talking to them. Paid close attention to the two kids for one of them was the talkative friendly type while the other wasn't. Seems there is always one of the them in brothers.

Daryl heard Luke grunt behind him and when he turned he was stunned to see Luke pulling out Daryl's own motorcycle. The same one when he got taken and the same one he thought he lost. His own makeshift motorcycle built from spare part he put together back in Alexandria.

"That's my bike." He pointed at it and walked up to inspect it.

"Really? Found it when we found you guys, seemed like a waste to leave it behind. Still runs too."

"Cause it's mine." Daryl complimented himself.

"How do I know for sure?"

Daryl picked up his crossbow and placed it in the strap he built on his bike for his crossbow. Perfect fit. He looked up at Luke, proving his point.

"Guess it is."

Then Daryl got to work, they were in the maintenance garage where he found tools to tend to his bike. Beth and the one kids seemed to be really hitting it off for he talked and talked with her. Even so Beth would glance at Daryl motioning to the kid and how he is. The quiet kid came closer to Daryl, he thought he was going to talk to him but he came by and walked past him looking out towards the gate.

At first Daryl didn't pay no mind to the kid but from the corner of his vision he saw the kid just kept on staring to whatever he saw. Curious on what he was looking at, Daryl walked over to him, noticing some walkers around the gate walking towards a cluster of walkers. The boys stare was fixed on what the cluster of walkers was interested in. Daryl saw it too.

On the gate was the mangled body of Tim, his head jammed through the bars of the gate, walkers clawing and ripping at his flesh.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Jack, sounding unhinged, demanded at Mal. Beth stayed out of this conversation meeting this time for Jack's screams could be heard from outside the room. The kids went back inside by the woman she first saw when she was held captive. Rachel was her name.

Daryl was in the room with Mal and the others. Beth waited outside keeping Miguel company as he went to look for shovels. She was alone for a moment when Amelia walked into view.

"Not joining in?"

"No."

"Smart. I don't know you people but Jack can be a headache at times." Amelia said pulling up a chair and sitting right across Beth. Beth moved back on her chair while Amelia sat rather well-mannered on her chair. Crossing her legs around the ankles and resting her hands on her lap.

"Same to what happened to Tim was it? Yeah, okay. Yeah shame." Looking out to the spot where he was found dead. "But that's what you get."

Beth looked at her, scrunching her face in confusion from her last remark. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just survival is all. That what you get when you don't pay attention. You need to pay attention." Amelia answered not taking her eyes off the spot, her voice sounding bothered and her face showing no empathy for a death of Tim.

"It's kinda hard to stop paying attention when you are in front of walkers." Beth returned, looking at her expression with caution.

"That's what you call them? Walkers. I don't call them anything, I associate them with death is all. And you need to pay attention to everything, not just walkers." Keeping her hard stare on Tim's death spot before snapping back to her playful awake face and looking at Beth. "To live in this world we got to survive. And I'll be honest with you Beth, surviving is difficult when you have people. Kids especially. They die so quickly. It will be such a damn shame if Evan, or the quite Kaiden died. Have you had kids die from your group? I did once and it was sad but nothing I could have done to prevent it. They're always the first ones to go."

Beth stared at Amelia, shocked to hear what she is hearing. It's as if Amelia thinks that Evan and Kaiden were going to die? That is what Beth managed to grasp from the unexpected words coming out of her mouth. "Why would you say that?" looking at her disturbed.

Amelia cringed. "Oops I struck a nerve. Excuse me, but like I said I prefer to be alone. Guess my people skills needs some adjusting and think before I act. But still it's the truth. Bye bye Beth. Good luck and try to make it out alive." Amelia said rising up and walking away. She stopped to pick up a toy dart gun and aimed it at the dart board. She fired, hitting it dead in the center. "Bang" she said, place the dart gun back down and left.

**AN: I'm back from my unexpected unannounced break. Pardon me deeply, but don't worry the story is almost at its end. Feel free to comment on what's happening so far. Appreciate anyone who's still with me. Write to you later, very soon. **


	28. Ch 27 Straight Ahead

**Chapter 27 **

**"Straight ahead."**

Amelia was an unpleasant individual to be around with. Was it from her solitude that made her this way? If so Beth didn't ever want to encounter the downfall of have her morals or her well-being shatter. She got up to follow Amelia and spotted her scanning the hotel, the gates, the vehicles, the walkers, everything.

From observing her Beth understood that what Amelia was doing was surveying the area. She had the same look Daryl has whenever he is analyzing a plan of action. Looking at the clues and figuring out what to make of them. The question that was on Beth's mind was that is if she wants to leave, why is she examining the place? Her stare is full of intent.

Beth heard Miguel call out her name, he returned with the shovels in hand. He gave one to her and showed her where they will dig.

"You don't have to do this." Miguel said shoving the shovel onto the dirt.

"It's alright. I don't mind."

"Really? Even if Tim wasn't really all that pleasant towards you?"

"Didn't really leave a mark on me. His unpleasantness. Be the better person my dad used to say. I can do that at least." Shoving the shovel down and picking, at first, small piles of dirt to the side.

"Does it always work? To be the better person?" Miguel asked as he stopped shoveling to wait for her answer.

"Depends. Sometimes you don't have a choice."

"Yeah." Miguel agreed.

* * *

Daryl was in the garage working on his bike, cleaning, tightening loose screws, double checking the engine is working in perfect order. Tightening a bolt, the wrench pinched his skin as he twisted a little too hard, it slipped from his hand dropping to the ground.

He gripped from the stinging sensation, he bent down to grab the wrench but it was picked up for him and being offered to him. Surprised to see that is was Amelia. Taken aback for a moment he grabbed the wrench from her and moving back for she was stood close next to him.

"I like them too." She spoke first pointing to the motorcycle. "At first I thought what was the big deal about them. Never understood men who cherished them, riding them every day, forming bike gangs so they can ride in an annoying cluster taking up the entire road. But an old boyfriend of mine had a bike and we took a ride and my mind changed. Something about riding one of these free of restraints and protection was exciting. Grew to love them ever since."

Daryl listened, not to sure what to do next and wondered what made her to say this. Or even talk to him. He stayed the same sitting on the chair, giving off look that he didn't wish to continue this conversation but to be alone.

"You remind me of him." Amelia continued.

"Your boyfriend?" Daryl couldn't resist to say, his tone fill with question.

"Yeah. He was quite roguishly good looking too."

Daryl didn't reply instead stared at her, leaning back into his chair to comprehend what she just said. He was very uncomfortable. But just like how Amelia came in out of the blue telling her backstory of her likes of motorcycles she left without saying another word. Just backed away with a smile, hands behind the back like a child hiding something and out the door.

* * *

Beth walked out of the kitchen leaving with some water drinking it down the hallway. She just about reached the stairs to go into their room when the strums of guitar strings stopped her. Intrigued by the rhythm and how well it sounded she followed the sound down the hallway. The sound of guitar radiated from a room with the door slightly open.

She leaned over looking through the small gap to see who was playing and…singing? Someone was singing very good actually, strumming the guitar with passion matching each chord struck with the sound of the voice matching with the pitch. Beth was just as interested to hear the sound of a guitar but to find out who was the one singing surprised her the most.

Looking through the gap she found it was Jack. His voice was remarkable; so good Beth's eyes widen not only from the surprise that it was him but for how he sang with such emotion.

Beth hit her glass on the door frame and cringed from the impact it made, she heard the music stop and saw Jack turning around. He opened the door finding Beth getting tongue tied with her words. He stared her down, crossed that she was spying on him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything I just heard a guitar and…. I'm sorry I'm leaving now."

"Wait." He said stopping Beth. He sighed then took a minute to speak. "Do you play?" Holding out the guitar.

"The guitar?"

"No, the flute. Yeah the guitar." He sarcastically said.

"Yes?" Beth answered it in a question.

"Here then." Literally tossing the guitar at Beth, she managed to grab it and prevented her glass and the guitar from dropping to the ground. "I don't need it." Entering his room and closing the door.

Beth stood confused in the middle of the hallway. Rearranging her grip on the guitar and glass thinking hard before walking up to Jack's door and knocking loud enough for Jack to come back. He didn't open at first but Beth continued knocking until he answered.

"Did I miss something here or are you just mad that I caught you singing?" Beth bravely said. Jack didn't answer however only stared with a bored expression. Placing his forearm on the frame and stared at her straight in the eyes making Beth to changed her tactic from this awkwardness and leave.

She did only to give one last comment before she did. "It was really good by the way. You're playing and singing." She could hear him sigh in defeat.

"Wait." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need help trying to figure this chord I can't get right. If you're not busy can you help?" Beth could tell he hated asking the question by how his face scowled from just saying it. She understood that maybe Jack doesn't like asking for help.

This was a weird moment to be in. The Jack she met always seemed to be annoyed by her or just simply stare at her without saying a word. Now she caught him playing the guitar and is now asking for help. Beth should have just left, there wasn't anything Jack did to make Daryl or Beth feel welcome or deserve a favor with that attitude of his. Still Beth didn't want to walk away. There are still good people out there.

"Sure. I'll help."

….

"There you go…oh almost there. Here, you keep misplacing your fingers at the ending of this line. Try going slow at first so you can feel your fingers on the strings." Beth instructed pointing at the guitar strings for Jack to see.

He played the guitar slowly this time and sure enough he got it right. He smiled from his achievement, giving off a small victory grunt. His smiled quickly faded when Beth saw him. Like seeing snow in the middle of summer, it was weird.

Jack softly strummed the guitar, making sure he got the chord right. Beth looked at him then looked at the condition they were both in. She wasn't scared of him and he wasn't scowling at her from her presence anymore. They were just getting along. It seems some bridges need to be crossed first before any judgements are made.

"This is a little weird." Beth said making Jack to stop playing and look up at her.

"Yeah, weird." He confirmed and left it as that, it seems Jack didn't care to explain why this sudden change of behavior.

Beth had to ask. "I have a question. What made you do this?"

Having his attention at the guitar and tuning the strings he said. "You said to drop whatever views I have of you, that you're not the bad guys. I'm giving you that chance. It's the least I can do and I needed to figure out this damn chord."

Beth smiled from the thought. "Thanks." Another question popped into her mind. Why guitar? "Lucky guess that I knew about playing guitar, and I'm not that good I just know a little. But guitar?"

"It's for Lisa. She likes this song and I wanted to get it right. She also would have punched me hard if she knew I acted like this." Jack revealed.

"Lisa?"

"Yeah, Lisa."

"I'm sorry." Beth said with honest emotion. "What happened to her?" and quickly Beth regretted saying it. It just came out of curiosity. She was about to withdraw her question when Jack answered it.

"Got caught and died by the men who caught you. And I don't need to explain to you how frightening their capture is."

Beth understood every word he spoke. The day they were rescued by Mal when Len captured them, just the memory of Len in her mind and what he could have done and managed to do with her and Daryl was frightening to think.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that question."

"Well at least you can understand my hate and how I wasn't quick to believe either of you at first chance. Especially Daryl. He can annoy the shit out of me at times but I'm working on it."

It was hard to believe at first that this conversation is the start of clearing up bad judgement between Beth, Daryl, and Jack. Jack wasn't so much of a bad guy like Luke said he was just very cautious and had his reasons for it. Beth couldn't blame him, losing someone you love can make any person fall and blind to believing anything. Beth just wished she would never lose anyone again.

"Do you love him?"

What an out of the blue question. But that question made Beth's pulse race wild through her. Scrambling her thoughts in the air making her confused yet straight aware to understand the weight of the question. She stammered with her words in her mind, feeling like she was tripping and falling all over in place but in reality she was frozen in place.

Jack waved his hand in front of her bringing her back to reality. Coming back to her senses she looked up at him with a doe eyed expression. He laughed going back to the guitar playing softly as he spoke. "You got it bad Beth, obviously you don't need to say it for one to see it. Small gestures, looks, even the tone of your voice when you're around him says a lot."

"I haven't noticed." Beth said, still in her state of surprise.

"Of course you don't, it comes as second nature without even thinking. Your little stunt in stabbing me with glass gave me clear idea and before that as you desperately tried to be with him."

"You were trying to hurt him."

"Kill him actually." Jack clarified and that made Beth glare at him. Having no effect on him he continued. "Well do you?"

That was a personal question to say but it didn't stop Beth to think it that she is love with Daryl. There were times that she wanted to say but never did. A proper time to say never came up, there wasn't any proper time in their time here. It was all about trying to escaping, trying to stay alive and now getting back home. Beth loves Daryl.

Beth in in love. Her only love before Daryl is her family, but what about that special individual that is more. That makes her smile, makes her feel good on the inside and out, makes her look forward to the next day. But inside she can't explain it but that heart wrenching yet heartwarming feeling inside her that makes her feel alive and important to someone else.

Beth nodded, a warm happy smile beaming across her face, she chuckled from the idea, feeling warm inside.

"Do yourself a favor then, tell him."

* * *

"I'm leaving now. Do you have my supplies?" Said Amelia the moment she saw Mal and him not even having time to take a breath, when she stopped him.

Mal gawked at her, his face having an expression of reluctance and agreement. His answer however was straight and simple. "Yeah. Here you go." Turning around to grab Amelia's pack from the workbench.

"Thanks." Grabbing the backpack. "I'll see myself out."

"I'll see you out." Mal responded against Amelia's request and headed off to the gate first. Her eyebrow raised in amusement then she turned to Daryl and Luke.

"Sure we can't change your mind?" Luke said, Amelia ignored him completely, turning to Daryl instead.

"Nice meeting you Daryl." Pulling her hand out for a farewell shake. Daryl looked at it then slowly reached out to shake. Amelia looked at him straight in the face, her eyes catching his appearance. She saw his nose, mouth, the stubble on his chin, his distinct crow's feet around his eyes. She bloomed out a genuine big smile. Surprising both Daryl and Luke by how she looked like a completely different person. Her blonde hair and green eyes and soft features of her face really standing out. A whole new person at a glance.

Daryl pulled his hand away, Amelia, however, kept it within her hold. That was another thing Daryl was surprised from. She had a strong grip. Almost made him think that it was stronger than his. Amelia released his hand from her grip and her smile faded down to its natural appearance of a playful smirk.

"No you can't, neither of you can say nothing for me to stay. Even if I'll listen more to one of you." She confidently said.

Both Luke and Daryl made a face. Luke's was more of an eye's widen astonished face from what Amelia was hinting at and Daryl's was an uncomfortable, wanted to part of this face.

"Nice meeting you." She said as she turned around to follow Mal. "Bye Luke." She waved back without turning her head to look.

"Bye." Luke said waiting until she was out of earshot and turned to look at Daryl. "You have an admirer or something?"

Daryl scoffed at the idea.

* * *

"Tomorrow."

"That was seventh time you said that already." Daryl told Beth, placing his pack of supplies by the door.

Beth smiled. "Excited for tomorrow. We're finally heading back."

"Eight."

"I feel anxious, restless. Like I can't go to sleep, won't go to sleep actually because of tomorrow." Beth said as she stood up and paced around the floor. She walked around the bed, fiddling with her fingers, her hair, patting her hands on her legs, rubbing her arms. Anything to calm her nerves.

"I'm gonna stop keeping count when you reach 10.

"I need to calm down." Sitting down on the bed.

"How come you're more…" motioning his hands at her. "…like this?"

"Because we finally have some place to return to."

Daryl agreed on that. He heard Beth being quiet but knew she was fidgeting around. He waited. Just a few more seconds and she'll be back on her feet again to pace. Daryl counted in his mind. _3.. 2..1_

"Ugh! I can't keep still!"

"Figure somethin' to calm you down." Daryl said with a smirk as he was making sure his gun had bullets.

"Like what?" Looking around in the room

"I don't know. Something. I don't really know." Daryl said more focused on the cleaning of the guns. Double checking his mental list, making sure everything is ready for tomorrow. Like Beth keeps saying tomorrow is the day.

Beth looked around to see what to do, read over outdated magazine about food and a healthy lifestyle. Finish the meadow puzzle again, twice already or even pretend the TV is still working is watch her television shows. No that won't do. She trailed her gaze onto something much better.

"I think I might know what can help me."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Aiming the gun down and looking at the aim adjustment waiting for what Beth will say.

"You can help." She responded.

"I can help with what I can, don't know nothin' about calming techniques, except breath in and out. Shooting things helps." Putting down the gun and grabbing another one to inspect it.

"I was thinking of something else."

"and what's that?" turning around but to see Beth turned around, removing her pants and dropping it to the ground. She let her hair down, letting it fall over her shoulders to her back. Her hair was long enough that it covered half her back. Removing another piece of clothing halted his brain process, he knew that that piece of clothing was and that she is wearing nothing under that unnecessary oversized shirt of his. If only he found her another shirt she could use.

Daryl placed his gun on the dresser, tried to for he couldn't concentrate on where the dresser was behind him, as he clumsily missed the first time. He cleared his throat, feeling his temperature rise.

Beth turned around. "I need help with the rest."

Daryl cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is for you to calm down?"

Beth nodded.

"This doesn't calm me down."

"I know."

"We haven't done this in a while."

"That's going to stop you?" Sounding puzzled.

"Hell no." he answered immediately. Walking up to her and seeing how willingly he let her pull her to him, and granting permission as he placed his lips over hers. He kissed her mouth, feeling the smoothness of her tongue the taste of her making his pulse jolt hard inside him.

Grabbing the hem of her shirt he pulled it off and tossed to wherever it went, kissing her neck he trailed down to her breasts, bare when he took care of the shielding piece of the clothing that hid her breasts. He kissed one breast, his mouth covering, sucking and caressing her. Beth whimpered a soft sound, curving her back so it pressed against his mouth some more. She gasped in surprised when he bit down lightly, looking up at her watching her face as she closed her eyes, cheeks lightly flushed and her mouth panting out.

Beth tugged at his shoulders, holding herself in place from buckling down. Standing up Daryl removed his vest and with Beth's help he removed his shirt in less time. Bodies intimate to the touch, Beth's hands smoothed over his chest making his temperature rise, Daryl's touch stroking her back feeling her muscles jump under his touch.

Leaning down onto the bed Daryl dropped his weight between her thighs. The fabric of this jeans rubbed on her, the coarse material making her jump he moved on top of her. Her legs tighten around him not minding the scuff of his jeans but wanting more as the friction vibrated in a satisfying way.

Daryl leaned on his arm to prop himself as he went down to unbuckle himself free. Hearing the clank of his belt and the sharp zip down of his pants he felt relieved to allow himself liberty of the stifling prison inside his pants. Beth felt the sudden weight of Daryl on her lower stomach her hand reached down to grip him. Daryl's gasp sizzled out of his mouth.

Her strokes on him were just the thing to make his body spiral down to feeling extremely need. She softly held him in her hand taking light strokes and how her wrist twist and adds grip as she reached his tip. He closed his eyes, hands braced on both sides of her as she held his self-control in her hand.

One more of the twist of her wrist on him and he had enough removing Beth's soft hand off him, pulled down his pants and turned them over. They kissed and kissed and kissed some more, lips tingled with ecstasy, tongue caressing with hunger, hands gripping on hot skin. Daryl's hand curved over her ass, palming it he squeezed liking the sudden gasp Beth gave out.

Sitting up right Beth looked down at Daryl gliding her hands over his chest and stopped to look at him with hot teasing gaze, as she sluggishly reached down on him.

Grabbing onto her waist he stared up focused on her, his breathing labored waiting for her to stop stalling. He watched her face blush, watched as she bit down her lip when she met his gaze, she rose to her knees mouth parted releasing a splendid whimper as she felt him entering inside her.

Beth felt a wave of hot chills starting from her core up to her back and making her blank with wild frenzy. Hand finding purchase on Daryl's chest she let out a brave passionate moan from her lips. A quick bright spark covered her vision as she felt Daryl inside her. Feeling her walls constrict around him and shaking from the hard hot flesh inside her.

Daryl gripped her waist, letting her stay in place for a moment, letting her get familiar with him. Nice theory in thought as he held himself still, trying not to push her down on him to the last inch of him. He sat up meeting Beth's gaze, she smiled to see him close, she wrapped her arms around his neck and went for a kiss.

Moving his hips, he filled the gap between them as Beth slid down, savoring the exquisite sensation, Beth moved her hips. Daryl joined Beth in the drive, pushing up and placing his hands on her hip and thigh as Beth panted close to his ear sending chills down his spine.

She arched letting her hair fall from her breast and exposing them to Daryl's nips and kisses. She reclined back on the bed, Daryl spreading wet hot kisses over her chest trailing up to her neck. She laughed when he rubbed his goatee on her neck, tickling her then placing his lips over hers. His movements were smooth stroking her with his want for her. Gliding her hands on his shoulders, down his back, feeling the ridges of his ribs and down his ass, palming it on her hands, feeling his muscles work as he pushed inside.

He touched the right spot inside her making her jump and hold tight, he did it again and again. Making her wild underneath her, fingers pressing onto his back and legs tightening around him. Fisting the sheets, he continued to thrust into her, she was so delicate and crazy inside it made his drive go faster.

"FIRE! FIRE!"

Both Daryl and Beth heard screams from the outside, ending their night together.

* * *

"FIRE! FIRE!"

Flames were engulfing the building fast. The building seemed to be soaked in gasoline by how the fire was spreading all over. The roof paraded with blazing mixture of colors of orange, yellow and black, the windows busted down and fire flinging out of them. The fire brightened the dark sky, revealing the location to everything within the area.

"Luke! What the hell happened!" Mal shouted running out of the building, as smoke was starting to leak out.

"The damn building is on fire that's what!" Luke shouted back

Mal saw Jack and Miguel trying in vain to put out the fire but it was too late. There was no way they could stop the fire. It is too fast to stop it from spreading and to snuff it out. Now the only option is to get out.

"It's too late. Tell everyone to get as much as they can get and get out. we're leaving." He told Luke. "Get Melanie and the kids hur…"

"Walkers! OH Shit WALKERS!"

* * *

"Beth let's go!" Daryl said as he put on the backpack with supplies, grabbed his crossbow and opened the door. Grey smoke erupted inside the room the moment it was opened.

Beth finished dressing and went to grab her pack and ran across the room to grab Daryl's hand as he reached out for her. Covering her mouth as they ran their way down the stairs and out the building. Outside they saw Luke, Mal and Melanie.

"I can't find the kids! I don't know where they are!" Melanie frantically shouted.

Beth heard muffled thumping overhead and looked up to see the kids banging at the window screaming for help. "Daryl look!" she pointed up at the window and next bolted towards the door inside, black smoke filling the space. She could hear Daryl coming after her, calling her name trying to catch up, but before she could turn around she heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"Rac…"

Boom. An explosion erupted. Debris and fire spewed out, something knocking Beth on the head making her go backwards to the ground. Beth would have been dead if it weren't for the check-in table in the middle of the lobby to cover her against the fire.

Beth coughed, wheezing for air for the explosion heated the air and the heat stung her skin. She grabbed her forehead groaning in pain from the impact.

"HELP! HELP US!" she heard the kids crying out. She got up, muscles starting to ache already. Covering her mouth with the hem of her sleeve and trying to keep her eyes open to see her way, made it to the top of the stairs.

"Kaiden! Evan! Where are you!" she shouted, coughing, gagging her way through the hallway.

"Here, here!" the kids replied banging on the door of an empty room if Beth remembered right. That room wasn't even theirs. Beth grabbed the doorknob but it wouldn't turn. She banged at the door telling the kids.

"It's locked, unlock the door." Rattling the knob.

"It's locked here too. We can't open it." Evan shouted, for he also was rattling the knob hard to get out.

"What! Okay, okay, stand back I'll kick it down." Beth stepped back, groaning as the sting of the heat grew. She kicked it with the force she had, crying out in pain when her foot hit the door. She did it again, ignoring the discomfort, and again and again. Several times before she switched to ram the door with her shoulder. The fire was spreading and so was the smoke making it difficult to breathe.

"Hurry, please." Beth heard the kids plead.

"okay one more time." She told herself, pushing herself off the door and walking back until she felt the wall and pushed hard off the wall. Coming with what pent up force she has left hitting the door and miraculously breaking the door open.

Beth cried out as she landed on the ground. The kids both went down to help her.

"Shit Beth!"

That didn't sound like the kids Beth thought, for it was Daryl that picked her up off the ground. The only thing Beth said was, "ow."

In the roaring of the fire and cracking of the structure Beth heard Daryl scoff, regardless of his frustrated concerned temper she gave him a thumbs up to signal she was okay. Daryl turned his attention to the two kid. "Get behind me." he said. Kaiden and Evan did that, holding each other's hand and Evan grabbing Daryl's hand.

Beth gripped Daryl's vest and went behind the kids as they started walking. Beth did what she can to tell the kids to cover their mouths and follow wherever Daryl is leading them. Daryl felt like his eyebrows were burnt off, he couldn't see from the smoke and the sweat dripping down didn't do him any favors. His lungs started to feel like they were being closed like jars. He thought how the kids might have felt the same and it only hastened his walk down the stairs, quickly jumped back as a support post dropped down. Hearing the creaking of the frame of the building getting ready to cave in.

The entryway was in sight, along with fire around the edges of the door. No other way he shouted to run and pulled him through the door and outside. Slightly fresh air cooling their skin. They all coughed out their lungs off. The kids whining, almost crying from the feeling of having their lungs feeling like fire.

Mal ran to them grabbing the kids and shouting that they needed to leave. Leading them to the only car that survived the fire. "Sorry to say your bike didn't survive." Mal told Daryl handing the kids to Melanie inside the car.

"Doesn't matter." He replied jumping in and shutting the door closed. The moment he did the car revved hard on the pavement crashing through the gates and away from this place.

* * *

"Huh?" Daryl said looking down at the map then up at the road.

"Are you going to tell me straight shot down this road, right?" Beth guessed and hoped, pointing to the road behind, the same one Daryl is looking at.

"Straight ahead." He confirmed.

"Straight ahead." Beth repeated, he nodded. Slowly a big grin showed up on her face. She squealed out shouts of excitement, jumping up and down, arms in the air jumping towards to Daryl. She jumped at him, wriggling in his arms.

He held her tight, a smile showing on his face for her overjoyed emotion radiating and absorbing into him. They took a moment longer letting their emotions calm down and still holding onto Beth he talked to her ear. "We still need food however, let's get some and go home already."

She laughed, "Let's go." Landing her feet on the ground.

Reaching the others around the cars they came in a middle of their conversation.

"Not much food we have." Melanie said, turning around and checking on the kids behind her.

"How about trying our luck in there?" Jack pointed to the woods.

"Know your way around." Daryl said

"Yeah I do." Attitude on his lips. "You any good?"

Daryl scoffed, ignoring him, not bothering with his attitude and talked to Mal.

"Planning on going in? Straight shot through this road, if your stomachs can hold on."

"If it were only us, yes, but the kids need something to eat."

"What's your specialty Daryl? Squirrels?" Jack chimed in.

"Not a lot of big game out in the woods in this age buddy." Taking a step forward.

"So it is." He laughed, having his gaze to the rock he threw to the trees. "I'll have something by the time you get back."

"Ah geez enough with the dick comparison, let's go get some food." Luke griped, shoving off the car seat and grabbing his equipment, walking past them. "Let's go."

Daryl looked at Jack's impish look on his face and sneered at it and left. Beth stayed and stared at Jack, arms folded over her chest and waiting for his reply or excuse. He noticed her and tossed another rock before answering her.

"Sorry. Last time. Just have to get it out of my system."

"Pretty sure you guys will get along just fine if you quite your teasing. Like little girls you are." Beth joked. Jack chuckled from that.

* * *

"So you and Jack still butting heads." Beth asked, purposely stepping over dried up leaves, taking wide steps for the sound it made was very pleasing.

He grunted his response. "hey!" calling out to stop her moving around and stomping leaves. "Make noise and we ain't gonna find nothing."

"Sorry." Walking next to Daryl lightly stepping on the leaves. "Jack is alright."

"Oh yeah?" Bumping his shoulder to hers, "I think he's an ass."

"At least you both agree on that on each other." She whispered to herself.

Daryl raised this crossbow, taking point up ahead. "Let's get something damn to eat."

Beth perked up walking up to keep up with the pace. "Where them squirrels at?" she joked.

"Where they at?" Daryl played along.

…..

Walking farther through the woods they came across an abandoned church. "Do you think it's safe to check it out?" Beth asked.

Swinging the few squirrels Daryl caught over his shoulder, he readied his crossbow walking to the entrance. Beth gripped her gun low and at the ready, each step she took made the porch steps creak under her weight.

"A church." Looking at the benches, the preacher's stand, and cross in the middle of the wall. "Haven't been to church in quite a while."

"Got any prayers?"

Beth couldn't tell if Daryl was kidding or not, but her dutiful teachings of God from her father came out and she wanted to pray. Pray for safe passage and reuniting with their family back in Alexandria. She walked up to the benches, bent down to her knees, hands clutched together and prayed.

Daryl watched Beth, he didn't say a word. He stood for a moment and then sat down, watching Beth and seeing how her shoulders raised and fell when she sighed. It must be a heavy prayer she's saying. Propping his crossbow on the seat he rested his chin on the hilt, not noticing that he closed his eyes and allowed himself to think of one small plea for help.

Beth opened her eyes, looked up at the cross and every spiritual feeling she still managed to hold on, made her to believe. Some people will think it's a waist a time, but to each their own. Beth knows the world they live in is something of a nightmare and no miracles will happen. But she can't snuff out her belief in good thing out there. She believes in the hope.

There was a swift sound of air that Beth heard, along with a quick prick on her neck. Her lids felt heavy to lift open, and her body felt a wave of sleep hitting her fingers, arms, chest, legs. She tried to grip the bench in front of her for she felt herself slipping, fighting the sudden need to sleep. She couldn't think, couldn't make her mind to clear up and grab on to something. She felt like she was falling, slipping into a black fog. She heard something drop, but all went black the moment she landed on the ground.

Dropping his crossbow to the ground, Daryl could felt his limps going numb in several pulses in his body. A thud in front of him made him focus his eyes for a second to see Beth gone. He stood, or at least thought he stood, for his knees buckled under his weight and his arm outstretched to find something to take a hold of, he fell. Eyes fighting to stay open and feeling the last pulses of sleep dominating his body. He saw Beth on the ground and with unwelcome darkness covering his eyes, he breathed. Nothing he could do but breathe and watch his eyelids fighting to stay open but ultimately close.

* * *

"Hey! Hey Beth, wake up. Wake up!" Beth heard, feeling tiny slaps on her face to wake her up. She woke confused and dizzy and to staring up at Jack who looked concerned.

"What happened? Why are you here alone and passed out?" he said, helping her up to sit upright.

"What?" Beth questioned feeling her head light-headed as she sat.

"What happened?"

Beth looked at him confused, looked around the building, blinking her eyes several times to adjust her vison. She doesn't know what happened. "What happen?"

"I'm asking you. Where's Daryl?"

Beth turned her gaze straight to his eyes and thought he was kidding on what he said. Looking closely, she saw that he was not kidding in any matter. Quickly she turned to look where Daryl was last at, getting up she walked towards the entrance and the bench where she was sure he was at before... she inhaled a shaky breath. Gripping her neck where she felt the tiny sting from when she collapsed, she turned to Jack and he had in his hand a tranquilizer dart.

She stood still, her mind trying to connect the dots. Panic and anxiety fill her chest like hot iron piercing her skin, her appearance however was calm. Beth looked like she It was something of a far-fetched idea but could it really be possible? Tranquilizing them and taking Daryl. Who would do that?

* * *

In a small stream Amelia bent down to fill her canteen, taking out a rag she soaked it and wiped it over her neck to cool herself. Sitting by the stream, she looked up at the sky, inhaled and exhaled her breathe five times and continued to sit in place a moment longer.

Grabbing her pack, she opened and checked her supplies Mal gave her. Sufficient enough to help her for a couple of days. Looking out to the woods, she wondered what she will do next. "Go back to the place and stay there, that's what I'll do." She muttered to herself.

Deciding on what she will do next, she stood up and walked towards the tree an unconscious Daryl was leaning on. She pulled out the damp rag and wiped it over his forehead to cool him off. Tenderly patting the rag on the outline of his face and neck. She looked at him with a smile, stroking his cheek.

"We're almost home."

**AN: Finished this chapter 2 weeks ago but didn't feel like it was ready, something was missing. Now I think it' good enough. Write to you later and have a great time. **


End file.
